


Поймай этот долбаный снитч, если сможешь

by ZlobG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fantasy, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Говорите от ненависти до любви один шаг? Вы неправы! До нее целые месяцы, а также очень много терпения, и вас даже по имени не назовут! И не факт, что вообще вы нужны… Но Гарри Поттер не сдается. Всем известно его упрямство. И он всегда добивается своего!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вокруг было зелено, очень зелено. Середина лета, двадцатые числа июля. Все вокруг утопало в солнце и ярких цветах теплого времени года. Письмо, которое он держал в руке, от теперь уже директора Макгонагалл он получил еще месяц назад. Сначала он рассмеялся, когда прочитал приглашение. Ну, какой из него учитель. Спустя неделю он уже не был столь категоричен, раз за разом перечитывая строчки, написанные каллиграфическим почерком зелеными чернилами. "Цвет Слизерина", – подумал он тогда. Странно, раньше его никогда не интересовал цвет чернил, хотя все приглашения на учебу всегда были написаны именно вот такими зелеными чернилами. Даже когда был жив Дамблдор.

Он не стал ни с кем советоваться, хотя еще несколько лет назад наверняка обсудил бы приглашение Макгонагалл с Роном и точно с Гермионой. Сейчас же он чувствовал, что должен решить сам. И он решил.

Аппарировав в Хогсмид ранним утром, он с удивлением обнаружил, что каждый шаг, приближавший его к замку, давался все легче и с все большим удовольствием. Возможно, идея принять приглашение стать учителем по ЗоТИ не так уж плоха. Детей он любил. И ему совершенно точно было чему их научить.

Сильнее сжав конверт в руке, Гарри поправил лямку дорожной сумки и пошел по тропинке в сторону Хогвартса.

Замок пришлось полностью восстанавливать, и сейчас он выглядел таким же, каким Гарри его увидел четырнадцать лет назад. Тогда Гарри казалось, что он попал в сказку. Сейчас он понял, что живет в ней, только сказка оказалась не для детей. Чем ближе он подходил к главному входу, тем спокойнее становилось внутри. После войны он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, а сейчас ему казалось, что он вернулся домой. Снова. Наконец-то.

В Хогвартс он вошел с улыбкой. Замок встретил его тишиной и пылью, парящей в лучах солнца по коридорам. Середина лета, учеников в школе не было. Но тишина была приятной и успокаивающей. Покрутив головой по сторонам, Гарри направился в кабинет директора.

Вход был открыт, и Гарри поднялся по винтовой лестнице. Кабинет ничуть не изменился. Все осталось таким, каким он запомнил. Словно война ничего здесь не тронула. Может, так оно и было, Гарри не помнил. Директор Макгонагалл сидела за столом с пером в руке и что-то писала. Услышав шаги, она подняла голову и на лице ее появилась легкая улыбка:

– Гарри, я рада тебя видеть, – сказала она. И указала на стул. – Садись. Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты решил принять мое предложение, раз ты тут? – спросила она, когда Гарри сел и поставил в ногах свою сумку.

– Знаете, профессор... Простите, Директор, – поправился он. – Я был почти уверен, когда отправился сюда. Но когда я вошел в Хогвартс, то понял, что точно должен остаться. Поэтому, да. Я принимаю ваше предложение. Я стану профессором ЗоТИ.

– Я рада это слышать, Гарри, – Макгонагалл одарила его материнской улыбкой, кивнула сама себе и предложила чаю.

Просидев в кабинете директора еще около двух часов за чашкой ароматного английского чая – все же они давно не виделись – Гарри направился в комнаты, которые станут его домом на ближайшее время.

 

***

 

Драко провел в замке всю первую половину лета. После окончания учебного года, когда ученики разъехались по домам, а преподаватели приводили в порядок свои классы и разъезжались в отпуска и путешествия, у него мелькнула мысль посетить родовой дом хотя бы раз за последние три года. А потом она исчезла, не оставив за собой даже следа сожаления.

Он знал, что у него уже давно нет дома. Хогвартс был более удачным выбором, несмотря на множество воспоминаний.

До занятий оставалось еще полтора месяца. Драко каждый день посещал свою лабораторию, по старой, уже сложившейся привычке обходил крыло своего факультета, а затем возвращался в кабинет, прилегающий к его комнатам, и подолгу сидел за столом, глядя на колдографию, стоявшую у самого края. На снимке была изображена его семья: мать, которую он не видел уже четыре года, отец, которого приговорили к Поцелую, и сам Драко десяти лет от роду. Тогда он еще не был даже первокурсником, и уже тогда отец видел в нем не собственного сына, но приемника его дел, большинство из которых и привели его к смерти. Он сам не знал, почему до сих пор хранит этот снимок, на котором родители улыбаются холодными улыбками аристократов, а он пытается быть ребенком. Возможно, это напоминание. Ровно в полдень он словно просыпался от оцепенения, которое неизменно наваливалось на него при виде снимка, и шел на поле для квиддича, прихватив метлу. Пожалуй, полеты – это то немногое, что его сердце понимало как "любовь".

На поле Драко провел несколько часов. Он любил полеты. Он любил квиддич. Но больше всего он любил ощущение восторга, когда чувствуешь, как вокруг дрожит воздух, а ты несешься вперед на предельной скорости. Метла была не новая, но хорошая, с отличными уровнями скорости и великолепной отладкой. Заказ из Германии, потому что местные умельцы были ему не по карману, пришлось ждать около четырех месяцев, но оно того стоило. Нарезая круги вокруг замка, Драко старался забыть обо всем, что случалось в этих стенах за годы учебы.

Он просто любил летать.

Наконец, солнце окрасило горизонт в алые тона, и Драко опустился на поле. Где стоял около десяти минут, прикрыв глаза и вспоминая... шум, едкие комментарии Дина Симуса, размахивающих флажками болельщиков и игроков, носящихся над полем. Каждый день именно здесь, в этой точке суток, он понимал, что продолжает жить прошлым, стараясь при этом от него избавиться. Парадокс человеческого сознания, но как же он раздражал.

Удобнее перехватив метлу, Драко направился к школе.

– Мистер Малфой, – в коридоре ему встретилась Макгонагалл.

– Директор, – поприветствовал он.

– Сегодня вы снова будете ужинать не с нами?

– Прошу меня извинить, но пришли некоторые книги, которые я заказывал.

– Сейчас лето.

– Это не мешает проводить мне исследования, Директор.

Женщина кивнула. А потом чуть тише сказала:

– Северус гордился бы вами.

Драко поджал губы, чуть кивнул и повернулся в сторону арки факультета.

– Прошу меня извинить, – резким шагом он направился в сторону своих комнат.

 

***

 

Магглы говорят, это судьба. Маги говорят, что магия. Как ни назови, но это было именно оно. А как иначе это назвать? Гарри пропустил завтрак, а потому разжился сэндвичами и тыквенным соком на кухне у эльфов. Идя по коридору, он поздоровался с оттиравшим стену Филчем. Сварливый завхоз понадеялся, пробурчав ему вслед, что он вырос из школьного хулигана. Гарри сильнее улыбнулся. Ему было забавно слышать, что Филч считал его хулиганом. Хотя, если разобраться, он им и был, ну, по правилам школы.

Директор позволила ему остаться в Хогвартсе на лето. Гарри переночевал в своей комнате и спал на удивление спокойно, а наутро чувствовал небывалый прилив сил.

На то, чтобы сходить домой, собрать все необходимые вещи и вернуться, у Гарри ушел час. Через два он, одетый в маггловские джинсы и футболку, выходил с метлой на поле. В кармане лежал снитч.

Воспоминания нахлынули резко, когда он случайно свернул не в тот коридор и оказался в зале с наградами. Он увидел награду отца как лучшему ловцу и вспомнил, как любил квиддич. Как любил летать. Улыбнувшись своему отражению в стекле, за которым стояли награды, и даже его награды должны были стоять где-то среди прочих, он рванул на поле.

Поле для квиддича совсем не изменилось: кольца, трибуны и ощущение радости, которое наполняло Гарри всякий раз, когда он выходил играть. Запустив руку в карман, он достал снитч. Мячик взмахнул крылышками и исчез с глаз. Волшебник улыбнулся, уселся на метлу и оттолкнулся от земли.

 

***

 

Драко сразу почувствовал, что он не один в воздухе над Хогвартсом. Он летал в основном неподалеку от поля, и это ощущение, зуд под кожей от того, что нарушили его личное пространство в небе, буквально начало сводить с ума. Когда он немного развернул метлу и направился к полю, слева в пятнадцати метрах, ближе к башне болельщиков Хаффльпафа что-то блеснуло. Мужчина резко повернулся и наметанный глаз учителя, работающего с зельями, разглядел в небе яркую золотую точку. И трепыхающиеся крылышки.

Снитч.

Он даже задуматься не успел над тем, что делает, и рванул в сторону мячика.

Гарри, наоборот, не сразу заметил, что в воздухе не один. Он удивился и замер на месте, вглядываясь в фигуру на противоположной стороне стадиона. Вчера он ужинал с Макгонагалл и Филчем, но директор не упоминала, что в Хогвартсе есть кто-то еще. Гарри рванул к трибунам Хаффльпафа.

Он преодолел уже половину поля, когда заметил светлые, почти белые волосы. Внутри странно екнуло. Он сразу подумал о Малфое, хотя ничего не слышал о нем после суда. Впрочем, он перестал читать Пророк уже давно. Может, там, что и писали. Хотя вряд ли, иначе бы его наверняка просветили.

Он почти настиг цель, когда сидящий на метле обернулся. И Гарри увидел Драко Малфоя. Собственной персоной. Серые глаза напротив расширились, увидев его, но между ними вдруг завис снитч, а потом полетел вниз. Малфой разорвал зрительный контакт и, направив метлу вниз, полетел следом за мячиком. Гарри проводил его удивленным взглядом. Скинув сковавшее его замешательство, он метнулся следом.

Зачем?!

Поняв, кто перед ним, Драко оцепенел на мгновение от удивления. Но снитч снова заполнил его мысли, и он рванул за мячиком, краем глаза заметив, как рядом мелькает фигура – Поттер летел с ним совсем рядом.

Они оба пытались поймать этот снитч.

Что ж, Драко решил, что обдумает это чуть позже. А сейчас он должен поймать этот чертов мячик!

– Отвали, Поттер! – выходя из пике следом за снитчем, рявкнул Драко и вывернул метлу в сторону трибун, куда полетел жужжащий наглый мяч.

Услышав эти слова, Гарри вспомнил, как часто слышал их все годы, что учился в Хогвартсе. Внутри все затрепетало, по венам разлился жидкий азарт. Гарри прижался к обычной школьной метле, и внутри зажужжало настойчивое желание победить.

Летал Малфой так же хорошо, как и раньше. "А плечи у него стали шире", – подумал вдруг Гарри, несколько секунд разглядывая обтянутую светлой рубашкой спину. Отвлекся он ненадолго, но и этого хватило. Спина Малфоя вдруг исчезла, зато появилась и быстро приближалась трава. Гарри дернул древко на себя, но понял, что не успевает. Метла начала резко тормозить, заскребла концом по траве. Гарри дернуло, он полетел вперед, выкрикивая заклинание, окружая себя щитом, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить падение. Щит разлетелся сразу, но падение смягчил, Гарри сделал еще несколько кувырков по траве, испачкав одежду, и остановился.

Лежа на спине и глядя в голубое небо, слушая легкий шум в голове, Гарри смеялся.

Разумеется, Драко поймал снитч. Ощущение мячика в ладони, трепыхание крылышек под пальцами заставили его на мгновение зажмуриться. Застыв в воздухе, он сжимал в руках мячик и наблюдал, как Поттер благополучно пытается в очередной раз самоубиться. Впрочем, этот идиот довольно быстро сориентировался, и щит спас его от переломов, в особенности в области шеи. А потом он задумался: что Поттеру вообще может быть нужно в Хогвартсе.

Сильнее сжав в руках снитч, Драко направил свою метлу к выходу со стадиона. В конце концов, он не нянька, в особенности Поттеру. Его это не касается.

Гарри, заметив, как слизеринец по-английски сваливает, вскочил на ноги и крикнул:

– Малфой!

Драко спрыгнул с метлы и пошел на выход.

– Малфой стой! Да стой ты! – Гарри сорвался с места.

– Ступерфаем в меня кинь! – огрызнулся Драко.

– Мысль! Но я палочку забыл!

Драко резко остановился. Гарри едва не налетел на него.

– Ты забыл палочку? – как можно равнодушнее спросил Малфой. – Как же ты поставил щит?

– Ну-у... Я очень захотел, – пожал плечами Гарри, тихо улыбаясь.

Драко вскинул бровь и теперь более внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. Они не виделись почти семь лет. Разумеется, за эти годы все изменилось. Но он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то поставил щит без помощи палочки. Любопытно. И как недальновидно рассказывать об этом... Малфою.

– Рад за тебя, – Драко ничего не стал отвечать и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Погоди ты, дементор тебя возьми!

– Тебя туда же... – еле слышно прошипел Драко, но остановился спиной к бывшему врагу.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – Поттер подошел ближе, обошел, встал напротив и уставился в упор на Драко.

Хотелось задать тот же вопрос, но Драко ответил другое:

– Преподаю. И мне пора. – А затем все же ушел. В голове вспыхнула и исчезла какая-то мысль, которую он не успел даже поймать за хвост.

А снитч он, придя в кабинет, кинул в маленькую клетку, где жила радужная бабочка, подаренная в прошлом году выпускниками, после чего направился в душ.

 

***

 

Гарри от неожиданности даже не попытался остановить ушедшего Малфоя. Преподает? Малфой преподает здесь? Почему же Макгонагалл ничего не сказала? Боялась, что он откажется?

Как ни странно, но он не пошел к директору. Отказываться от преподавания Гарри не собирался. Ему было удивительно хорошо здесь. До учебного года еще полтора месяца и он сможет уехать в любой момент. Пока же он не чувствовал никаких негативных эмоций от присутствия Малфоя в школе. Его это совсем не раздражало. И не злило. Скорее... было интересно.

Ни за обедом, ни за ужином Малфоя не было. Поэтому Гарри не нашел ничего лучше, как за поеданием на десерт тыквенного пирога поинтересоваться у Макгонагалл:

– Директор, я сегодня случайно столкнулся с... Драко Малфоем.

Пожилая женщина отпила из кубка ароматного малинового чаю и кивнула:

– Простите, Гарри. Я должна была сказать, но совершенно вылетело из головы. Да, Драко Малфой преподает Зельеварение вот уже шесть лет. К тому же, последние два года он возглавляет факультет Слизерин.

Сказать, что он был удивлен – ничего не сказать.

– Малфой стал деканом?!

– Профессор Малфой, – поправила Макгонагалл. – Все верно.

– Малфой – профессор? – усмехнулся Гарри.

Директор смерила его взглядом и сделала глоток чая.

– Вы изменились, Гарри, – заметила она с едва заметной улыбкой.

– Да, директор. Пожалуй, вы правы, – легко согласился Гарри. Он и сам это понимал. Он боялся, что Хогвартс будет навевать воспоминания об ужасных событиях, произошедших здесь восемь лет назад. Но нет. Гарри вспоминал удивительные приключения, через которые прошел в этих стенах. И мысль о том, что Хорек стал профессором, его откровенно веселила. Именно поэтому он не смог сдержать задорной улыбки.

Что не укрылось от Макгонагалл:

– Гарри, я очень надеюсь на вашу благоразумность.

– О чем вы?

– О том, что было между вами двумя в прошлом. Сейчас вы взрослые люди. И я прошу не делать глупостей в этих стенах.

На что Поттер честно ответил:

– И в мыслях не было!

Впрочем, именно так он и думал каждый раз когда-то, а потом вечно что-нибудь случалось.

– А почему М... профессор Малфой не ужинает с нами?

– Он – человек довольно уединенный. Но когда начнутся занятия, профессор Малфой к нам присоединится.

– Молодой Малфой похож на профессора Снейпа, – скрипуче заметил молчавший до этого Филч. – Такой же умный и одинокий человек.

Директор на это молча покивала, соглашаясь, но продолжать тему не стала.

Поздно вечером Гарри лежал на кровати в одежде и смотрел на бордовый балдахин. "Такой же умный и одинокий", так сказал Филч. Гарри склонен был с ним согласиться. Каким бы мерзким Малфой не был в детстве, но оценки "Превосходно" он получал не только у Снейпа. А клеймо Пожирателя Смерти делали его не самым популярным волшебником. Конечно, Малфой сам был в этом виноват. Но... Семь лет среди магглов научили Гарри иначе смотреть на многие вещи. Он поднялся с кровати и вышел за дверь. Потом подумал, вернулся за палочкой, сунул ее в задний карман джинсов и снова вышел в коридор.

Он посмотрел на соседние двери, за которыми находились комнаты других учителей. Зная, что сейчас здесь могут быть только двое из преподавательского состава, Гарри принялся стучать в двери, пытаясь отыскать Малфоя.

Стук.

– Малфой? Ты здесь?

Стук.

– Малфой, ты здесь?

Стук.

– Малфой? Ты здесь? – раздалось за дверью комнаты Драко.

Драко не хотел отвечать. Не хотел видеть Поттера. Но с этого придурка станется просто открыть двери одну за другой и найти его все равно. Что, судя по звукам, тот и делал.

– Здесь, – змеей прошипел Драко. По появившейся в дверях довольной роже, стало понятно, что это известие Поттера обрадовало.

Поттер с интересом принялся оглядывать апартаменты. Личные комнаты Драко находилась дальше остальных, состояли из трех комнат: гостиная, совмещенная с кабинетом и спальня. И он оказался в кабинете перед сидящим за столом Малфоем. Тут было очень много книг, камин и всего один портрет, который сейчас к слову пустовал. Довольно мрачно, однако вполне в духе Малфоя – лишь то, что нужно для работы, а в качестве роскоши он сам. Потому что Малфой был одет в зеленую рубашку, причесан, а на безымянном пальце левой руки Гарри заметил массивный серебряный перстень в виде змеи, которая держит между клыков большой изумруд.

Хозяин кабинета, вертя в руках большое пушистое черное перо, хмуро взирал на гостя:

– По какому поводу пришел?

– Познакомиться, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Ты с ума сошел? Впрочем, о чем это я. Твоя мозговая деятельность еще в школьные годы мало чем отличалась от мандрагоры, и если бы не твоя подружка... – он чуть не сказал "грязнокровка", но вовремя поправился, – Грейнджер, то и диплом ты в итоге вряд ли бы получил.

– Я пришел познакомиться как профессор с профессором, – радостно усмехнулся Поттер.

Драко насторожился. Само наличие Поттера в школе не внушало спокойствия, а этот чудик еще какие-то дикие вещи говорил.

– Подробнее.

– С этого учебного года я буду преподавать ЗоТИ.

Действительно, «дикие вещи».

Драко стоило больших трудов не сломать перо в пальцах. Он был абсолютно уверен, что директор спланировала все заранее.

– Рад за тебя. А теперь будь добр, выметайся из моего кабинета.

– Знаешь, Малфой, без обид, но ты... – Гарри замолчал. Он хотел сказать, что в таком виде Драко похож на Люциуса, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он знал, что Люциуса приговорили к Поцелую дементора. Глядя на Малфоя сейчас, он почему-то не захотел напоминать об этом.

– Что я? – недовольно спросил тот.

– Ничего.

Малфой на это фыркнул:

– Красноречив, как всегда.

– Тактичен, Малфой. Тактичен. Это большая разница.

– Тактичность подразумевает неуместное замечание. В твоем случае, это скорее оскорбление. Поэтому тем более выметайся отсюда и больше никогда даже не смей подходить к моим комнатам.

– Прости, Малфой, но мы теперь не просто в одном замке находимся, но и работаем вместе, да и практически живем, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Это удручает, – скривился Драко. Затем поднялся из кресла и подошел к книжным полкам, что-то ища. – Мне нужно работать.

– Сейчас почти ночь.

Драко честно пытался быть вежливым в отношении Гарри Поттера. Он честно культурно разговаривал без употребления ненадлежащих слов и изъяснялся в соответствии с этикетом и положением. Но тупость оппонента не оставила ему выбора.

– Твою мать, Поттер! Зачем ты сюда приперся?! Занимайся своими делами с той стороны двери!

Гарри прыснул. Эта вспышка, вполне искренняя, его развеселила. Он вдруг замер, осознав, что реагирует на Малфоя иначе. Не так, как раньше, когда они учились в школе. Когда слизеринец постоянно к нему цеплялся. А он защищался. И все равно оказывался крайним. Но потом была война, многое изменилось. Малфой не выдал его Волдеморту. Гарри сделал все, чтобы защитить Малфоя во время Суда позднее. А теперь ему было просто…весело.

– Ты ругаешься, как маггл, Малфой, – с улыбкой сказал Гарри. – Никогда не слышал. Мне нравится.

Драко вспыхнул, но тут же успокоился. Он закрыл глаза. Поттер не уйдет, он уже это понял. Прежняя тактика не работала. Поттер не реагировал на его слова. Торчал тут, портил воздух своим дыханием и улыбался, как идиот.

Драко вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

– Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? – устало спросил он.

Гарри пожал плечами, хотя Драко этого и не видел, продолжая стоять лицом к полкам.

– Мне нравится тишина Хогвартса, но за последние годы я привык к постоянной компании. Кроме тебя здесь нет ни одного подходящего человека для общения, – он с комфортом устроился в кресле и уставился на Драко.

– С чего ты решил, что я хочу с тобой общаться?

– Со мной интересно, – усмехнулся Гарри и дернул бровями. – Я знаю о Хогвартсе явно больше тебя.

– Ах да, я и забыл, насколько ты любишь хвастаться своими делами, – расплылся в оскале Малфой. Он взял пару книг с полок, сел в кресло и уставился на Поттера через стол.

– Я никогда не хвастался!

– Нет. Ты просто каждый раз громко высказывал свое мнение.

– Это разные вещи!

– Годы прошли, а все такой же идиот, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Гриффиндор – это диагноз.

Гарри покачал головой. А потом ему на ум пришла мысль.

– Скажи, Малфой, а как ты вообще детей тут учишь? Как же твоя ненависть к грязнокровкам и магглам? Или к моему факультету?

Драко задумался. Вопрос оказался не в бровь, а в глаз, хотя Драко полагал, что пришел он в голову Поттера случайно. Впрочем, как всегда.

– Я стал преподавателем уже в другом Хогвартсе, Поттер. Да и мир магии изменился.

– Выходит, и ты изменился? – склонив голову на бок, спросил Гарри.

Малфой промолчал и демонстративно открыл книгу. А потом сказал:

– Большая часть учеников – магглы.

– Да? – удивился Гарри. Продолжать тему с неприязнью Малфоя к магглам он не стал. – Почему?

– Наверное, потому что один из профессоров – Пожиратель Смерти, – ответил Драко и тон его голоса был очень похож на Снейпа.

– О, – рот Гарри комично округлился. – Я не подумал.

– Конечно, не подумал. Когда было иначе.

– Тогда почему Макгонагалл взяла тебя сюда?

– Спроси у нее, я без понятия.

– И тебе не было интересно? – не поверил Гарри.

– Не в моем положении, Поттер, – отрезал Драко.

– В каком положении? – не понял Гарри.

– Мерлин, как был идиотом, так и остался.

– Тебе по-прежнему доставляет удовольствие оскорблять меня? – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Всегда, – припечатал Драко.

– Так что там с положением?

– Поттер, – прошипел он. – Ты тупой или прикидываешься?

– Ну, после Суда все было... не так уж плохо, насколько я помню, – пожал плечами Гарри.

Драко не мог поверить своим ушам. После Суда? Неужели Поттер не знает, что было дальше? Что после Поцелуя Люциуса и бегства матери во Францию, вопреки решению Суда, большая часть счетов была конфискована, оставив Драко слишком мало средств для существования. Он превратился в парию, несмотря на заступничество того же Поттера, и предложение Макгонагалл, по сути, спасло его. Оставшиеся деньги и зарплата профессора Хогвартса позволяли оплачивать налоги и не продавать мэнор, в котором он не появлялся годами.

– С тех пор прошло семь лет. Все изменилось, Поттер. Ты, что, Пророк не читал?

– Неа, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Вот с тех пор и не читал.

– С тех пор? – Драко такой ответ крайне удивил.

Гарри кивнул. На миг его лица коснулась тень прошлого. И Малфой ее отчетливо увидел.

– У меня было время все обдумать. Понять, что мир магии не так прост. Что Министерство не так просто и открыто, каким хочет казаться, особенно после войны.

– В чем дело? Должность аврора тебя чем-то не устроила?

Лицо Гарри озарила та самая, еще со времен школы улыбка:

– Меня гораздо больше устроит Хогвартс, а твое присутствие станет приятным бонусом.

– Приятным бонусом? – Драко очень захотелось выпить от таких откровений.

Поттер поднялся из кресла и кивнул:

– Кажется, тут будет очень весело. А сейчас, как ты и просил, я ухожу. Увидимся за завтраком.

– Я не хожу на завтрак, – сказал Драко уже закрывшейся двери кабинета.

Выйдя в коридор, Гарри вдруг понял, что комнаты Малфоя – по соседству с его собственными. Он понимающе улыбнулся, но свернул в противоположную сторону. Прошлым вечером он рано уснул, поэтому сегодня решил прогуляться по ночному замку. Все равно сна ни в одном глазу на удивление.

Коридоры были темные, освещаемые лунным светом, падающим сквозь огромные окна. В коридорах без окон он подсвечивал себе путь Люмусом. Потревоженные портреты шипели на него и требовали погасить свет, как в старые добрые времена. Гарри извинялся и шел дальше. Сколько он так бродил по коридорам в школьные годы, когда под мантией-невидимкой, а когда с картой Мародеров. Сейчас уже не нужно было таиться или прятаться от Филча.

– Опять гуляете во сне, мистер Поттер? – услышал он вопрос. И сразу узнал вкрадчивый голос Снейпа.

– Доброй ночи, профессор, – поздоровался он, повернувшись к картине и опустив палочку, чтобы не светить в лицо. Снейп был таким, каким он его помнил. Те же черные волосы, те же пронзительные глаза и поджатые губы. Оглядев картину, Гарри понял, что Снейп явно пришел из другого портрета. – Рад Вас видеть.

– Неужели, мистер Поттер?

– Именно так, профессор. Не подскажете, где висит ваш портрет? Я с удовольствием поболтал бы с Вами.

– Мой портрет висит в моем бывшем кабинете, – надменно сообщил Снейп и ушел из картины, не попрощавшись.

Гарри улыбнулся и пошел дальше. Настроение определенно улучшилось.

 

***

 

Драко расхаживал по своему кабинету, задумчиво вертел в пальцах бокал на тонкой ножке, в котором плескалось белое сухое вино. Было уже далеко за полночь, но он все еще не ложился.

– Драко, не слишком удачная идея столько пить.

Малфой хмыкнул и повернулся к портрету, висевшему на стене рядом с письменным столом. Северус Снейп уселся в свое рабочее кресло, поправил манжеты и посмотрел на него.

– Я тебе много раз говорил, что профессору Зельеварения не стоит столько пить. Вино...

– …ослабляет концентрацию, – закончил за него Драко нудным голосом и сделал глоток. – Я пью не так часто.

– Есть повод?

– Поттер.

– Этот недоумок снова гуляет по замку, – Северус понимающе вздохнул. Что за мальчишеская привычка.

– Он стал профессором ЗоТИ. Ты слышал что-нибудь об этом?

– Сегодня утром, пока выслушивал очередные нотации о светлом будущем от Дамблдора в кабинете директора. Он просто в восторге.

– Ну, еще бы. Любимчик, – скривился Драко.

– Справедливости ради, приходится признать, что Поттеру есть, чему научить этих детей, – нехотя сказал Снейп.

– Вот только не надо снова прикрываться Лордом.

– Глупцы те, кто считает, что победа Поттера – это в первую очередь заслуга его сторонников, расчищавших ему путь к цели, – нравоучительно произнес Снейп.

– Северус, не начинай, – скривился Драко. – Не надо мне вот именно сейчас напоминать о собственной ущербности.

– Я решительно не понимаю, почему ты по-прежнему считаешь себя... слабым.

Драко разозлился:

– Я даже боггартов Патронус вызвать не могу! Так что, знаешь ли, у меня есть повод.

Это была личная трагедия. С пятнадцати лет он бредил Патронусом. Но как бы ни пытался, какие книги ни читал, вызвать Патронус не мог. Тогда как Поттер по слухам разогнал на третьем курсе своим Патронусом толпу дементоров. Драко вспомнил чувство зависти, которое следовало за ним все годы учебы, и снова скривился. Присутствие Поттера начало раздражать еще больше.

– Не можешь. Потому что у тебя нет достаточных знаний.

– Это ты сейчас так пошутил?

– Вовсе нет. Книг недостаточно. И еще раз напоминаю тебе, мой мальчик, Патронуса вызвать может далеко не каждый маг.

– Ты мог. Даже чертов Поттер мог!

– Гены и соответствующие ситуации. И частично везение. Не более того.

– Гены?! Я чистокровный маг!

– И пора уже об этом забыть, Драко, – более мягко заметил Снейп.

– Да, знаю, – нехотя согласился он. – Но в любом случае стоит возобновить тренировки.

Профессор Снейп приподнял бровь и промолчал. Драко этого не заметил, потому что смотрел в другую сторону. Настроение испортилось окончательно.

 

***

 

Гарри заметил Малфоя, еще когда шел к полю для квиддича. Вскочив на метлу, он быстро приблизился к нему и весело прокричал:

– Где мой снитч, Малфой?!

Драко чуть с метлы не свалился от неожиданности.

– В клетке, – мстительно сообщил слизеринец, посильнее сжав древко метлы.

– В клетке? В какой клетке?

– С плотоядной бабочкой.

– Она же его съест!

– Пока я ее кормлю дохлыми мышами, нет.

– Какой у тебя очаровательный домашний питомец!

Очень сильно хотелось послать подальше, но Малфои слишком благородны и воспитаны для этого. Поэтому Драко только показал неприличный жест и направил свою метлу подальше от Поттера.

Эти маггловские замашки чистокровного Малфоя начали Гарри буквально умилять. Усмехнувшись, он рванул следом.

Драко, заметив его через несколько минут, снова отлетел подальше. Но Поттер снова оказался неподалеку. Драко развернулся и, резко рванув, помчался в сторону Запретного леса. Гарри тут же сорвался следом.

Что чувствовал Малфой, Гарри не знал, но сам он чувствовал настоящий азарт. Без примеси школьной одержимости, когда он был уверен, что Малфой постоянно что-то замышлял. По сути, они с Малфоем были одни в огромном пустом замке. Гарри понимал, что не может просто игнорировать присутствие по соседству слизеринца. Он на многие годы вообще забыл о факультетах и магах, и сейчас Малфой, особенно Малфой, напоминал ему... снитч. Поэтому он с азартом летел следом за Малфоем, с удовлетворением чувствуя его раздражение из-за того, что никак не удавалось оторваться от преследования, даже на своей метле.

Наконец, Драко завис над границей Запретного леса, дожидаясь Поттера. Увидев довольное лицо, ему захотелось запустить в Поттера хотя бы Жалящим заклятием.

– Поттер.

– Что, Малфой? – улыбаясь, спросил Гарри.

– Тебе нечем заняться, кроме как доставать меня? – недовольно спросил он.

– Ну, ты столько лет этим занимался. Теперь моя очередь.

– Ты не думал о том, что мне может не нравится твое... преследование? – надменно спросил Драко. – Хотя, о чем это я. Тебя же даже не остановит то, что это выглядит попросту глупо и по-детски.

– Тебя же это никогда не останавливало, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко сам не понимал почему, но ему очень хотелось врезать по ухмыляющейся роже Национального героя.

– Ладно, Малфой, – вдруг сказал Гарри.

– Ладно? – не понял Драко.

– Да. Ладно. Плесневей в своих подземельях, – кивнув, Гарри направил метлу в сторону замка и исчез вдали.

Драко поджал губы и с усталостью в глазах посмотрел вслед улетевшему Поттеру.

И что это вообще было?

Полетав над верхушками Запретного леса и над озером, Драко вернулся к стадиону. Поттера уже и след простыл. А значит, было логичным предположить, что он и на метлу-то садился только ради того, чтобы довести до ручки его, Драко. Это действительно глупо.

Потом появилась крайне неприятная и удивительная мысль – одному оказалось не так интересно летать. Отогнав ее подальше, Драко достал из кармана легкой куртки отобранный у Поттера снитч и выпустил, решив полетать немного за ним.

А через полчаса заклятием призвал его обратно и в крайнем раздражении вернулся в замок.

– Ты не в настроении, – констатировал портрет Северуса, когда Малфой засунул снитч обратно в клетку к бабочке, а та чуть не цапнула его за палец маленькими острыми клыками.

– Да, – припечатал он.

– Ты всегда любил летать.

– Поттер.

Северус приподнял брови, но затем лишь покачал головой.

– Вы уже давно не в школе.

– Сказал человек, всю жизнь ненавидящий Джеймса Поттера, – Драко надоела эта беседа и, скинув куртку, он направился в лабораторию, где ничьих портретов не было.

 

***

 

И Поттер действительно оставил Драко в покое. Они больше не виделись, Поттер не приходил, они не встречались на поле. Из коротких разговоров с директором, случавшимся обычно в коридорах, он знал, что Поттер в школе и готовит класс к учебному году. Драко даже было интересно, что Поттер там готовил, если каждый класс имел все, что требовалось для учебы.

Иррационально, но Драко подобное игнорирование задело сильнее, чем навязчивое внимание школьного врага. Но сделать первый шаг и пойти, скажем, на завтрак он не мог. Малфоевская гордость. Пусть Поттер его спас и не один раз, но та старая обида по-прежнему ныла в груди.

Две недели Драко жил спокойно, читал книги, варил зелья, решая, стоит ли ввести в учебную программу новые рецепты, почти не общался с портретом крестного. Все изменилось одним теплым вечером. Он сидел в кресле у камина и читал книгу, когда дверь в его покои открылась, и вошел Поттер. Драко мельком оглядел его: маггловская одежда, как всегда – футболка и узкие джинсы.

– Поттер, тебя не учили стучаться? – раздраженно спросил Драко.

– Учили, – кивнул Поттер. – Но ты бы послал. А сегодня я не хочу слышать от тебя оскорбление в свой адрес.

– Особенный день, Поттер? – насмешливо спросил Драко.

– Ага, – широко улыбнулся Гарри. – У меня сегодня день рождения.

– Поздравляю, Поттер, – фыркнул Драко.

– Спасибо, Малфой, – принял поздравление Гарри. – В общем... Говорить красиво я так и не научился. Поэтому скажу просто. Я хочу... подружиться с тобой.

Драко удивленно скривился, не сдержав эмоций.

– Помня твой снобизм и совершенно ничего не понимая в ваших высокородных этикетах, я в знак доброй воли хочу показать тебе одну из тайн Хогвартса.

– Что ты хочешь мне показать, Поттер? – изумленно переспросил Драко.

– Тайную комнату, – светясь улыбкой, сказал Гарри.

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не грохнуть книгу об пол или в голову одному небезызвестному гриффиндорцу. От злости. И от любопытства.

Тайная комната. Та самая.

Поднявшись из кресла, Драко положил книгу на журнальный столик, подхватил с дивана легкую зеленую мантию, накинул на плечи и сказал:

– Итак?

Гарри закатил глаза:

– Вообще-то это я делаю тебе одолжение, показывая одно из чудес Хогвартса.

– Вообще-то это ты пришел ко мне, даже не постучав в дверь, и предложил показать эту тайну, – в тон ему ответил Драко и первым вышел из своих покоев, на ходу проверяя на месте ли в кармане волшебная палочка.

По коридорам они шли молча. Драко напряженно молчал, нацепив на лицо надменную маску. Он бросал косые взгляды на Поттера и видел умиротворенную улыбку.

Они свернули в очередной коридор и столкнулись с директором.

– Директор Макгонагалл, – поприветствовал ее Гарри. – Добрый вечер.

– Директор, – кивнул Драко.

Женщина переводила взгляд с одного молодого мужчины на другого, оглядывая их, словно Дамблдор.

– Приятно вечера, профессор Поттер, профессор Малфой, – едва заметно улыбнувшись, пожелала Макгонагалл и пошла дальше.

– Интересно, о чем она подумала, увидев нас вместе? – усмехнулся Гарри, негромко спрашивая, чтобы директор его не услышала.

– Подсчитывала размеры ущерба.

– Какого?

– После того, как ты выведешь меня из себя, и я разнесу пару комнат, пытаясь избавиться от твоего назойливого внимания.

Гарри открыл рот, закрыл. А потом сказал:

– Мы уже не в школе.

– Почаще себе же это и напоминай.

Они подошли к печально известному женскому туалету и вошли внутрь.

– Добрый вечер, Миртл, – спокойно поздоровался Драко, зайдя следом за Поттером.

Привидение, рыдавшее на подоконнике круглого окна, слетело вниз и жеманно сделало реверанс:

– Драко, как же мы давно не виделись! Ты совсем обо мне забы-ы-ы-ыл!

– Было много работы.

– Летом?! Ты мне врешь!!!

– Он не врет, – заметил Гарри. – Он был очень занят, бегая от меня. Привет, Миртл!

– Гарри! – обрадовалось приведение. – Я рада, что ты пришел!

– Я не бегал от тебя, Поттер, – прошипел Драко.

– Почаще себе же это и напоминай, – согласно покивал Гарри и снова посмотрел на Миртл.

– Ты же будешь чаще приходить ко мне, чем он, Гарри? – она улыбнулась Поттеру и зло зыркнула в сторону Малфоя. Драко даже удивился. Они с привидением уживались в замка вполне мирно и даже иногда общались.

– Конечно, Миртл, – сказал Гарри. Он принялся обходить раковины, вспоминая. И безошибочно нашел старый кран с выгравированной змеей сбоку. Достал палочку. Малфой полез за своей, но Гарри остановил его жестом.

– Откройся, – на парсельтанге прошипел он.

Малфоя вдруг странно передернуло и он прикрыл на секунду глаза. Но Гарри этого не видел, потому что стоял, нахмурившись, и смотрел на раковину. Вход не открылся.

– Какого боггарта?

– Что такое, Поттер? Забыл, как шипеть надо?

Гарри недоуменно на него посмотрел и отмахнулся. Он прочистил горло и попытался снова:

– Откройся!

Раковина заскрежетала, отъезжая в сторону и открывая темный ход.

– Получилось.

Драко глянул в темноту, но дна не увидел.

– И что дальше? – спросил он.

– Надо прыгать, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Поттер, ты рехнулся?!

– Неа. И лучше, если ты прыгнешь сам, – усмехнулся он.

– А если не прыгну? – подозрительно спросил Драко.

– Я владею магией на должном уровне, Малфой. Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Аргумент был весомым, факт. Тем и злил.

– После тебя, – не слишком любезно буркнул Драко.

– Ты сбежишь.

– Я сейчас тебя шарахну чем-нибудь помощнее!

– Не верь ему! – заверещала Миртл.

Драко с раздражением посмотрел на привидение:

– Если не замолчишь, я никогда больше даже к крылу не подойду.

Угроза была призрачной. Однако сработала: Миртл только язык показала и улетела реветь в дальнюю кабинку.

– Не умеешь ты, Малфой, с женщинами общаться.

– Да я смотрю, у тебя кольца тоже нет. Что такое? Уизли наконец-то поняла, что лучше не связывать свою жизнь с Национальным героем и нашла себе нормального парня?

Гарри не ответил. Он достал палочку и со вздохом сказал:

– Левикорпус!

Малфоя оторвало от земли практически к потолку.

– Поттер, я тебя...– начал было шипеть Драко.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, помахал ему рукой и опустил палочку: Драко полетел в черное жерло отверстия в полу на месте раковины.

Бездна кончилась быстрее, чем Драко ожидал. Он плюхнулся на каменный пол, хорошо приложившись плечом. Поднявшись, слизеринец стал отряхиваться и заодно осматриваться. Тогда-то он и увидел, что пол устлан костями и косточками. Но обдумать эту мысль не успел, так как с шорохом из трубы выкатился Поттер и сбил с ног. Драко упал на четвереньки.

– Поттер! – зашипел он, оборачиваясь.

– Прости, Малфой. Я не специально, – повинился Гарри и помог ему подняться. Драко был настолько шокирован, что даже не сопротивлялся, и позволил Поттеру поднять и отряхнуть себя.

– Сам понимаешь, эльфы тут не убираются, – добавил Гарри.

Они пошли по коридору, подсвечивая себе путь Люмосами, и вскоре оказались перед тяжелой металлической дверью, которую Гарри открыл с первого раза. Они вошли внутрь и направились в зал с василиском.

Драко осматривался. Коридор, по которому они шли, был металлическим и круглым, словно труба. Пахло сыростью и тиной. Внезапно он замер, чуть не споткнувшись, и глядя перед собой на нечто полупрозрачное желтоватого оттенка.

– Ты чего? – не сразу понял Гарри. – А. Это кожа василиска. Ну, та, старая. Которую он сбросил. Наверное, поэтому она до сих пор целая.

– Ага. Кожа василиска... Поттер!

– Ну, чего?!

Малфой даже не знал, за что его хочется прибить сильнее. Потом плюнул и спросил:

– Ножик с собой есть?

– Какой?

– Любой! Ты хоть знаешь, насколько ценна эта шкура?! Она необходима для некоторых зелий, и достать ее вообще невозможно! Я же смогу сварить зелья с этой шкурой!

Гарри решил, что Малфой бредит, но мысль оказалась немного неправильной. Малфой не просто бредил, а уже ходил вокруг шкуры и примеривался, словно собирался оторвать кусок, алчно разглядывая приличную такую в размерах шкуру.

– Малфой, ну какой ножик, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Пошли. Я тебя потом еще сюда приведу. Когда нож захватишь.

– Точно? – прищурился Драко, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает.

– Точно, – кивнул Гарри. – Пошли. Недалеко осталось.

Драко неохотно оторвался от шкуры и пошел следом за Поттером, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Коридор вывел обоих в большой зал. Статуи змей по бокам, вода кругом, а у противоположной стены, подле статуи Слизерина, – скелет василиска. Гарри медленно пошел вперед, не заметив, что Малфой опять замер на месте, и остановился как раз там, где едва не умер в двенадцать лет.

Драко стоял посреди зала и медленно соображал.

Тайная комната, созданная Салазаром Слизерином. Легендарная комната с чудовищем, которое в те далекие годы, когда им было по двенадцать лет, едва не убило и учеников, и даже призрака. И даже кошку Филча, которая так некстати вспомнилась. Реально существующая Тайная комната.

Когда он, наконец, в полной мере осознал, где находится, то словно отмер. В глазах зажегся настоящий блеск, как в глазах ребенка, увидевшего чудо, и он... ну да, совершенно забыв о нормах и приличиях, рванул щупать ближайшую статую руками, запоминая мельчайшие детали: огромную залу, воду, ощущение тайны и полумрака, в котором каждый шаг отдавался эхом.

– Поттер, что стало с этим василиском? – приблизившись к костям, спросил Драко, подавив желание схватить парочку, чтобы истереть в порошок – ведь ценнейший ингредиент.

Гарри, словно очнувшись от собственных воспоминаний, отмахнулся:

– Да брось. Все знали, что я на втором курсе убил василиска. Джинни тоже его видела.

Драко замер. Нет, конечно, слухи ходили. Но на то они и слухи. Все тогда гадали, кто же являлся наследником Слизерина, открывшим комнату, а туманные речи директора в конце года так ничего и не прояснили. Драко оглядывал скелет, оценивая размеры, потом посмотрел на Поттера, представляя его двенадцатилетним мальчиком. В глазах отразился ужас и недоверие, и только где– то в глубине восхищение.

– Так ты, правда, его убил? – тихо спросил Драко. – В двенадцать лет? Убил василиска?

– Ну... да, – Гарри вдруг стало неловко. Он замялся. – Но он меня тоже достал. Я едва не умер. Меня Фоукс спас.

– Фоукс Дамблдора?

– Да, он.

Драко снова принялся рассматривать то Поттера, то василиска. Не хотелось говорить вслух то, о чем он думал: что это практически нереально и действительно заслуживает уважения. Вспомнились эмоции из детства, которые Поттер вызывал в нем тогда – злость, обида и зависть. Теперь все это, как ни странно, трансформировалось в раздражение и легкое удивление.

– Ясно... Зачем ты привел меня сюда?

Гарри подошел к костям василиска и стал их осматривать, раздумывая, какие можно отломать. Просто потому что если этого не сделает он, то Малфой, судя по глазам, точно попытается и упрет не две косточки, а потащит весь скелет.

– У вас проблемы с памятью, профессор Малфой? – насмешливо спросил Гарри. Он поднял две небольшие кости из хвоста и протянул Малфою. – Жест доброй воли. Чтобы склонить слизеринца на свою сторону, его надо впечатлить. Мне удалось?

Драко захотелось врезать Поттеру. Снова. Но он лишь протянул руку и забрал кости, убирая во внутренний карман мантии.

– Жест доброй воли на свой же день рождения? Почему вместо этого не напиться?

– Я не хочу пить один.

Драко хмыкнул и снова стал прохаживаться по залу. Гарри за ним просто наблюдал.

– Но слышать подобное от тебя странно, – с тихой усмешкой заметил Поттер.

– Какое? – спросил Драко. Голос его звучал ровно. В конце концов, Поттер к нему дружелюбно настроен, что даже удивительно. Драко вдруг подумал, что стоит вести себя немного спокойнее. Все же... василиск, точнее, его останки перед носом наводили на разные мысли.

– Напиться. Ты именно этим занимался в свой день рождения?

– Нет, конечно. Я бегал радостный по пустому Хогвартсу и принимал поздравления от Кровавого барона.

– Да ладно. Ты же... шутишь?

– А похоже? – холодно посмотрел на Поттера Драко.

Гарри нахмурился.

– А друзья?

– Какие друзья, Поттер? – Драко фыркнул.

– У тебя же были... Ну... во время учебы.

Драко даже отвечать не стал, лишь презрительно глянул на Поттера.

Гарри задумался и потер лоб в том месте, где был шрам. Точнее, шрам и сейчас был, но теперь он стал светлым и еле заметным. Гарри подумал, что ему все же стоит почитать подборку Пророка за последние семь лет. Наверное. Представить, что у Малфоя вообще не было друзей, он мог с трудом. Рядом с этим высокомерным засранцем всегда находилась свита из прихлебателей, и от одиночества тот явно не страдал.

Гарри задумчиво снова оглядел скелет, потом Малфоя и вытащил палочку:

– Диффундо! – нижний край мантии Малфоя упал на пол, оставив ноги, одетые в темные брюки, до колен видимыми.

– Поттер, ты что делаешь?! – воскликнул Драко.

– Тихо, Малфой, не шуми, – чуть скривился Гарри. – Тут акустика для твоего голоса... неподходящая.

– Что?! – вспыхнул оскорбленный Драко. – Для моего голоса?!

Гарри его не слушал. Он поднял отрез мантии и трансфигурировал его в большую стеклянную чашу. Потом подумал и отрезал от мантии Малфоя еще лоскут, превращая его в плотную перчатку. Не слушая возмущений, он обошел скелет и принялся карабкаться наверх.

– Поттер, что ты делаешь? – в голосе Драко сквозила усталость.

– Подарок, – пропыхтел Гарри, оказываясь напротив зубов василиска, которые, слава Мерлину, Рон и Гермиона вырвали не все. Он выдернул два зуба и бросил их в чашу. Яд на них по-прежнему был. Потом он спрыгнул и подошел к Малфою. – Держи. Дарю, – и широко улыбнулся.

– Что это? – Драко осматривал содержимое чаши.

– Зубы василиска. С ядом.

– С ядом?

Гарри увидел, как глаза Малфоя расширяются, и в них внезапно появляется натуральный детский восторг.

– Настоящий яд?!

– Настоящий. Уж поверь, – хмыкнул Гарри.

Малфой прижал чашу к груди и принялся разглядывать зубы, чуть не подпрыгивая от радости. Малфой. От радости. Ага.

– Можно и "спасибо" сказать, – заметил Гарри.

– Ага...– одухотворенно пробормотал Драко. – Яд василиска. Это же около двенадцати вариаций смертельного яда, эликсиров и...

Поттер, наблюдая все это, подумал о том, что зельевар – это дается от Бога. Он видел лишь одного человека, который боготворил то, чем занимался, и этого человека уже не было в живых.

 

***

 

Профессор Снейп уже давно не был профессором. Потому что был мертв уже восемь лет как. Правда, далеко не все живые это уважали. Во всяком случае, один из живущих, а именно Поттер. В первые дни он так и не пришел в кабинет Зельеварения, чтобы пообщаться. Впрочем, Снейп не сильно расстраивался, потому что ему необходимо было приглядывать за Драко, которого, к слову, общение с Поттером делало похожим на подростка, словно ему снова четырнадцать и он не может подавить в себе зависть к гриффиндорцу, которому пришлось участвовать в Тремудром турнире.

Снейп собирался вздремнуть, когда вернулся Драко. Причем шарахнул дверью так, что портрет закачался.

– Драко, в чем дело? – как можно невозмутимее спросил Северус. Хотя уже знал ответ.

– Поттер.

– И что на этот раз?

Драко переложил зубы василиска в каменную чашу, а сверху накрыл стеклянной крышкой, любовно вздохнул на это сооружение.

– Он... он отвел меня в Тайную комнату, – мрачно ответил он. – Показал скелет василиска. Даже подарил зубы и кости.

– Свои? – насмешливо спросил Снейп.

– Василиска, – отозвался Драко.

– Да, если бы свои, ты был бы в более благодушном настроении, – не сдержался Снейп.

– Северус... – угрожающе начал Драко.

Нарисованный профессор зевнул, удобнее устроился в кресле и взмахнул рукой:

– Прекрати. Сколько тебе лет, Драко?

– Это имеет какое-то отношение к…

– Разумеется. Ты уже не подросток, чтобы фонтанировать подобными эмоциями.

– Ты сам ненавидел его отца, – Драко сел за стол и уставился на портрет. – Чем это отличается?

Профессор печально вздохнул:

– Я любил его мать. И, как ни прискорбно это признавать, Джеймс был... не таким вежливым, как его сын. Поттер-младший по своей сути был добродушным ребенком, который попадал в неприятности.

– Ты его сейчас защищать начнешь?! – не веря своим ушам, Драко уставился на картину.

– Я всего лишь пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что твое поведение – это глупость и блажь прошлого. А подарок очень даже хороший. Помнишь про ту книгу, о которой я говорил?

– Из Запретной секции? Да, помню.

– Советую ее тебе взять и заново изучить. Теперь кое-какие зелья тебе будут доступны благодаря этому сувениру.

Драко скривился, но согласно кивнул.

– Хорошо. Пожалуй, стоит еще раз взглянуть.

Когда Малфой покинул кабинет, профессор Снейп задумался и совершенно перехотел спать.

– Северус, вам не стоит быть столь категоричным к собственному крестнику.

Снейп повернулся и увидел, что в его картине рядом с котлами и колбочками стоял и добродушно улыбался директор Дамблдор.

– Мое почтение, Альбус. Вы – редкий гость в этих подземельях.

– Портреты очень много болтают. Говорят, что видели Гарри и Драко вместе.

– Пожалуй, в этом очень мало удивительного, – хмыкнул Северус.

– Вы находите?

– Гриффиндор и Слизерин всегда были соперниками во всем, кроме науки и Хогвартса. Эти двое, помимо детской вражды, обладают возможностями, о которых сами мало знают.

– О, тут я с вами абсолютно согласен. Подружатся ли они?

– Это будет очень трудно. Для Поттера.

– Да, мистер Малфой очень похож на Вас, Северус.

– Надеюсь, это было не оскорбление.

– Ни в коем случае, мой старый друг, – заверил его Дамблдор.

– Прошу прощения, но вынужден покинуть Вас, Альбус. Кто-то жаждет моего внимания, и что-то подсказывает мне, что это снова будет Поттер, – произнес Северус и исчез в центре картины.

Чтобы появится в другой. Той, которая висела...

– Поттер! Потрудитесь объяснить, куда вы повесили мой портрет? – растягивая гласные, поинтересовался Снейп, оглядываясь.

– В кабинет ЗоТИ, профессор, – улыбаясь, ответил Гарри. – Все равно в кабинете Зельеварения Драко не бывает, а мне туда постоянно бегать не с руки, знаете ли.

– Вы как были наглецом, так и остались, Поттер.

– Я вас тоже люблю, профессор, – заявил Гарри, чем поверг нарисованного Снейпа в шок.

– И зачем вы принесли сюда мой портрет?

– Мне нужны ваши советы. О том, как вести себя с детьми. Вы долгое время были профессором в Хогвартсе, и я хотел бы перенять ваш опыт преподавания.

– Мой опыт? – Снейп выгнул нарисованную бровь.

– Ага. И метод, – с жаром согласился Гарри.

Снейп прищурился и долгое время молчал, разглядывая воодушевленного до идиотизма Поттера. Раздумывал. И, наконец, произнес:

– Ну, допустим, мистер Поттер. Вы желаете начать прямо сейчас?

– Если вы не возражаете, профессор, сейчас я хочу пойти спать, – признался Гарри. – А вот завтра я с удовольствием начну постигать основы под вашим чутким руководством.

Снейп тихо фыркнул.

– Хорошо, мистер Поттер.

Гарри, честно говоря, не думал, что пусть и нарисованный Снейп так легко согласится. Но думать о мотивах картинного Северуса Снейпа у него не было никакого желания.


	2. Chapter 2

Драко всегда просыпался очень рано. Размеренный образ жизни делал свое дело – выработался определенный ритм. И был он крайне однообразным.

Перебирая учебные пособия в кабинете, прилегающем к классу Зельеварения, Драко в который раз осознавал, что все его дни похожи, как две капли воды, один на другой. Разница, и та небольшая, появится с наступлением учебного года. Тогда будет более шумно, более раздражающе. И все равно однообразно. Правда, появление Поттера внесло определенные коррективы. Новый раздражающий фактор в однообразной мешанине дней.

Клыки василиска он перепрятал как можно тщательнее и до глубокой ночи перечитывал литературу, связанную с изготовлением ядов на основе яда и костей василиска, и уже предвкушал будущие эксперименты. Но ему необходимо было настроиться. Подобные вещи требовали определенного настроения и концентрации.

– Малфой! – раздался за дверью радостный вопль. Орал тот самый фактор, который на радостях от дня рождения сделал такие щедрые подарки.

«Может, пройдет мимо?» – безнадежно подумал Драко.

– Малфой, боггарт тебя задери! Куда делась твоя бледная морда лица?!

Драко скривился от подобных эпитетов и продолжил заниматься пособиями.

И все же надежды не оправдались.

Дверь грохнула об стенку, и заявился Поттер. С его метлой в руках. Свою он тоже прихватил.

– Бросай книжки, пошли на стадион!

– Нет.

– Я и палочку достать могу.

Драко устало сел на стул.

– Поттер, скажи, что тебе от меня нужно?

– Я же вчера сказал.

– Допустим. Дружба, да. Ладно. Но обязательно появляться передо мной каждый божий день?!

Гарри хмыкнул:

– Разумеется. Пошли, полетаем. И захвати мой снитч.

Драко, разглядывая физиономию Поттера, ясно осознал, что отвязаться не получится.

 

***

 

Они шли по дорожке к стадиону. Драко стоило большого труда не высказываться по поводу маггловских шмоток Поттера. Его всегда раздражала манера магглов одеваться, слишком кричащая и неопрятная. Поэтому в школьные годы форма была для него спасением. По большей части.

– Малфой, да говори уже, – улыбнулся Поттер, заметив на себе косой взгляд. – А то уже вон пятнами пошел от натуги.

Драко вздрогнул и зыркнул на веселого гриффиндорца не хуже василиска.

– Правильно вас гриффиндурками прозвали, – себе под нос пробурчал он.

– Смелее, Малфой. Смелее, – подбодрил Гарри.

– Ты похож на пугало в этих тряпках, – процедил Драко. Сиреневые кеды, светло-серые суженные джинсы и ядовито-салатовая футболка – пугало как оно есть. – У меня аж в глазах рябит, – демонстративно скривился он.

– Не будь таким снобом, Малфой, – подмигнул Гарри. – У меня очень хорошее настроение.

– Поэтому ты одеваешься как клоун?

– Да, Малфой! – расхохотался Поттер. – Ты оказался на удивление прозорливым. Пошли, – он потащил Малфоя за собой, схватив за рукав мантии.

Драко опешил от такой наглости. И даже пошел следом.

– Надеюсь, на уроки ты так одеваться не будешь!

– А что, Макгонагалл нажалуешься?

– Вот еще! Ученики тебя и так засмеют, без моей помощи! Директор сама все узнает.

– Какая же ты язва, Малфой. Давай снитч!

Они как раз были уже на середине поля. Драко неохотно протянул мячик.

– Итак, правила простые, – воодушевленно начал Гарри. – Ловим снитч. Кто первый поймал, того второй угощает выпивкой!

– Выпивкой? Поттер, тебе вроде бы уже двадцать шесть, а не двенадцать.

– А что такое?

– Ведешь себя как пацан! – рявкнул Драко. – И я не пью, – уже спокойно добавил он.

– Совсем?

– Редко. И только вино.

– Какое?

– Белое.

– Какое-какое?

– Белое.

– Это какое?

Драко снова пошел пятнами, поняв, что над ним издеваются. Он выхватил у Гарри снитч и злобно прошипел:

– Я пью дорогое белое сухое вино. И ты купишь мне бутылку! – Затем выпустил снитч и оседлал метлу.

– Змееныш, – прошипел Гарри на парсельтанге.

Он с улыбкой посмотрел вслед поднявшемуся в небо Малфою. Он две недели пытался мыслить рационально. Он вспоминал детство, соперничество с Малфоем, сломанный нос. Вспоминал, как Драко соврал собственному отцу и сумасшедшей тетке, что не узнал его, хотя Гарри по глазам видел, что узнал. Вспоминал, как увидел Драко в Адском пламени и рванул к нему еще быстрее, даже не задумавшись о причине поступка; он просто был должен это сделать. Вспоминал, как едва не убил его, спасибо подоспевшему Снейпу. Но сейчас все это не имело никакого значения. Драко повзрослел, стал интересным. Иррационально, но Гарри хотелось с ним общаться. А прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом.

Он хмыкнул собственным мыслям, оттолкнулся ногами от земли и полетел следом…

…Полет закончился через двадцать минут. Драко снова поймал снитч. Гарри снова шлепнулся на землю. На этот раз крепче, аж в ушах зазвенело. Какая-то нехорошая традиция.

Драко опустился на землю и спрыгнул с метлы. А затем пошел к Поттеру. Парню повезло – шлепнулся в полутора метрах от воды.

– Неужто это великий ловец Гарри Поттер? – язвительно усмехнулся Драко. – Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

– А разве такое возможно? – сидя на песке, спросил Гарри, потирая затылок. Основной удар пришелся на задницу, но и голове досталось, вот и звенело сейчас.

Драко скривился:

– Ты отлично летал раньше.

– Малфой, ты только что меня похвалил? – Гарри картинно схватился за сердце. – Где же адские псы, где разлом в Преисподнюю после такой речи?! Ну, или тропинка в Азкабан.

– Идиот, – хмыкнул Драко. Хотя при упоминании Азкабана его дернуло. Он уже понял, что с этим придурком все нормально, да и в принципе его это волновать не должно.

– За тобой бутылка. – Он развернулся и пошел в сторону замка.

– Эй, Малфой! – заорал ему вслед Гарри.

– Ну, чего тебе еще от меня надо?!

– Завтра в полдень на стадионе! И захвати мой снитч!

«Да он уже давно мой!» – мысленно рявкнул Драко. И не заметил, что остальное у него претензий не вызвало...

 

***

 

– Добрый день, профессор Снейп, – вежливо поздоровался Гарри, войдя в кабинет ЗоТИ.

– Мистер Поттер, – поприветствовал его Снейп. Он несколько мгновений осматривал Поттера, а потом спросил максимально равнодушным голосом: – Что это на вас надето, мистер Поттер?

Гарри невольно мельком оглядел себя и закатил глаза:

– Не утруждайтесь, профессор. Драко уже все мне высказал. Я одет как пугало, я в курсе, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри. Нарисованный Снейп приподнял бровь. – Но мы же не будем обсуждать мой гардероб. Или будем? – Гарри склонил голову на бок.

– Не будем, мистер Поттер, – покладисто согласился Снейп. – Раз вы уже все знаете.

– Спасибо, профессор. Я вот думал, как лучше оборудовать класс.

– Решили взяться за дело всерьез, как я погляжу.

– ЗоТИ – слишком нужный предмет, профессор, – ответил Гарри. – И вы не хуже меня это знаете. Возможно, если бы вы преподавали этот предмет, все было бы иначе. Тогда.

– Возможно. Но прошло уже много лет. Итак, мистер Поттер. ЗоТИ – это, в первую очередь, темная магия. Вам нужна защита. Точнее, вашему классу. Чтобы магия не вредила зданию, ученикам в этом классе и собственно вам.

– Есть предложения, или какие-то заклинания?

– Есть несколько заклинаний, старых. Они описаны в книге Филициуса Скеджа «Защити свой дом».

– Звучит, как поваренная книга, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Которая находится в запретной секции.

– А, вот теперь подробнее.

Снейп поджал губы, но продолжил:

– Мистер Малфой ставил защиту, касательно своих зелий. Советую еще проконсультироваться у него. Возможно, это пригодится.

– Но вы же тоже были профессором Зельеварения.

– Но я же не энциклопедия – помнить все. У Драко остались мои записи и журналы. Я смогу вас сориентировать по ним.

– Осталось уговорить его этими записями поделиться, – себе под нос усмехнулся Гарри.

– Придумайте, как это сделать, мистер Поттер, – произнес Снейп. – Возможно, вам не стоило сразу отводить мистера Малфоя в Тайную комнату.

– Уже разболтал? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Не переживайте, профессор. Там еще сброшенная кожа осталась. С целого василиска. Кстати, об этом.

– О коже василиска? – выгнул бровь Снейп.

– О Драко. Как так получилось, что он здесь и он один? Я понимаю, что факультет Слизерина – не самый дружественный и дружелюбный. Но у него же были... ммм... те, с кем он общался.

– Вы не читаете газет, мистер Поттер? – нарисованный Снейп сложил руки «домиком».

– Последние семь лет не читаю, профессор.

– Вот как. И все же. Тогда спросите об этом у мистера Малфоя сами. Так будет лучше.

– Хорошо, профессор, – тряхнул головой Гарри, решив не спорить. – Ладно. С защитными чарами я понял. Может, стоит сделать помещение больше? Отработка заклинаний требует простора. Что скажете?

 

***

 

Когда в дверь постучали, Драко, находясь в кабинете, захлопнул книгу и тяжело вздохнул. Когда-то казалось, что Хогвартс – это крепость, защищающая его от внешнего мира. Но так было до появления Поттера. От него, судя по всему, даже Хогвартс не спасет.

Стук повторился. Затем наступила тишина. А потом Поттер просто зашел и сообщил:

– Я вхожу.

– Да ты уже тут, – буркнул себе под нос слизеринец.

Зайдя в кабинет, Поттер радостно улыбнулся:

– Вот. – И поставил на стол перед Драко бутылку вина без этикетки.

– Из Хогсмида.

– Я говорил про дорогое вино, – выгнул бровь Малфой.

– Сказали, что из Франции.

– И ты, конечно, поверил?

– А что такого?

– Ты не можешь быть таким... гриффиндорцем, – фыркнул Драко.

– Тебе шашечки или ехать? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Что? – не понял Драко.

– Тьфу... Тебе нужно хорошее вино или этикетка?

Драко промолчал и снова посмотрел на бутылку:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что внутри – элитное вино?

– Я хочу сказать, что, первое: стоит доверять мне, я же гриффиндорец, второе... – Гарри выдержал паузу, – места знать надо.

– Это в Хогсмиде-то? Где я и так все места сам знаю? – выгнул бровь Драко, проигнорировав фразу про доверие. По лицу Поттера было понятно, что ничего не понятно. – Давай сюда бутылку, – вздохнул он.

Гарри пододвинул бутылку поближе. Драко достал из ящика стола штопор, затем сходил в гостиную и взял два бокала. Открыв бутылку, он плеснул в первый бокал буквально глоток и принюхался к содержимому. Гарри очень старался, но ухмылка расползлась по лицу против его воли и Драко это заметил.

– Теперь-то что?

– Ты еще лизнуть не забудь!

– Поттер, ты можешь быть хоть каплю менее раздражающим, чем обычно? – Он сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь понять вкус. Как ни странно, вино оказалось превосходным. Но черта с два он скажет об этом Поттеру. – Могло быть и лучше.

Плеснув еще немного вина себе, он налил во второй бокал и пододвинул к Поттеру.

– Так и быть. Приз засчитан.

– Благодарю, милорд, – Гарри отсалютовал бокалом. – Счастлив угодить.

Драко почти сделал глоток, когда это услышал, а потому фыркнул прямо в бокал, подняв брызги и едва не поперхнувшись. Гарри прикрылся бокалом, чтобы не смеяться совсем уж открыто.

Отвернувшись, Драко быстро привел себя в порядок и со вздохом сел в кресло.

– Поттер, тебе не кажется, что тебя слишком много в моей жизни?

Гарри моргнул, с комфортом устроился в кресле напротив, а потом улыбнулся:

– Я же говорил: мне скучно.

– Так займись приготовлениями к учебе!

– Я занимаюсь. Профессор Снейп дает ценные советы. И кстати об этом! Он сказал, что у тебя есть его записи по защите.

Драко злобно глянул на пустующий портрет и кивнул:

– Есть. Профессор Снейп оставил мне свои записи, касающиеся Зельеварения и преподавания. Хотя, думается мне, их гораздо больше.

– Хочешь сказать, есть еще какие-то?

– Я более чем уверен, но разболтать этот портрет невозможно.

И это было правдой. Драко, может быть, редко прислушивался к советам крестного, когда был ребенком, однако был более чем уверен, что такой сильный маг вел записи касательно волшебства, в том числе, времен Волдеморта. Но при любом намеке узнать, где они, Снейп просто переводил тему разговора или уходил в другие картины «по срочным делам».

Гарри весело посмотрел на пустующий портрет.

– Разболтать...

– Поттер, ты что-то задумал, – Драко не спрашивал, он утверждал.

– Сам сказал, надо разболтать Снейпа.

– Ну, попробуй. Мне за семь лет не удалось.

– Просто ты не знаешь профессора так, как знаю я, – подмигнул Гарри.

– Это как? – поигрывая бокалом, спросил Драко.

Гарри глотнул вина.

– На пятом курсе Снейп занимался со мной окклюменцией, чтобы Том не мог прочитать мои мысли...

– Кто? – Драко больше удивился, что Поттер так называет...

– Темный Лорд.

...Темного Лорда. Маггловским именем. Драко кивнул, чтобы Поттер продолжал.

– Давалась мне окклюменция непросто. Легилименция давалась лучше. Так что это было взаимное... проникновение, – Гарри дернул бровями и улыбнулся.

– То есть, ты гулял по его воспоминаниям и мыслям?

– Именно так.

– Ты хочешь его чем-то шантажировать? – вскинул брови Драко.

– Шантажировать портрет? Хех. Нет. Скорее... сыграть на его чувствах.

– Подозреваю, что у него их нет.

– Ты очень сильно ошибаешься, – Поттер немного грустно улыбнулся.

– Вот как?

– Именно так.

Драко замолчал. А потом неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал:

– Поттер, с днем рождения.

– Чего? – Гарри даже опешил.

– Я забыл это сказать тогда, – Драко слегка смутился и отвернулся.

Гарри выгнул бровь.

– Забыл? Хм. Ну, ладно. Спасибо, Малфой. И за подарок тоже.

– За подарок? Я ничего не дарил тебе.

– Ну, это твоя точка зрения, – пожал плечами Гарри, вспоминая неподдельный восторг с примесью ужаса в глазах Драко, когда тот увидел скелет василиска.

– А у тебя, стало быть, другая? Не хочешь просветить?

– Может быть. Когда-нибудь позже, – туманно отозвался Гарри.

 

***

 

Драко шел по коридору, когда услышал непонятный приглушенный шум, доносившийся сверху. Он посмотрел на потолок. Потом поднялся по лестнице на этаж выше. И пошел в сторону источника звука, который, кто бы сомневался, доносился из кабинета ЗоТИ. Драко заинтересованно выгнул бровь и открыл дверь.

Класс стал гораздо больше. Ни парт, ни стульев не было. На постаменте в углу стоял большой магический граммофон. Драко видел подобные устройства, и совсем не удивился. Едва ли что-то еще могло работать в Хогвартсе. Именно граммофон издавал эти самые жуткие звуки. Поттер в такт этой... музыке аппарировал по классу. Стоп. Аппарировал? В Хогвартсе?! Аппарировал по классу, бросая в стены заклинания. Все они отражались от защитных чар, которыми были буквально увиты стены.

Драко зашел, вытащил палочку, взмахнул и класс погрузился в гробовую тишину. Поттер обернулся и посмотрел на него необычно яркими зелеными глазами, широко улыбаясь. Посмотрел так, словно не сразу увидел и узнал. Они с минуту молчали, а потом Драко спросил:

– Мерлин! Поттер, что это за какофония?!

– Это рок-музыка, – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Это НЕ музыка!

– О, ты очень сильно ошибаешься! – Гарри ухмыльнулся еще шире, подошел к комоду у стены, на котором стоял графин с лимонадом и налил себе стакан. – Ты можешь ненавидеть магглов, но они создают удивительную музыку.

– Что ж тут удивительного?

– Как-нибудь я запишу тебе диск.

– Что запишешь?

Поттер с интересом уставился на него:

– Малфой, а ты вообще в мире магглов бывал?

– Давно. С отцом. По делам.

– То есть, ты ничего не помнишь?

– Мне это не нужно, – Драко дернул плечом.

– Ла-а-а-адно. Мы вернемся к этому разговору. Кстати! – Гарри открыл комод и достал из него еще одну бутылку вина. – Это за сегодняшнее. – Он отдал бутылку и радостно улыбнулся.

– Такое впечатление, что ты сразу купил ящик и с чистой совестью мне проигрываешь вот уже неделю, – Драко глянул на бутылку, этикетки снова не было.

– Ну, меня это не слишком расстраивает.

Драко повертел в руках бутылку, а потом вспомнил:

– Я отыскал те записи профессора Снейпа, что ты просил.

– Так ты не забыл! – Поттер снова счастливо улыбнулся. – Это отлично! Захвати с собой на ужин.

– Я не...

– Кхм... – в кабинет вошла директор Макгонагалл. – Профессор Малфой, профессор Поттер.

– Директор, – приветственно кивнул Драко.

– Профессор Поттер, зайдите ко мне в кабинет через полчаса. Я хотела обсудить с вами начало занятий.

– Хорошо, директор.

– И кстати... Хагрид приехал, – чуть улыбнулась женщина.

Гарри больше ничего не сказал, он сорвался с места и рванул вон из класса.

А Драко, прижимая к себе бутылку, в этот момент понял, что придется идти на ужин. Во избежание.

 

***

 

Гарри заметил Хагрида издали. Он скучал по доброму великану, который всегда питал к нему самые светлые чувства, вот уже семь лет.

– Хагрид! – закричал Гарри и замахал руками на бегу.

Хагрид, сидевший возле своего дома на крыльце и явно что-то выговаривавший Клыку внутри, обернулся и с удивлением широко улыбнулся. В его темных волосах прибавилось седины за прошедшие годы.

– Гарри! – раздался радостный бас. – Рад тебя видеть! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри добежал и обнял поднявшегося Хагрида. Тот с улыбкой обнял его в ответ, положив массивную ладонь на макушку и слегка растрепав волосы.

– Я так соскучился, – сказал Гарри.

– Я тоже, Гарри. Я тоже. Пойдем в дом. И все же что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри уселся в кресло, а Хагрид занялся чаем.

– Я теперь профессор, Хагрид, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Буду преподавать ЗоТИ.

– Правда? – Хагрид удивился и обрадовался. – Это отличная новость. Из тебя выйдет отменный учитель.

– Спасибо, Хагрид.

– А как... как у тебя... ну... с ним... – Хагрид как всегда пытался что-то сказать, не говоря этого.

– С Малфоем? – бесхитростно спросил Гарри. – Нормально. Летаем вместе.

– Это хорошо? – неуверенно улыбнулся Хагрид.

– Хорошо, – кивнул парень в ответ.

Хагрид налил в кружку кипятка и отдал ее Гарри. От предложенных кексов, памятуя о предыдущем опыте, Гарри отказался. Они молчали несколько долгих минут. И оба думали о том, что прошло столько лет с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз и Гарри покинул… всех.

– А Малфой давно преподает? – держа горячую кружку, наконец, спросил Гарри.

Хагрид облегченно выдохнул и ответил:

– Уже почти семь лет. Как случился тот Суд...

– Почему ты не сказал мне об этом?

– Не думал, что это важно. Я же не думал, что ты вернешься сюда преподавателем, – великан улыбнулся. – Да и на письма ты… не отвечал почти. Но я рад. Очень рад, что Гарри Поттер вновь вернулся в Хогвартс.

– Теперь будем работать вместе! – скрывая смущение, отсалютовал кружкой гриффиндорец.

– Да. И это хорошо.

Гарри кивнул и принялся пить чай. Они не виделись с Хагридом очень давно, сначала обоим было неловко, но затем Гарри начал расспрашивать великана про Хогвартс, про его преподавание, ведь Хагрид все так же учил детей обращаться с волшебными животными и встречал первогодок на лодках. Темы Драко они больше не касались, хотя Гарри понял, что его друг не слишком хочет об этом говорить.

Как и директор. Такое ощущение, что то ли они скрывают какую-то тайну, касающуюся Малфоя, то ли оберегают его. Возможно, все же стоит еще раз попробовать разговорить портрет профессора Снейпа.

 

***

 

– Профессор Поттер, – начала официально Макгонагалл, но потом посмотрела на него поверх очков, совсем как Дамблдор, и добавила мягче: – Гарри. Не просветите ли меня, как вам удалось аппарировать в Хогвартсе? И зачем вам это понадобилось?

– Эм, – Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Понимаете, директор... Раз уж вы пригласили меня на должность преподавателя ЗоТИ, то я решил, памятуя собственное прошлое, преподавать именно ЗоТИ. Поэтому, мне нужен кабинет, в котором я смогу обучать учеников разным заклинаниям и не бояться, что они, тренируясь, разрушат Хогвартс.

– Это похвально, Гарри, но не объясняет, как вы обошли магию школы и смогли аппарировать внутри нее.

– Ну... Я вспомнил слова профессора Дамблдора о том, что у него, как у директора, есть некие привилегии перед остальными. Посидел в библиотеке, заглянул в Запретную секцию. И подобрал комбинацию чар, которые позволяют снять запрет на аппарацию внутри одного класса. Я проверял. Аппарировать из класса за его пределы невозможно. Это позволит проводить обучение старшекурсников аппарации прямо в классе, и не нужно будет снимать защиту с замка и его территории. Кстати, директор, я бы возродил Дуэльный клуб. И мы могли бы обучать учеников на собственном примере.

– Мы? – переспросила Макгонагалл.

– Я думаю, смогу уговорить Малфоя стать моим партнером для учебных дуэлей, – пожав плечами, с улыбкой сказал Гарри.

– Профессора Малфоя, – на автомате поправила директор. А потом удивилась. – Вы всерьез полагаете, что он согласится?

– А вы думаете, что он откажет себе в удовольствии прилюдно надрать мне задницу?

– Профессор Поттер!

– Прошу прощения. Но смысл вам ясен. Драко Малфой не упустит такой шанс, поверьте.

По лицу директора было видно, что она более чем поняла слова своего бывшего ученика, а теперь и коллеги.

– Что ж, эту идею стоит обдумать. Но необходимо ввести ограничения, и открывать Дуэльный клуб не раньше пятого курса. И не раньше чем через пару месяцев вашего преподавания.

– Согласен. Но вот по поводу пятого курса... Может, обсудим еще раз?

– Хорошо. В таком случае, мы сделаем это чуть позже. А сейчас нам пора на ужин.

Гарри, занятый классом и встречей с Хагридом, был совершенно согласен. Главное, основную идею он донес до директора.

Они вместе с Макгонагалл спустились на первый этаж и, мирно беседуя, прошли в Главный зал. Где за столом с мрачным видом сидел Драко и угрюмо взирал на стол.

– Рада вас видеть, Драко, – чуть улыбнулась Макгонагалл.

Поттер сделал проще: отодвинул стул, сел и хлопнул Драко по плечу.

Драко возмущенно зыркнул на него и прошипел:

– Это было вовсе не обязательно.

– Я поздоровался!

Хагрид и вернувшийся к началу учебного года профессор Флитвик взирали на происходящее с легким изумлением на лицах.

– Мы уже виделись сегодня, Поттер, – бросил Драко. – И не один раз.

– Ага, – усмехнулся Гарри. – И еще не раз увидимся до полуночи.

Лишь воспитание удержало Драко от того, чтобы побиться головой о стол или приложить об стол башкой Поттера, а хотелось. Сжав в руке вилку, он проигнорировал последнее замечание.

– Я принес то, что ты просил, – Драко достал из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшую потрепанную записную книжку. – Испортишь, я тебя отсюда живым не выпущу.

Гарри радостно схватил записи и принялся их листать, попутно пробормотав:

– Да-да, как скажешь.

Малфой скрипнул зубами. Не стоило посещать ужин в Главном зале, теперь он это четко осознавал.

– Профессор Малфой, я рада, что вы присоединились к нам за ужином, – чуть улыбнулась директор Макгонагалл.

Драко кивнул и не стал отвечать. Поттер его больше не трогал, слава Мерлину. Ни руками, ни словами. Он уже понадеялся, что сможет тихо исчезнуть из-за стола. Но, как оказалось, рано.

Едва он успел доесть, как Поттер схватил со стола два пирожка, зажал их в руке, этой же рукой подцепил Драко под локоть, даже не поинтересовавшись, поел ли он, и, бросив тихое:

– Пошли, дело есть, – поволок Драко из-за стола и вообще вон из Большого зала, держа в другой руке книгу, продолжая что-то усердно читать.

Драко даже оглянулся на преподавательский стол. Хагрид нахмурился, глядя им вслед. А вот Макгонагалл загадочно улыбалась, прямо как когда-то Дамблдор. Старая ведьма.

Наконец, в коридоре он не выдержал и вырвался из рук Поттера, к слову масляных от пирожков.

– Поттер!

– Чего? – Гарри надкусил пирог, а второй протянул Драко. – Будешь?

– Я тебя сейчас подвешу на ближайшей люстре!

– Зачем? Лучше пошли, выпьем того вина, что я приволок.

– Мне нельзя столько пить.

– Это почему? – Гарри даже от записной книжки оторвался.

– Алкоголь влияет на концентрацию зельевара.

– У вас какие-то другие мозги?

– Видимо, у тебя их просто нет!

– Ну, пошли, мне нальешь, – бесхитростно ответил гриффиндорец и пошел в сторону преподавательского крыла.

Драко изумленно смотрел ему вслед. Именно изумленно. Видимо, он слишком долго был один. Видимо, его чувства к Поттеру изменились. А может, это чары? Может, его околдовали? А может, просто захотелось совершить убийство, а позже спокойно лечь спать с чувством выполненного долга.

Драко покачал головой и просто пошел следом. Сопротивление было бессмысленным. Поттера не интересовало чужое мнение, лишь свое. Что было довольно нетипично для гриффиндорца. "Зато типично для слизеринца", – подсказало подсознание. Драко насмешливо фыркнул в ответ на подобные мысли. Он смотрел на слегка сутулую спину впереди, черные волосы, которые, хоть и были коротко пострижены, все равно выглядели так, будто Поттер только что землю пропахал головой. Одежда была, хоть и маггловская, зато нормальной цветовой гаммы на этот раз. Нет, не получилось у Драко слизеринца увидеть, но… не то, чтобы он пытался.

Поттер вдруг развернулся, пристально посмотрел Драко в глаза. Драко почувствовал легкое прикосновение к сознанию, которое сразу исчезло. Поттер тепло улыбнулся и сказал:

– Извини. Не удержался.

Драко рот открыл от изумления, когда понял, что только что произошло.

– Держи свое сознание при себе!

– Я же не облапал тебя!

– Еще бы ты меня облапал! Больше не смей лазить в мою голову!

– Да говорю же, не специально.

– Да, конечно, – скривился Драко.

А про себя подумал, что с Поттером что-то не так. Магия такого уровня и без палочки?! Этим в принципе в истории магического мира могли похвастаться очень и очень немногие.

Стоп.

– Я надеюсь, ты в мою голову сейчас не полез? – подозрительно прошипел Драко.

– А что, у тебя там сейчас что-то похабное крутится? – весело усмехнулся Гарри.

– Придурок.

Так они и добрались до преподавательского крыла.

 

***

 

Северус Снейп с большим удовольствием вернулся в картину, висящую в комнате Драко. Дамблдор, конечно, был отличным собеседником, для тех, кто способен выносить его манеру общения. Северус был на такое способен, определенно, но и его терпение не было безграничным. Поэтому он появился в центре портрета крестника, надеясь на тихий вечер, который пройдет в шорохах бумаг, скрипе пера и неспешных разговорах, в основном, о Поттере. Драко снова, как в школьные годы, говорил лишь о «проклятом Поттере». Но оказавшись в картине, Северус услышал смех и совершенно точно пьяные разговоры. Драко в комнате был не один. С ним был Поттер, и, судя по блеску в глазах, уже не совсем трезвый.

– ...и тут вылетает четвертая бумажка. И я слышу свое имя, – рассказывал Поттер. – Я думал, я поседею в тот момент. Я даже с места сдвинуться не мог от ужаса, – и говорил это все с улыбкой. Драко смотрел на него затаенно-заинтересовано, напустив равнодушный вид. – Гермиона достаточно просветила меня о том, что такое Тремудрый турнир. А мне всего четырнадцать было. И умирать не хотелось. Кстати, Снейп не рассказывал, как он помог мне на турнире?

– Крестный помог тебе?

– Ага, – покивал довольный Поттер. – Он подсунул Невиллу книжку про жаборосли, которые Невилл и дал мне для испытания в озере.

– Мой крестный? – недоверчиво переспросил Драко, делая глоток вина.

Еще полчаса назад, благодаря болтливости Поттера, он упустил момент, когда говорилось, что больше пить не стоит.

– Представь себе, – кивнул Гарри, потягиваясь в кресле для гостей.

Драко сидел в своем, скинув мантию, и наблюдал за собеседником.

Собеседником. Да. Они уже давно закончили школу. Северус часто говорит, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, каким бы болезненным оно не было.

– Не понимаю, почему он тебе помогал, – наконец, фыркнул Драко.

Северус замер, прислушиваясь.

Гарри изменился в лице, и улыбка стала грустной.

– Я сам все понял только тогда, когда изменить уже ничего было нельзя. И у меня не осталось возможности сказать ему «спасибо», когда он был еще жив.

Северус, тихо сидевший в картине в своем кресле, изумленно посмотрел на Поттера. Драко заметил его возвращение, но вида не подал.

– Твой крестный... Один из лучших людей и преподавателей, которых я знал. Увы, понял я это слишком поздно. Я немного удивился, когда узнал, что ты преподаешь Зельеварение, но мне кажется, что это логично.

– Почему?

– Он обучил тебя лучше многих. Он следил за твоими успехами и пытался помочь, чтобы ты не делал глупостей. Да и мне он помогал. Поэтому, я рад, что его место здесь занял именно ты.

Драко чуть не подавился вином от таких откровений. А Северус порадовался, что в его руке сейчас нет чашки с чаем, а то и выдержка могла не спасти.

Поттер щелкнул пальцами, продолжая мысль, словно и не заметил реакции Драко.

– Правда, глупость ты все же сделал, – склонив голову на бок, он посмотрел на Малфоя. – Не уберег тебя Снейп. Хотя ты потом пытался исправить, что натворил. И у тебя даже получилось.

Драко почувствовал, что краснеет, но списал это на действие вина. Вспоминать о тех событиях совершенно не хотелось.

– Поттер, я не успеваю за твоей мыслью, – покачал он головой, прикинувшись более пьяным, чем есть на самом деле.

– Успеваешь, – кивнул Гарри. – Не ври, Малфой. Все ты понимаешь. Просто скажи, что тебя заставили, и я поверю.

– Заставили? – переспросил Драко немного севшим голосом. Он знал, что Поттер говорил про Метку.

– Скажи, что ты не сам захотел этот милый рисунок себе на руку, – подтвердил его догадку Гарри.

Драко замер, не зная, что сказать. Он не знал, что нужно сказать. Что захотел? Но это не правда. Он не хотел, хотя и мечтал время от времени, когда был младше и влияние Люциуса было сильнее. Заставили? Тоже не правда, он сам согласился. Стоит ли вообще говорит о подобном Поттеру?

– Не будьте таким тугодумом, Поттер, – раздался растягивающий гласные голос Северуса. – Разумеется, Драко не сам захотел Метку Пожирателя.

– Это ваша версия, профессор, – весело заметил Гарри, обернувшись к портрету. – А я хочу услышать его версию, – он махнул бокалом в сторону Малфоя. – Чтобы он сам сказал.

– И что это изменит, мистер Поттер? – спросил Снейп.

– Ничего не изменит, – удивился Гарри. – Я просто хочу знать правду, вот и все. Это нужно только и исключительно мне.

– Эта правда не имеет веса. Война давно закончилась.

– Для вас – может быть, – голос Гарри изменился и сел. – Но не для меня. И не для Драко. Я ведь прав?

Малфой опустил голову. А потом тихо прошипел:

– Иди к черту.

– Так я и думал, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Вали к себе, Поттер. Я устал и не в настроении продолжать эту чудную беседу.

Поттер даже спорить не стал. Залпом допил остатки вина в бокале, поднялся и картинно взмахнул рукой:

– Всем доброй ночи!

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Драко схватил открытую бутылку, налил почти целый бокал и залпом его выпил.

Северус насчитал на полу еще две, уже, судя по всему, пустые бутылки.

– Будь осторожен со словами, Драко, – сказал Северус. – У Поттера есть уникальная особенность вытягивать из людей самое болезненное.

– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Драко. – Его отвратительной чертой всегда была упрямая правота. Этот... Он чертовски прав...

 

***

 

Стоило Морфею выпустить его из своих объятий, как нахлынула головная боль и Гарри застонал. Сев в постели, он уставился в окно и принялся соображать. Если голова раскалывается, а в горле сухо, как в пустыне, значит он вчера пил. Точно, с Драко. И было весело. Драко сидел весь такой равнодушный, но охотно поддерживал разговор. Пока они не заговорили о Северусе Снейпе, а его пьяный мозг не вспомнил о Метке.

Гарри с трудом поднялся, нашарил на тумбочке очки и, покачиваясь, пошел в комнату Драко. Он толкнул дверь, не утруждаясь даже постучать.

– Малфой, дай антипохмельное, – прохрипел он, держась за голову и пошатываясь.

– Иди нахуй, Поттер, – в тон ему прохрипел Драко из соседней комнаты.

Гарри проигнорировал посыл, повернул голову и увидел сквозь дверной проем сидящего на кровати Драко, который упер локти в колени и обхватил голову руками. Из одежды на Малфое были лишь боксеры. Гарри резко опустил голову, из-за чего мир вокруг качнулся, и осмотрел себя. Слава Мерлину, он заснул в джинсах, сняв лишь футболку.

– Не будь задницей. Иначе я упаду на твою кровать и хрен ты меня отсюда сдвинешь.

Это стало весомым аргументом.

Драко тяжко вздохнул: вчерашние возлияния, как и ожидалось, оказались не слишком приятными для неподготовленного организма зельевара. Драко любил хорошее сухое вино, но лишь несколько глотков перед сном или вечером за работой. А они вчера уговорили практически три бутылки. Результат – адская головная боль, головокружение и тошнота.

– У меня может не быть этого зелья, – наконец, просипел слизеринец, проснувшийся минут десять назад.

– Быть не может...

– Может. Я такое не держу обычно.

– Что, и у старшекурсников не отнимал?

Эта мысль Драко в голову как-то не пришла. Хотя да, случаи были. Старшекурсники есть старшекурсники – те же дети, только с более взрослыми желаниями. Поэтому и выпивку он ловил, и пьяных студентов, и разбирался с их поведением тоже.

– Пошли. В кабинет возле класса... – Драко кое-как поднялся и влез в мягкие туфли-тапочки – в коридоре ковров никто ему не стелил. Когда он подошел к Поттеру, застывшему в проеме, тот расширенными глазами на него уставился.

– Что?

– Это...

– Что это?

– Ну... – Гарри неуверенно махнул рукой, указывая на грудь.

Драко склонил голову и увидел грудь и живот в привычных ярко-розовых росчерках – магических шрамах, выглядящих как совсем свежие. Ах, вон оно что.

– Твое, между прочим, художество, – бросил Драко. И если бы сейчас он не страдал похмельем, то непременно удивился бы, как беззлобно это прозвучало.

– Мое? – вышло отчаянно.

– Подвинься, Поттер. Ты же кинул в меня Сектумсемпру. Такие вот последствия оставила. Магические шрамы, всегда свежие. Не болят и ладно.

Гарри пошел за ним, как сомнамбула. Его всегда грызло неприятное чувство, когда он вспоминал, что случилось в туалете на шестом курсе. И не смотря ни на что, чувствовал себя виноватым. Он мог убить Малфоя. Его это, честно говоря, здорово напугало тогда. Он не планировал убивать никого, кроме Волдеморта.

– А шрамы... нельзя свести?

– Темномагические, как правило, нет.

– Ты пытался?

– Сделал вялую попытку, а потом бросил.

Они двинулись по коридору в сторону лабораторий.

Драко мимоходом подумал о том, что из преподавателей тут сейчас только Флитвик и Макгонагалл, но оба встают очень рано и удаляются по своим делам, а значит, двух чудаков практически в нижнем белье и с перегаром никто не заметит, слава Мерлину.

Гарри, шедший позади, принялся снова осматривать Драко.

– Эй, Малфой. Ты постоянно летаешь?

– А что?

– Фигура хорошая.

– Ну, спасибо что ли... – фыркнул тот.

И тут Гарри заметил повязку. Обычный белый бинт на левом предплечье, сантиметров десять шириной. Только хотел спросить что это, как полупьяный еще мозг догадался сам.

– Прекрати, Поттер.

– Что?

– Смотреть на меня, как на привидение. Да, под бинтом татуировка Пожирателя и нет, она не сводится, и да, я пытался. Больше шрамов нигде нет. Успокойся и иди дальше. – Драко буквально ощущал все эти вопросы и все эти взгляды, и откровенно говоря, ему было не по себе, слишком открытым он сейчас казался перед Поттером. Особенно перед ним. Зря не накинул хотя бы халат.

Гарри же до этой открытости не было дела. Точнее, нет, дело было, но впереди еще много времени. Сейчас ему было нужно антипохмельное зелье и только. Поэтому, моргнув, он просто решил на время забыть.

Зайдя в комнату с зельями, Малфой принялся копаться на одной из полок. Гарри привалился к стене и коснулся затылком каменной кладки. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, получалось, что на Драко. У Малфоя явно не было сил держать «фирменное» лицо. Он выглядел уставшим и нездоровым. Обычным парнем. Под бременем тяжелого груза глубоко в душе.

– Ага, – Драко нашел два флакона. – Нам повезло, Поттер. Это варил один из лучших учеников. Точно не отравимся.

Гарри протянул руку, а потом отлепился от стены и, словно зомби с вытянутыми руками-клешнями, пошел к Драко. Забрав зелье, залпом его выпил и прикрыл глаза. Вдруг быстро действует.

Драко опрокинул в себя второй пузырек и зевнул.

– А теперь вали нахрен отсюда.

– Ну, пошли к тебе.

– И оттуда нахрен вали.

Они вышли из кабинета, Драко запер дверь, и они двинулись обратно к жилым комнатам.

– Ты в курсе, что выражаешься как маггл иногда?

Драко скривился:

– Это утро стало еще более поганым. Все, Поттер. Иди спать. И мне надо... Еще часа два...

– Почему зелье не действует? – проныл Гарри, словно не слышал слов Драко.

– Потому что Уиллису не хватает выдержки, – ответил Драко. – Варит хорошо, но не хватает терпения все сделать, как надо. Терпи, Поттер.

– А я что делаю?

– А ты ноешь, – отрезал Драко.

Гарри вздохнул и пошлепал дальше. Он только сейчас понял, что ступает босыми ногами, значит, кеды с носками он вчера тоже снял. А Малфой ступал почти неслышно в своих тапочках. Гарри вдруг застыл взглядом на этих мягких тапках. Он представил вместо них другие: большие маггловские тапочки, похожие на низкие валенки, из искусственного меха. Только вместо искусственного меха представил настоящий белый кроличий мех.

– Твою мать, Поттер! – выругался Драко и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Тапки изменились, он этого не ждал точно, запутался в ногах и едва не растянулся на полу.

Гарри не удержался и хихикнул. Драко наградил его убийственным взглядом.

– Он еще в таком состоянии и палочку таскает... – пробормотал Драко, невольно разглядывая обновку. Тапки были очень большими и очень пушистыми. Все его естество отпрыска благородных кровей просто вопило от ужаса. Но похмельный мозг мог только материться. Поэтому Драко лишь вздохнул.

– А? Какую палочку? – не понял Гарри.

– Волшебную, идиот. Не колдуй в таком состоянии.

– Так я и не...

Драко не обратил внимания это бормотание и подошел к своей двери.

– Должен будешь тапки. Неприятных снов, Поттер – «вежливо» сообщил Драко и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Гарри постоял, глядя на дверь, почесал затылок и пошел к себе.

Спать, так спать.

 

***

 

В связи с похмельем, хоть и поправленным зельем, с молчаливого согласия решено было сегодня не летать. Спустившись на кухню за едой, Гарри там же и поел. Он пошел в свой учебный кабинет, забрал портрет Снейпа и пошел с ним в кабинет Мастера Зелий. Портрет пустовал и Гарри спокойно спустился с ним в подземелье.

– Профессор, – позвал он. – Не будете ли вы столь любезны, чтобы пообщаться со мной?

Снейп не сразу, но появился. Прям как Малфой – сделал одолжение.

– Мистер Поттер. Почему мы в моем кабинете?

Гарри хитро улыбнулся.

– Знаете, профессор, Драко упоминал о ваших записях, о которых вы упорно не говорите. И я подумал... что мне стоит убедить вас ими поделиться. Хотя бы некоторыми из них.

– Какая восхитительная наглость, мистер Поттер, – совсем как раньше процедил Снейп.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Я все равно найду, – не то напомнил, не то заверил Гарри. – Уж вы-то знаете, что я всегда нахожу то, что ищу.

– Даже когда не подозреваете об этом, – сказал вдруг Снейп.

– Отдайте мне ваши записи для ЗоТИ. Мне они очень пригодятся. Вы обладаете острым умом, вы знаете о Темных Искусствах не меньше чистокровных семей. Но у вас нет причин ими не делиться. Они помогут детям, профессор. Я смогу их научить защищаться. Скажите мне, где они, и мне не придется переворачивать здесь все вверх-дном.

– Только я было решил, что Шляпа отправила вас не на тот факультет, как вы подтвердили, что распределение было верным, – хмыкнул Снейп.

– Я сам выбрал, где мне учиться, – широко улыбнулся Гарри. – Профессор, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, – неохотно кивнул Снейп. – Есть кое какие записи для вашего курса... Да, думаю, они подойдут. Но вам, мистер Поттер, снова придется обратиться к мистеру Малфою.

– Ну, думаю, похмелье у него уже прошло, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Он выпил меньше меня.

– Это было неудачная идея. Для Драко.

– Ну, кто мог знать, что он настолько плохо пьет.

– А вы, я гляжу, поднаторели в этом за прошедшие годы.

Гарри хмыкнул:

– Не скажу, что рад. Но поводов было больше, чем я смел надеяться. Итак, записи.

– Записи я оставил Драко. Все. По завещанию они отошли моему крестнику и хранятся в Гринготтсе. Драко был отдан ключ. Вам необходим сундук с пометками «школа». Там вы найдете все что нужно, мистер Поттер.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на портрет Снейпа, улыбаясь.

– Хорошая попытка, профессор, – сказал он. – Я оценил.

– Не понимаю, о чем, мистер Поттер.

– Записи в Гринготтсе? И только? Тогда Драко ничего не стоило их забрать уже давным-давно. Хотя я допускаю, что кое-что вы там действительно оставили. Но мне нужны настоящие записи, профессор. Настоящие дневники по темной магии. И я больше чем уверен, что найду их здесь. Возможно, мне стоит выпить Феликс Фелицис, чтобы наверняка, – размышлял вслух Гарри. – Несколько капель. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы обыскать весь кабинет.

Профессор хмыкнул:

– По крайней мере, я попытался.

– Я в вас даже не сомневался, профессор. Итак, все же где эти записи?

– В кабинете директора, мистер Поттер.

– В кабинете директора? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри.

– Именно так, – выгнул бровь нарисованный Снейп.

Гарри хмыкнул, легко улыбнувшись.

– И где именно в кабинете директора, профессор Снейп?

– Вы же всегда находите то, что ищите, мистер Поттер, – с легкой насмешкой отозвался Северус. – Ищите.

– Всенепременно, профессор, – заверил Гарри.

Значит, Снейп спрятал записи в одном из самых защищенных мест Хогвартса. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Даже вотчина Мастера Зелий – его кабинет, показался Снейпу не самым надежным местом. В то время как кабинет директора, напротив, был подобен крепости, если можно так выразиться. Гарри поднялся и взял портрет.

– Куда вы несете мой портрет, мистер Поттер?

– Обратно в свой кабинет, – отозвался Гарри. – Хочу показать вам заодно защитные чары, которые я наложил на стены в классе.

 

***

 

Вечер встретил Драко легкой головной болью, диким голодом и жаждой.

Проснувшись и приняв ванную, он опустошил графин воды и, взглянув на часы, понял, что эльфы ужин ему не оставили в гостиной, по-видимому решив, что он снова отужинает в Главном зале. И все из-за Поттера.

– Чертов придурок... – буркнул Драко, разглядывая свой шкаф.

Мантия была отвратительно измята, две другие находились в стирке, а черная казалась слишком теплой для лета. Плюнув на все, поверх рубашки он одел кофейного оттенка вязаный кардиган и, зевая, вышел из своих комнат. Заодно прислушался. За стеной было тихо, значит, Поттера здесь нет.

Идти ужинать придется в Главный зал.

За ужином Макгонагалл снова порадовалась его присутствию. Поттера не было. Это выводило еще сильнее. Признаваться, даже самому себе, что пришел на ужин из-за Поттера, Драко не собирался. Нет, он просто был очень голоден, и точка.

В свои комнаты он вернулся порядком раздраженным, отмахнулся от Северуса, схватил книгу потолще и плюхнулся в кресло у камина. Крестный пытался его разговорить, но Драко отмалчивался.

Время шло медленно, спать не хотелось. Он проспал весь день, что для него было странно, хотя сейчас чувствовал себя, особенно после еды, вполне сносно. Он даже не заметил, как погрузился в чтение, а потому не увидел, как открылась дверь. Зато услышал, как она закрылась. Оторвавшись от книги, он резко поднял голову, но никого не увидел. Но дверь точно хлопнула, закрываясь. Он невольно потянулся к палочке.

– Спокойно, Малфой, это я, – раздался рядом негромкий голос Поттера.

Драко вздрогнул и повернул голову в сторону звука.

– Поттер? – осторожно позвал он.

– Ага, – ответил голос и перед носом Драко появилась довольная рожа гриффиндорца. Исключительно голова.

Малфой отшатнулся:

– Какого боггарта...

– Я думал, ты спишь, – сказала голова. – Не хотел пугать.

– Вечно ты не хочешь, а получается, – пробурчал Драко, громко захлопнув книгу. – Кстати. А... где все остальное?

– Что остальное? – не понял Гарри.

– Тело, Поттер. Голову я вижу, остальное где?

– А, – усмехнулся Гарри и распахнул полы мантии. – Это мантия-невидимка.

– Мантия-невидимка?

– Ой, да ладно, Малфой. Все в школе знали, что у меня она есть, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Я чего зашел. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Моя помощь? – прищурился Драко.

– Ага. Так что вставай и пошли.

– Куда?

– В кабинет Директора.

– Зачем?!

– Искать записи Снейпа, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко вскинул брови и уставился теперь уже совсем удивленно:

– Поттер, а ты головой не ударялся?

– Слушай, ну я же не виноват, что твой крестный засунул то, что мне необходимо, именно в кабинет директора! Подозреваю, что как раз в те времена, когда сам директором и был.

– И почему я тебе помогать должен?

Гарри хмыкнул:

– Вряд ли Филч обрадуется такой просьбе. А у тебя и голова на месте, и помощь мне точно нужна – это все-таки не простой кабинет.

– Еще раз: почему я ДОЛЖЕН тебе помогать?

– Потому что мы дружим?

– Поттер, – вздохнул Драко. – Даже для тебя это слишком наивно. Мы не дружим. Ты просто таскаешься за мной как ловец за снитчем, и я до сих пор не пойму, почему.

– Да брось. Будет весело, – отмахнулся Гарри.

– И почему я сомневаюсь в этом, – Драко уже понял, что от него не отстанут. Это же Поттер. – Хорошо. Но если что-то случится, я все повешу на тебя. Глядишь, героя и не пришибут.

– Я всегда в тебя верил, Малфой, – покивал довольный Поттер.

Они не обратили внимания, как Снейп под шумок ушел из портрета, отправившись в картину, что висела в кабинете Директора. Оказавшись на месте, Снейп увидел, что Дамблдор не спит и хитро поглядывает поверх очков. Видимо, что-то замышляет, и то, что он умер, вообще не аргумент.

– Северус, друг мой. Сегодня интересная ночь, не правда ли? Что-то обязательно произойдет. Что-то хорошее.

– Почему вы думаете, что произойдет что-то хорошее? – поинтересовался Снейп, подумав, что произойдет то точно, судя по услышанному в комнате крестника, но вот насчет позитива очень сильно сомневался.

– Предчувствие, мой старый друг. Предчувствие.

Северус промолчал и, сев за нарисованный стол, принялся ждать мальчишек.

Гарри и Драко в этот момент как раз шли по коридору, скрытые от всех мантией-невидимкой. Идти приходилось чуть ли не в обнимку. Драко не нравилось, что ему приходилось прижиматься к Поттеру, а вот Гарри это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило. Он лишь шипел на Драко, чтобы тот вел себя тише.

– Что ж ты такой неуклюжий, Малфой, – веселым шепотом подтрунивал Гарри. – Топаешь, как стадо гиппогрифов.

– А ты, я смотрю, по этому поводу вообще не переживаешь!

– В смысле?

– Все ноги мне отдавил! Поттер, мы же не танцуем, иди ровно!

– А что, хочешь потанцевать?

– Слушай, ты ничего не принял перед этим «походом»? – язвительно осведомился Драко.

– Мы потом отпразднуем это событие! – радостно осклабился Поттер.

– Хрена лысого я с тобой пить буду!

– О! Малфой, ты истинный маггл!

Драко мстительно отдавил ему левую ногу.

Пробраться в кабинет Макгонагалл труда не составило. А вот дальше пришлось скинуть мантию-невидимку, потому что искать вдвоем под одним куском материи было не слишком удобно. Правда, искал только Поттер, потому что Драко сел на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и принялся наблюдать за этим идиотом, который ходил по кабинету и осматривался. Ну, хоть какое-то развлечение у него должно быть.

Вдруг раздались непонятные звуки. Поттер, выхватив палочку, развернулся, но вдруг улыбнулся и палочку опустил.

– Привет, Фоукс, – поздоровался он с фениксом. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он подошел к столику, на котором стояла жердочка, и погладил птицу. Та сейчас была в самом расцвете, а значит, середине цикла. – Давно не виделись.

Феникс склонил голову на бок и прикрыл глаза, а потом открыл один глаз и Гарри показалось, что птица посмотрела на него с укоризной.

– Да, знаю, мы не должны быть здесь, – продолжил Гарри, – но мне очень нужно найти кое-что. И когда я это найду, мы сразу уйдем.

– Если ты это найдешь, Поттер, – растягивая гласные, заметил Драко.

– Мог бы и помочь мне.

– Да я все еще не понимаю, зачем я тебе понадобился.

– Для помощи и поддержки.

– А, ну тогда... Я с тобой морально, Поттер! – съехидничал Драко. А затем поднялся и начал прохаживаться по кабинету.

Разумеется, в полумраке небольшой лампы на одной из стен их прекрасно видели портреты.

– Мистер Малфой, – кашлянул Северус.

Драко обернулся и подошел к картине.

– Северус, – спокойно отозвался Драко.

– Что ты тут, позволь узнать, делаешь вместе с Поттером?

– Судя по всему, служу талисманом, – хмыкнул парень.

– Только ли поэтому? – уточнил сидевший за нарисованным столом рядом профессор Дамблдор.

– Директор, – почтительно чуть склонил голову Драко.

Он мог ненавидеть Дамблдора, но признавал его могущество и всегда считал, что у Хогвартса был только один настоящий директор. Кроме того, он помнил о том, как дрожала его рука, когда он направил на старика палочку, а Беллатрисса ходила вокруг и своим тихим сумасшедшим голосом шептала: «Убей его, Драко! Давай же!». И все же уважения в Драко было больше, особенно когда он стал взрослее и начал осознавать, что чуть не сделал. И ведь Северус его тогда действительно спас.

– Рад вас видеть, профессор Малфой, – усмехнулся старик. – Мы с вами редко общаемся. У вас все хорошо?

– Все как всегда, директор.

Гарри даже рот приоткрыл, прислушиваясь к этой вежливой беседе. Что-то его беспокоило в слизеринце. И тут он понял, что именно: Малфой стал спокойным. Ненависть, злоба и зависть – то, что было присуще Малфою-подростку, уступили место спокойствию. Или безразличию? Этого он пока понять не мог.

– Я так понимаю, вы кое-что ищите?

– Да, Поттер потерял записи моего крестного, который из упрямства не стал рассказывать, где их найти.

– Даже про кабинет пришлось вытягивать в час по чайной ложке! – насупился Гарри.

– Гарри, мой мальчик! – поздоровался Дамблдор. – И тебе я рад. Из тебя выйдет отличный учитель. Не так ли, Северус?

– Как будто мое мнение вас волнует, директор.

– Я знаю, что вы думаете иначе, Северус, – хитро прищурился старик. – И вот, что я вам скажу, ребята: то, что вы ищите, находится прямо перед вашим носом.

– Вот всегда так... – пробормотал Драко, отходя от портрета. – Нельзя ведь просто сказать. Так же не интересно… – и вдруг замер. Он оглядел весь кабинет, покрутился вокруг своей оси, а затем снова вернулся к портрету. – Директор, повторите, что вы сказали, еще раз, пожалуйста.

– То, что вы ищите, прямо перед вашим носом, – улыбнулся Дамблдор.

– И перед моим тоже?

Старик улыбнулся еще хитрее.

А Драко хмыкнул:

– Ну, ладно. Поттер, иди сюда!

Гарри подошел и посмотрел на Драко. Малфой махнул рукой в сторону портрета Альбуса Дамблдора. Гарри посмотрел на портрет, кивнул, улыбнувшись, старому директору, и снова посмотрел на Драко.

– И?

– Записи там, – сказал Драко и снова указал на портрет.

– Где там? В портрете?

– За портретом, Поттер, – Драко закатил глаза

– С чего ты взял?

Драко пожал плечами и развел руками, говоря, мол, я все сказал, а ты сам думай.

Гарри подумал, снова посмотрел на картину, взялся за нижний край рамы и попробовал сдвинуть или снять. Снять не получилось, а вот открыть на манер дверцы – да. Правда, за портретом он увидел только стену.

– Но тут ничего нет, – Гарри снова перевел взгляд на Малфоя.

– И именно поэтому картина открывается как дверца, ну да, – покивал Драко. Он вздохнул, достал палочку и негромко произнес заклинания. Стена за портретом пошла рябью и явила металлическую дверцу чего-то, напоминавшего небольшой сейф. – Домушничать сам будешь.

– Разумеется, – обрадовался Гарри. – Негоже лорду марать руки вскрыванием тайников.

– Да неужели ты вспомнил об этом? После похмелья и прочего?

– А что прочее?

– Тапочки, – буркнул Драко. Он просто не мог оставить эту тему в покое. – Они… пушистые и белые!

– Это было весело, признай. И тебе идет белый.

– Это было по-детски, – Драко вернулся в кресло и с интересом уставился на Гарри. – Я помог. Разбирайся теперь сам.

Гарри вздохнул, поняв, что другой помощи уже не будет, и уставился на дверцу.

Но даже сделать ничего не успел, потому что раздался мелодичный звон.

– Твою же... Поттер, закрывай все и уходим! – рявкнул Драко.

– Почему?

– Я поставил следящие чары в коридоре перед кабинетом. Сюда кто-то идет! – Цепочка и маленький кулон на шее Драко снова дзынькнули.

Гарри вернул картину на место, потом одной рукой схватил мантию-невидимку, а второй – Малфоя за руку, после чего накрыл их обоих серебристой тканью.

– Тихо, Малфой, – зашептал Гарри. – Отходим вон туда, к стене за дверью.

– Зачем? – зашипел Драко, когда Поттер начал его подталкивать, положив руки на грудь.

– Потому что дверь тут одна, – прошептал Гарри. – Мы не успеем выйти. Мы столкнемся с тем, кто идет сюда, на лестнице. Мы можем лишь затаиться и переждать. И надеяться, что портреты не раскроют нас. Так что заткнись, Малфой, и делай, что я говорю.

– Вы все так же по-детски самонадеянны, мистер Поттер, – громко возвестил Снейп.

Драко высунулся из-под мантии и шепотом рявкнул:

– Вот не сейчас, Северус!

Они добрались до стены за дверью кабинета и затихли, затаив дыхание. Однако мантия не была рассчитана на двух взрослых магов, поэтому Гарри прижал Драко к стене, а сам прижался грудью к груди, уткнувшись носом куда-то в ухо. Малфой хотел было высказаться, но на лестнице раздались шаги – в кабинет кто-то поднимался.

– Кто у нас тут хулиганит, миссис Норрис? – проворчал своим противным голосом Филч. Держа в руке фонарь, старый сторож зашел в кабинет следом за кошкой, которая начала бродить вокруг его ног. – Что у нас тут за шум?

– А, мистер Филч! – обрадовался Дамблдор. – Как ваше здоровье?

– Хорошо, директор Дамблдор. Что тут за шум?

– Шум? Какой шум? Северус, вы ничего не слышали?

Кто-то из портретов прежних директоров хихикнул, а Снейп закатил глаза.

– Нет, директор. Мистеру Филчу, наверное, показалось, – кисло ответил он.

– Или, возможно, мы слишком громко разговаривали, – подсказал Дамблдор.

– Проклятье, – едва слышно прошептал Гарри на ухо Драко. – Она нас почувствует.

– Кто?

– Миссис Норрис.

– С чего ты взял? – одними губами спросил Драко.

– Знаю. Проходил уже, – Поттер напрягся, и это не укрылось от внимания Драко.

– Ты боишься? – насмешливо шепнул он и тут же напрягся сам – Поттер заткнул его, накрыв рот ладонью.

– Как будто я в школе, – едва слышно хмыкнул Гарри и чуть сдвинул ногу так, что колено оказалось между ног Малфоя. – Как раньше.

Драко очень захотелось двинуть Поттеру куда-нибудь в... В общем, куда-нибудь, да побольнее. Но Филч их тут же услышит. Поэтому пришлось ограничиться тем, что он схватил гриффиндорца за талию и побольнее ущипнул.

Судя по всему, кошка Филча их все-таки засекла, потому что пошла в их сторону.

– Мистер Филч! – тут же позвал директор.– Как здоровье миссис Норрис? Мне кажется, она похудела.

Филч предсказуемо переполошился, поставил фонарь на край стола директора и схватил кошку.

– Да, немного, директор Дамблдор, – пробрюзжал он. – Стала хуже есть.

– Возможно, это все же старость. Но вы ей давайте побольше овощей. К слову, домовые эльфы вам не откажут, если попросите сейчас.

– Но сейчас уже поздно...

– Надеюсь, ваша кошка не больна, мистер Филч, – продолжил мягко бормотать директор. – Было бы очень жаль, если…

– Да, пожалуй, стоит зайти на кухню. Да, моя дорогая миссис Норрис? – Филч поудобнее перехватил кошку, забрал свой фонарь и попрощался с портретами.

После чего ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Молодые люди замерли еще на минуту, прислушиваясь. А потом Драко со всей дури укусил Поттера за ладонь.

– Ай! – зашипел Гарри, отдергивая руку. Мантия-невидимка сползла, являя их миру. – Ты сдурел, Малфой?!

– Еще раз дотронешься до меня, прокляну, – пообещал Драко и оттолкнул от себя гриффиндорца.

Гарри тряс рукой, а потом принялся осматривать ладонь.

– Зубы как у хорька, – ухмыльнулся он и посмотрел на Драко, вспомнив его школьное прозвище.

– Поттер, – процедил сквозь зубы Малфой.

– Ладно-ладно, – Гарри примирительно поднял руки перед собой. Потом очнулся и рванул к портрету. – Спасибо, директор Дамблдор. Спасли, – поблагодарил он Альбуса. Тот подмигнул ему, сверкнув стеклами очков.

Открыв раму, Гарри снова увидел металлическую дверцу. Он попробовал несколько простых заклинаний, но дверца не поддавалась.

– Боггарт...

– Что? – равнодушно поинтересовался Драко.

– Не могу открыть. Не Бомбардой же взрывать.

– С тебя станется, – съязвил Драко. К его удивлению, Поттер, похоже, всерьез рассматривал такую возможность. – Только не говори, что ты собираешься это сделать.

– Ну, спальня Макгонагалл далеко. Можно попробовать взорвать сейф и сбежать.

– Только без меня, – заявил Драко и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Ну, а что ты предлагаешь?!

– Не это! Попробуй выяснить, как этот сейф открыть, например у Снейпа. Или книжки какие почитай! Хоть что-то не связанное с разрушениями! – прошипел Драко. – А я ухожу. Мне это надоело.

Распрощавшись с портретами, Драко фыркнул и удалился вон из кабинета. Когда он спустился с круглой лестницы в коридор, Гарри его нагнал.

– Никакого с тобой веселья. Завтра опять пойдем. Будем пробовать открыть.

– Пойдем?! Поттер, ты не офонарел?! Мне эти записи не сдались!

– Неужели не интересно?

– Нет!

– Правда? Ты не хочешь знать, что так тщательно до сих пор скрывает твой крестный и даже его портрет отказывается говорить? А вдруг там что-то про редкие зелья? Или какие-нибудь записи про твою семью?

– Ага, или про твою... – зевнул Драко. – Ты достал. – Но да, боггарт бы побрал этого Поттера, ему стало интересно.

– Про мою-то с чего вдруг? – удивился Гарри. – Обычная семья.

– Как знать, Поттер, как знать.

– Обеспеченный род волшебников-провинциалов, до начала XX века считавшийся чистокровным, хотя по сути таковым не являлся, – начал говорить Гарри, пока они спускались по винтовой лестнице, вспоминая то, что ему удалось найти про род Поттеров. – Изобрели несколько удачных зелий, которые используются до сих пор, например, Костерост. Что здесь особенного? – пожал он плечами.

– Зелья? Твои предки варили зелья?! – Драко не смог сдержать удивления. – Что ж тебя-то тогда нельзя к котлу подпускать?

– Так я – истребитель темных волшебников, а не зельевар, – усмехнулся Гарри и, дурачась, встал в боевую стойку, направив палочку на Малфоя. – Трепещи, Малфой!

Драко честно, вот честно, старался сдержать лицо и добавить ненависти во взгляд. Но... он закрыл лицо рукой и... хихикнул.

– Святые призраки... Поттер, ты даже не идиот... Ты хуже!

– Но-но-но! – «обиделся» Гарри. – Доболтаешься у меня! Бойся, Малфой!

– А чего мне бояться?

– А вдруг обесчещу? – прищурился Поттер.

Драко фыркнул, развернулся и пошел дальше, к преподавательскому крылу.

– У тебя девушка-то хоть есть? Или Джинни Уизли была последней и именно поэтому тебя вдруг стали посещать сии странные мысли в отношении моей персоны?

– Не льсти себе, Малфой! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Это была шутка, а не предложение.

Драко подумал, что в этом месте он некстати слегка оскорбился.

– Но раз ты спросил, то нет. Девушки у меня нет. Парня, впрочем, тоже. У тебя есть шанс, – Гарри дернул бровями и подмигнул.

Самое странное было в том, что Гарри не соврал. Он вдруг это понял. Это было странно, очень странно. Но Гарри не стал этим заморачиваться. Малфой предсказуемо высокомерно скривился, чем заставил Гарри снова улыбнуться. Весь этот малфоевский снобизм начинал его забавлять, перестав окончательно раздражать.

– А с Джинни у нас никогда ничего серьезного не было. Для ревности нет причин.

Драко даже задохнулся:

– Какая восхитительная наглость, Поттер, – совсем как Снейп, произнес он.

– А тебя точно Драко зовут? Может, все-таки Северус? – не преминул поржать Гарри.

Драко плюнул на воспитание и условности, и, показав Поттеру средний палец, хлопнул дверью своих покоев.

– С возвращением, Драко, – тут же послышалось из кабинета.

Этой дверью он тоже от души хлопнул. И, оглядевшись, вдруг понял, что тут слишком тихо. Осознав это, Драко распахнул глаза и снова обвел взглядом мебель.

Он просто выспался, вот и все. И эти дурацкие ночные приключения еще сказались. Пожалуй, стоит принять ванную. Хорошую такую, с пеной и желательно поплавать.

Например, в ванной старост.


	3. Chapter 3

Хоть ванная старост и предназначалась только для старост и капитанов команд по квиддичу, но пароль так и не сменили, а в школе почти никого не было. Поэтому, захватив полотенце и халат, Драко благополучно добрался до нужной двери в надежде немного поплавать и привести мысли в порядок.

Наполнив бассейн и опустившись в воду, он напустил пены, сделал воду небесно-лазурной и откинул голову на бортик.

Мерлин, что он делал... Сближался с Поттером. Дальше врать себе было бесполезно, тем более, что эта мысль навязчиво лезла в голову – ему нравилось проводить время с Поттером. Месяц. Всего месяц потребовался, чтобы с таким упорством построенная стена в душе Драко пошла трещинами. Стена, которая незыблемо простояла семь лет, отгородив его ото всего мира. А если это просто игра? Если Поттер донимает его просто от скуки? Или в память о былых временах? Мысль была неприятной, и злила вдвойне.

– О чем задумался, Драко? – раздался тонкий голосок Плаксы Миртл.

Малфой даже не вздрогнул. Миртл вообще оказалась привидением-извращенкой и часто донимала мальчишек-старшекурсников, заглядывая в ванные и душевые. А к Драко она особо привязалась почему-то.

– О Поттере, – ответил он. Он всегда говорил Миртл правду. Она ведь привидение.

– О, ты по-прежнему о нем думаешь, – улыбнулась девчонка, летая вокруг и хихикая.

– Постоянство это хорошо.

– Ты рад, что он приехал? – Миртл, наполовину скрытая под водой, подплыла совсем близко.

– Сам не знаю.

– Но ты же с ним дружишь.

– Мы никогда не будем друзьями, Миртл.

Та задумчиво принялась дуть на пузыри. А потом фыркнула:

– А что же у вас сейчас? Вы что, – она округлила рот, – парочка?!

– Глупости, – фыркнул Драко. – Он же парень.

Привидение пожало плечами:

– Подумаешь. Он, конечно, громкий, но... милый. Да, Гарри очень милый. Всегда таким был. Даже когда ему было совсем не до меня. И умный.

– Умный? – спросил Драко, открыв глаза и с сомнением посмотрев на собеседницу.

– Да. Он – мастер разгадывать головоломки, – важно сказала Миртл. – Например, тогда, во время турнира, он гораздо быстрее догадался, что надо делать с яйцом, чем Седрик.

– Это не ум, – фыркнул Драко. – Это случайность. Тупое легендарное гриффидорское везение.

– Ты такой же противный, как раньше, – недовольно хмыкнула Миртл, обидевшись за Гарри, и вылетела из воды, зависнув в воздухе. – Может, Гарри не стоило возвращаться, – заявила она и исчезла в унитазе в кабинке.

– Может и не стоило, – вслух согласился Драко, слегка удивленный таким напором привидения.

Поттера даже призраки защищают. Этот мир несовершенен.

 

***

 

В итоге спать Драко лег лишь под утро, а проснувшись, как обычно, в семь часов, не обнаружил в гостиной завтрак.

– Надо будет поговорить с домовиками... – не слишком радостно пробормотал он, одеваясь.

В Хогвартсе завтрак независимо от времени года – лето, когда нет занятий, или же зима и замок полон гомонящих студентов – подавался ровно в 8 часов утра. Однако, учитывая практически бессонную ночь, сейчас Драко находился не в слишком дружелюбном настроении, учитывая, что пришлось идти в Большой зал.

– Доброе утро, – чинно поздоровался он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и соблюдая вежливость.

Профессора с ним поздоровались, а Макгонагалл как-то подозрительно посмотрела сначала на Драко, а потом на Гарри, который только рукой махнул в знак приветствия и снова обратил свой сонный взгляд в тарелку.

– Профессор Малфой, у вас все хорошо?

– Немного… не выспался, – признал Драко, намазывая на тост клубничный джем.

– Что-то сегодня никто не выспался.

– Вы считаете?

– Мистер Филч вообще не спустился к завтраку, а профессор Поттер...

– Кажется, сейчас уснет носом в каше, – хмыкнул Драко.

Гарри хмыкнул и попытался сесть ровнее. Он принялся жевать овсянку и запивать ее кофе, стараясь не сутулиться, потому что и правда чертовски хотелось спать.

– С каких пор, кстати, ты перешел на кашу, Поттер? – поинтересовался Драко.

– Я на нее не переходил, – пробурчал Гарри. – Просто...

– Что просто?

– Каши захотелось, – пожал плечами Гарри и, взглянув на Малфоя, подмигнул.

Драко покосился на него, но промолчал.

Вдруг в Большом зале появилась почтовая сова. Так как она была единственной, все присутствующие обратили на нее внимание. Сова пролетела через весь зал и на стол перед Гарри упал красный конверт. Когда он увидел имя и понял, что это не простое письмо, то резко отодвинулся от стола и принялся хлопать по карманам в поисках палочки, которая осталась в комнате.

– Вопиллер, Поттер? – хмыкнул Драко. – Серьезно?

– Черт, черт, черт, – бормотал Гарри. – Малфой, уничтожь его, пока он не начал...

Драко достал палочку, хотя в глубине души не сильно хотел это делать, взмахнул рукой и конверт, уже подпрыгнувший в воздух, осыпался на стол разноцветным конфетти. И только потом понял, что сделал. Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и не он только что помог Поттеру, даже не возразив.

Ни он, ни Гарри не видели, каким проницательным взглядом на них посмотрела директор, но ничего не сказала.

– Спасибо, Малфой, – вежливо поблагодарил Гарри и поднялся из-за стола. – Прошу меня извинить, у меня дела.

Драко смотрел, как Поттер покидает Большой зал. Потом залпом допил кофе и поспешил следом.

Поттер, как только вышел из Большого зала, буквально рванул в сторону жилых комнат.

– Ну, нет, Поттер! Помедленнее! – гаркнул Драко. Если честно, ему было дико любопытно. А учитывая, что Поттер бесцеремонно вламывался в его жизнь и быт вот уже две недели, он решил, что имеет полное морально право отыграться. Читай, сделать так же, как и гриффиндорец.

Гарри только покосился на него и открыл дверь своей комнаты. На подоконнике сидела еще одна сова.

– Да чтоб тебя...

На подоконнике рядом с совой уже подпрыгивал еще один красный конверт. И как только получатель его увидел, сова благополучно смылась. А конверт поднялся в воздух, подлетел к получателю и заорал, раскрывая свою бумажную пасть:

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Как ты посмел не сообщить нам такую важную новость?! – заголосил конверт слишком знакомым голосом Гермионы Грейнджер. – Почему мы с Роном вынуждены узнавать такие важные новости через газеты?! Я вне себя от возмущения! И жду ответа!

Конверт плюнул в Гарри клочками бумажек, а затем сам себя искусал и разорвал на мелкие кусочки.

Драко не выдержал и начал просто ржать.

– Смейся, смейся, – покивал Гарри и плюхнулся в кресло.

– Никогда не видел, чтобы тебе присылали вопиллеры, Поттер.

– Ну, вот любуйся, – пригласил тот и зевнул.

– Поттер, ты, что, всю ночь не спал? – поинтересовался Драко.

– Большую часть, – признался он.

– Почему?

– Да так, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Пойдем, полетаем? Без снитча.

– Без снитча?

– Ага. Просто полетаем. Может, слетаем в Хогсмид. Зайдем в "Сладкое королевство". И мне еще в "Писарро" нужно, а то ни пергаментов, ни перьев, а скоро учеба начнется.

– У Филча все взять можно, – фыркнул Драко.

– Не хочу я у Филча брать. Так как?

– Да, пошли… – зевнул Драко. – Все равно состояние... А все из-за тебя.

Они вышли из покоев, прихватив свои метлы, и направились к выходу из замка.

– А я-то чего?

– А эти ночные бдения по замку? Я преподаватель и не должен вламываться посреди ночи в кабинет директора. Так и работы лишиться недолго.

– Не лишишься, не бойся, – заверил Малфоя повеселевший Гарри. – Я за тебя заступлюсь и возьму всю вину на себя.

– Какое благородство, – фыркнул Драко и помрачнел, вспомнив Суд, где Поттер именно что заступался за него.

Из замка молодые люди вышли в полном молчании. Гарри не стал дожидаться, пока они дойдут до поля, и оседлал метлу. Драко выгнул бровь, огляделся и тоже сел на свою. Они оттолкнулись от земли и неспешно полетели метрах в трех над землей. Пролетая над хижиной Хагрида, Гарри помахал великану, копавшемуся во дворе. Хагрид поприветствовал их обоих и махнул рукой, улыбаясь.

Поттер был задумчив. И одет в маггловские тряпки спокойных тонов. И Драко это уже почти не раздражало.

– Малфой, – позвал Гарри и посмотрел на слизеринца. – А ты ЖАБА сдал?

– Конечно, сдал, Поттер, – хмыкнул Драко. – Иначе, как бы я смог преподавать?

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты ЖАБА не сдавал? – Драко от удивления чуть с метлы не навернулся. Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. – И как ты собираешься преподавать? – не понял он. – Да как тебя вообще до детей допустили?!

– Так я, вроде как, лучше всех разбираюсь в ЗоТИ и без ЖАБА, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Хотя Макгонагалл говорила, что сдать все же надо.

Жаль, что не было рядом стола, об который можно побиться головой, потому что именно так бы Драко сейчас и поступил. Он бы, конечно, мог высказаться по поводу «любимчика директоров» и что «все легко досталось». Но он знал и понимал, что это слишком далеко от правды.

– Лучше сдай, – посоветовал Драко. – Хоть ты и победил Темного Лорда, но прошло уже восемь лет. Министерство магии – это бюрократическая клоака, и рано или поздно кто-то вроде Амбридж задумается над тем, почему у преподавателя ЗоТИ не сданы ЖАБА.

Гарри вздохнул, соглашаясь. Он и сам понимал, что сдать экзамены придется. Только для этого нужно изучить программу седьмого курса. Самому.

– Малфой, ты мне с Зельями поможешь?

Услышав этот вопрос, Драко покрепче вцепился в метлу.

Ему это не нужно.

Не нужно.

Он знал это.

Он это понимал.

Но, кажется, ему вдруг стало слишком скучно жить.

– Ладно, – неохотно согласился он. – Но при одном условии.

Обрадовавшийся было Поттер порядком сник:

– Каком?

– Будешь делать так, как я сказал. Знаю я твою деятельную натуру. Я помогу, если тебе это действительно нужно.

– Все, что скажешь! – Гарри просил, кивая. – А ты оказывается, не такая задница.

Малфой криво усмехнулся:

– Сказал мой враг.

– Бывший, Малфой. Бывший. Оставь школьные распри, там, в прошлом.

– Школой тогда все не ограничилось.

– И это тоже было восемь лет назад. А сейчас мы преподаем в лучшей в мире школе чародейства и волшебства. Это что-то, да значит, – подмигнул ему порядком повеселевший Гарри, делая вираж.

Драко, направив метлу следом, хмыкнул: однообразные будни, кажется, тоже в прошлом.

 

***

 

– Поттер, ты, что, никогда сладкого не ел? – насмешливо-высокомерно поинтересовался Драко, наблюдая, как гриффиндорец набирает сладости в "Сладком королевстве", чуть ли не загребая ладонями.

– Ел, – отозвался Гарри. – Волшебные сладости давно не ел. Ностальгия. Да и потом... все равно с тобой делиться буду, – как само собой разумеющееся заметил он. – Одной плиткой шоколада сыт не будешь.

Говорил он конечно же о плитке, которую приобрел Драко.

– Сладким вообще сыт не будешь, – заметил Малфой. Потом вдруг склонился ближе и прошипел: – Ты можешь быстрее?

– А что такое?

– Меня начинают нервировать косые взгляды, которые все бросают в нашу сторону.

– Какие косые взгляды? – Гарри тут же поднял голову и огляделся. Никто не желал встречаться с ним взглядом и все отводили глаза. Гарри непонимающе уставился на Драко. Малфой только глаза закатил, совсем как раньше. – Поттер, не будь таким... тугодумом. Ты – Гарри Поттер. А я – Пожиратель Смерти. И мы вдвоем стоим посреди магазина сладостей. С чего бы всем на нас пялиться, правда?

– А что такого?– снова не понял Гарри.

– Поттер! Я тебя сейчас отсюда заклинанием вышвырну!

– Ладно, ладно. Только не ори, – Гарри фыркнул и пошел к кассе пробивать все свои покупки.

Драко моргнул, с ужасом осознав, что они начинают походить на старую супружескую парочку. Да еще и эти взгляды проклятые...

Когда они выходили из магазина, на них пялились уже все мимо проходящие.

– Пойдем-ка, – Гарри схватил Малфоя за рукав рубашки и поволок в сторону "Кабаньей головы". Он и сам уже начал замечать эти взгляды и ему вдруг стало жаль парня рядом с собой.

В пабе, не обращая внимания на присутствующих и их любопытство, Гарри взял два сливочных пива и устроился за самым дальним столиком, куда пришлось идти и Драко. Драко не любил пиво, но из вежливости сделал глоток.

Молчали они минут десять.

А потом Гарри, глядя в глаза Драко, спросил:

– Малфой, как ты преподаешь тут семь лет? Если все... так?

Тот усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

– Спокойно. Слизеринцы относятся терпимее.

– А другие?

– Гриффиндор, ты хотел сказать? Да, были эксцессы. Были выскочки, пытавшиеся меня оскорбить.

– И как ты разбирался с этим?

– Учил и заваливал на экзаменах. Затем приходили с жалобами родители, директор создавала независимые комиссии и каждый из тех, кто на меня пожаловался, не смог сдать экзамен по зельям. До родителей начинало доходить, что их отпрыски идиоты, и они отказывались от любых притязаний на мою профпригодность, а их дети возвращались к учебе.

– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – удивился Гарри.

– А что, головой о стенку биться? Поттер, я прекрасно понимал, что так все и будет, когда соглашался на эту работу. Но я делаю ее вот уже семь лет.

Гарри сделал глоток пива.

– Ты ведь декан?

– Да, – ответил Драко и тихо усмехнулся.

– И как?

– Слизеринцев устраивает. Гряз... магглорожденным так вообще все равно. Они плохо представляют себе, что было.

Поттер покивал и спросил:

– Ты говорил, что в школе по большей части учатся магглорожденные.

– Так и есть.

– Почему?

– Видимо, потому что Мастер Зелий – Пожиратель Смерти, – предположил Драко и принялся играть стаканом с пивом.

– То есть, волшебники не отпускают детей учиться в Хогвартс, потому что там ты?

– Это мое мнение.

– Но... тогда... И Макгонагалл это устраивает?

– Как видишь.

– Интересно, почему.

– Можешь спросить у нее сам, – пожал плечами Драко. – Мне она так и не ответила на этот вопрос. Зато явно решила поднять популярность школы среди магов за твой счет.

– С чего ты это взял? – удивился Гарри.

– А иначе зачем сюда приглашать тебя, Поттер? – глядя в упор, спросил Драко.

– Чтобы учить детей? Потому что моя должность проклята? – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Ну, и поэтому тоже. Но, как ни крути, факт есть факт – о твоем назначении пишут уже несколько выпусков «Пророка», весь волшебный мир Британии в курсе, что в Хогвартсе теперь преподает Национальный герой. А это как гарантия.

– Гарантия чего?

– Статуса школы, и волшебные семьи снова будут отпускать детей учиться. Сам увидишь первого числа.

Гарри задумался:

– Интересно получается... Тебе не кажется, что Макгонагалл стала походить на Дамблдора?

– Может, это и к лучшему, – пожал плечами Драко.

– Мне вот любопытно.

– Тебе все любопытно, – закатил глаза слизеринец. – Но продолжай.

– Почему тебя она позвала на должность не только преподавателя, но и декана.

– Ее объяснение – лучший ученик Снейпа.

– А твое?

– Я не знаю, но есть что-то еще.

У него действительно была своя теория на этот счет. Потому что в тот день, когда прилетела сова с официальным приглашением буквально через месяц после Суда, он, сидя в мэноре и понимая, что остался совсем один и практически без средств к существованию, был крайне удивлен. Но говорить об этом он не слишком хотел.

– Поттер, скажи-ка мне вот что. Ты, правда, настолько давно не общался со своими любимыми Уизли и Грейнджер?

Гарри глотнул еще пива, облизал пену с верхней губы и пожал плечами.

– С чего ты решил, что давно?

– Вопиллер, – указал Драко.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на него. Совсем не так, как раньше.

И Драко это заметил. Возможно, какой-нибудь Уизли и не заметил бы, но Драко был слизеринцем. В Поттере что-то неуловимо поменялось вдруг, брови его нахмурились, и между ними пролегла маленькая морщинка. Достав из кармана монеты, он бросил их на стол и, поднявшись, сказал:

– Пойдем.

Драко не стал спорить. Они вышли, захватив метлы и покупки. На улице Гарри молча привязал все, что купил, к метле, и сел верхом. А потом посмотрел на Драко. Малфой молча сел на свою метлу. Оторвавшись от земли, они неспешно двинулись в сторону Хогвартса.

Гарри продолжал молчать и глубоко дышал, чувствуя, как удушье, навалившееся вдруг в пабе, начало отступать. Он снова почувствовал легкость внутри и радость от возвращения в замок. Гарри сделал вираж, отлетел от Малфоя, а потом вернулся обратно и подлетел ближе.

– Я почти не общаюсь с ними с самой войны, – сказал Гарри. – Гермиона вышла замуж за Рона, так что она теперь тоже Уизли.

Драко, услышав это, лишь скривился, но промолчал. Сейчас комментировать поступок «предателей крови» было совсем не к месту. Да и не так сильно раздражало уже, если честно.

– Что так, Поттер?

Гарри пожал плечами, а потом сказал:

– После войны... оказалось... что мы по-разному смотрим на многие вещи. Мне было нелегко это пережить и я...

– Что ты?

– Ушел.

– Куда ты ушел, Поттер? – с легким раздражением от того, что приходилось из Поттера все вытягивать, спросил Драко.

– К магглам. Я все эти годы жил среди магглов.

Драко чуть с метлы не свалился от услышанного.

– Ты... отказался от волшебства?

– Практически. Я перестал читать «Пророк», я перестал общаться с друзьями. Я вернулся в Лондон.

– К магглам.

– Да.

– И?

– Что?

– Что ты там делал?

– Работал барменом в одном пабе, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри.

– А как же магия?

– Ну, я использовал и использую обычную, бытовую, – он пожал плечами. – Мне этого хватает.

– Но... почему?

Поттер хмыкнул:

– Наверное, потому же, почему и ты заперся в этом замке и твоя связь с миром магии и светской жизнью волшебников – это «Ежедневный пророк».

Возразить было нечего. Точнее, было, но сути бы не изменило. Он – Пожиратель, и это клеймо будет висеть на нем до конца его дней. Поттер – Герой магического мира, и это клеймо тоже будет висеть до конца жизни его обладателя.

– Не заморачивайся, Малфой, – весело сказал Поттер.

– Твое жизненное кредо, Поттер?

– И заметь, я до сих пор жив, несмотря ни на что.

Чем ближе они подлетали к замку, тем явственнее улучшалось настроение Гарри. Он шутил, точнее, пытался, потому что на высокомерном лице Малфоя лишь изредка проскальзывала улыбка. Гарри подозревал, что виной тому воспитание.

Драко заметил, что настроение Поттера изменилось. Сначала, когда они летели в Хогсмид, он почти перестал улыбаться, а в баре и вовсе стал хмурым, но, когда они полетели назад, настроение снова изменилось и опять стало веселым и безбашенным, как называл это сам Драко. Странностей в копилку Поттера собиралось все больше, и Драко начал всерьез задумываться о том, что же такое происходит с его бывшим недругом. Потому что списать все на «так бывает» в силу натуры он не мог.

 

***

 

– Малфой. Эй, Малфой, проснись!

Драко разлепил глаза и в полумраке свечей в канделябре узрел парящую голову Поттера.

– Твою же мать! – заорал он автоматически, где-то в глубине души уже не так чтобы сильно удивившись.

– Говорят, была хорошей женщиной, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Ты какого боггарта делаешь у меня в комнате в... – Драко глянул на старинные часы на стене, – в три часа ночи?!

– Ну как. Пошли в кабинет директора. Будем пробовать открыть сейф.

– Да ни за что!

– Да ладно тебе, Малфой, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Неужели тебе не интересно?

– Нет, – Драко закрыл глаза.

– Не верю, – парень плюхнулся на край кровати.

– Мне все равно, чему ты веришь, Поттер.

– Ну, Драко, ну будь ты человеком.

– Я человек и я хочу по ночам спать!

– Малфой, если не пойдешь, я лягу и буду спать тут вместе с тобой!

Сонный Драко махнул рукой, мол, ради Мерлина, и повернулся на бок, спиной к Поттеру, закрывая глаза. Никуда он не пойдет и проведет эту чудесную ночь в своей чудесной кровати.

Гарри опешил. Драко повернулся к нему спиной. Не наорал, ни выгнал, просто отвернулся в другую сторону и продолжил спать.

– Эм, Малфой, – негромко позвал Гарри.

– Поттер, да ляг ты уже куда-нибудь и спи, – прошипел Драко. – Потом сходим.

Гарри пожал плечами. Одному идти не очень хотелось, а Малфой явно решительно настроился эту ночь спать. Так что... Он оглядел погруженную в полумрак спальню и ухмыльнулся. А потом представил перекошенное лицо Малфоя с утра, когда тот поймет, что спит не один.

Скинув верхнюю одежду и, оставшись в трусах и футболке, Гарри лег рядом с Драко, тут же отобрав себе половину покрывала.

– Твою же...

– Не трогай мою маму.

Драко даже не открывая глаз, нашарил на тумбочке палочку и сонно пробормотал:

– Акцио плед.

Из шкафа, хлопнув дверцей, вылетел сложенный плед, который Драко наобум отлевитировал прямо на Поттера, после чего упал головой на подушку и засопел.

Гарри, расправляя плед, подумал, а просыпался ли Малфой вообще?

 

***

 

Открыв утром глаза, первым, что Драко увидел, было лицо Поттера в сантиметре от его собственного. Он схватил палочку, толкнул Поттера, уперся рукой в грудь и прижал к его горлу кончик палочки.

– Ты совсем ебнулся?! – прошипел Драко. В это время его резко прижало к чужому телу. Драко почувствовал, как преодолел словно защитные чары – будто сквозь толщу воды прошел. Руки Поттера, сжимавшие его, отпустили.

– Извини, иначе тебя бы отбросило.

Драко замер, потом отодвинулся от Поттера. Тот снова посмотрел на его торс в ярко-розовых росчерках.

– Скажи мне, Поттер, в тебе случайно Темный Лорд не пытается возродиться?

– С чего ты решил?

– Ебанутость и беспалочковая магия! – рявкнул Драко. – Ты хоть соображаешь?!

– Да что такого то? – пробормотал Гарри, зевнув.

Драко вздохнул и упал рядом. Он, разумеется, был зол на Поттера, но...

– Ты чего вообще тут делаешь?

– А ты не помнишь?– Гарри повернул голову и весело уставился на Драко.

– Что я должен помнить? – как-то обреченно спросил парень.

– Я вчера пришел к тебе, звал в кабинет директора, а ты спать хотел.

– Ну, это логично. Все нормальные люди по ночам спят.

– И предложил и мне лечь поспать.

– А чего ты к себе то не пошел?

– Лень стало, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Поттер, у тебя вообще тормозов нет?

– Однако ж, Малфой, твой лексикон далек от воспитания благородного лорда, – в который раз изумился гриффиндорец.

– Большая часть моих учеников – выходцы из обычных маггловских семей. Все опять же логично. Поттер, ты давно без палочки колдуешь?

Гарри потер глаза руками, пытаясь проснуться.

– Как Тома победил, – ответил он. – Но выходит слабее, чем с палочкой. Тренироваться, наверное, надо, но мне хватает. Типси!

Рядом с кроватью появился домовой эльф.

– Типси рад служить Гарри Поттеру!

– Принеси нам с Драко завтрак и побольше кофе.

– Типси все сделает, Гарри Поттер, сэр! – взмахнув ушами, эльф исчез. Драко взирал на Поттера с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Гарри улегся на бок. И сообщил: – Отличная у тебя кровать, Малфой.

А Малфой вдруг порозовел. Поттер это заметил, осознал, в каком они положении сейчас находятся, но вида не подал.

– Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал об этом? – спросил Драко, пытаясь не обращать внимания на происходящее.

– О том, что у тебя удобная кровать? Я, конечно, давно знаю Макгонагалл, но мы не настолько близки! – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Поттер! – змеей прошипел слизеринец. – Я вот не пойму, тебе доставляет удовольствие ставить людей в неловкое положение?

– Так ваша семья этим годами занималась.

Драко как-то сник и снова откинулся на подушку, глядя в потолок.

– Я, наверное, последний представитель семьи Малфой.

Гарри хмыкнул и посмотрел на Драко:

– Неужели глупые предрассудки сильнее прекращения рода?

Малфой оскорбился, действительно оскорбился.

– Даже не вздумай это озвучить! Малфои никогда не были «предателями крови»!

– Вот я об этом и говорю, – покивал Гарри.

Драко чуть оскалился.

– Тебе этого не понять, Поттер.

– Ну, почему же. Отчасти могу. Если я женюсь на маггле, каков шанс, что наши дети будут магами?

– Не такие уж маленькие.

– Со способностями ниже среднего.

На кровати появились несколько подносов с едой.

– Типси все сделал, – с хлопком появился эльф, – Гарри Поттер, сэр!

– Спасибо, Типси, – поблагодарил Гарри. Эльф взмахнул ушами и исчез.

– Ты можешь жениться на чистокровной волшебнице или полукровке, – произнес Драко.

– И всю жизнь гадать, что же ей нужно: я или моя слава и мои деньги? – насмешливо спросил Гарри. Он сел, скрестил ноги по-турецки и потянулся за кофе. – Нет, Малфой, покорнейше благодарю.

Драко приподнялся и откинулся на подушки, теперь полусидя.

– А как же младшая Уизли? – спросил он.

Гарри налил кофе в чашку и протянул ее Драко. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на чашку и руку, ее протягивающую. Отказываться не имело смысла и чашку он взял.

– Я уже говорил, с Джинни у нас ничего серьезного не было, – гриффиндорец налил себе кофе. – Она неплохая девчонка, но я не люблю, когда мной командуют.

Малфой невольно хмыкнул:

– Кажется, в этой семье заправляют именно женщины.

– Ну, если судить по маме Рона или по Гермионе, однозначно.

– А что, твой дружок ходит под каблуком? – не сдержался Драко.

– Он ее очень любит. Я им даже завидую, – Гарри налил себе кофе, разбавил сливками и принялся размешивать три ложки сахара.

– Так чего же не женишься?

– Я уже говорил, – напомнил Гарри.

– Ну, хорошо. Предположим, я понимаю, почему не чистокровная или полукровка. Женись на маггле. Или так волнует, будут ли способности у твоего отпрыска?

– Сам не знаю, только ли это. После войны многое поменялось. Мое отношение к жизни тоже. И потом... говорю же, я завидую своим друзьям.

– А это значит... – Драко отобрал у Поттера тост, который тот только что намазал маслом и джемом и откусил.

– А это значит, что я хочу быть таким же, как они или мои родители, иметь настоящую семью. И дать ее своему ребенку. Дать то, чего не было у меня.

Драко его понимал. Действительно понимал. Возможно, он и сам мечтал о том же.

– Меня пугает мысль о том, Поттер, что мы становимся слишком одинаковыми, – задумчиво пробормотал он.

– Мы не становимся. Мы и были. Я давно заметил, – хмыкнул на это заявление Гарри.

– Тебя это не беспокоит?

– В общем и целом, нет. То, что случилось тогда... Оно было и оно прошло. Я уже давно понял, как легко ошибиться в человеке. Я точно так же ошибался в твоем крестном и очень об этом жалею.

– Слушай, звучит как признание. Мне уже переживать? – Разговор выходил каким-то тяжелым и Драко решил слегка сменить тему, пусть даже на такую дурацкую. Поттер вдруг странно на него посмотрел. Драко мог поклясться, что глаза его стали ярче.

– Признание... – медленно проговорил он. Драко стало не по себе от этого голоса. – Нет, пока рано, Малфой, – вдруг улыбнулся Поттер. – Кстати, о магии. Я собираюсь возродить Дуэльный клуб. И мне нужен спарринг-партнер. Что скажешь? Ты же не боишься, правда?

– Вот еще! – по привычке оскорбленно фыркнул Драко. А потом ужаснулся. – Дуэльный клуб?!

– Именно. Мне кажется, ученики должны на практике применять заклинания, даже если они могут причинить вред. Иначе в случае чего...

– Может повториться история... – задумчиво пробормотал слизеринец.

Идея была слегка безумной, министерство могло не одобрить. Но если она будет исходить от Поттера, и учителя ее поддержат...

– В общем и целом, ничего не имею против клуба.

– А насчет спаррингов?

– Только давай договоримся без вот таких вот последствий, – Драко указал на шрамы на своей груди и животе.

– Прости, – искренне произнес Гарри. – Обещаю, если ты не будешь бросать в меня Непростительные.

Драко нахмурился, вспоминая те события. Да, он запустил в Поттера Круциатусом тогда. Попытался. Не попал.

– Договорились, Поттер.

Гриффиндорец отсалютовал ему чашкой с кофе.

Гарри широко улыбался, когда они с Драко возвращались с поля для квиддича. Они отлично полетали. Гарри не стал поддаваться, и борьба за снитч развернулась нешуточная. Но Малфою все равно удалось поймать мячик. Малфой держался сдержано и лишь снисходительно улыбался. Гарри нравилась эта улыбка – без злобы и раздражения, ну, а снисхождение... ну, так Малфой же.

Сегодня они собирались вернуться в кабинет директора. Поттер хотел попасть туда еще неделю назад, но Драко каждый день говорил «нет» и находил поводы для отказа. Гарри не настаивал, он соглашался, чем изрядно удивлял Малфоя, хотя тот держал лицо, и это удивление было практически не заметно. Он уже изучил все, что нашел в библиотеке и считал, что точно сможет открыть сейф. Он пробовал спросить у Снейпа, но тот неизменно уходил от ответа. Впрочем, его это не расстраивало, уж сейф вскрыть он и сам в состоянии.

– Гарри?! – раздалось за их спинами. – Это ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри обернулся и увидел Невилла. Лонгботтом возмужал, постройнел, похорошел. Все же Луна была удивительной девушкой, если из пухлого толстячка в итоге Невилл стал таким привлекательным молодым человеком.

– Привет, Невилл! – обрадовался Гарри и подошел к нему.

Драко закатил глаза и пошел следом.

– Привет, Гарри, – улыбнулся ему Невилл, пожав протянутую руку – Драко, – поздоровался он. Малфой кивнул в ответ. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я буду тут преподавать, – сообщил Гарри.

– Правда? – по Невиллу невозможно было понять, радует его эта новость или ужасает. Он глянул на Малфоя.

– Ага. ЗоТИ. А ты что здесь делаешь?

– Я преподаю Травологию, – ответил Невилл. – Вот, вернулся к началу учебного года. А почему вы оба с метлами?

– Летали на поле, – пожал плечами Гарри. Для него это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а вот Невилла явно удивило, но Лонгботтом не стал ничего говорить.

– Видимо, только я тут читаю «Пророк»... – вздохнул Драко.

Лонгботтом преподавал в Хогвартсе уже пять лет. Студенты его любили, Драко ему даже слегка завидовал. Профессор Травологии, как и Хагрид, всегда улыбался детям, помогал и разъяснял любой вопрос. Впрочем, в отличие от Поттера, он был еще и воспитан.

– Драко, как твои исследования? – вежливо поинтересовался Невилл, не обратив на последний выпал в свою сторону внимания.

Они снова повернули в сторону замка и пошли теперь уже втроем.

– Некоторые ингредиенты пришлось заказывать в Италии, и доставят их не раньше середины сентября. Так что пока веду теоритические записи, потом буду их проверять.

– Если что-то понадобится из оранжереи... Запасы к началу года, конечно, небольшие, но если нужно что-то вырастить, буду рад помочь.

Гарри удивленно смотрел на этих двоих. По идее слизеринец, несмотря на чистоту крови, должен был как минимум фыркать и сторониться тихоню Лонгботтома, но они вполне спокойно общались. Интересно... Несмотря на свой характер, Драко стал другим.

– Спасибо, Невилл. Думаю, да, для студентов кое-что понадобится. Если кое-кто хоть немного освободит мое время, я смогу подготовиться к началу года как следует, – Драко зыркнул в сторону Гарри.

Тот расплылся в ухмылке:

– И не надейся, Малфой!

– Я почему-то так и знал...

– А вы, летали, да? Просто так? – осторожно поинтересовался Невилл.

– Просто так не интересно. Драко снова меня сделал, – радостно сообщил Гарри.

Малфой молча вынул из кармана снитч и продемонстрировал. Глаза Невилла расширились от удивления.

– О, хорошо...

– Тебя это тоже удивляет, – рассудил Драко.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Невилл, поглядывая на Гарри, который тихо улыбался, глядя перед собой. – Это странно, тем более, что Гарри всегда старался у тебя выиграть.

Драко, глядя на снитч в ладони, вдруг подумал о том, что если целью Поттера было, и правда, добиться его расположения, то тут, похоже, Поттер как раз и выиграл. Это тоже раздражало.

 

***

 

Поттер казался слишком дружелюбным. За ужином он расспрашивал Невилла о его работе, о Луне, о последних новостях в волшебном мире.

Драко молча ел и не вмешивался в эту беседу. Он и так не понимал до сих пор, что вообще тут делает. Разглядывая искоса гриффиндорцев, Драко размышлял о метаморфозе, которая произошла с Поттером в Хогсмиде. Его плохое настроение резко появилось и исчезло. В голове витала пока что непонятная мысль, но она почему-то не давала покоя.

– Драко, вы сегодня крайне задумчивы, – мягко заметила Макгонагалл, сидевшая рядом.

– Вовсе нет, директор. Просто…

– Вы привыкли к одиночеству, – улыбнулась женщина.

– Отчасти. Если бы я любил исключительно одиночество, я бы не смог преподавать. Поэтому в данном случае больше подошло бы слово «уединение».

– Кстати. Думаю, вам понравится новость о том, что в этом учебном году многие волшебные семьи изъявили желание отправить своих детей к нам на обучение.

Драко криво усмехнулся.

– Вы ведь на это и рассчитывали, приглашая сюда Поттера.

– Так вы поняли?

– Конечно. Минерва, можно задать вопрос?

– Конечно, Драко.

– Почему вы не уволили меня, когда поняли, что семьи начали отказываться от обучения в Хогвартсе?

Женщина улыбнулась, совсем как Дамблдор, от чего парня передернуло:

– Потому что я в вас верю, Драко. Как и все преподаватели. Но да, пришлось пойти на хитрость и пригласить мистера Поттера в противовес вам. И, кстати, еще одна маленькая новость: в этом году очень много желающих попасть именно на ваш факультет. Разумеется, все решит Шляпа, однако я хотела вам об этом сказать.

Драко эта новость удивила:

– Но почему?

– Вера, мистер Малфой. Люди верят, что если Пожиратель Смерти и Национальный Герой способны работать вместе в стенах этой школы, значит не нужно бояться старых предрассудков.

Драко кивнул и задумался над услышанным.

– Вы – настоящая гриффиндорка, Директор Макгонагалл, – улыбнулся пожилой женщине Гарри, краем уха слышавший их разговор. – Идете напролом, уверенная в своей правоте. Но учебный год не начался. И как будут обстоять дела, пока неизвестно. Не ждите, что школа наполнится студентами только из-за моего имени.

Драко смотрел на Поттера, пока тот смотрел на директора. Похоже, Поттеру было все равно, что его использовали. Драко не увидел никакого недовольства ни в глазах, ни в чертах лица. Удивило ли это его? Да, немного. Поттер сам говорил, что не любит, когда им командуют.

 

***

 

Драко развалился на стуле, наблюдая за потугами Поттера вскрыть сейф. Тот принялся за дело с энтузиазмом.

– Не думал, что у тебя есть замашки домушника, Поттер, – растягивая гласные, сказал Драко.

– О, ты не представляешь, сколько у меня разных талантов. Разрешенных и не очень, – отозвался Гарри.

– Поттер, раз уж мы дружим... – начал Драко, сам не веря, что произносит ЭТО в контексте их отношений.

– Ну?

– Объясни мне, почему твою гордость не задевает, что Макгонагалл пригласила тебя сюда из корыстных целей.

– Потому что я понимаю мотивы. Она заботится о будущем мира магии.

– То есть, не о себе?

– Ты с ума сошел, – рассмеялся Гарри, не отрываясь от сейфа.

– И не о школе.

– Хогвартс сам о себе позаботится. Как всегда. А детей надо учить. Так уж вышло, что лучше меня никто не научит их защищаться от темных магов.

– Ты даже ЖАБА не сдал! – возмутился Драко. – Чему ты хочешь их научить?

– Вот в том числе поэтому мне нужны записи Снейпа. А будешь плохо себя вести, я совершу набег на вашу библиотеку в мэноре, и тебе это точно не понравится. Ауч! – Гарри замахал кистью, куда ударило жалящее заклятье; замок не поддался.

– Еще скажи, что накажешь меня, – фыркнул Драко.

– А ты поаккуратнее с желаниями, – мерзко хихикнув, посоветовал Гарри. – Мало ли, что у меня в голове.

– Полная чушь и каша, впрочем, как всегда.

Кулон в виде капли воды на груди Драко снова зазвенел.

– Да чтоб тебя, старый хрыч! – Драко сорвался со стула, схватил Поттера за руку, захлопнул картину и рванул за дверь.

Гарри на автомате схватил с пола мантию, прижал Малфоя к стене и накрыл обоих с головой, прижавшись к парню и затихнув.

Это снова был Филч, правда, в этот раз без кошки. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он поздоровался с портретами и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Замок был магический, и если закрыть его снаружи, то открыть изнутри его – уже проблема.

– Это становится смешным, – стаскивая с головы мантию, злобно прошипел Драко.

Гарри, весело улыбаясь, фыркнул:

– Да брось. Это весело.

– Кому, Поттер?!

– Нам обоим.

Драко вдруг замер. А потом брякнул:

– Слушай, Поттер, я надеюсь, у тебя там, в кармане банан, который ты забыл вынуть после ужина?

Гарри сначала даже не понял смысла вопроса, затем перевел взгляд на подозрительно прищурившегося Драко.

– Какой банан?

– Вот этот, – прошипел Драко и толкнулся бедром в пах Поттеру. Причем, сначала сделал, а потом подумал. И приложил все силы, чтобы на его лице не промелькнул ужас. Поттер втянул в рот нижнюю губу, а зеленые глаза вдруг заблестели.

– Нет, Малфой, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Это не банан. Это именно то, о чем ты подумал. Но тебе пока ничего не грозит, поэтому не напрягайся.

Драко напускно фыркнул, хотя вот это вот «пока» насторожило. Гарри вдруг уперся руками в стену по бокам его головы и посмотрел прямо в глаза:

– Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Но пока я не уверен, что нам это, – теперь он сам толкнулся пахом в чужое бедро, – нужно.

Драко хотел возразить, но язык вдруг прилип к небу, и он не смог вымолвить ни слова. И только когда Поттер от него отошел, до Малфоя вдруг дошло.

– ТЫ пока не уверен?!

– Ага, – хмыкнул Гарри.

Драко снова посмотрел на гриффиндорца. Который, в сущности, ставил его перед фактом, не спрашивая его мнения и не интересуясь, как к подобному может отнестись он сам. И это... в духе Слизерина.

– Знаешь, Поттер, я уже просто уверен, что Шляпа охренеть как ошиблась с твоим факультетом, – Малфой отлип от стены и принялся приводить себя в порядок, поправляя рукава пуловера. – Но учти: приблизишься ко мне с подобным, и я тебя испепелю.

– У тебя и так будет возможность в Дуэльном клубе.

Перспектива начинала приобретать приятный оттенок подходящего удовольствия.

Спустя пару минут Гарри снова начал колдовать у сейфа. Драко снова уселся на стул.

– Шляпа не при чем, – произнес Гарри, после очередной неудачной попытки. – Она предлагала мне Слизерин. Но ты был слишком противным мальчиком, и я не захотел учиться вместе с тобой. Боггарт... Что не так с этим сейфом?

– Защита от дураков, – фыркнул Драко.

Гарри вздохнул и вернул картину на место.

– Ладно. Пошли. Я что-то не учел.

– Неужели, Поттер? И заодно просвети меня, как ты хочешь выйти отсюда, если дверь заперта снаружи.

Гарри лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Он подошел к двери, негромко произнес слова на латыни и взмахнул палочкой. Замок щелкнул, открываясь. В произнесенных словах Драко узнал простое темномагическое заклинание. И обеспокоенно посмотрел на Поттера. Его начинало нервировать происходящее.

 

***

 

Пару дней Поттер почти не беспокоил. Ровно в полдень они встречались возле входа в замок и летали над Хогвартсом (и один раз Драко все же проиграл, после чего за обедом с легкой душой вернул сопернику одну из многочисленных бутылок, которые пополняли коллекцию его бара с завидной регулярностью; взгляды преподавателей и директора он просто игнорировал), обедали в Большом зале, а затем каждый расходился по своим делам. Драко подозревал, что Поттер либо сидит в библиотеке, либо уговаривает Северуса сдать ему заклинание, отпирающее дверь сейфа. К слову, портрет пустовал вот уже несколько дней. Драко даже отвык от тишины и бормотания вкупе с нравоучениями крестного. Зато он со спокойной душой делал последние записи для учебной программы, готовил класс и проводил ревизию ингредиентов для учебы. Заодно и список для Лонгботтома составил.

Но тишина долгой не бывает.

– Малфой!!!

Драко вздрогнул под душем и закатил глаза.

В покоях каждого преподавателя располагалась небольшая ванная комната с душем, который слизеринец сейчас и принимал, намереваясь пару часов почитать и лечь спать.

– Малфой!

Мечты о спокойном вечере становились все призрачнее. Намотав на бедра полотенце, Драко вышел из ванной.

– Ну чего тебе, гриффиндорское чудовище?! – прошипел он коброй, скрестив руки на груди и стоя посреди гостиной.

Поттер, как всегда, не утруждая себя вежливостью, вскрыл замок и ввалился в его жилье, и сейчас стоял с пачкой листов и радостно лыбился.

– Сегодня идем в кабинет директора. Я составил формулу заклятья!

– Я рад, – Драко закатил глаза.

– Давай, одевайся! – начал подгонять Гарри.

– Я не люблю одеваться при свидетелях, – намекнул Драко.

– Ты шесть лет жил в общей спальне, – не понял Гарри. Сделал вид, что не понял.

Малфой сложил руки на груди и уставился в ответ.

Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки, а потом Гарри хмыкнул и ушел в кабинет.

Малфой появился спустя десять минут. В обычном маггловском спортивном костюме приятного мягкого зеленого оттенка. И в кедах. Ага.

Гарри подскочил и квакнул как-то слишком уж радостно.

– Эт-то... Малфой! О, святой Мерлин!

– Лонгботтом дарил на Рождество пару лет назад, – скривился Драко. – А после твоих ночных бдений у меня все рубашки, пуловеры и мантии грязные в хлам. Уж лучше измочалить... – Драко скривился и потрогал себя за левый рукав, – вот ЭТО.

– Мерлин, Малфой... Мне надо сесть, – Гарри театрально присел на край кресла.

– Поттер.

– Нет, правда. Это сильный шок, – и кивнул для достоверности. – Ты и маггловские шмотки. У меня переоценка ценностей. А я думал, тебя старшекурсники только матюгаться научили.

Поттер говорил так серьезно, что Драко подозревал его в наигранности происходящего.

– Насмехаешься, Поттер, – недобро усмехнулся Драко и достал палочку.

– Ну, есть немного, – признался Гарри. – Убери это. Из-за спортивного костюма я с тобой драться точно не собираюсь. Лучше вот это посмотри.

Гарри подошел и отдал Драко листы со своими записями. Драко убрал палочку и принялся смотреть то, что Поттер записал на уже порядком смятых листах.

– Ну и почерк, Поттер. Хагрид и то лучше пишет свои каракули, – бормотал он, изучая формулы.

Гарри, стоявший рядом, не выдержал и, обойдя Малфоя и встав сбоку, все-таки потрогал костюм за рукав и стоячий воротничок, молнию Малфой застегнул только до середины груди и можно было потянуть за хвостик...

– Поттер! – взвился Драко. – Тебе что, пять лет?!

– Я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя в чем-то подобном, – с тихой улыбкой сказал Гарри. – Знаешь, тебе совсем не идет маггловская одежда.

– Спасибо за откровенность, Поттер, – оскорбился Драко.

– Тебе лучше в одежде волшебников. Дорогие ткани, пошив на заказ... Это определенно твое.

Эти слова Драко немного успокоили. И одновременно он помрачнел.

– Увы, не всегда могут быть дорогие ткани и пошив на заказ. Именно поэтому я не прибил тогда Лонгботтома и именно поэтому с такой активной ночной жизнью приходится вот это надевать. – Драко слегка встряхнулся и скомандовал: – Пошли. Твои каракули могут сработать.

Гарри увидел, как изменилось настроение Малфоя, но сейчас эту тему решил не продолжать. Поэтому развернул мантию-невидимку и подошел к слизеринцу.

– Пошли.

 

***

 

– Да почему не получается?! – раздраженно воскликнул Гарри. – Я уверен, что прав!

– И как ты без Грейнджер уверен можешь быть? Она же из вас самая умная.

Гарри лишь зыркнул в ответ. Драко вздохнул и принялся изучать записи Поттера, оккупировав уже ставший родным стул.

– Давай еще раз, – велел Драко.

Гарри нараспев произнес длинное заклинание. Снова ничего не произошло. Драко пробежал глазами по пергаменту.

– Ты неправильно произносишь, – наконец, сказал он.

Он взял пергамент и встал рядом с Поттером. Потом произнес заклинание, читая с листа, изменив ударение в нескольких местах. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом раздалась трель, щелкнул замок, тяжелая дверца с тихим скрипом открылась, и парни увидели, что сейф забит бумагами под завязку.

Драко сглотнул, глаза Гарри загорелись восторгом.

– Сколько всего... – не сдержался Драко. Он знал о крестном очень мало, но в том, что тот был отличным волшебником, сведущим не только в обычной магии, но и в темной, он был уверен. И тут были его исследования. – Поттер, вытаскиваем и складываем очень аккуратно, чтобы не нарушить хронологию, – прошипел Драко. Гарри уже потянулся к пачке, но Драко шлепнул его по рукам: – Вытаскиваем осторожно, слева направо и кладем в сумку. Ты ведь взял сумку или что-нибудь?

– Ну-у-у-у...

– Да чтоб тебя, безмозглый гриффиндорец!

– Эй!

Драко вынул палочку и наспех трансфигурировал одно из писчих перьев в обычный холщевый мешок, добавил заклинание вместимости и начал осторожно доставать бумаги.

– Давай я…

– Уйди нахрен!

– Нервный какой, – Гарри послушно отошел.

– Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, – раздался голос Снейпа из портрета.

– Спасибо, профессор, – Гарри повернулся и улыбнулся нарисованному профессору Зельеварения. – Я же говорил.

– Говорили, мистер Поттер, – нехотя признал Снейп.

– Не думал, что вы оставили так много записей.

– И ты к ним не прикоснешься, пока я не каталогизирую все это, – не терпящем возражения тоном заявил меж тем Малфой. – Все, пошли.

 

***

 

Драко понадобилось четыре дня и вся его выдержка.

Четыре дня – чтобы разобрать записи. Выдержка – чтобы не пришибить Поттера, который дневал и ночевал в его покоях, суя любопытный нос через плечо и мешая разбирать записи.

Но, наконец, все было сделано, и перед Драко и Гарри на большом рабочем столе в кабинете Малфоя высились стопки с ежедневниками, тетрадями и записными книжками, а сверху лежали списки на каждую стопку.

– Значит так, – начал Драко указывать на стопки. – Это – по зельям. Это – по общей магии. Это – по темной магии. Это – по Непростительным заклятьям. А это… – тут Драко замялся. Он взял небольшую записную книжку, искоса глянул на портрет Снейпа, который пустовал и тихо сказал: – Это записи о твоей матери, Поттер.

Он протянул книжку Гарри.

Гари с нечитаемым выражением лица взял книгу. Он боялся что-либо чувствовать сейчас. Он знал, что Снейп любил его мать. Кто знает, какие тайны он там прочтет.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, Поттер, – понимающе ответил Драко.

– Я возьму записи по Непростительным, если ты не против.

– Бери.

Личные записи Снейпа Гарри открывать не хотел совершенно точно. Уж лучше работа.

 

***

 

Поттер снова пропал. Не ходил в Большой зал, не появлялся на поле, не заходил к Драко. Сам Драко не стал стучаться и как-то беспокоить.

На третий день Поттер появился ровно в полдень, открыв без стука дверь. В руках его были метлы.

– Пошли, полетаем, – широко улыбнулся Гарри. Сегодня на нем были кислотно-желтые кеды, черные зауженные к низу джинсы и красная футболка по силуэту.

Драко глаза закатил. Поттер был снова свежим бодрым идиотом. Что ж, можно больше не… переживать, да. Хотя это глупо в любом случае.

А потом задумался.

– Слушай, Поттер... У тебя есть еще... такие штаны?

Выражение лица Поттера того стоило. Малфой ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами:

– В брюках и рубашке соревноваться и летать не слишком удобно. И одежда портится.

Гарри был в шоке от заявлений Драко. Малфой пожелал надеть маггловские джинсы? Его, Гарри, джинсы?! Он ущипнул себя, чтобы проверить, что не спит. Было больно и ничего не изменилось. Малфой все так же усмехался.

– Есть, – кивнул Гарри. – Я сейчас.

Через минуту он вернулся с серыми джинсами и черной футболкой. И то, и другое он протянул Драко. Тот быстро переоделся и чарами подогнал одежду по размеру.

Гарри невольно облизнул нижнюю губу.

– Так явно лучше, чем в спортивном костюме, – пробормотал он.

Драко оглядел себя, посмотрел в зеркало и остался доволен. Ему даже в кошмарном сне не могло присниться, что он наденет на себя подобное, хотя после спортивного костюма… а сейчас, видя блестящие глаза Поттера, понял, что готов так хоть каждый день ходить. Он тут же одернул себя на подобные мысли. Ему просто нравилось это идиотическое выражение лица.

– Я готов. Пошли, – тряхнул головой Драко, пытаясь привыкнуть к необычной одежде.

 

***

 

Спустя час они вошли через главный вход в замок. Гарри, взлохмаченный, перепачканный травой и землей, смеялся, а Драко, такой же чистый, как и был, насмешливо чуть улыбался. Гарри проиграл и трижды падал с метлы. И все, потому что то и дело засматривался на Драко. Преподаватели почти все уже прибыли, и полным ходом шли приготовления к новому учебному году, который настанет через несколько дней. По пути им попалась директор, которая возмущенно оглядела их с головы до ног, потом поджала губы, улыбнулась и пошла дальше, пожелав им доброго дня. Гарри и Драко посмотрели ей вслед, потом друг на друга и хихикнули, стараясь не думать о том, что им уже не по семнадцать лет и баллы с них снимать уже не за что.

Они прошли метров сто, когда дорогу им преградила Гермиона Уизли собственной персоной. Драко даже не удивился. Он вообще уже старался не удивляться. Девушка меж тем хмурилась, возмущенно глядя на Гарри, и никак не могла взять в толк, что происходит: почему Гарри смеется рядом с Малфоем? Почему Малфой одет в одежду магглов? В чем дело?!

– Гарри Поттер, немедленно объясни, что происходит? – совсем как раньше потребовала она.

– Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас... – отодвинулся было Драко.

– Да щаз! – Гарри схватил его за воротник футболки и ухмыльнулся. – Одного ты меня с ней не оставишь!

– Ах ты... – Гермиона нацелила на старого друга палочку. А потом вдруг рука дрогнула и… девушка расплакалась.

– Да, Поттер, не умеешь ты с женщинами общаться.

– Эй, Гермиона... Ты чего? – опешил Гарри.

– Ты, и правда, дебил... – Драко оглядел бывшую Грейнджер, ныне Уизли: все такая же тяжелая копна каштановых волос, стройная талия, деловой костюм-двойка темного шоколадного оттенка, туфли на невысоком каблуке и белая блузка; на плече небольшая дорожная сумка. – Она ведь к тебе ехала, придурок...

Девушка даже плакать перестала:

– М-малфой... А как же...

– Приветственные оскорбления? – криво усмехнулся Драко. – Забудь, Грейнджер. Мне давно нет дела до крови. – Слукавил. Ну и что? – Тем более что среди учащихся ее и так осталось мало. Однако оставляю вас, – Драко картинно склонился перед девушкой, опять криво усмехнулся и пошел в сторону подземелий, краем уха услышав:

– Ах ты... Гарри Поттер! Немедленно мне все рассказывай! Мы с Роном чуть с ума не сошли! А ты мало того, что в Хогвартсе и ни разу не написал, так еще и с Малфоем!

Годы прошли, а некоторые вещи так и не изменились. Впрочем, Драко справедливо полагал, что это не его дело.

Правда, Поттер так не считал.

Через два часа дверь кабинета зелий с силой распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвался Поттер. Драко поднял на него взгляд. Поттер выглядел расстроенным и злым. За прошедшие недели Драко ни разу не видел его таким.

Гарри подошел и плюхнулся на первую парту.

– Спасибо, что остался, – недовольно произнес Гарри.

– Она же к тебе приехала. Уверен, вам было, что обсудить, – пожал плечами Драко.

– О, нам было, что обсудить, – недовольно скривился Гарри. – И большую часть я обсуждать не хотел. Это подстава, Малфой. Нихрена не по-дружески.

– Ну, извини. Я понятия не имею, что такое дружба.

– А как же Крэбб и Гойл?

– Ты серьезно? Это ты про двух идиотов, которые и трех слов связать не могли со смысловой нагрузкой? Родители которых были Пожирателями?

– Ну-у-у... да.

Драко отложил перо, отодвинул от себя пергамент и сказал:

– Все семь лет я завидовал тебе.

Гарри округлил глаза. А Драко продолжил:

– Я много чему завидовал. Но больше всего вашей дружбе с Уизли и Грейнджер. Вы были настолько... связаны, что глядя на вас троих, я ненавидел вас все сильнее и сильнее. А сейчас ты, вместо того чтобы хотя бы пообщаться со своей подругой, пришел к бывшему врагу.

– Надо же, и даже про грязнокровку ничего не сказал, – как-то уж слишком жестко улыбнулся Поттер.

– Да, она грязнокровка и моей подругой не стала бы никогда. Но Гарри Поттеру на это было наплевать. Мне все равно, что у тебя в голове, но я уже на полном серьезе думаю, что Шляпа ошиблась. Твое место среди таких же, как и я.

С этими словами Драко просто вышел из кабинета, оставив Гарри сидеть с открытым ртом.

 

***

 

– Добрый вечер, профессор, – поздоровался Гарри с портретом Снейпа.

– Мистер Поттер, – отозвался Северус.

– Я изучил ваши записи о моей матери.

– Вот как? Обнаружили что-то, достойное внимания?

– Кое-что, профессор. Вы подозревали, что моя мать – чистокровная. Это так?

– Да, Поттер, – признал Снейп. – Она была сильной волшебницей, для магглы.

– Вы проверяли ее ауру и отмечали, что она такая же, как у чистокровных.

– Совершенно верно, мистер Поттер.

– И я могу применить на себе прописанные вами заклинания? – спросил Гарри.

– Вы можете применить их на себе. Вы знаете, как выглядит аура чистокровного волшебника?

– Нет, – ответил Гарри. – Я хочу увидеть свою.


	4. Chapter 4

Поттер снова пропал.

Что ж, Драко уже не обращал внимания на эти исчезновения и занимался своими исследованиями в тишине и покое. Правда, иногда бросал взгляд на снитч, который летал по клетке вместе с радужной бабочкой. Была идея как обычно пойти на поле и полетать, но...

Когда в дверь постучали, Драко на мгновение прикрыл глаза, отгоняя глупые мысли.

\- Войдите.

На пороге стояла Гермиона Уизли.

\- Добрый день, - спокойно поздоровалась она. Кротким нравом она никогда не отличалась, вот и сейчас смотрела на Драко абсолютно спокойным взглядом.

\- Добрый день миссис Уизли, - сохраняя вежливость, ответил Драко.

\- Можно поговорить?

\- Разумеется.

Гермиона, держа в руке какой-то конверт, села в кресло напротив и стала рассматривать Драко.

\- Признаться, я была удивлена тем, то увидела. После стольких лет вражды вы общались, словно старые друзья.

Драко буквально услышал горечь, проскользнувшую в ее голосе.

\- На самом деле он просто не оставил мне выбора.

Девушка кивнула.

\- Ты уже семь лет ведь преподаешь?

\- Да.

\- И…

\- Все нормально. Мне по-прежнему важна чистота крови, но на моем факультете много волшебников из обычных маггловских семей. Я был рожден с мыслью о том, какой кровь должна быть. Но преподаю я детям, а у них на лбу не написано, какая там кровь. - Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови. - Тебе будет сложно понять, - наконец, сказал Драко.

\- Это верно. Но... Я рада, что у Гарри есть друг.

\- Что между вами случилось? - прямо спросил Малфой.

\- Он не говорил?

\- А я не спрашивал.

\- После того, как все улеглось... Гарри очень сильно изменился. Мы пытались растормошить его. Пытались быть...

\- Друзьями для человека, которого сломали те события.

Драко это знал. Он видел все это в Поттере. Точно так же, как видел в отражении зеркала.

\- Мы очень сильно поругались и он исчез. Насколько мы знали, он ушел жить к магглам. С тех пор прошло почти восемь лет.

\- Ты приезжаешь к старому другу и видишь его рядом с заклятым врагом. Да, могу тебя понять.

\- Он не хочет со мной разговаривать. Я тут уже второй день... - девушка всхлипнула, но в этот раз слезы сдержала.

Драко вздохнул.

\- Я не буду в это лезть. Вы были друзьями семь лет, и не мне вас мирить или ссорить.

\- Я знаю. Я... сейчас уезжаю. У меня просьба к тебе, - Гермиона положила на стол конверт. - Передай это Гарри, пожалуйста.

Драко молча кивнул.

Девушка поднялась и пошла к двери. Но потом обернулась и тихо сказала:

\- Пожалуйста, позаботься о нем.

\- Ты просишь этого у слизеринца, Пожирателя Смерти и…

\- Потому что больше не у кого, - с этими словами она закрыла за собой дверь.

Драко уставился на конверт.

Вечером, часов в десять, он постучал в дверь комнаты Поттера. Он долго думал, стоит ли это вообще делать, и решил, что стоит. С появлением Поттера его жизнь изменилась, и он соврал бы, если сказал, что стало хуже. На стук никто не ответил. Драко постучал снова, а потом повернул ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Драко толкнул дверь и вошел.

В гостиной было темно. Единственным источником света был камин. Поттер сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану.

\- Что случилось? - не глядя на него, тихо спросил Поттер.

\- Ничего, - ответил Драко. - Я принес тебе письмо.

\- Не знал, что ты подрабатываешь совой, - чуть улыбнулся Поттер, протягивая руку. Опять же не глядя.

Драко, сохраняя самообладание, отдал Поттеру конверт. Поттер даже не взглянул на письмо, точным броском отправив его в камин.

Драко дернул бровью.

\- Тебе неинтересно, что в нем? - спросил он, наблюдая, как огонь пожирает бумагу, сыто потрескивая.

\- То же, что всегда, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Что ей жаль, что Рону жаль, что всем жаль, что я должен попытаться понять... Что еще она мне может сказать.

\- Что у вас произошло? - осторожно спросил Драко. Ответа на этот вопрос от Поттера он еще не слышал.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - устало произнес Гарри. - Посиди со мной.

Просьба была несколько странной, хотя для гриффиндорца вполне себе нормальной. Драко пожал плечами и, сняв мантию и повесив ее на спинку дивана, сел на ковер рядом с Поттером, который продолжал с отсутствующим видом смотреть на огонь.

\- Малфой, почему так была важна чистота крови? - вдруг спросил Гарри.

Драко слегка удивился, но отозвался:

\- Ты не поймешь.

\- Я хочу понять. Мне... нужно понять.

Драко вздохнул:

\- Чистая магическая кровь – это как залог силы, власти. Чистокровные семьи раньше стояли у власти во всех сферах магического мира. Заключались брачные союзы, рождались целые династии. Меня... воспитывали на понимании того, что важна не любовь между супругами, а чистота их крови, чтобы их наследник тоже стал сильным мира сего. Наверное, поэтому я так не выносил грязнокровок. И твою Грейнджер. Я не понимал, как девчонка из семьи магглов может обладать такими способностями и умениями. Я злился на отца, не понимал и задавался вопросами. И ненавидел вас. Тебя тем более. Тот самый Гарри Поттер, отец которого стал предателем крови и женился на магглорожденной. Ты был избранным, но при этом в тебе не было чистой крови. А значит, устои моих родителей были неправильными. Этого я и не понимал.

Гарри кивнул. А потом сказал:

\- Моя мать не была магглорожденной.

Драко показалось, что его ударили по голове. Все эти годы могли оказаться всего лишь искусственно взращенной обстоятельствами ненавистью?.. Эта мысль пугала.

\- Что? - опешил он.

\- Снейп был уверен, что она - не маггла. Он провел исследования это подтверждающие. Тогда получается, что я - чистокровный волшебник. И теории твоей семьи не так уж неверны. Странно, что Том видел во мне полукровку без выдающихся способностей.

Драко не мог поверить в то, что слышал. Поттер - чистокровный? Это многое объяснило бы.

\- Не может быть...

Гарри повернулся к нему и криво усмехнулся:

\- Это возможно, если судить по записям твоего крестного. И мне нужна твоя помощь. Опять.

Драко сначала кивнул, потом понял, что сделал, и, наконец, спросил:

\- С чем?

\- Я хочу увидеть свою ауру.

Это было сложно, и Драко только в теории знал, как это можно сделать.

\- Снейп поможет.

\- Нужны зелья... И рисунок на полу… И время...

\- Да. Так ты поможешь?

Драко вздохнул, долго рассматривал в полумраке лицо Поттера, а потом спросил:

\- Выпить хочешь?

\- Нет, - отозвался Гарри. - Завтра с утра мы должны быть в Гринготтсе.

\- Мы? - опешил Драко.

\- Ну, если отдашь мне ключ от хранилища Снейпа, можешь не ехать.

Драко снова посмотрел на Поттера, на его профиль, едва ли освещаемый отсветом камина. Два месяца назад он послал бы его куда подальше. Сейчас понимал, что согласится в любом случае. И это тоже было странно. Он никогда не думал, что будет подчиняться желанию Поттера, добровольно. Сейчас же, глядя на усталую фигуру, он подумал, что нет ничего особенно в том, чтобы прогуляться вместе в банк. Он понимал эту необходимость.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Драко. - Я, по-твоему, из ума выжил? Пустить тебя одного в Гринготтс.

 

***

 

В восемь часов утра следующего дня они уже были в Хогсмиде, а в пятнадцать минут девятого - перед входом в банк.

\- Давно я тут не был, - сказал Гарри, оглядываясь.

Драко бывал в банке нечасто. И откровенно говоря, не слишком расстраивался по этому поводу. До учебы остался один день, поэтому Косая аллея была заполнена волшебниками, магглами и детьми. И многие косились на него неприкрыто и с тем любопытством, от которого Драко предпочел бы скрыться.

\- Идем, - бросил он, входя в двери. Очнувшийся от своих мыслей Гарри рванул следом. Подойдя к одному из гоблинов, Малфой отдал ему ключ.

\- Драко Люциус Малфой. Мне нужен доступ в сейф номер 441.

Гоблин, зорко оглядев парня, забрал ключ.

\- А Гарри Поттер пойдет с Вами мистер Малфой?

\- Да.

Гоблин оглядел Поттера.

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Мне нужен доступ в сейф номер 678.

\- Драко Малфой пойдет с вами, мистер Поттер?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае, прошу за мной.

Драко никогда не любил эти тележки, которые использовались для передвижения по огромному подземному хранилищу. Поэтому он развлекал себя тем, что наблюдал за Поттером. С утра тот был веселым и придурковатым, почти как обычно. Они спокойно добрались до банка. Сейчас Поттер был спокойным, но лицо его перестало улыбаться. Эта метаморфоза происходила снова и Драко это начинало беспокоить. Или же это было любопытство.

Тележка остановилась напротив огромной двери ячейки и гоблин, прихватив фонарь, поковылял открывать ее. Драко увидел, что сначала они остановились у ячейки Поттеров. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, но под кожей зудело. Ему было очень интересно, что там. Было интересно... любопытно, насколько богат Национальный герой.

Поттер вошел в ячейку и ушел куда-то в сторону. Раздался тихий звон монет. Драко вздохнул и шагнул следом.

Поттер определенно был богат. Малфой не знал, как ему жилось в мире магглов последние семь лет, но в волшебном мире он бы жил очень неплохо купив поместье, наняв слуг и забыв о том, что такое работа, до конца своих дней. Проходя мимо горок золота, серебра и украшений, Драко понимал, что все в этом мире выглядит далеко не так, как кажется. Он посмотрел на Поттера - потертые джинсы, футболка и старенькая куртка. И такое наследство. А потом он оглядел себя.

\- Я подожду у входа, - бросил Драко и вышел из двери хранилища.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул. Он закрыл кошель, когда решил, что денег ему пока хватит, отошел в дальний угол, где лежали старые фолианты и дневники, которые перенесли в его сейф после смерти Сириуса. Он долго в них копался, в итоге взял три толстых дневника. С минуту смотрел на них и думал, что собирается отдать их Малфою. Малфою, из всех людей. Наверное, он сошел с ума. Но интуиция подсказывала, что он все делает правильно.

Когда Гарри вышел из сейфа, дверь за ним закрылась. Гоблин закрыл дверь на ключ, который тут же вернул владельцу.

Уменьшив дневники, Гарри отдал их Драко.

\- Это тебе. Пригодится, - сказал он.

Сказал так, что по спине Драко пробежал холодок. На мгновение он словно перенесся на старшие курсы, но кивнул, забрал дневники и убрал во внутренний карман мантии.

Через несколько минут они оказались у сейфа Малфоев. Драко понял, что не хочет, чтобы Поттер видел почти пустой огромный сейф, но отступать было некуда. И просить Поттера не ходить было дурным тоном, ведь внутри сейфа Поттера сам он уже побывал. Когда гоблин открыл дверь, Драко взял у него фонарь и вошел.

Тут почти ничего не было. После Суда у Малфоев забрали почти все: ценные бумаги, имущество, деньги. Драко оставили лишь мэнор, его часть наследства, с которой он отдал часть в казну министерства, да библиотеку родителей и их записи. Библиотека осталась в мэноре, а записи Драко сложил в специальный сундук, о прямом назначении которого никто не знал.

Подойдя к кованому сундуку у стены, Драко заклинанием проколол себе палец и капнул на крышку. Та заскрипела, стенки начали разъезжаться и вскоре перед ним стоял... шкаф.

\- Его записи на третьей полке снизу.

Малфой, не глядя на Поттера, отошел к небольшому столику, на котором стояла чаша с деньгами - остатки наследства и то, что положил на хранение уже он сам.

Гарри лишь мельком взглянул на шкаф, похожий на стеллаж с квадратными полками-ячейками, в каждой из которых стояли кованые сундуки. Он принялся оглядываться по сторонам. Хранилище Малфоев было больше, чем у Поттеров, но оно было пустым.

\- А где все, Малфой? – прямо спросил Гарри.

\- Здесь, - Драко кивнул на чашу. Чаша, была зачарована и вмещала в себя в десять раз больше своего объема. Он сам ее сделал, когда собирал остатки, оставленные ему Министерством.

\- А остальное?

\- Забрало Министерство после Суда.

Поттер подошел и посмотрел на чашу.

\- И это все?!

\- Нет, чаша зачарована. Там больше, - не стал скрывать Драко. - В десять раз.

\- И остальное забрало Министерство? Все, что здесь было?!

\- Представь себе, - горько усмехнулся Драко.

Поттер помолчал, потом хмыкнул и скривился:

\- Вот суки.

Драко вскинул брови в удивлении и уставился на него. Взгляд Поттера был жестким, непримиримым, довольно страшным, стоило признать.

\- Национальный герой порицает Министерство. Кто бы мог подумать, - ухмыльнулся Драко.

\- А кто сказал, что мне нравилось это Министерство? В прошлый раз оно ничего хорошего для меня не сделало, оставив разбираться с Томом, да еще и врагом объявило. Так что извини, но кроме мата у меня для них ничего нет.

Драко взглянул на Поттера теперь уже внимательнее. А потом сказал:

\- Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, что вы не поделили с друзьями.

\- И что же?

\- Веру в лучшее будущее, - криво усмехнулся Малфой. Открыв кожаный мешочек, он сыпанул в него горсть монет.

\- А дом? - вдруг спросил Гарри.

\- Мэнор оставили. Разумеется, без слуг. Кроме того, забрали все картины и все более или менее ценное. Как они решили. Я иногда приезжаю туда, проверить состояние дома.

\- Прости, - глухо сказал Гарри.

\- За что? - удивился Драко. - Не ты же министр магии.

Гарри ничего не ответил и пошел к шкафу Снейпа. Он нашел сундук с надписью «Школа», уменьшил его и сунул в карман. Потом глянул на Драко, кивнул и вышел из сейфа. Гарри чувствовал, что внутри зашевелилось что-то темное, что было с ним в последние месяцы перед битвой. А еще, увидев этот чужой сейф, внутри заплескалась злость. Настроение начало резко портиться.

 

***

 

\- Назад в Хогвартс, Поттер? - спросил Драко, когда они вышли на ступени банка.

\- Мне надо в Косой переулок.

\- Тогда без меня. Я буду в пабе в Лютном переулке.

\- Но… почему?

\- А ты оглянись, - лицо Драко снова прорезала жесткая злая ухмылка.

Гарри огляделся вокруг и сам все понял: на них снова пялились. Мужчины, женщины и дети. Каждый, кто знал о войне и об их семьях.

\- Почему ты обращаешь на это внимание?

\- Потому что они правы, - отрезал Драко и направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз и в Лютный переулок.

Гарри не стал его останавливать.

В Косом переулке он провел несколько часов. Возможно, виной тому было выражение его лица, но его почти никто не беспокоил. Изредка с ним здоровались, и тогда он с вежливой улыбкой здоровался в ответ. Пару раз к нему подбегали дети и спрашивали, действительно ли он будет преподавать в Хогвартсе, и он все так же вежливо отвечал, что будет. Он купил перья и чернила, пергаменты и личные тетради в кожаных обложках. Зашел в книжный магазин и приобрел несколько книг по заклинаниям и рунам. Зашел к мадам Малкин и заказал строгую мантию. Затем - в небольшой магазин мужского костюма и подобрал себе повседневный вариант. Все это он делал машинально, пока в голове крутились слова Драко о министерстве и недавние воспоминания того, что он увидел в фамильной банковской ячейке Малфоев.

Наконец, все было куплено, Гарри уже собирался отправиться на поиски Драко, когда ему на глаза попался магазин сов. Ноги сами понесли его вперед. Спустя двадцать минут из магазина он вышел с клеткой, в которой сидела белая полярная сова. Гарри поглядывал на птицу, которая разглядывала его в ответ, и вдруг понял, что не сможет аппарировать. Вариантов было несколько: поезд, который пойдет только завтра; или им придется вернуться через камин, что точно не обрадует Макгонагалл, либо остаться в Дырявом котле и ехать завтра со всеми на все том же поезде. Тоже не вариант. Оставалась... Гарри прошел вперед - к магазину метел. Последним вариантом оставалась метла.

 

***

 

Драко пил пятую чашку чая, сидя в самом дальнем углу мрачноватого вида паба, когда Поттер, наконец, явился. Метлу и клетку слизеринец заметил сразу. Поттер поздоровался с барменом, бросил на барную стойку монеты, забрал бутылку огневиски, а затем подошел к столику Драко.

\- Пошли, Малфой, - к концу фамилии Поттер даже улыбнулся. - Пора назад. И путь будет долгим.

\- Почему долгим? - спросил Драко, когда они вышли.

Гарри нашел место посвободнее и впихнул в руки Драко клетку.

\- Ты сидишь, держишься за меня и крепко держишь клетку, - невозмутимо сообщил ему Гарри и оседлал метлу, после чего приглашающе кивнул Драко.

\- Да ты шутишь! - машинально прижав к себе клетку, возмутился он.

\- А похоже?

\- А чем ты думал, когда сову покупал? Явно не головой... - Драко уже понял, что ругаться бесполезно. Нет, он, конечно, мог послать Поттера к боггарту и аппарировать один, но... Но.

\- Поттер, я тебя, правда, ненавижу. Вот честно! - садясь позади Гарри и прижимая к себе клетку с совой, бурчал Драко. Было катастрофически неудобно, особенно мешалась эта самая клетка. Драко мужественно обнялся с ней, мстительно схватил Гарри за талию, не преминув ущипнуть сквозь одежду, и замер. - Ну, лети уже! Гриффиндорец иногда из тебя просто отвратительный.

Гарри только хмыкнул и оторвался от земли.

В Хогвартс они прибыли спустя несколько часов. И как только ноги Драко коснулись земли, он спрыгнул с еще не успевшей остановиться метлы и совсем не благородно упал на траву.

\- Ох, моя задница-а-а-а...

Причем упал вместе с клеткой и напугал сову. Гарри коснулся ногами земли и забрал клетку.

\- Спокойно, Хельга, - улыбнулся он сове. - Драко дурачится.

Сова криком высказала все, что она думает о подобном дурачестве.

\- Я дурачусь? - опасно прищурился Драко.

\- Не ной, Малфой, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. - Я компенсирую.

Драко смотрел на Поттера, который снова улыбался. Словно улыбаться свободно он мог лишь в Хогвартсе.

\- Огневиски?

\- Нет. Но оно прилагается.

\- Завтра ученики прибудут, - напомнил Малфой и поднялся.

\- Так свари два антипохмельных, пока есть время, - посоветовал Поттер. - Тебе не отвертеться, Малфой. Пошли. - Он подхватил свою новую метлу и направился в замок.

\- Это дурной тон, - заметил Драко.

\- Что именно?

\- Пить за день до начала учебного года. И, кроме того, Мастеру Зелий пить нельзя.

\- Да брось, ты и так почти не пьешь!

\- До твоего появления я вообще не пил!

\- Но вино-то ты пьешь.

\- Пол бокала!

\- Ну, а тут будет тоже полбокала. Огневиски, - радостно сообщил Поттер.

На лестнице они расстались, Драко отправился в лабораторию, а Гарри - в свою комнату.

В следующие пару часов Малфой действительно сварил два антипохмельных зелья, причем ускоренного формата, подозревая, что с Поттером он половиной стакана не отделается. Затем сходил, принял душ и явился к ужину в Большой зал.

Поттер сидел и о чем-то разговаривал с учителями, причем улыбался не хуже первокурсника. Сам Драко лишь молча кивнул головой присутствующим и принялся за еду.

\- Мистер Малфой, ваш друг сегодня воодушевлен, - заметила директор. - Это из-за завтрашнего дня?

\- Если честно, директор, я понятия не имею, что в голове у вашего Национального героя. И он - не мой друг.

\- Вы так в этом уверены?

\- Я все еще надеюсь на это.

\- А зря, Малфой, - Гарри утащил с его тарелки кусочек жареного мяса и улыбнулся директору.

Драко захотелось треснуть Поттера и побольнее, но это было бы неприлично, поэтому с тихой ядовитой улыбочкой, он больно шлепнул по рукам Поттера:

\- Веди себя прилично за столом, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - нравоучительным тоном велел он и вернулся к ужину.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко с изумлением, а потом прыснул и тихо засмеялся. Воспитательная взбучка явно не удалась.

 

***

 

\- А на пятом курсе? - весело спросил Поттер. - Ты из кожи вон лез, лишь бы выследить Отряд Дамблдора.

Они сидели в комнатах Малфоя, в гостиной у камина - Поттер на полу, Драко на диване напротив.

\- И заметь, - Драко ткнул в гриффиндорца пальцем руки, в которой держал стакан, - мне это удалось.

Бутылка огневиски стояла у дивана и была пуста более чем наполовину.

\- Я никогда не сомневался в твоих умственных способностях, - улыбнулся Поттер и подмигнул.

Драко фыркнул:

\- Поттер, перестань подмигивать.

\- А что?

\- За последние полчаса ты сделал это уже в пятый раз!

\- А ты, значит, считал?

\- Да больно нужно.

Гарри икнул и сообщил:

\- Я хочу есть...

\- Сейчас… - Драко взглянул на часы, - полвторого ночи.

\- И что? Поднимайся. Пошли!

\- Куда?

\- К эльфам! На кухню, в смысле, - Поттер встал и начал раскачиваться.

Драко тоже поднялся, подошел к Гарри и сказал:

\- А зачем идти на кухню? У тебя же этот... как его... Трикси?

\- А вдруг он спит? - прошептал Гарри и обнял Драко за плечи. - Я буду просто ужасен, если разбужу домовика. Я больше не буду героем в его глазах.

Драко не выдержал и засмеялся. Пьяно, но искренне.

\- Ты невозможен, Поттер, - заявил Драко. - Просто невозможен.

Гарри в ответ поиграл бровями.

Пьяной петляющей походкой они шли по коридорам и громко разговаривали, хотя постоянно шикали друг на друга, призывая не шуметь. Им осталось спуститься всего на один пролет, когда на их пути как из-под земли вырос Филч.

\- Так-так-так, что это у нас здесь? Поттер. И Малфой.

\- Профессор Поттер... и профессор Малфой, - медленно произнес Драко, чтобы язык не сильно заплетался.

\- И что же вы делаете ночью в коридоре?

\- Идем, - на голубом глазу ответил Поттер.

Драко моргнул. Потом закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не начать смеяться.

\- Идете, значит? И куда же вы идете в столь поздний час?

\- Прошу... прощенья… - начал Драко, стараясь запоминать, что говорит. - Раз мы идем... значит... у нас есть... дела.

\- И какие?

\- А разве это... ваше дело… мистер Филч? - слизеринец постарался напустить на себя как можно более злобный и превосходящий вид.

\- Нет, но… - заикнулся было завхоз.

\- В таком случае, мы ухом...дим...

Драко схватил Поттера за руку и поволок за ближайший поворот. Как только оба оказались вне поля видимости Филча, Малфой прижался спиной к стене и пьяно фыркнул:

\- Мерлин! Как будто я в школе.

\- Я тебя, наверное, удивлю, но мы и есть в школе, - заверил его Гарри. - Просто... теперь все немного иначе. И дело не только в том... что мы... профессора.

Драко не успел ничего сказать, а Поттер уже тащил его дальше, на кухню.

Через полчаса они снова сидели в комнате Драко и продолжали пить, уже вполне сытые и довольные жизнью.

\- Тебе было страшно? - спросил вдруг Драко. - Тогда...

\- Знаешь, - помолчав, ответил Гарри, поняв, о чем его спрашивают, - После того, как ты не выдал меня там, в мэноре, мне уже было ничего не страшно. Я... раз уж даже ты был готов отвернуться от него, то я знал, что точно одержу победу. Потому что... ты знал меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Ты не мог не узнать меня, даже после Жалящего заклятья. А я лучше всех знал тебя. Потому что был одно время просто одержим тобой. Мне постоянно казалось, что ты замышляешь какую-нибудь пакость, а ты зачастую и замышлял, поэтому я следил за тобой с утроенной силой, - усмехнулся он. - Знаешь, я заметил странную закономерность.

\- Какую? - только и мог, что спросить Драко.

\- Лучше всего я себя чувствую рядом с тобой. Магия?

Драко был до крайности удивлен таким признанием.

\- Магия? Вряд ли... - пробормотал парень.

Поттер переполз на диван вместе с бутылкой, долил им в стаканы и вдруг улегся головой на колени Малфоя.

\- О! Удобненько...

\- Эм... - Драко в ужасе взирал на эту картину. - Поттер, ты ничего не спутал?

\- Нет, - отозвался тот.

\- Поттер, - змеей зашипел Драко.

\- Точно, - Гарри щелкнул пальцами и произнес: - Акцио, подарок.

Драко фыркнул:

\- И ты думаешь, что сработает?

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и в подставленную ладонь Поттера легла небольшая квадратная коробочка.

\- Я обещал тебе компенсировать полет на метле, - глядя снизу-вверх на Драко, сказал Гарри. - Вот. - И протянул коробочку, чуть не двинув ею в нос слизеринцу.

Драко попытался напустить надменный вид, отмахнулся, но подарок взял и принялся сразу его распаковывать - прямо над лицом Поттера. Внутри оказалась тяжелая стеклянная чернильница, которую обвивала змея, вместо глаз которой были небольшие зеленые камни.

Эксклюзив стоимостью в три-четыре оклада преподавателя.

\- Ты мне теперь еще и подарки делаешь... - вздохнул Драко.

Про то, что Поттер снова проигнорировал палочку и воспользовался магией без нее, он решил подумать чуть позже. Он слишком устал за этот дурацкий день, и был слишком пьян.

\- Разве это плохо? - бесхитростно спросил Поттер и, приподнявшись, сделал глоток из стакана, после чего лег обратно.

\- Это странно! Гарри Поттер сделал подарок Пожирателю смерти!

\- Да какой из тебя Пожиратель…

\- Самый настоящий. И весь магический мир в курсе этого.

\- Весь магический мир забыл, что творили настоящие Пожиратели вроде Беллатрисы Лейстрейндж и накинулись на мальчишку. А ты совершил ошибку в семнадцать лет! И я это точно знаю.

Драко глотнул огневиски и уставился на Гарри.

\- Ты стал злее.

\- Можно просто сказать «спасибо», - фыркнул Гарри.

Драко сжал в пальцах чернильницу и молча кивнул.

 

***

 

Утром Драко проснулся первым, поэтому вся радость от пробуждения... в объятьях Поттера досталась ему единолично. Он лишь едва дернулся, как голову прострелило болью. Поттер не то, чтобы обнимал его, просто лежал у стенки, а рука его лежала поперек груди Драко. Он задышал глубже, пытаясь унять боль и дурноту, рука его свесилась с дивана... и прошла сквозь защитные чары, которыми они, оказалось, были оба укрыты. Снова чары Поттера, которые держались даже, когда волшебник спал.

Драко с трудом поднялся.

\- Доброе утро, профессор Малфой, - привычным менторским тоном поприветствовал его портрет Снейпа. - Хорошо спалось? - ехидно добавил крестный.

\- Вот только не сейчас... - прохрипел Драко, укладывая больную голову обратно.

\- Ну, почему же? Я твой крестный и имею право...

\- Нет! Сейчас никто ни на что не имеет права, пока мне так плохо... - Драко постарался дышать еще глубже.

От этого бормотания проснулся Гарри. Он сначала приподнялся на локте, зачем почесал затылок, и только потом открыл глаза. Обведя мутным взглядом гостиную и придя к выводу, что это не его спальня, он уставился на Малфоя. И стал молча разглядывать, медленно и осоловело моргая.

\- Доброе утро, - наконец, промямлил он.

\- И тебе доброе утро, дорогой, - не остался в долгу Драко.

\- Мы заснули на диване? - медленно поднимаясь и держась за голову, спросил Гарри.

\- Мы? - тут же возмутился Драко и скривился от громкости собственного голоса. - Ты заснул на моих коленях. А потом не дал мне уйти. В итоге...

\- Я понял, - отозвался Гарри. - Зелье.

\- Что?

\- Зелье. Антипохмельное. Сейчас. Пожалуйста, - под конец добавил Гарри.

-В ванной на полочке над раковиной...

\- Ага…

\- И мне прихвати.

Гарри послушно поплелся в ванную, сцапал два пузырька и вернулся обратно. Один пузырек он отдал Малфою, второй выпил сам и полез обратно к спинке дивана, вытягиваясь рядом с парнем.

\- Ты что делаешь? - ошалел Драко.

\- Мне надо полежать... - простонал Поттер.

\- Как мило, - ехидно сказал нарисованный Северус. - Вы бы еще одним пледом укрылись.

Драко лишь успел бросить в нарисованного крестного испепеляющий взгляд, ну, он, во всяком случае, надеялся, что взгляд вышел именно испепеляющий, а Поттер уже пробормотал:

\- Акцио, плед, - и сверху их обоих укрыло именно тем, что призвал Поттер.

\- Ты сдурел?! - возмутился Драко. - Надо вставать! Скоро начнут прибывать ученики.

\- Угу, сейчас еще немножко полежим и пойдем, - пробормотал над ухом Поттер и вдруг прижал к себе Драко, обхватив рукой через грудь.

\- Поттер, - зашипел змеей Драко.

\- Лежать, - зевнув, велел гриффиндорец.

Драко только и оставалось, что вздохнуть. Конечно, ему не составляло труда выбраться из объятий до невозможности странного Поттера, но почему-то не хотелось.

Северус взирал на них с легкой улыбкой на губах, которую никто из присутствующих так и не увидел.

 

***

 

Разумеется, они снова уснули. И когда, проснувшись, Драко посмотрел на часы, была уже половина второго.

\- Поттер! - зашипел он над ухом спящего парня. - Поттер!!!

\- Ну что-о-о? - вяло буркнул тот.

\- Мы обед проспали!

\- Подумаешь... Ученики прибудут вечером... - Гарри попытался с головой заползти под плед.

\- Это не значит, что нужно спать! Пора классы готовить! И я удивлен, что нас никто не ищет...

Зря он это сказал. Именно этот момент выбрала Макгонагалл, чтобы постучать в дверь его покоев.

\- Мистер Малфой? У Вас все хорошо? Мы не можем найти вас и мистера Поттера.

Гарри приглушенно застонал и выбрался из-под пледа. Потом сполз с дивана и пошел к двери.

\- Ты что делаешь? - только и успел прошипеть ему вслед Малфой.

Но Поттер не обратил внимания. И распахнул дверь.

\- Доброе... день, директор, - поприветствовал он своего бывшего декана.

\- Мистер Поттер, - Минерва явно удивилась, увидев его в комнате Малфоя, но с лицом справилась довольно быстро, стоило отдать ей должное.

\- Мы немного увлеклись вчера с профессором Малфоем, поэтому проспали, - отчитался он, не акцентируя внимания на том, чем же они все-таки так увлеклись, что проспали и завтрак, и обед. - Не беспокойтесь, к приезду учеников все будет готово, директор.

И услышал приглушенный звук, похожий на хлопок ладони по лбу, раздавшийся с дивана.

«Увлеклись?! Мерлин, да она совсем не то подумает!» - мысленно взвыл Драко. Хотя варианты были один другого краше, и он затих на диване, благо за широкой спинкой его не было видно.

\- Что ж, мистер Поттер. Ждем вас в Большом зале, - не моргнув, ответила Минерва.

\- Через час будем, директор.

\- Хорошо.

Когда дверь закрылась, Драко вцепился в спинку дивана и начал рычать:

\- Ты совсем рехнулся?! Не мог тихонько полежать?!

\- Ты такой лохматый с утра, - бесхитростно выдал Гарри. И пошел в чужую ванную.

Драко клацнул челюстью от такой наглости.

\- Надо ли мне говорить, что я тебя предупреждал? - меланхолично поинтересовался Снейп.

Драко лишь зыркнул на него и, поднявшись, подошел к ближайшему зеркалу. Да, лохматый - это еще слабо сказано. Никакого малфоевского лоска - заспанное лицо, торчащие, как у Поттера, во все стороны волосы, темные круги под глазами.

И все из-за одного гриффиндорца.

 

***

 

Драко сидел на стуле в кабинете Макгонагалл и старательно напускал на себя вид, что делает одолжение всем присутствующим своим появлением. После утренне-дневных событий он просто не мог вести себя иначе. Их застали вместе, в одной комнате, явно заспанных. Драко было достаточно и этого и новые слухи ему были совсем не нужны. Хотя он слишком поздно спохватился, ведь половину лета он то и дело пропадал вместе с Поттером: то на поле, то в недрах замка. Хотя и не слишком хотел этого поначалу, но Поттер пер напролом и мнение Драко его интересовало в последнюю очередь. Учителя тихо переговаривались друг с другом и поглядывали на часы. Все ждали появления нового профессора ЗоТИ, чтобы начать собрание учителей, которое традиционно происходит перед прибытием учеников в школу.

\- Простите, что заставил вас ждать, господа, - послышался голос Поттера.

Драко повернул голову и сжал челюсть, чтобы не сидеть с открытым ртом, как Невилл. Черная строгая мантия, темно-серый костюм-тройка, явно сшитый на заказ, причесанные волосы в легком беспорядке и неизменные очки. Драко малодушно подумал, что сам не прочь поучиться у такого профессора, за что потом дал себе мысленный пинок. Но вынужден был признать, Поттер выглядел по-взрослому и чем- то неуловимо напоминал крестного сейчас.

По закону жанра свободный стул оказался возле Драко, куда Поттер и приземлился.

\- Что тут обсуждают? - шепотом спросил он.

\- А ты замолкни и послушай, - буркнул Драко.

Макгонагалл выразительно посмотрела на их парочку, которая из профессоров всего за месяц снова превратилась в хулиганов-старшеклассников, поправила свои очки и начала говорить:

\- Итак, уважаемые коллеги...

Собрание длилось порядка двух часов. Были обсуждены учебная литература, расписания, факультативы. За последнее высказался Гарри, снова напомнив о Дуэльном клубе. Преподаватели не слишком-то радовались этой идее, однако поле того, как Гарри сказал, что Драко Малфой согласился стать его оппонентом (читай, вторым учителем на данном факультативе), было принято решение о создании клуба и допуске туда всех желающих, начиная с третьего курса.

\- Кроме того, - отметила директор, - я хочу нас всех поздравить с прибытием новых учеников. В этом году поступило еще порядка сорока студентов. - И при этом она посмотрела на Драко. Тот сардонически улыбнулся, но кивнул. Он действительно был рад.

Мельком взглянув на Поттера, Драко убедился, что и гриффиндорец вполне рад этому известию, несмотря на то, что этих учеников затащили в школу благодаря его имени.

\- Это замечательно, директор, - отозвался Поттер.

\- У вас будет много работы, профессор Поттер, - нравоучительно сказала она и выразительно посмотрела в его сторону.

\- Когда я отказывался от своих обязанностей? - удивился Поттер.

Макгонагалл ничего не ответила, видимо, признавая правоту своего бывшего студента. Именно так это воспринял Драко.

Наконец, собрание было окончено. Прибытие учащихся и праздничный пир были назначены через полтора часа.

Драко вышел из кабинета директора одним из первых. Нужно было нормально поесть.

Только была проблема: Драко понятия не имел, где тут кухня, вернее этого не знал его трезвый мозг. Он спускался в обитель домовых эльфов с Поттером ночью, но был слишком пьян и просто передвигал ноги, и сейчас совершенно не представлял, куда идти. В тот момент он ориентировался на Поттера, который, казалось, мог передвигаться по замку с закрытыми глазами.

Кроме того, теперь у него появилась новая проблема: из-за Поттера домовики перестали накрывать ему стол и в итоге за весь день он съел только пару бутербродов, которые принес новый друг гриффиндорца.

\- Во что превратилась моя жизнь, - бубнил Драко, спускаясь в подземелья в другой части замка.

Домовиков он не любил. Придурковатые существа, слегка сумасшедшие. Разве что работу хорошо делали. Впрочем, тот же Добби в итоге обожал Поттера. Видимо, в Хогвартсе этот чудик тоже умудрился подружиться со всеми домовиками.

\- И как он Филча в лучшие подружки еще не записал... - и тут же прикусил себе язык. С Поттера станется.

Спустя час, проклиная гриффиндорца последними словами, он поднялся в класс ЗоТИ. Перед дверью он обругал уже себя разными словами. Он не мог поверить, что пришел к Поттеру за этим. Или... это был просто повод? Эта мысль не ужаснула, скорее, напугала.

Поттер был там, проверял чары на стенах. Драко рывком открыл дверь и рявкнул:

\- Поттер!

Гарри замер в броске и скосил взгляд на Драко, а потом выпрямился:

\- Что?

\- Я... Из-за тебя я остался голодным! Тащи сюда своего эльфа, немедленно! - начало фразы было неловким, продолжение возмущенным, а концовка малфоевски-надменной.

Гарри это понравилось. Сейчас, когда Драко становился его другом, прежнее высокомерие стало естественным продолжением, тогда как раньше бесило.

\- Как скажете, лорд Малфой! - напыщенно объявил Гарри. - Типси!

Домовик появился тут же с громким хлопком:

\- Типси рад служить Гарри Поттеру! Чего желает Гарри Поттер, сэр?

\- Привет, Типси. Ты не мог бы принести нам немного тыквенного сока и пирога с потрошками? Или еще с чем-нибудь?

\- Как будет угодно Гарри Поттеру! - эльф хлопнул большими ушами и исчез.

\- Как же тебя любят домовики, - фыркнул Драко, садясь на учительский стол, просто из принципа.

\- На самом деле они хорошие.

\- Только глупые.

\- Зашуганные, Малфой. Это большая разница.

Драко снова фыркнул и принялся осматривать класс. Каждый преподаватель менял его по своему усмотрению. И Поттер обошел всех: на стенах были только часы, причем по двое-трое на каждой, а так же вполне себе видимые защитные руны, что давало гораздо больше в магическом плане, нежели невидимое начертание. То ли Поттер морочиться не стал, то ли специально. Поди разбери.

Эльф снова объявился, на сей раз с большим подносом, который поставил на стол рядом с Драко.

\- Большое спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Для Гарри Поттера все что пожелаете, сэр.

Гарри ответить не успел, как смутившийся эльф снова исчез.

\- Как мило, - растягивая слова, мурлыкнул Драко. - Поттер, тебе и девушка не нужна.

\- Это ты от голода такой противный? - весело спросил Гарри.

\- Да! - рявкнул Малфой и схватил кусок пирога.

Гарри рассмеялся:

\- Хорошо, что тебя можно кормить после полуночи. Мало ли, когда пожрать захочешь.

Драко прожевал и спросил:

\- Причем здесь полночь?

\- У магглов есть фильм про таких милых добрых пушистых зверьков - могваев, но их нельзя мочить и кормить после полуночи, иначе они превращаются в страшных мерзких злобных гремлинов.

Драко откусил еще пирога, а потом глаза его опасно сощурились.

\- Это, что, намек, Поттер?

Гарри сделал невинное лицо.

\- Ну, ты же моешься и ешь после полуночи!

Драко прищурился сильнее. Потом достал палочку:

\- Вингардиум Левиоса! - Графин с соком завис над головой Гарри. - Ты же не хочешь портить столь чудный костюм, да Поттер?

\- О, тебе нравится? - Гарри принялся вертеться, как модель на фотосессии. - Мне идет?

\- Поттер, клянусь всеми богами, я тебе его щас на голову вылью! - прошипел Драко, злобно откусывая от пирога и не теряя зрительного контакта с графином.

\- Драко, не будь ребенком. Ткань дорог... - договорить он не успел; графин таки разбился, упав на пол перед носом Гарри, и его окатило соком, - …ая и отчистить будет непросто.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя с выражением: «будь добр, поясни, что ты делаешь» - на лице. А Драко смотрел на него со смесью удивления и легкого шока с капелькой вины.

\- Гм... - глубокомысленно сообщил Малфой.

\- И все?

\- Ну-у-у... Так уж и быть, - Драко закатил глаза, спрыгнул со стола и встал перед Поттером. Нацелил на него палочку и принялся что-то бормотать. Ткань на глазах высыхала, пятна уменьшались и пропадали.

\- А у меня были низкие оценки по домоводству... - пробормотал гриффиндорец.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему волшебное домоводство считают женским предметом.

\- Ну, у меня просто не получалось.

\- А я и не сомневался. - Драко убрал палочку и посмотрел на осколки. - А вот это я убирать точно не буду.

\- Между прочим, это ты насвинячил.

\- Потому что ты меня вывел.

\- Тем, что назвал тебя по имени? - удивился Гарри и починил графин.

Драко закатил глаза:

\- Нет в тебе воспитания.

Гарри насмешливо скривился, поставил графин на поднос и сел за стол, принявший за свой кусок пирога.

В итоге они молчали: Гарри - потому что с тихой улыбкой наслаждался соседством с Драко; Малфой - потому что он Малфой. А через полчаса оба покинули кабинет и отправились в Большой зал, куда через каких-то десять минут прибудут ученики.

Драко шел впереди и искоса поглядывал на Поттера. Того будто подменили: спина выпрямилась, взгляд посерьезнел, а костюм словно добавил возраста и элегантности.

\- Надо же, - себе под нос пробормотал Драко, удивляясь столь явной метаморфозе.

Начинался новый учебный год.

 

***

 

В Большом зале, где собрались все ученики, было шумно. Все без исключения то и дело поглядывали на преподавательский стол, где Мастер Зелий и Профессор ЗоТИ сидели рядом и даже о чем-то то и дело переговаривались.

Речь директора была вдохновляющей, не хуже речей Дамблдора, решил Гарри. Было непривычно смотреть на учеников с такого ракурса. Пока было лето и студенты отсутствовали, он и не обращал внимания на пустующие столы факультетов, даже никакие ностальгические чувства не колыхались внутри. А вот сейчас, кажется, начали. Поэтому то, что со стороны выглядело, как разговоры двух профессоров - Пожирателя и Победителя - на деле представляло собой постоянно одергивание Малфоем Поттера.

\- Еще немного и ты начнешь пускать слюни, - высокомерно шипел Драко.

\- Да ладно тебе, зато первокурсники порадуются, - отмахивался от недовольного Малфоя Поттер.

Учеников действительно стало больше, Драко это заметил. Особенно из магических семей. На Гриффиндор и Хаффльпаф вернулись чистокровки. Драко это радовало. Чем больше детей, тем больше шансов научить их и подготовить. К грядущему. В отличие от многих, Драко не сомневался, что рано или поздно появится новый Темный лорд. Он взглянул на бывшего школьного недруга и подумал: «Главное, чтобы Поттер им не стал».

\- Малфой.

\- Что? - очнулся он.

\- Прекрати так подозрительно на меня смотреть.

Драко фыркнул и отогнал мрачную мысль подальше. Но не забыл.

Распределяющая Шляпа в этом году была в ударе, шутила, слегка издевалась над первокурсниками. И распределяла.

Когда Драко понял, что на его факультете из сорока новичков оказалось тринадцать, он прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Для него это была важная и радостная новость.

Зато Поттеру воспитание было по барабану всю жизнь и он хлопнул слизеринца по плечу:

\- Поздравляю! У тебя тринадцать новеньких чертят!

\- Я вот посмотрю на тебя, если ты деканом станешь, - пробормотал рассеянно Драко.

За его столом царило оживление, приветствовали новеньких и поглядывали на самого Драко. Свой факультет он любил. Первые годы было трудно, особенно воевать с чистокровными семьями, которые откровенно его презирали, но молодое поколение оказалось более гибким и его уважали, как декана и профессора.

\- Ты не можешь быть настолько жестоким, - широко улыбнулся Гарри, глядя на Драко.

\- Почему это не могу? - Малфой выгнул бровь.

\- Неужели тебе детей не жалко?

\- Конечно, жалко. Ты и декан. Ха. Башне Гриффиндора наступит конец.

Гарри не удержался и заливисто рассмеялся. Чем вызвал удивление учеников, которые замолчали, уставившись на него.

Директор воспользовалась этой заминкой.

\- Как вы знаете, в этом учебном году класс Защиты от Темных Искусств согласился провести для вас победитель Волдеморта, Гарри Поттер!

Гарри замешкался и Драко толкнул его в бок, мол, иди. Гарри показал Малфою кулак, но поднялся и вышел из-за стола, встав рядом с директором.

\- Прошу, мистер Поттер, - улыбнулась Макгонагалл. - Скажите пару слов ученикам.

\- Кхм... - Гарри оглядел весь большой зал. - Я... не умею я говорить...

\- Это уж точно, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Думаю, вам есть, что сказать этим детям, Гарри, - ответила директор, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Гарри обвел взглядом учеников. Они все смотрели на него и в глазах их отражались разные эмоции. Для большинства из них он был героем. Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Драко. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, кивнув. Вот уж кому точно было, что сказать детям, так это Малфою. Гарри прикрыл на мгновение глаза и вызвал в памяти образ Северуса Снейпа.

\- Я рад приветствовать всех вас здесь, - сказал он спокойным твердым голосом. Драко даже удивился, но вида не подал. - После всех ужасов, которые пережил наш мир, именно вы являетесь теми столпами, на которых он будет держаться и дальше. Именно вам предстоит сложная задача - удержать то, что я и мои друзья сумели сохранить. Я научу вас, как распознать зло и как обезопасить себя от него. Директор Макгонагалл разрешила возродить Дуэльный клуб, и дважды в неделю студенты третьего курса и старше смогут на практике применять то, чему я буду вас учить. Профессор Малфой, наш Мастер Зелий, с которым мы учились вместе в Хогвартсе, согласился помочь мне в учебных дуэлях. Ученики первых и вторых курсов могут присутствовать на встречах, однако применять свои знания смогут, лишь став третьекурсниками. Моя задача - научить вас быть сильными в борьбе за правое дело. Факультет Слизерин это тоже касается, - улыбнулся он зеленому столу. - Я серьезно подхожу к Защите от Темных Искусств и жду от вас того же. Иначе, вероятно, Кубок Школы могут получить, например, Хаффльпафцы, - Гарри слегка склонил голову, пряча усмешку, после чего отошел от трибуны и вернулся за стол.

Макгонагалл поблагодарила его за речь и продолжила объявления.

Гарри сел и искоса глянул на Малфоя.

\- Ты хочешь войны, Поттер? - совсем как раньше протянул Драко, ухмыляясь при этом вполне искренне, словно показывая, что принимает правила игры. - Забыл, что желаний стоит бояться? Да еще целый факультет оскорбил.

\- Никого я не оскорблял, а шутил. А ты не такой уж и страшный, - пожал плечами Гарри. - У тебя даже нос есть.

\- О, я еще и вполне себе живой. Целиком, - фыркнул Драко.

Гарри повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся:

\- Как в старые времена? Гриффиндор против Слизерина?

\- Это будет нечестно, - милостиво сообщил Драко. - Ты же не декан. Макгонагалл до сих пор курирует этот факультет.

\- Но очки мы теперь можем выставлять оба.

\- Ты же не хочешь воспользоваться своим положением?

\- Разумеется, нет. Но, и правда, будет обидно, если Кубок достанется Хаффльпафцам.

\- Они мечтают о нем уже много лет.

\- Что, так ни разу и не взяли?

\- В прошлом году его взял мой факультет.

\- Ну, что ж. Теперь есть еще и я! - радостно хмыкнул Гарри.

\- Поттер, такое чувство, что тебе все еще пятнадцать лет. Студентов-то хоть пожалей... - Драко закатил глаза и посмотрел на свой стол.

Эдриан Броуди в этом году был назначен старостой факультета, долговязый парень из маггловской семьи. С выдающимся талантом к зельям. Раньше Драко и помыслить не мог о том, что магглорожденный может оказаться способен к искусству магии, но на ум каждый раз приходила Грейнджер, а с годами и Драко понял, как же сильно ошибались и Темный Лорд, и его родители. Дело не в крови, дело, в первую очередь, в самом человеке. Все способности идут не только из крови.

\- Кстати! - пропел Малфой. - Кубок по квиддичу в том году тоже взяли мы.

\- Да, да, и у меня ты постоянно выигрываешь, - покивал Гарри. - Ну да, ну да. Но мы оба знаем, кто из нас - лучший ловец, Малфой.

Драко пнул его ногой под столом.


	5. Chapter 5

Хотел Поттер того или нет, но его слова заставили Драко крепко задуматься. Поздно вечером, уже лежа в кровати, он думал о Поттере. Опять, снова, без разницы. Семь лет он почти не вспоминал о Национальном герое, а последние недели только и делает, что думает о нем. О его странных возможностях, о его непонятных метаморфозах, о его словах и действиях. О том, что есть шанс, и весьма реальный, что Поттер – чистокровный волшебник. Он вспомнил о дневниках, которые отдал ему гриффиндорец, и о сундуке Снейпа, который тот забрал с собой. Ключ хранился у Драко, и он не собрался отдавать его раньше, чем Поттер попросит. А еще о дневнике Снейпа, посвященном Лили Эванс, ставшей позднее Поттер. Драко вдруг понял, что ему обязательно нужно во всем этом разобраться, пока... что именно пока он додумать не успел, потому что заснул.

А утром следующего дня Хогвартс ожил.

Шагая по коридору в строгой мантии и здороваясь с идущими и бегущими мимо студентами, Драко старался не улыбаться. За семь прошедших лет он не только привык, но и полюбил эту суету – гомоны и крики детей, ругань преподавателей, магические петарды и летающие хлопушки в коридорах. У него было такое чувство, что он дома.

– Малфой, сделай лицо построже.

Драко дернулся и злобно уставился на ухмыляющегося за спиной Поттера.

– Ты сзади шел!

– Да я по твоей спине вижу, как ты счастлив!

– Заткнись!

– Доброе утро, профессор Поттер! Доброе утро профессор Малфой! – вразнобой заголосили младшие студенты, стайкой пробегавшие мимо.

– Привет-привет, – улыбнулся им Гарри, видя, как за поворотом прячутся старшекурсницы и пялятся на него.

Драко лишь сдержанно кивнул на приветствие. А затем отловил за шкирку пятикурсника, который что-то втихаря размазывал по подоконнику возле окна.

– Гринвуд, я тебе что говорил? Снова стены заставляем исчезать? Или еще что нахимичил?

– Профессор Малфой, я же...

– Десять очков со Слизерина!

Студент понуро вздохнул.

Драко проверил подоконник, достал палочку и смыл непонятную жижу фиолетового цвета.

– В следующий раз, Гринвуд, это будут пятьдесят очков и дополнительное задание по зельям. – Драко убрал палочку и пошел дальше по коридору. – Маквуд, перестать приставать к дамам с картины!

– Эм, Малфой, может, пойдешь со мной на ЗоТИ, – нерешительно поинтересовался Гарри, идущий следом и с легким обалдением наблюдая за Мастером Зелий.

– Зачем? – не понял тот

– У меня первое занятие у семикурсников. Я их боюсь.

– Ты их что? – Драко не стал скрывать удивления, одновременно пытаясь отыскать на лице Поттера следы розыгрыша.

– Боюсь. Ты видел, какие лбы здоровые.

Драко опустил голову и закусил губу.

Гарри, выучивший это движение, тихо прошипел:

– Хватит ржать!

– Не могу!

– Я тебя как друг прошу!

– Это еще смешнее! Ох, ты ж святой гоблин... У тебя первая пара сразу после завтрака?

– Да.

– Сделаем так, – они шли по коридору. – Урок сам начнешь... Да что тебя! Маквуд! Пять очков со Слизерина! Этот балбес всех дам в замке перепугал уже, и нарисованных, и живых. Я его с Пивзом поженю скоро... В общем, я приду позже. Сделаю вид, что книги ищу и останусь.

– А почему не сразу?

– Потому что семикурсники не поймут, в чем дело. А если догадаются, что я тебе на помощь пришел, легкого года вообще можешь не ждать. И поверь, тут есть кадры похлеще вашей Золотой Троицы или близнецов Уизли.

Конечно, Гарри лукавил, семнадцатилетних подростков он не боялся. Просто хотелось... чтобы Драко оценил. Да. Поэтому он лишь слегка приукрасил свою просьбу.

 

***

 

Класс внутри был пуст, за исключением небольшого комода в дальнем углу. Первая пара была у Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Насмешка судьбы. Гарри снял мантию, бросив ее на комод, расстегнул пиджак, чтобы движения были свободными, и достал палочку.

После звонка на урок дверь в кабинет закрылась. Гарри стоял в центре большой пустой комнаты, сложив руки за спиной, и твердым, тяжелым взглядом смотрел на столпившихся студентов.

– Дверь зачарована. Те, кто опоздают, войти в кабинет уже не смогут до конца урока. И как я вижу, на сегодняшний день таких уже трое. Что ж, я уверен, вы просветите однокурсников. Кстати, за каждое опоздание с факультета будет сниматься пять баллов. Можете подсчитать, сколько вы потеряли за последние пять минут. Садитесь.

Студенты переглянулись, а потом один из них, высокий темноглазый брюнет в зеленом галстуке с вызовом спросил:

– И куда нам садиться?

Магия списка студентов подсказала Гарри его имя: Юлиус Талбот, полукровка. Дерзкий. Прямо как Том. Глаза Гарри опасно заблестели.

– На пол. Если же вам, мистер Талбот, кажется, что пол – слишком грязный для вашей дражайшей задницы, я с удовольствием выдам вам швабру и ведро, чтобы вы собственноручно вымыли полы.

Девочки-гриффиндорки томно вздохнули и уселись на пол, выставив напоказ свои ноги. Гарри понял, что ему это совсем неинтересно теперь. И едва заметно улыбнулся. Следом уселись и остальные, Талбот сел последним.

– Достаньте учебники, откройте на странице 128. Родовая магия. Сегодня мы рассмотрим защитные аспекты родовой магии.

– А что делать магглорожденным? – спросил русоволосый пухляк, Дин Моррис.

– Запоминать все, что я скажу. И изучать с бОльшим усердием.

В дверь постучали. А затем раздался щелчок.

– Профессор Поттер, у вас моя книга и она мне нужна, – в кабинет зашел Драко Малфой и, убирая палочку в рукав, скучающе обвел взглядом присутствующих.

– Талбот, сделай лицо попроще, – посоветовал Драко. – Если тебе выговорили, значит, за дело.

Студент только открыл было рот. Драко выгнул бровь. Студент закрыл рот.

– Книга в комоде, профессор Малфой, – сказал Гарри. Это, конечно был чистой воды фарс, но было забавно, особенно ему.

– Кстати, там трое студентов толпятся. Я так понимаю, дверь от них и была зачарована?

– Совершенно верно.

Драко подошел к комоду и принялся рыться в нем, слушая то, что рассказывает Поттер. И охреневая: он то зачем нужен был?!

– Родовая защитная магия может быть вашим благом, а может быть проклятьем. Одновременно. Для защищающегося. И для нападающего. Необходимо знать родословную возможного противника. И в этом нет никакой дискриминации. Это всего лишь информация, которая поможет вам лучше понять, как защищаться.

– Или нападать, – подал голос Талбот.

– И все мы прекрасно знаем, чем это заканчивается, – грозно сказал Гарри, глядя на Талбота в упор. Гарри знал, что выглядит грозно, он тренировался перед зеркалом, и, кстати, Снейп одобрил. – Минус пять баллов со Слизерина за неуважение к учителю.

Драко даже не отреагировал. В ящике комода действительно была книга. «Способы и вероятные возможности избавления от магических рисунков, оказавшихся на теле мага, в том числе темномагическим способом». Эдуардус Корнбейн. Драко застыл, неотрывно глядя на название. Он слышал про эту книгу. Но достать ее было практически нереально. Издание было очень старым и сохранилось всего в нескольких экземплярах.

Неужели...

Драко взял в руки книгу и удержал себя от того, чтобы повернуться к Поттеру лицом. Ему вообще пришлось на несколько минут застыть, чтобы справиться с мимикой. Затем он прижал книгу к груди, вздохнул, опустил руку с зажатым в ней томом и обернулся.

– Вот она. Прошу прощения, профессор Поттер.

Гарри заметил книгу и на мгновение завис, чуть было не рванув к Драко. Но тот уже шагал к выходу.

– Талбот, слушай внимательно, что говорят. Возможно, когда-нибудь это спасет тебе жизнь, – нравоучительно заметил Малфой, после чего закрыл за собой дверь, снова кинув заклинание. И быстрым шагом направился к своим пока еще пустующим классам.

 

***

 

Весь день Гарри делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Особых эксцессов во время занятий не было. Спустя первые пять минут от урока ни у кого не возникло желания спрашивать Гарри Поттера, о чем бы то ни было. Он понял, что ему вполне комфортно в роли профессора и с семикурсниками, и с первокурсниками. Да, поначалу мандраж был, но появление Драко и эта книга в его руках сделали свое дело – все мысли сосредоточились на Малфое и он просто рассказывал, отвечал на вопросы, снимал баллы, начислял их. Идея сама по себе была глупой, и Гарри успел не раз себя отругать за всю эту сцену. Но где-то глубоко в душе он был даже рад, понимая, что просто так Малфой бы помощь все равно не принял. Значит, приходится действовать окольными путями.

К Драко он пришел уже после отбоя. Традиционно просто открыл дверь, преодолев двое запирающих чар. Драко сидел в кресле у камина и читал один из дневников.

– Привет, – тихо улыбнулся Гарри.

– Слушай, Поттер, а ты пробовал аппарировать из Хогвартса?

– Пробовал, – бесхитростно кивнул тот. – Шумно слишком.

– Шумно?

– Ага, – покивал Гарри. – Там три слоя сигнальных чар. Такой звон стоит, оглохнуть можно.

– Хм... А беспалочковой магией давно пользуешься?

– Не помню. Как-то не задумывался, – Гарри сел в кресло напротив и заинтересованно уставился на Драко. Малфой был непривычно тих и ничего не говорил по поводу утренней сцены в классе. А еще он был иначе одет. Вместо рубашки была только черная майка, что не скрывало маскирующий бинт на левой руке, а ботинки или тапочки Драко вообще проигнорировал, и сейчас покачивал босой ступней в такт своим мыслям. Гарри такой образ понравился.

– Так. Поттер, – Драко захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на него. – Надо увидеть твою ауру.

– Что? – слегка удивился Гарри, и, наверное, больше тому, что и Драко пришел к тем же выводам что и он сам чуть ранее.

– Ты в курсе, что когда ты спишь, тебя окружают защитные чары?! Сами по себе! И ты для этого даже усилий не прикладываешь! Это НЕ нормально! Такого не мог даже Темный Лорд!

– Может, он просто не пытался, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Поттер, – прошипел Малфой.

– Да, я знаю.

– Что ты знаешь?

– Про защитные чары, – Гарри откинулся в кресле; вся его поза изменилась. Он словно стал жестче, старше, опасней. – И про все остальное. И если я – чистокровный, это многое объяснит. Но не все.

– Есть что-то еще?

– Есть, – кивнул Поттер. Драко стало не по себе от этого взгляда. – Мне особенно удаются темномагические заклинания. Я немного поэкспериментировал после смерти Тома.

– И?

– Скажем так, моя магия может куда больше, чем я думаю.

«А значит, мы можем получить нового Темного Лорда, если что-то в его голове пойдет не так. Вот только другого мальчика-который-выжил в противовес ему может не оказаться», – спокойно подумал Драко. Перспектива не из лучших.

Гарри хищно ухмыльнулся.

– Расслабься, Малфой. Мне не нужен целый мир и чистокровные маги. Одна из причин, по которым я ушел к магглам, эта магия. Я не хочу, чтобы о ней знали.

– Опять в мою голову лезешь?

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– А в школе прикидывался невинным.

– Ну, я же гриффиндорец, – усмехнулся он.

– Да, конечно! – фыркнул Драко. – А я тогда Хаффльпафец. Поттер... – прошипел он, когда брюки вдруг превратились в свободные светло-серые маггловские джинсы.

– Тебе так лучше, – сообщил довольный Гарри. – Завершает образ.

– Какой еще образ?!

– Весьма привлекательный, – неожиданно низким голосом произнес он.

Драко наткнулся на потемневший взгляд, который вдруг изменился и зеленые глаза стали лишь ярче.

– Так...– пробормотал он, откинулся в кресле и стал рассматривать Поттера еще пристальнее.

– Ты не напуган, – дернул уголком губ гриффиндорец.

– Знаешь, таким как мы, подобных вещей бояться уже бесполезно. Но... происходящее с тобой меня настораживает. Ты замечаешь за собой, что делаешь?

– По большей части, да.

– Тогда скажи-ка: свое настроение ты замечаешь?

– Что? – Гарри казался удивленным.

– Так я и думал. Я кое-что заметил. Как только ты покидаешь пределы Хогвартса, твое настроение меняется. Обычно ты ведешь себя, как придурок, но стоит тебе выйти с территории школы, как появляется... не скажу, что другой Поттер, – Драко взмахнул рукой, размышляя,– но личность явно слегка мерзкая. Я это заметил, потому что ты напомнил мне меня. По взгляду. По походке. По настроению. И вот еще что. Ты как-то сказал, что Шляпа хотела отправить тебя на Слизерин.

– Да. Я думал, это из-за того, что со мной было...

– Я начинаю думать, что есть более глубокая причина. Та, которую не знал никто. Или же очень тщательно скрыл даже от Темного Лорда. – Драко покосился на пустующий портрет Снейпа. – Нам нужно увидеть твою ауру. Я видел разные, и кое-что смогу понять. И прекрати на меня так смотреть! Маггловские шмотки... До чего я докатился!

Гарри был слегка растерян: он поражался Малфою, который спокойно говорил о таких вещах. Или же...

– Неужели Война нас такими сделала? – вдруг тихо спросил он.

Драко хмыкнул:

– Темный Лорд. Наши родители. Министерство. Война. Но сейчас только нам решать, кем быть.

– И что ты выбрал для себя?

– Мне нравится учить детей. Любых. Неважно, какой крови. Вопрос в том, что выберешь ты. А у тебя, судя по всему, вскоре могут появиться проблемы.

Поттер вдруг поднялся и медленно подошел к сидевшему в кресле Драко, склонился, упершись руками в подлокотники. Его лицо оказалось близко, слишком близко.

– Я уже говорил, что я не собираюсь становиться вторым Темным лордом, мне это неинтересно. И мне не хотелось бы повторять одно и тоже в третий раз. Знаешь... Я не то чтобы возражаю, но не понимаю, почему я это делаю. Учти это в своих расчетах.

– Что?.. – только и успел сказать Драко, как Поттер подался вперед и накрыл его губы своими.

Драко замер. Он испытывал... Он просто был потрясен.

Поттер еле заметно усмехнулся, лизнул его нижнюю губу и отодвинулся.

– Теперь понял. Хм...

– Зато я ничего не понял, – пробормотал Драко и облизнул губу. – Это было... странно.

– Согласен. Но не более того.

Когда Гарри выпрямился и сел обратно, Драко глубоко вздохнул и выгнул бровь:

– Вот как? И тебя это не...

– Неа. Только у меня один вопрос вдруг назрел.

– Какой?

Поттер весело улыбнулся:

– А ты когда в последний раз целовался?

Драко отвел взгляд.

Гарри понимающе улыбнулся.

 

***

 

Последующие несколько недель прошли в относительном спокойствии. Волна эйфории от того, что в Хогвартсе преподает сам Гарри Поттер, быстро улеглась. Оказалось, что Герой войны – совсем не такой, каким его все себе нарисовали. Профессор Поттер по слухам оказался очень похож на предыдущего Мастера Зелий, профессора Снейпа, у которого в свое время учился. Профессор Малфой тоже был требовательным и жестким, и одевался во все черное, но... Гарри удалось перехватить эстафету самого грозного преподавателя. Баллы на его занятиях снимались быстро, а зарабатывались лишь непосильным трудом.

Дуэльный клуб уже действовал, но пока Гарри не просил Драко ему помочь. Драко не напрашивался, ему было, чем заняться в свободное от учеников время. Он изучал дневники Блэков, дневник Северуса о Лили Эванс, наведался в Запретную секцию в библиотеке. В кабинете профессора Зельеварения, в котором он редко бывал, он нарисовал на полу нужную пентаграмму. Если Поттер в нее встанет, а так же выпьет два зелья, магическая аура станет видимой на непродолжительное время.

– Ты только ложку мимо рта не пронеси, – Гарри плюхнулся на стул рядом с Драко за обеденным столом и слегка толкнул в плечо. Драко, читавший какие-то свои записи в потрепанном блокноте, чуть не подавился супом и злобно уставился на Гарри.

– Поттер, ты что творишь?!

– Хочу, чтобы ты поел.

– Я ем! А ты лучше следи за своими гриффиндорцами!

– А что с ними?

Драко глянул на стол Гриффиндора, где старшекурсницы буквально пялились на профессора ЗоТИ и хихикали.

– Да ничего особенного. Просто они несовершеннолетние.

– А?

– На тебя весь твой Гриффиндор слюни пускает!

– Ага, а еще Слизерин. И Равенкло с Хаффльпафом, – покивал Гарри, беря булочку. – Не переживай. Кроме тебя, мне никто не интересен.

И с невозмутимым видом стал есть. Драко замер и в немом шоке уставился на него.

– Что?..

– Что? – переспросил Гарри и заглянул в его записи. – М-м, – с умным видом протянул он. – Сейчас рассказываю шестому курсу про подобное.

Драко моргнул:

– Поттер, ты, наконец, сошел с ума?

– Почему? Я точно помню, что мы сейчас это проходим. А ты не ревнуй, Драко.

Слизеринец долго и изучающе смотрел на Поттера, потом взял себя в руки и фыркнул:

– Это глупо.

– Почему?

– Потому что. – Он захлопнул блокнот и принялся есть, стараясь смотреть вперед.

Поттер начинал сводить его с ума. Мало того, что вторгся в его жизнь, так теперь еще и ведет себя... И этот чертов поцелуй! Зачем?! Не то чтобы эта мысль не давала покоя, но раздражала периодически. Драко просто не понимал и не видел логики в его действиях.

Поттер наклонился к нему и доверительно прошептал:

– Мне понравилось тебя целовать, хотя я даже и не распробовал толком. Я загляну к тебе вечером и мы продолжим.

– Что... продолжим? – севшим голосом негромко поинтересовался Драко.

– Практиковаться.

Драко рискнул посмотреть на Поттера. Тот лишь мягко улыбался в ответ.

 

***

 

– Сев, это невозможно! Он же несерьезно! Скажи, что это несерьезно! – возмущался Драко, стоя перед портретом Снейпа. Он хотел было наложить тысячу защитных чар на дверь, но сомневался, что Поттер их вообще заметит, когда, как обычно уже войдет без стука.

Северус даже не обратил внимания на это "Сев", удивленно взирая на крестника. Драко всю жизнь отличался холодностью и спокойствием, выходя из себя крайне редко. А сейчас он… паникует.

– У Поттера в голове сплошная каша. Я вообще не понимаю, с чего тебе волноваться, – заметил Снейп.

– С чего?! А ты как думаешь?!

– Я вообще не понимаю этой ситуации. Он снова мается дурью. Это у него от отца.

Драко злобно зыркнул на портрет.

– А если он серьезно?

– Ты же не думаешь, что Поттер всерьез решил, что ты – подходящая кандидатура для...

– Секса! Да! Твою мать... – Драко и сам в ужасе осознавал причину своей истерики и не знал, что с этим делать.

– Вообще-то, я имел в виду другое, – между делом заметил Снейп.

– Интересно, и что ты имел в виду? – раздраженно спросил Драко, глядя на крестного.

– Все описано в моих дневниках, – прохладно отозвался крестный.

Драко прищурился и хотел было ответить, но тут дверь распахнулась, и появился Поттер.

– Ой, я прервал вашу приватную и очень важную беседу? – невинно поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – рявкнул Драко. Он вдруг сам подошел к Поттеру. Схватив его за рукав, он прошипел: – А ну, пошли!

– Куда? – улыбнулся Гарри, но послушно пошел.

Малфой вдруг изогнул губы в не предвещавшей ничего хорошего ухмылке:

– Посмотрим, что я могу сделать без зелий.

Гарри комично округлил глаза, хмыкнул и позволил дальше тащить себя по коридорам в старый кабинет профессора Зелий.

Не все было готово для проведения ритуала Взора, однако если получится и он сможет увидеть хоть что-то, можно будет сделать кое-какие выводы. И, наконец, понять, что с этим Поттером не так.

– Как тут пыльно... – заметил Гарри, зайдя в комнату.

– Я редко тут бываю, – Драко зажег свечи.

– Почему?

– Потому что это не мой кабинет. Встань в середину пентаграммы.

Гарри послушно встал в середину витиевато-нарисованной белым мелом пентаграммы.

– Так мы же еще не все подготовили.

– Стой молча.

Гарри послушно замолчал. Драко порылся на столе, взял один из пергаментов, встал напротив и начал нараспев произносить весьма длинные слова на латыни. Гарри все это время неотрывно смотрел на него.

Когда Малфой замолчал, тишина показалась Гарри оглушающей. И ничего не произошло. А потом перед его глазами замелькали всполохи. Всполохи были разноцветные, словно радуга взбесилась, все вокруг прыгало и скакало. А Гарри увидел вытянувшееся лицо Драко.

Малфой подошел ближе и остановился в миллиметре от границы пентаграммы.

– Охренеть, Поттер... невероятно...

– А что это мелькает? – пробормотал Гарри.

– Твоя порванная в клочья магическая аура... – ответил Драко и замолчал.

Минуты через полторы все прекратилось и Гарри, в глазах которого все рябило, осел на пол.

Драко сел напротив и вздохнул.

– Ну? – буркнул гриффиндорец.

– Чистокровный. И я больше скажу, древний род, – Драко был хмур и задумчив.

– Я и так знаю, что Поттеры – древний род, – произнес Гарри.

– Ты не понял. Совсем древний. Гораздо старше Основателей. Как и мой, например.

Гарри хмыкнул и схватился за голову, которая вдруг нещадно заболела.

– Значит, моя мать не была магглой. Хех, – он невесело усмехнулся. – ...под лестницей... – пробормотал он.

– Что? – не понял Драко. – Что ты там мямлишь, Поттер?

– Да, ничего особенного. Все мое детство меня ненавидели и шпыняли. Моих родственников раздражало само мое существование. И я жил в чулане под лестницей... Хе...

– Где ты жил?!

Гарри поднял голову и с грустным весельем уставился на Малфоя:

– Вот ты тоже из древнего рода. Тебя воспитывали как Лорда, а меня – как мусор. Я жил в чулане под лестницей, мне запрещали делать уроки и заставляли делать работу по дому.

Драко изумленно квакнул.

– Хотя, знаешь, – продолжил Гарри, – что нас объединяет? Мы унаследовали такую сильную кровь, но наша собственная семья от нас отвернулась. Мои родители погибли, а сестра матери не выносила меня.

– А мои воспитывали будущего Пожирателя Смерти.

– Иных уж нет... а мы все еще здесь, – произнес Гарри и, потянувшись, коснулся пальцев Драко своими.

– А так ли это хорошо... – протянул Драко, опустив голову. Он не оттолкнул руку Поттера. Потому что внезапно ему стало очень холодно и он понял, что совсем один. И был один всю жизнь. И неважно, жив его отец или нет, сбежала мать в другую страну или живет тут. Никакой разницы. Он остался один, еще только появившись на этот свет.

Поттер вдруг сильно сжал его пальцы. Драко вскинул голову и увидел, что Поттер жмурится, брови его искривлены болью, челюсти плотно сжаты.

– Обезболивающее зелье. Очень. Сейчас.

Драко убрал руку и поднялся, бегом направился в комнату рядом с классом, взял сильное обезболивающее зелье – собственный рецепт – и так же быстро вернулся обратно. Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, Драко заступил ногой в пентаграмму, впихнул в руку Поттера пузырек с зельем и помог выпить.

– Спасибо, – выдавил Поттер. – В следующий раз не будем пробовать без зелий, ладно?

Сказал так, словно совершенно не сердился за то, через что только что прошел.

Драко, сидевший рядом на коленях, молча кивнул.

– Встать сможешь?

– Думаю... да…

Он помог Гарри подняться и, поддерживая под руку, повел в сторону класса. Усадив на стул, налил стакан воды и отдал.

– Выпей. Вода вместе с этим зельем хорошо действует.

– Спасибо.

– Думаю, больше нам эти эксперименты не понадобятся.

– Точно? – выдохнул Гарри, откинув голову на спинку кресла, с радостью и блаженством ощущая, как боль начинает отходить.

– Да. Вопрос теперь в другом.

– В чем?

– Я никогда не видел такой ауры. Настолько поврежденной. Это очень плохо в твоем случае. Если произойдет магический выброс... Ты и Хогвартс можешь разрушить.

– Поврежденная? – спросил Гарри. Всполохи, которые он видел, наверное.

– В лохмотья, – честно сказал Драко.

– Ух ты, – только и выдал Гарри. В глубине души он подобное подозревал. Он чувствовал, что после Битвы что-то изменилось, что-то, что заставило сбежать из магического мира.

– Интересная реакция, Поттер, – больше от неожиданности хмыкнул Драко.

– Ты же представляешь себе силу Тома, – произнес Гарри. – Было бы странно, если бы на мне она никак не отразилась. И заметь, я выжил, пусть и остался «в лохмотьях». Я блять долбаный крестраж, Драко. Думаешь, меня что-то может удивить? – он говорил это без горечи, без сожаления, на его слегка улыбающемся лице была лишь печаль. – Меня даже эта странная тяга к тебе не удивляет. Хотя по идее, должна бы.

Драко склонил голову на бок и спросил:

– Так это не шутка?

– Все что угодно, только не она, – подтвердил Гарри.

– Это странно.

– Думаешь?

– Да. Тяга к бывшему врагу, слизеринцу и мужчине. Я не понимаю.

Гарри даже глаза распахнул от удивления.

– Ну... ты же в курсе про секс?

– Поттер, не беси меня! Я не это не понимаю!

– А что тогда?

– Что, голова прошла?– ехидно осведомился Драко.

Почему-то злость была не столь сильна, как он ожидал. Хотя тихая паника все еще плескалась где-то в глубине сознания. Но Поттер сейчас явно не был настроен на шутки, а значит, отбиваться от него сейчас не придется. Да и...

– Ага, превосходная работа, профессор Малфой, – улыбнулся Поттер. – Студент такое бы не сварил. Я принимал это зелье достаточно в своей жизни, чтобы отличать вкус. Кстати о студентах. Ты силен в защитных чарах?

– Э... ну, да, – кивнул Драко, чувствуя подвох.

– Доставай палочку, – велел Поттер.

– Она в комнате. Зачем мне палочка, Поттер?

– Пошли, – Гарри вскочил и потащил за собой Малфоя.

– Что?.. Да бл... Поттер, – шипел Драко.

Где-то посреди пути до класса ЗоТИ, Поттер произнес:

– Акцио, палочка Драко Малфоя.

– Поттер, – устало начал Драко.

– Кто это у нас здесь? – раздался за их спинами голос Филча. – А-а, профессор Малфой, профессор Поттер. Малфой и Поттер. Ну да, ну да, – ухмыльнувшись, старый сквиб повернулся и пошел дальше. Видимо, расстроился, что наябедничать теперь не получится.

Гарри тут же рванул дальше, все так и таща за собой Драко.

Они были почти у кабинета, когда в руку Поттера влетела волшебная палочка Малфоя.

– О, вот и палочка. На! – Гарри отдал палочку Драко. – Кстати! Акцио палочка Гарри Поттера! – и вошел внутрь.

Драко остался стоять в коридоре, в шоке уставившись на палочку в руке. Палочка. У него не было палочки. Он явил ауру Поттера без палочки. Без палочки. Без палочки! Без палочки??!! Он про нее забыл…

– Малфой? Ты чего застыл? – улыбнулся ему Гарри из класса. – О, вот и палочка!

– Да твою-то маму... – пробормотал в конец обалдевший Драко.

Поттер уже во всю проверял вязи защитных заклинаний на стенах.

– Давай слегка поупражняемся.

Драко вздохнул:

– Если честно, не хочу.

– Почему?

– Потому что это был дурацкий день и я устал. Да и тебя я неслабо потрепал десять минут назад.

Гарри подошел к нему почти вплотную и тихо попросил:

– Пожалуйста?

Драко отвел взгляд. Потом словно принял решение и ответил:

– Ладно, Поттер...

 

***

 

Драко вошел в кабинет ЗоТИ вместе Поттером. Студенты, коих собралось множество, включая все курсы, замолчали, стоило профессору Поттеру появиться в классе. Драко даже оценил способность Поттера приучать к дисциплине.

Они оба прошли в дальний конец класса, где возвышался длинный помост метра два шириной. Они оба поднялись на него – Поттер в своем сером костюме-тройке, Малфой – в черной мантии. Оба достали палочки. Поттер расстегнул пиджак, чтобы было удобнее.

– Рад приветствовать всех здесь! – начал он, оглядывая собравшихся. Драко взирал на происходящее со скучающим видом. – Сегодня мы рассмотрим простую дуэль с применением однотипных атакующих и защитных заклинаний. Профессор Малфой поможет мне в этом. Я буду нападать, профессор Малфой будет защищаться. В данном случае, то, что наш Мастер Зелий – чистокровный волшебник, лишь сыграет нам на руку. Вы сможете увидеть, какой эффект родовая магия будет оказывать на скорость реакции.

Они разошлись в разные углы, поприветствовали друг друга и поклонились.

– Ступерфай! – бросил Поттер заклинание.

– Протего! – Драко чуть замешкался и щит возник едва ли не перед его носом, поглощая в себя заклинание Поттера. С каждым разом щит возникал все дальше и становился все плотнее.

Вдруг Поттер вытянул руку раскрытой ладонью вперед, прижимая палочку к ладони большим пальцем, показывая, что не будет посылать заклинание.

– Как вы видите, на плотность щита влияет концентрация. Вы всегда должны быть начеку, всегда должны быть готовы наложить простейшие защитные чары...

– Ступерфай!

– Протего! – Гарри едва успел произнести слово вслух, как его окутал плотный кокон, который отразил заклинание, и Драко пришлось пригнуться, чтобы оно не попало в него.

– ...особенно если столкнетесь со слизеринцем, – с усмешкой добавил Гарри, многообещающе глядя на Драко. – А теперь, собственно, перейдем к дуэли. Ступерфай!

Они обменивались лишь Ступерфаями и Протего, но выглядело это весьма эффектно со стороны. Где-то между делом Драко вспомнил о разодранной ауре Поттера и подумал, что рискует, очень рискует. Но Поттер, казалось, вел себя осторожно.

Дуэль продолжалась около десяти минут.

Когда они подняли палочки, завершая бой, и поклонились друг другу, класс аплодировал. Особенно девушки-старшекурсницы, поглядывая на профессора ЗоТИ. Драко только зубами скрипнул, стараясь выкинуть ощущение раздражения из головы.

– Итак, это был простейший пример, – сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к студентам. – Заклинания довольно просты сами по себе, однако применять их непосредственно в дуэли не так-то просто. Реакция на происходящее должна быть отработана до автоматизма. Тем более что ваш соперник не всегда может быть столь учтив, как Мастер Зелий.

Драко покосился на Поттер: это его сейчас так оскорбили?

– Что ж, есть желающие попробовать?

Желающие были. Гарри выбрал семикурсницу-гриффиндорку.

– Маквуд, – позвал Малфой. – Ты будешь оппонентом. Профессор, вы не против?

Гарри буквально увидел, как по губам Малфоя расползлась ухмылка, прямо как у Снейпа, только хуже.

Слизеринец струхнул, однако вышел вперед.

– Пора тебе начать учиться, а не под юбки нарисованных дам глядеть.

По классу прокатились смешки.

Гарри и Драко встали рядом позади помоста, и ученики сразу отодвинулись, давая профессорам пространство.

После ритуала приветствия противники замерли в боевых стойках. Гриффиндорка, Калиста Форволк, атаковала первой:

– Экспелиармус! – Маквуда отбросило назад, и он мешком упал на помост. Калиста, робко улыбаясь, посмотрела на Гарри. Поттер лишь кивнул. Девушка отвернулась, посмотрев на Маквуда, который начал подниматься.

Гарри тихо усмехнулся. Драко это заметил.

– Что именно тебя веселит, Поттер? – негромко поинтересовался Малфой.

– Эта сцена мне кое-что напомнила.

– Что же она напомнила?

– Ступерфай!

– Протего! Экспелиармус!

– Протего! Аква Эрукто!

– Протего! – Калиста закрылась щитом от летящей в нее струи воды. – Ступерфай!..

– На пятом курсе, в отряде Дамблдора, вот так же друг напротив друга, стояли Рон и Гермиона. Гермиона была первой, и Рон так же отлетел назад, – сказал Гарри и вдруг склонил голову в сторону Драко, скрывая смешок.

– А теперь что? – поинтересовался Драко.

– Я вспомнил, как точно так же улетел Локхарт, когда Снейп бросил в него Экспеллиармусом, – поделился Гарри.

Тут от тихой усмешки не смог удержаться и Драко. Но затем посерьезнел и громко сказал:

– Вставай, Маквуд! Или пропало желание заглядывать этой мисс под юбку, как только подзатыльник получил?

По классу снова пронеслись смешки.

– Я сказал что-то веселое? – выгнул бровь Драко. – Кто-то желает на место Маквуда?

– Я! – подал голос Талбот.

Драки почувствовал, как Поттер рядом напрягся.

– Ты хорошо подумал, Талбот? – строго спросил Поттер.

– Да, профессор.

– Хорошо. Маквуд, освободи место.

Драко краем глаза следил за Поттером. Он кожей чувствовал напряжение.

Поттер, не глядя на него, тихо произнес:

– Если Талбот выкинет какой-нибудь фортель, я не буду извиняться за последствия.

– Держи себя в руках. Ты не ученик уже давно, – посоветовал ему Драко. Однако подошел к Талботу и встал сзади, страхуя. А потом прищурился, глядя на мантию ученика.

– Талбот, карманы выверни.

Тот подскочил и обернулся на профессора.

– Но... зачем?

– Затем, что о других ты думаешь очень редко. Вынь все из карманов или к поединку не допущу.

Тот понурился, но подошел к краю платформы и начал выгребать карманы: фиолетовые жабы – две штуки; волшебные петарды – семь штук; рогатка – одна штука; подозрительный пузырек с какой-то жидкостью – одна штука. И его пацан поставил очень осторожно.

– Талбот, давай это сюда.

Тот совсем сник и отдал пузырек. Драко взял его, посмотрел на свет и сказал:

– Тридцать очков со Слизерина.

– Но почему?! Так нечестно! Почему всегда Слизерин?! – понеслось со всех сторон.

– Потому что перед вами Жидкий Взрыв. И если бы во время поединка это задели, у мадам Помфри появилось бы очень много работы. Талбот, кто варил? – Тот промолчал. – Я все равно узнаю, и факультет лишится еще пятидесяти очков.

Но парень упорно молчал.

– Хорошо. Пять...

– Подождите...– тихо сказала Калиста.

Драко воззрился на девушку.

– Я слушаю.

– Это... я сварила...

Драко обомлел внутренне. И закусил нижнюю губу.

Гарри уже знал этот жест. А еще он взирал на гриффиндорку.

– Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, – сказал Малфой, – за правильно сваренное зелье.

– Минус тридцать баллов Слизерину за необдуманные действия, едва не повлекшие за собой непоправимый вред, – следом произнес Гарри. – Минус двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, причина та же, и еще минус тридцать баллов за недальновидность. Вы оба исключены из Дуэльного клуба.

В классе повисла тишина. Удивился даже Драко, хотя вида не подал.

– Профессор Поттер, предлагаю исключение сделать временным, в назидание. Однако если еще один из этих двоих студентов попадется на чем-то подобном, исключение сделать постоянным. Как Вы считаете?

Гарри пристально посмотрел на Малфоя. Невербальная легилименция была быстрой, Драко не почувствовал никакого надругательства над своим разумом. «Я не люблю, когда мной командуют», – раздался в его голове голос Поттера.

– Хорошо, профессор Малфой. Пусть будет так.

 

***

 

– Куда вы снова несете мой портрет, Поттер? – строго спросил Снейп.

– К себе, профессор.

– Позвольте узнать, зачем?

– Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с вами.

– Вот как? В таком случае, вам придется подождать, – и исчез с картины. Чтобы появится в картине, висящей у крестника: – Что случилось, Драко?

– Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой.

Снейп понял, что это не к добру.

– Это срочно?

– Это, мать его, важно!

Драко вечером сидел в кабинете и хмуро взирал на обстановку. Он как раз налил себе бокал вина и ждал, когда в портрете появится Снейп. Нет, конечно, был шанс, что только завтра утром, но ему важно было поговорить с единственным человеком, кто мог его понять, поэтому он звал портретного крестного пока тот не появился.

– Хорошо. Я сейчас вернусь.

Профессор снова появился в раме, которую Гарри нес к себе.

– Мистер Поттер, я смогу уделить вам время не ранее чем через полчаса.

– Даже если это важно?

– Боюсь, что да.

– Тогда я буду ждать.

Северус с чистой совестью исчез из той рамы и снова объявился у крестника. Сев в свое кресло, он спросил:

– Что с Поттером не так на этот раз?

Драко чуть криво улыбнулся:

– С чего ты взял, что я хотел поговорить о нем?

– А я ошибаюсь?

– Нет... – Драко глотнул вина и устало прикрыл глаза.

Общаясь с учениками или другими учителями, он всегда старался выглядеть спокойно и как камень. Чтобы никто не задавал неуместных вопросов. И только Северус мог видеть усталый вид. Или теперь еще и Поттер.

– Он пугает меня, – честно признался Драко.

– Пугает? – выгнул бровь Северус.

– Я видел его ауру, – произнес Драко.

– Вот как?

– Ты был прав. Его мать была чистокровной. Такая разноцветная аура. Столько оттенков. Плотная. Он очень сильный волшебник. И она похожа на лохмотья. Похоже, во время битвы с Темным лордом его изрядно потрепало. Он применяет невербальную легилименцию и даже во сне поддерживает защитные щиты. Он говорит, что его ко мне тянет, и я нашел у него книгу по сведению рисунков с тела. Он постоянно таскает меня за собой, и я иду. Он поцеловал меня, а я... даже не сопротивлялся.

– И все это тебя пугает?

– До ужаса, – признался Драко.

– Его сила или то, что ты идешь за ним, куда бы он ни позвал?

Вопрос оказался... сложным. Сила Поттера действительно пугала, ее было слишком много, и Поттер даже не пытался ею как-то управлять, он знал о ее существовании, но мало этим интересовался. И хоть власть ему и не нужна была, однако человек – существо крайне изменчивое, и что если однажды что– то произойдет, кто-то сделает ему больно и он возненавидит весь мир? Что с ним будет тогда? Кем он тогда будет?

Но даже это не столь важно. Хуже всего было то, что Драко было не все равно.

– Я знаю, что такое магия и понимаю ее. Но я не понимаю... себя, – пробормотал он. – Северус, что происходит?

– Я бы посоветовал тебе разобраться в себе, – глубокомысленно заявил Северус.

– Легко сказать, – пробормотал себе под нос Драко.

 

***

 

– ...мне стоит... Мерлин, я не знаю, Хельга.

Когда Северус вернулся в картину у Поттера, тот сидел в кресле и разговаривал с белой полярной совой, которая сидела на жердочке рядом.

– Мистер Поттер, – обратился к нему нарисованный Снейп. – Вы хотели поговорить.

– Эм, да, профессор Снейп, – пробормотал тот.

– Я вас слушаю.

– Тут такое дело… Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

– С главного, мистер Поттер. Обычно это работает.

– Хорошо... – Гарри вздохнул. – Почему меня так тянет к нему?

Снейп прищурился:

– Конкретнее.

– Вы же все поняли.

– А вы произнесите, – посоветовал бывший Мастер Зелий.

Гарри удивился, но слегка кивнул и тихо спросил:

– Почему меня так тянет к... Драко?

Наступила тишина. Снейп молчал минуты две, а затем спросил:

– Что вы сейчас чувствуете?

– Я... Я хочу пойти к нему… – признался Гарри и грустно вздохнул. – Какая-то часть меня понимает, что это неправильно.

Северус рассматривал сына Лили Поттер и тихо усмехался: Гарри Поттер был идиотом, наивным идиотом со сломанной жизнью. Рано вырос, не знал семьи и настоящей любви. Как не знал ее когда-то сам Северус, и как не знал семьи, будучи рожденным в роду Малфоев, Драко. И возможно этих двоих тянуло сейчас именно это – боль души. А еще магия. В этом Северус был уверен. Учитывая, что подтвердилось то, что он подозревал много лет. Но тогда ему не хватило времени и кое-каких записей.

Которые были в мэноре. Хм...

– Мистер Поттер, – заговорил Снейп. – Возможно, вам обоим еще слишком мало лет и война многое сломала. Но вы в верном направлении.

– Что? О чем вы?

Тот усмехнулся:

– Вам нужно разобраться в себе самом. Медленно и по полочкам. И понять, чего вы хотите от жизни.

Гарри хмыкнул, понимая, что сделать подобное даже в пятьдесят лет не всегда удается человеку. А потом вдруг спросил:

– Скажите, а вы... Какой была ваша любовь к моей маме?

Снейп опустил голову, но ответил:

– Бесконечной. – Снова повисла тишина. – Простите, мистер Поттер, но другого совета я пока дать не могу. Так что... оставляю вас...

Портрет быстро опустел, а Гарри повалился на диван и крепко задумался.

Снейп отправился прямиком в картину Альбуса Дамблдора и, найдя директора за чаепитием, сел рядом:

– Возможно, что эта магическая связь их влечет?

Альбус улыбнулся:

– Лимонную дольку?

– Директор...

– Никакая связь не будет полной без настоящих эмоций. Дольку, Северус?

 

***

 

Происходящее было странным, все было черно-белым, словно в дымке. Гарри казалось, что он уже это видел. И он действительно видел, когда-то в прошлом. Этот туалет, Малфой у раковины. Малфой оборачивается, видит его, направляет палочку и выкрикивает: «Круцио!». Гарри тут же посылает в ответ Сектумсемпру. Малфой падает на покрытый лужами пол, сквозь его одежду сочится кровь, которая в черно-белом сне кажется серой, но ужас Гарри от этого не становится слабее. Он замирает, не в силах сдвинутся с места, и смотрит, не в состоянии отвернуться, как Малфой медленно умирает, лежа на полу в луже воды и собственной крови...

Он проснулся в поту, слыша в ушах эхо собственного крика. Он много раз так просыпался. Раньше, когда Том копался в его голове, насылая видения происходящего, одного другого страшнее. Но теперь Тома не было, не существовало...

Перед глазами стояла картинка умирающего слизеринца.

 

***

 

Драко дернулся и проснулся, чувствуя острую боль в голове, которая, стоило ему открыть глаза, начала стихать. Он коснулся ладонью лба, словно желая уменьшить боль и не понимая, откуда она взялась. Звук распахнувшейся двери заставил его вздрогнуть. Он сел на кровати и уставился на вползающего в его спальню Поттера, на котором, кроме боксеров, ничего не было. Поттер обогнул кровать и плюхнулся на матрас, сразу укладываясь на бок.

Драко выразительно на него посмотрел. Но Поттер... он уже почти заснул и едва успел выдохнуть:

– Кошмары. С тобой...

Что именно с ним Драко узнать так и не удалось. Потому что Поттер уже благополучно спал, обняв одну из двух его подушек.

Ничего не понимая, чувствуя, как боль практически отступила, Драко взял со спинки кровати плед и накрыл им Поттера. Чтобы трусами не светил, да. А потом повернулся к нему спиной и закрыл глаза.

Но сон не шел еще очень долго. Все мысли крутились вокруг Поттера. Что с ним, почему он пришел, и почему Драко на него не зол в той степени, которая должна быть. В итоге уснуть ему удалось лишь спустя пару часов.

А вот проснулся он от пиликанья заколдованного будильника. В удушающем захвате чужих рук и ног. Причем, Поттер во сне благополучно перелез к нему под одеяло и сейчас ему в спину упиралось, собственно нормальное для любого молодого мужчины состояние – утренний стояк.

Услышав противный звон, Поттер только сильнее сжал руки и недовольно заворчал.

– Драко, выключи, – пробормотал он.

– Как? – хрипло возмутился Малфой. – Руку хоть отпусти, чтобы я до палочки дотянулся.

Поттер честно сделал, что велели: переполз рукой с его плеча к груди и прижал к себе еще поудобнее.

Драко добрался до палочки на краю тумбочки и заставил замолчать будильник. Поттер стиснул его еще сильнее и счастливо зевнул.

– Поттер... – начал шипя змеей Драко.

– Хм-м-м? – тот снова зевнул и уткнулся носом ему в спину.

– Да чтоб тебя... – Драко откровенно охреневал от происходящего. – Вставать пора!– рявкнул, наконец, он.

Гарри вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. И понял, что лежит в кровати Драко, причем прижимает его к себе. Лицо его вдруг окаменело. Он вспомнил кошмар, который разбудил его ночью. Вспомнил, хотя и смутно, как пришел к Драко в комнату, но дальше... дальше он не помнил.

– Я пришел к тебе, – произнес он.

– Да что ты говоришь, – язвительно заявил Малфой. – А я и думаю, как ты здесь оказался.

– Мне кошмар приснился, – честно ответил Гарри. – Я не знаю, почему я пришел к тебе, но... я просто встал и пошел. А потом... я заснул, да?

– Да, – спокойнее, словно нехотя отозвался Драко.

Гарри хмыкнул. Такое могло быть. Вполне. Его тянуло к Драко, с каждым днем все сильнее. Он уже спал в этой кровати, и спал отлично. Возможно ли, что, разбуженный кошмаром, он, даже не задумавшись над тем, что делает, пришел сюда, чтобы избежать повторения того кошмара?

– Может... отпустишь меня?

Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет этого делать. Но Малфой мог и заклятьем в лоб зарядить от неожиданности, с него станется. Отодвинувшись, Гарри улегся на спину. Драко тоже повернулся и уставился на него.

– Что тебе снилось?

Несколько секунд Гарри колебался, а потом честно ответил:

– Шрамы, которые я оставил тогда... Мне снилось, что ты умираешь...

– И ты из-за этого пришел ко мне?!

– Это...

Драко вздохнул:

– Что с тобой творится? Точнее, пора уже задавать вопрос «что творится с нами обоими».

Ответа не было.

– Ладно, пора вставать. И тебе лучше идти к себе. А то если кто увидит, как ты от меня в одних трусах выходишь… Преподаватели – люди взрослые, но это будет слишком странным.

– А что именно? – повеселел Гарри. – То, что я в трусах от тебя вышел или вообще рано утром вышел?

– Поттер! – зашипел по привычке Драко.

– Нет, не встану, – заявил Поттер. Он повернулся обратно на бок и обхватил рукой подушку. – Мне и здесь хорошо.

– Поттер, вали из моей кровати! И из комнаты тоже! Сейчас же!

– Нет, – повторил Поттер. – Сегодня Хэллоуин.

– И что?

– Школа.

– И что? – Драко решительно не понимал, что происходит.

– А то ты забыл, на что они всегда были похожи.

– Поттер, я все еще жив, если ты не заметил. Семь Хэллоуинов пережил, и ничего.

– Просто раньше здесь меня не было, – заявил вдруг Поттер и зевнул, глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку, хранящую едва уловимый запах Драко.

– Ну, что ж. Выбирай, Поттер: или сам встанешь или я помогу, – сообщил Драко, садясь в постели.

– Времени... – Гарри посмотрел на будильник, – еще тьма до завтрака. Что ты дергаешься?

– Даже не знаю! – ехидно протянул Малфой. – Может, потому что в моей постели лежит Поттер, или потому что пять минут назад его стояк упирался мне в поясницу?!

– Вот именно, – пробормотал Гарри. – Подумаешь. Упирался в поясницу. Не двигался внутри. Так что расслаб...

Договорить он не успел. Драко со всей силы треснул его по голове подушкой. И рано обрадовался – стоило замахнуться, как метнувшаяся к нему рука схватила и притянула к Поттеру, который снова обнимал его: и руками, и ногами. Драко взбрыкнул, но оказалось, что Поттер весьма силен, даже едва проснувшись.

– Не угомонишься, поцелую, – пригрозил тот.

Драко в это сначала не поверил, но глянув на противника, присмирел, пытаясь придумать тактическое отступление, такое, чтобы не уронить лица.

– Чего тебе от меня надо, а? – горестно вздохнул он.

– Сам не знаю. Тянет и все, – бесхитростно улыбнулся Гарри.

Барахтались они так, что Драко оказался на спине, а Поттер, обнимая его всеми конечностями, навалился сверху.

– Слушай, ты не маленький, – пробормотал Драко. – И избавь меня уже от своих частей тела, которые я чувствовать не хочу!

По губам Поттера расползлась улыбка, достойная Люциуса Малфоя.

Драко почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой. Ничего хорошего эта улыбка не предвещала. И точно. Поттер склонился и поцеловал его. Сонно, нежно, коснувшись кончиком языка нижней губы, а, не встретив сопротивления, и языка: мазнул по нему и исчез.

Через секунду Гарри застонал от боли: Драко совсем не аристокрично ему врезал. Он, зажмурившись, ощупал нос, потом открыл глаза и увидел на пальцах кровь.

– Ну, хоть не сломал, как в прошлый раз, – усмехнулся он, сидя на Драко верхом.

Драко был зол, чертовски зол.

– Тебя это забавляет?!

– Меня забавляет твоя реакция, – хмыкнул Гарри, не планируя слазить с собеседника ближайшие пару минут.

– А какой она должна быть?! У тебя совсем крыша поехала?! Зачем ты это делаешь?!

– Я же уже отвечал на этот вопрос: меня к тебе тянет.

– А тебя ничего не смущает?!

– Например?

– Я не знаю... То, что мы оба мужчины!

– И что? – Гарри выгнул бровь, прямо как Драко. – Что в этом такого особенного?

Драко как рыба открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах облечь в слова то, что чувствовал. И он видел чужой стояк, который даже не спал от сильного удара.

– Слезь с меня... – тихо сказал он. Поттер послушался. Драко тут же сел, представив Поттеру возможность рассматривать напряженную спину.

Гарри словно чувствовал эмоции Драко и, кажется, начинал понимать, в чем дело.

– Скажи честно: когда ты в последний раз был с кем-то близок? Очень близок.

– На последнем курсе... – глухо отозвался Драко, глядя в пол.

И Гарри мог понять почему. И для себя он начал кое-что понимать. Он сел рядом, спустив ноги с кровати, и дотронулся до его плеча:

– Знаешь, я ведь не шучу. Правда тянет. И если все так... плохо... Я постараюсь не давить.

– Где тут «но»? – грустно спросил Драко, не глядя на него.

– Я не отступлю, – просто сказал Поттер, а затем поднялся и подошел к двери.– Будь к этому готов.

И ушел к себе. Ему нужно было подумать о признании Драко.


	6. Chapter 6

_Предупреждение: в главе присутствует описание употребления наркотиков_

 

За завтраком Гарри сделал объявление ученикам. Директор не сильно сопротивлялась, когда он накануне сообщил ей о своих планах.

– Сегодня занятий ЗоТИ не будет, – сообщил он всем сидящим в Большом зале. – Сегодня я целый день буду учить всех желающих заклинанию Патронуса. Всех желающих, – повторил он. После этого пожелал профессору Малфою и остальным преподавателям доброго дня и ушел. Взгляд Драко он чувствовал точно между лопаток.

Первыми по расписанию были занятия у первокурсников Равенкло и Хаффльпафа. Гарри улыбался весь урок, пытаясь научить совсем начинающих волшебников такому непростому заклинанию, как Патронус. Впрочем, добиться искр из кончика палочки смогли все.

Драко же был задумчив даже для своего обычного состояния. Однако студенты радовались недолго и, встряхнувшись, он взялся за уроки и снимание баллов с шутников и не подготовивших домашние работы. Временами он и сам себе напоминал Снейпа уровнем яда по отношению к студентам, но лишь став преподавателем, понял, насколько у него нервная работа. Тем более что сегодня был Хэллоуин и по всему замку витали запахи тыквы, конфет и веселья. Сегодня детям учиться не хотелось, что и доказывало количество отнятых баллов и выговоров.

– Маврикс! Я просил прочитать пятый абзац на сто двадцатой странице, а не пялиться на... кхм, Эмили Уайт!

– Эрбигри! Убери немедленно свою гусеницу со стола, иначе я ее опущу в твое же зелье, а зная тебя, она сдохнет!

– Криспи! Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! И застегни уже нормально рубашку!

И так целый день. На обед Драко не ходил, занятый проверкой работ, а идти на ужин откровенно и не хотелось. Удушающая атмосфера праздника и присутствие Поттера сейчас могли вызвать лишь головную боль. Этот день и так был слишком изматывающим. Потому что по коридорам, несмотря на запрет колдовать вне классов, носились Патронусы: зайцы, кошки, суслики, тигры, голуби, гуси, орлы, а за ними вприпрыжку скакали радостные младшекурсники. Драко мог поклясться в том, что даже землеройку видел. Настроения ему это не добавляло, потому что помимо всего прочего он то и дело вспоминал о своих неудачных попытках овладеть именно этим заклинанием.

Собрав в середине дня своих учеников, он заявил, что если кто так или иначе скомпрометирует этим вечером факультет Слизерин, получит отработку у Мастера Зелий до конца учебного года. После чего с чувством выполненного долга ушел на восьмой этаж. В Выручай-комнату.

Легендарную комнату, объятую пламенем года назад, удалось спасти. Для этого пришлось приложить много сил. Многое было уничтожено, однако Комната выжила, а потом и помогла сама себе восстановиться. Запирать на заклятия по распоряжению Макгонагалл ее не стали. Новый директор Хогвартса посчитала, что Выручай-комната – это часть школы, созданная еще основателями для учеников и ни у кого нет права ее уничтожать, тем более закрывать.

Поэтому с годами снова появились слухи, а Драко, знавший про эту комнату, как преподаватель, три раза засекал подростков, которые туда заходили по своим делам.

Как и он сам.

Он всегда хорошо учился, потому что так было нужно. Уровень его магических сил с годами возрос, а искренний интерес к Зельеварению сделал его Мастером Зелий. Но было одно заклинание, которое ему никак не давалось вот уже много лет. Оглянувшись по сторонам в пустом коридоре, Драко толкнул тяжелую кованую дверь.

Сегодня проблем быть не должно. Уже наступил вечер и в Большом зале полным ходом идет праздничный пир. Свой факультет он предупредил, а видеть Поттера не хотел. Конечно, он был зверски голоден, но хотелось тишины и покоя. А еще он надеялся, что этот дурной Герой не найдет его хотя бы здесь, и можно будет спокойно потренироваться с заклятьем Патронуса. Тем более что делал он это непозволительно редко.

 

***

 

Гарри шел по коридору. Одет он был уже совсем не как учитель Хогвартса: джинсы и однотонная черная толстовка с капюшоном, на ногах зеленые кеды. В одной руке он держал Карту Мародеров, в другой палочку и пирожок, который ел. Он двигался к центру замка, чтобы было проще искать Драко. Малфой спрятался. Эта новость одновременно приятно удивила, разожгла азарт и вызвала странное раздражение. Гарри исследовал всю карту и нигде так и не смог найти движущуюся надпись «Драко Малфой». Либо он был вне школы, либо там, где его не может обнаружить карта. Гарри вдруг замер на месте. Быстро запихал в рот остатки пирожка, он проверил карман, в котором лежали четыре самокрутки, запихнул в задний карман джинсов карту и поспешил на восьмой этаж.

Невилла он навестил днем в теплицах. Тот поприветствовал его и улыбнулся, как и всегда. Гарри он всегда нравился. Неуклюжий, робкий, но отчаянно смелый, верный. Гарри чувствовал, что Невилл всегда поможет, если потребуется.

Вообще, изначально это была не его идея. Невилл рассказал, что Драко экспериментирует и ему нужны маггловские растения с необычными свойствами. Невилл посчитал коноплю с ее наркотическими свойствами и невероятной прочностью волокон подходящим растением. Гарри уговорил его высушить ему пару веточек от куста. После утренних событий он решил, что Драко надо расслабить, чтобы хотя бы просто поговорить.

Если сильно захотеть, можно найти и Выручай-комнату, и того, кто там засел. Поэтому после нескольких прогулок перед одной из стен появилась дверь и Гарри тут же ее толкнул.

Его взгляду предстал тот самый тренировочный зал, где когда-то упражнялся Отряд Дамблдора, а посреди зала спиной к двери стоял Драко: злой, растрепанный, судя по всему, тяжело дышащий; мантия валялась в углу, как и пиджак с галстуком.

– Экспекто Патронум! – зло кричал парень. Но из палочки валил лишь легкий серебристый дымок. – Твою мать!!!

– Ты не правильно делаешь, – спокойно сказал Гарри.

Малфой обернулся, из его палочки вылетело заклинание и растворилось в защитном щите Поттера.

– Отвали, Поттер! Убирайся! – рявкнул Малфой, когда отошел от первоначального шока, свято полагая, что уж тут-то его не найдут. – И прекрати копаться в моей голове! Ступерфай!

– Протего! – Гарри отразил заклинание. – Спокойно, Малфой. Давай вот, поешь. Успокоишься.

Рядом с Драко появился высокий табурет, на котором стоял поднос с едой.

– Я не хочу есть! – снова повысил голос Драко. – Убирайся!

– Врешь. Ты не был ни на обеде, ни на ужине.

– Просто. Уйди!

– Ты же знаешь, что я все равно сделаю, как хочу. А я не хочу уходить. И ты, повторяю, неправильно создаешь заклятье Патронуса.

– Да куда уж мне до тебя! – Драко, злой и голодный, повернулся к Гарри. – Национальный герой, гордость волшебного мира! Тьфу! Оставь меня в покое!

– Драко, ты зря так орешь, – пожал плечами Гарри. У стены появился камин и широкое кресло, в которое Гарри плюхнулся. – Я просто хочу тебе помочь. Понимаешь? Или в кои-то веки у тебя «Тролль» по сообразительности? – он достал из кармана самокрутку, зажал один ее конец губами и прикурил от палочки, делая неспешную глубокую затяжку.

Драко подозрительно уставился на него:

– Ты что делаешь?

– Расслабляюсь. Побывал у Невилла, он там для тебя кое-что выращивает.

– И ничего из этого вроде бы не курят.

– Плохо ты изучал свойства некоторых растений, Малфой, – Гарри подумал-подумал и поднялся. – Иди-ка сюда.

Малфой на автомате отошел на шаг, но Поттер все равно приближался.

– Тебе чего надо?

– Да не бойся ты. Мерлин, пугливый как котенок. Стой спокойно. – Гарри подошел к нему и остановился в полушаге, затем сделал глубокую затяжку, задержал дыхание и, схватив Малфоя за воротник рубашки, притянул к себе, впиваясь губами в его губы, с силой заставляя их раздвинуть и выдыхая тяжелый сизый дым. Драко схватил его за плечи, на автомате вдохнул полной грудью и моргнул.

– Постарайся задержать дыхание и не кашлять, – быстро посоветовал Гарри, придерживая его за плечо.

Драко послушно замер, больше от любопытства, а когда стало не хватать воздуха, выдохнул. И посмотрел на Поттера.

– А теперь, иди, ешь, – улыбнулся тот и легонько подтолкнул Драко к подносу, а потом – в появившееся второе кресло. Драко плюхнулся и, схватив кусок пирога, откусил. Поттер вернулся в свое кресло и сделал еще затяжку. – Так вот, ты не правильно колдуешь. Во-первых, надо расслабиться. А ты вон аж покраснел от натуги, – слегка усмехнулся Поттер. – Может, тебе помочь расслабиться?

Драко тут же вспомнил про утро и буркнул:

– Не надо. Ты только напрягаешь...

– Да брось. Я же не специально.

– И целовал не специально?

– Ты сначала поешь, – улыбнулся Гарри, делая новую затяжку.

Поттер был каким-то подозрительным. Но Драко был голодным, так что обратил свое внимание на поднос. Через пару минут его натура все-таки не выдержала:

– Так что ты куришь?

– У магглов эта трава является легким наркотиком...

– Что?! – Драко округлил глаза. – Ты... ты...

– Расслабься, Малфой, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Кстати, для этого она и предназначена. Для расслабления. Помимо медицинских показателей, как полагают медики некоторых стран. Так вот, – он достал палочку. – Во-вторых, надо вызвать в памяти самое счастливое воспоминание. Надеюсь, у тебя есть такое. Экспекто...

– Что ты делаешь?! – Драко больше испугался, чем возмутился, даже забыв про то, что Поттер только что вынудил его принять наркотик. Он даже зажмуриться не мог.

– ...Патронум, – закончил Гарри.

Из кончика палочки вырвался серебристо-голубой луч и перед ними появился Патронус – олень, величественный, с ветвистыми рогами и красивым воротником на шее; олень чуть склонил голову и растворился.

– Поттер, ты псих, – прохрипел Драко.

– Почему?

– Это же мощное заклятье!

– И?

– Тьфу ты боггарт! – Драко с остервенением накинулся на мясной салат, поглядывая на вазочку с фигурными конфетами.

– Ну, ты хоть запивай иногда, а то подавишься, – посоветовал Гарри.

Драко внимательнее присмотрелся: Поттер развалился в кресле в непринужденной позе, широко расставив колени, уложил палочку на подлокотник и легко улыбался; глаза при этом, яркие и зеленые слишком уж блестели.

– Ты уже... как это называется у магглов... под кайфом?

– Есть немного. Сейчас ты доешь, я и тебя таким сделаю.

– Вот скажи мне, Поттер, – Драко отодвинул салат и взялся за вазочку с конфетами. – Почему ты не считаешься с моим мнением?

– Ты не прав, – спокойно возразил Гарри. – Я считаюсь с твоим мнением, если ты не заметил. Я же соглашаюсь иногда с тобой и делаю так, как хочешь ты. В данном случае, я знаю, что прав, – пожал он плечами. – А ты – нет. Потому что ты смотришь на предмет спора однобоко.

– Что? – Драко аж изумился.

– Знаешь, я давно уже не ребенок, – сообщил, словно тайну, Гарри. – Я понимаю, что делаю.

– А у меня иногда складывается ощущение, что ты как раз сопляк, который не понимает, что творит.

Драко был раздражен. Тому были причины: у него все еще не получалось проклятое заклятье, которое Поттер мог сотворить даже под кайфом, плюс этот самый Поттер сейчас сидел напротив и учил его жизни, раскуривая маггловский наркотик. Мерлин, до чего он докатился…

– У меня начинает болеть от тебя голова... – пробормотал Драко, наливая себе второй стакан тыквенного сока. – Вот чего ты сюда пришел, а? Рассказать какой ты отличник и можешь вызвать Патронуса? Или по доброте душевной решил покормить меня? Зачем тебе это надо, а, Поттер?

Гарри затушил остатки самокрутки в металлической пепельнице, поднялся на ноги и подошел к Драко.

– Вставай. Буду учить тебя правильно вызывать Патронус. А потом мы еще покурим.

– А если я не хочу?

– Чего именно?

– Да ничего! – рявкнул Драко.

– Врешь ты все. Поднимайся давай.

– Даже в Выручай-комнате от тебя покоя нет... – Малфой обреченно поднялся.

– От меня спрятаться в Хогвартсе невозможно вообще, – доверительно сообщил Поттер. – Так, вставай сюда. Ага. Руку вот так, – он встал позади Драко, слишком близко, по мнению самого слизеринца, и принялся показывать, ухватив его руку за запястье. – Теперь расслабься.

– Учитывая, что ты ко мне прижимаешься, это не так просто, – не остался в долгу Малфой.

– Малфой! Ты хочешь научиться Патронусу или нет?

– Да!

– Ну и все! Итак. Расслабься.

Драко глубоко вздохнул.

– Теперь найди самое счастливое воспоминание. Неважно, если на первый взгляд оно может показаться совсем несчастливым. Попытайся заглянуть глубже. Почувствуй то, что чувствовал тогда. Вот так взмахни палочкой, – он показал как, – и произнеси заклинание. Необязательно громко, но твердо, с уверенностью.

Драко попробовал повторить, сделать, как сказал Поттер:

– Экспекто Патронум! – из кончика палки посыпались серебристые искры, а потом появилось небольшое облачко и тут же исчезло.

– Прогресс, Малфой, – одобрительно кивнул Гарри и легонько погладил его пальцами по шее.

Драко хотел было возмутиться, но мысль оказалась вялой и тут же исчезла, вытесненная самым счастливым воспоминанием, полностью его захватившим.

Оно было очень смутным. Ему было тогда лет восемь. Северус Снейп иногда бывал в мэноре, и когда никто не видел, он отдавал Драко небольшой мешочек с конфетами, трепал по волосам, а затем отворачивался. Никто, ни мать, ни отец, не проявляли такого вот казалось бы простого жеста – потрепать по волосам маленького мальчика, подарив ему обычные сладости.

– Малфой. Эй, Малфой...

Драко не услышал его.

– Экспекто Патронум... – тихо и с толикой грусти сказал он снова. Облачко стало больше и попыталось оформиться в фигуру, но снова растворилось.

– Драко.

– Экспекто...

– Так. Стоп.

Драко моргнул и словно вышел из оцепенения. Ему между губ тут же всунули самокрутку.

– Делай медленный, но глубокий вдох, – велел Поттер, поджигая палочкой эту сигарету.

Драко даже не подумал сопротивляться, просто сделал, как сказали, от неожиданности. И самокрутка исчезла.

– Выдыхай, – весело велел Поттер.

И Драко выдохнул.

– Боггарт, ты прав! Надо пожрать, – Поттер отошел и плюхнулся в кресло, рядом с которым появился поднос с пирогами и кубок тыквенного сока.

Дым был едким и после него Драко начал кашлять, а затем сел в кресло напротив. Он смотрел на Поттера, а в голове все вдруг перемешалось: воспоминание из детства, Поттер в его постели, мертвый Поттер восемь лет назад, Суд, родители...

Драко закрыл глаза и невесело хмыкнул:

– Хреновая какая-то жизнь... Давно я об этом не задумывался... Это все твой наркотик.

– Нормальная жизнь, – возразил чавкающий Гарри.

– Ну да...

– Ты, что, плохо живешь? – насмешливо спросил Поттер. – Преподаешь в Хогвартсе, профессор Зелий, Декан факультета, ученики трепещут перед тобой. Ты проводишь исследования и экспериментируешь с зельями. Чем плохо-то?

– Неважно. Тебя это в любом случае не касается, – Драко поднялся. – Я пойду к себе.

– Не пойдешь, – спокойно сказал Гарри.

Драко закатил глаза:

– Поттер, прекрати вести себя, как ребенок. Не всегда будут учитываться твои «хочу» и «буду». У меня есть своя жизнь и свои дела.

Поттер подошел к нему и встал напротив, спокойно глядя в глаза:

– Ты так и не понял...

– Чего?

Гарри вздохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить Драко то, что он чувствовал внутри, учитывая, что сам многого не понимал. Он закрыл глаза. И обратился к Выручай-комнате.

Драко заметил, что вдруг стало темно. Он оглянулся и увидел множество свечей вокруг. Снизу шел зеленый свет. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что они стоят в большой пентаграмме, а вокруг них нарисовано еще несколько. Он чувствовал, как от пентаграмм поднималась магия – густая, древняя, темная, ведь некоторые символы он узнал. А потом все исчезло. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в яркие зеленые глаза Поттера.

– Что… эт-то... было? – выдохнул изумленный Драко.

– Я сам плохо понимаю. Но, с учетом того, что мы выяснили про мое происхождение...

– Древний род и темная магия.

– Как и в твоем роду.

Драко затих. Потом прикрыл глаза и вспомнил то, что он только что видел. Большинство символов он не понимал, знал, что они были старше тех, кто мог про них рассказать. Но разве еще осталось что-то подобное?

– Это появилось, когда мы стали общаться, понимаешь? Пока я не приехал сюда и не стал общаться с тобой, я просто жил, практически без магии.

– Это...

– Это как-то связано.

– Только как, – Драко снова уставился на Поттера. – Твои кошмары. Что-то подобное было раньше?

– Нет.

– Мне надо подумать, – он снова упал в кресло.

Гарри воспользовался его состоянием и, подвинув парня в его же кресле, сел рядом и снова сунул ему в рот сигарету.

– Давай, Малфой. Просто кури уже. Вреда в этом тебе точно не будет.

Драко заторможено затянулся и задержал дыхание. Затем еще пару раз. Он кашлял, пил и снова курил. А Поттер сидел вплотную рядом, прижимаясь бедром, и курил свою самокрутку.

– Не к добру это, – пробормотал Драко. – Слишком... это что-то древнее...

Гарри забрал у него остатки сигареты, дождался, пока тот выпьет еще стакан сока и позвал.

– Малфой.

– А?

Гарри притянул его за шею к себе и поцеловал. На удивление Драко не сопротивлялся. Он позволил себя целовать, даже слегка приоткрыл рот. Гарри списал это на затуманенный разум. И все же тепло, разливающееся в груди, было слишком приятным, что все списать на наркотик или мимолетную глупость.

 

***

 

Северус начинал нервничать. Часы скоро отмерят четыре утра, а Драко все не было. Наконец, дверь открылась и в комнате появился Малфой. Нарисованные брови нарисованного Снейпа поползли вверх: Драко был растрепанным, одежда мятой, а на щеках едва заметно алел румянец. А еще он странно двигался и то и дело хихикал.

– Драко, что с тобой?!

Малфой вздрогнул, хихикнул и повернулся к портрету:

– А, Северус, это ты.

– Кто же еще! Что... Почему ты в таком виде?

– Ну... Это очень долгая история.

– Я думаю, в четыре утра торопиться уже некуда.

Малфой повалился на диван и косо глянул на портрет.

– Ну, я как обычно, тренировался с Патронусом. Потом пришел Поттер. Мы курили, да... Очень странное растение, кстати. Надо к Невиллу будет сходить. И вкус...

– Не отвлекайся, Драко.

– Ну, так вот… А потом он меня целовал. Да...

– Кто?

– Поттер.

– Целовал?!

– Угу. Долго целовал. Потом опять курили. А еще та-ак хотелось есть...

Северус даже сказать ничего не успел, Драко отвернулся к стенке и уже сопел. Ничего не понимая, он направился в другой портрет, который Поттер так и не вернул в его старый кабинет.

Поттер точно был в комнате, Северус видел валявшиеся на пороге спальни кеды. Он собрался и в лучших традициях гаркнул:

– Поттер, идите сюда! Немедленно!

Послышалось копошение и в дверях появился сонный Гарри. Он смотрел на портрет осоловевшими глазами.

– В чем дело, профессор?

– Немедленно объясните, что вы сделали с Драко, – потребовал Снейп.

– Ничего я с ним не делал. Учил Патронусу.

– Он утверждает, что вы целовали его.

– Ага, – кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся.

– Я повторяю свой вопрос: что вы сделали с Драко? Он что-то упоминал о каком-то растении.

Поттер отмахнулся:

– Нормально с ним все. Спокойной ночи, профессор, – попрощался он и ушел в спальню.

Снейп от возмущения исчез из портрета и появился в картине рядом с картиной Дамблдора. Тот снова пил чай. В пять утра.

– Альбус, Вы можете мне объяснить, что происходит с Поттером и Малфоем?!

– Северус! Не кричите так громко, уважаемые директора спят. Заходите ко мне, попьем чаю.

Снейп поджал губы, но зашел в картину к Дамблдору и уселся за стол.

– Их поведение уже становится ненормальным. Я волнуюсь за Драко.

– Да, вы всегда любили мальчика, – покивал Альбус, пододвигая к бывшему Мастеру Зелий блюдце и чашку. – Но он уже взрослый юноша и сам за себя отвечает.

– В его жизнь вмешался ваш обожаемый Поттер, и у него все идет наперекосяк!

– Вы так думаете? А мне кажется, Драко стал улыбаться.

Снейп открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но замолчал и потянулся к чашке.

 

***

 

Несмотря на конец осени, день выдался солнечным, хотя и весьма прохладным. Ученики надели зимние мантии, замотались теплыми шарфами и даже надели шапки. Драко тоже надел зимнюю мантию, на высоте двадцати метров было ветрено. Матч Слизерин – Гриффиндор. Трибуны были полны, как и всегда. Он, разумеется, сидел в преподавательской трибуне. Рядом с Поттером. Тот был одет так же в зимнюю мантию, на голову был накинут капюшон, делая его похожим на сказочного мага.

Комментировал Талбот.

– Итак, дамы и господа! А так же преподаватели, мистер Филч и миссис Норрис! Сегодня Гриффиндор против Слизерина. Разумеется, мы вас сделаем, учитывая то, что осталось от прошлогодней команды...

– Талбот! – рявкнул Драко.

– Простите, декан. Но факт есть факт.

– Талбот, я тебе сейчас...

– Итак, на поле выходят…

Гарри хмыкнул, слушая эту перебранку в прямом эфире. Ему казалось, что Драко старается быть похожим на Снейпа, но вместо этого он вел себя как усовершенствованная версия Минервы Макгонагалл. Хм. Кто знает, возможно, лет через двадцать он и займет пост директора Хогвартса. Вот будет умора.

– Поттер, прекрати! – тихо зашипел на него Драко.

– Что прекратить? – не понял тот.

– Пялиться на меня!

– Я всего лишь задумался, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Правда, как раз о тебе. Представляешь, твой портрет в кабинете директора спустя много лет.

– Мой портрет?

– Ага, по соседству со Снейпом и Дамблдором.

Лицо Драко застыло в маске ужаса.

– Ты с ума сошел!

– А мне кажется, тебе бы понравилось, – бесхитростно заметил Гарри и отвернулся к игрокам.

– Игра началась!

Драко с трудом отвел взгляд и тоже посмотрел на поле. Ему хотелось как следует стукнуть Поттера, возможно с членовредительством. Ему в последнее время вообще очень хотелось стукнуть Поттера.

С их странного вечера в Выручай-комнате прошел уже не один день и с тех пор гриффиндорец сделал вид, будто бы ничего и не было. Это напрягало, потому что Драко ощущал, что пытаются усыпить его бдительность. Только не известно, что Поттер может выкинуть в следующий раз. Но он был уверен, что гриффиндорец что-то задумал, а эта мысль наводила на размышления о собственной маниакальности, что тоже не было хорошо.

Победил в этой игре в итоге Слизерин. Впрочем, Драко знал это заранее, потому что Талбот был прав: в этом году команда Гриффиндора после прошлогоднего выпуска очень сильно ослабла.

Кажется, больше всех расстроился Хагрид.

– Слушай, Малфой, пошли, полетаем, – предложил Поттер, когда они возвращались со стадиона. – А то что-то прямо такая ностальгия, что аж зубы сводит. Пошли, а?

Драко был совсем не против. И нет, дело не в больших зеленых глазах Поттера, а в том, что он сам давно не садился на метлу.

Когда они вышли с метлами из главного входа, Поттер полез в карман своей мантии и выудил... нечто.

– Держи! – и нацепил это на голову Драко.

– Ты что сделал?! – зашипел Малфой, щупая свою голову. Потому что на него надели черно-зеленую полосатую шапку с большим пушистым помпоном.

– Чтоб уши не отморозил! – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко офигел, просто офигел от происходящего. Другого определения этому не было. Поттер ухмыльнулся и нацепил на себя бордовую полосатую шапку.

– Кто поймает снитч, получает 150 очков, – сообщил скалящийся Поттер и оседлал метлу, зависнув у земли.

Драко только зубами скрипнул:

– Есть согревающие чары.

– Не будь занудой.

– Я практичен, – парировал Драко. – И 150 очков меня не устраивают.

– И чего же ты хочешь?

Драко ухмыльнулся:

– Кто проиграет, будет весь завтрашний день исполнять то, что велит выигравший.

– Отлично! Но учти, если проиграешь ты, пощады не жди, – пообещал Гарри.

Драко достал из кармана снитч и выпустил из ладони...

 

***

 

...Как он мог проиграть Поттеру?!..

– Новый день, начинается в полночь, Малфой, – самодовольно усмехаясь, сообщил Поттер спустя час.

Драко заметил, насколько напряжен, когда согнул вилку, которую держал в руках за ужином. Снейп пытался его разговорить, но он пригрозил, что завесит портрет тканью. Стоило часам пробить полночь, как на пороге появился Поттер, одетый в джинсы, кеды и теплую куртку.

– Привет, Малфой, – кивнул Поттер и сразу прошел в спальню, к шкафу с одеждой.

Драко пошел за ним, но не мешал. Гриффиндорец переворошил его шкаф, выудил на свет темные брюки, мягкий светлый джемпер, а зимнюю мантию уменьшил до размеров маггловской толстовки. Все это он положил на кровать.

– Одевайся, – с легкой улыбкой сказал он. Думая, что в следующий раз в подобной ситуации стоит взять с Драко Непреложный обет, для подстраховки, на всякий случай. А то если Малфой сейчас откажется от своих слов, будет обидно за испорченные планы.

Но Драко не сказал ни слова. Хотя и удивлялся сам себе, ведь он мог просто отказаться, так как магического договора они не заключали. Но... Он подошел к кровати и быстро оделся.

Гарри оглядел его и довольно кивнул.

– Пошли.

– А куда мы?

– В Хогсмид. А оттуда в Лондон.

– Ночью? – изумился Драко, пока они шли по коридорам.

– Все самое интересное в Лондоне происходит именно ночью.

– Так мы... к магглам?– отшатнулся слизеринец.

Гарри остановился и кивнул.

– Да. Не волнуйся, я тебя там не брошу

-Я не волнуюсь.

– Ну, конечно.

Они стояли посреди пустого коридора на первом этаже. Гарри вдруг подошел слишком близко. Драко инстинктивно шагнул назад, и уперся спиной в стену.

– Я знаю, что ты не бываешь в мире магглов. Но я прожил там почти всю жизнь. Мне есть, что показать тебе. Ты ведь вроде бы не так плохо теперь относишься к ним, – говоря все это, Гарри сильнее прижимал его к стене, а потом мягко улыбнулся. – У нас договор. И я хочу пригласить тебя... на свидание.

Драко сглотнул, и отвел взгляд.

– И ты не можешь отказаться, – лыбился довольный Поттер.

Драко совсем не хотел к магглам. Но спорить с Поттером было бесполезно. Об остальном он вообще решил не думать.

В Хогсмиде они заглянули в «Сладкое королевство», где Поттер накупил сладостей и спрятал в небольшой мешочек, на который были наложены чары незримого расширения, не иначе. Из Хогсмида они аппарировали на окраину Лондона. Драко было не по себе среди магглов и их железных машин, но на улице они пробыли мало времени. Поттер затащил его в дом. Внутри был небольшой холл, окошко с надписью «Касса» и бар. Пока Драко оглядывался, рассматривая недвигающиеся картины с надписями, Поттер купил билеты и совершил набег на бар. Когда он подошел к Драко, то одной рукой прижимал к себе огромное ведро каких-то хлопьев, второй – четыре огромных стакана с торчащими из них трубочками, а на руке висела сумка, в которой тоже что-то лежало.

– Пошли, сеанс, скоро начнется, – сказал Поттер и жестом попросил забрать у него ведро. Драко забрал.

– Какой еще сеанс?

В ответ тот кивнул на картину перед носом Драко: Марафон «Властелина колец», гласил он.

– Что это?

– Я думаю, тебе понравится.

Ничего не понимая, Драко пошел следом за Поттером к одной из дверей, возле которой стояла девушка в форменных брюках и жилетке.

– Добрый вечер, – улыбнулась она. – Ваши билеты?

Гарри отдал билеты.

– Ряд двенадцатый, места восемь и девять. Приятного просмотра,– девушка оторвала хвостики от билетов и вернула их Гарри.

– Пошли, – он кивнул в сторону двери и прошел.

Драко зашедший следом, оказался в просторном зале с креслами, а перед ними во всю стену большой белый экран.

– Это что?

– Малфой, а ты на маггловедение вообще ходил? – считая ряды, спросил шедший впереди Гарри.

– Я спал на том уроке.

– Тогда все ясно. А, вот.

Они пробрались между кресел и сели в те, на которых были написаны их номерки.

– Это, Малфой, кинотеатр. И мы проведем тут около десяти часов, – сообщил довольный Гарри.

– Да ты шутишь?! – округлил глаза Драко. Он что-то припоминал про маггловское кино, но десять часов!

– Неа, – отозвался Поттер. – Это довольно длинная история. Попкорн? – предложил он.

– «Поп» что?

– Попробуй, – Гарри протянул ему ведро с хлопьями. – Скорей бы свет погасили.

Драко протянул руку, чтобы взять несколько хлопьев, но замер.

– Зачем? – прищурился он, ничего не смог с собой поделать. Гарри подмигнул ему и незаметно показал несколько самокруток. Драко сглотнул и запустил в попкорн всю пятерню.

– А если увидят?

– Ну, во-первых, тут кроме нас всего два человека, а во-вторых, в эту часть Лондона даже полиция редко заглядывает. Так что все нормально.

Драко в шоке взирал на гриффиндорца.

– Знаешь, Поттер, кажется, я просто охренеть как ошибался на твой счет, когда мы учились. Я думал, ты весь такой чуткий и правильный.

– Возможно, я им и был, – пожал плечами Гарри, жуя попкорн. – Но мне уже не пятнадцать лет и я тот, кто я есть. Хотя я по-прежнему чуткий, – подумав, добавил он.

Малфой на это рассмеялся и едва не подавился попкорном.

Вскоре свет выключили, и началась реклама. Гарри был занят раскуриванием самокруток, поэтому не обращал внимания на лицо Драко, который смотрел трейлеры новых фильмов, которое скоро выйдут в прокат.

В магическом мире не существовало кинотеатров, поэтому Драко сейчас выглядел как маленький ребенок: он обнял ведро с попкорном и во все глаза смотрел на экран, где в рекламе стреляли, влюблялись и решали смешные проблемы. Занятый своими делами Гарри, не сразу это заметил, а когда повернулся, мягко улыбнулся: Драко казался ему совершенно другим человеком. Впрочем, его и обычная версия вполне устраивала. Он протянул Драко раскуренную сигарету и поджег себе. К тому времени, как они докурили, Драко уже сожрал половину ведра попкорна и теперь негромко комментировал происходящее на экране:

– Это маг? Гендальф. Хотя имя подходящее.

– Двери! Двери круглые!

– Гномы!

– Эльфы!

Гарри меланхолично жевал чипсы и тихо улыбался.

А Драко уже наплевал на то, что рядом с ним извечный враг и герой магического мира и счастливо трындел каждые две минуты.

– А я читал, что энты действительно существовали, но это уже относят к разряду легенд.

– Нет, определенно девушки тут... не слишком красивые.

– Я это... Поттер, тут туалет есть? – Малфой моргнул и уставился на Гарри. – И где тут еще еда есть?

– Погоди, – шикнул Гарри. – Минут через десять первый фильм кончится, вместе сходим. На вот, пожуй, – он разорвал пакет с чипсами и отдал Драко.

Удивительно, но Малфой, продолжая пялиться на экран, самозабвенно захрустел чипсами.

Пока шли титры, они рванули до туалета, потом Гарри купил еще ведро попкорна и молодые люди вернулись как раз к началу второго фильма. Если честно, Гарри с трепетом ждал его. Ему было интересно, как Драко отреагирует на битву. Лично его битва за Хельмову падь очень впечатлила в свое время. А где-то между разрушением Изенгарда и встречей с Гендальфом Белым Гарри подсунул Драко бодрящее зелье. Увлеченный фильмом Драко выпил, не поморщившись. И продолжил с открытым ртом пялиться в экран. Даже не замечая, что жует. В итоге ведро попкорна довольно быстро опустело. Малфой оставил его и уселся удобнее: уперся подбородком в спинку стоящего впереди кресла и обнял ее руками.

Поттер не смог сдержать смешка. Повадки трехлетнего ребенка. А впрочем, почему бы и нет.

Гарри выпил свое зелье и тоже уставился в экран, давая Драко возможность спокойно смотреть кино, раз ему так нравится.

– Да! – заорал Драко, когда после ночи битвы за Хельмову падь с рассветом Гендальф привел армию Рохана. Совершенно неаристократично заорал, вскакивая и поднимая руки вверх в победном жесте.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, обернулся и извиняюще покивал обернувшейся парочке, показывая, что Драко не специально, просто эмоции. Но при этом, глянув на снова усевшегося Малфоя, довольно улыбнулся. На самом деле он сейчас чувствовал себя очень хорошо. Его внутренние ощущения и эмоции были на удивление спокойными и плавными. Он уже замечал такое, но неосознанно. Подобное случалось, только когда рядом был Драко. Может быть, и после кошмара он пришел к нему именно поэтому? Это «тянет» оказалось более глобальным, чем он думал изначально, и из шутки превратилось в нечто большее.

После второго фильма Драко снова вытащил Гарри в холл. Они посетили туалет и опять закупились в баре. И даже еще не дойдя до своего кресла, Драко набил рот и жевал попкорн, как хомяк.

– Я же забыл! – Гарри достал шоколад.

– М-м-м, сладенькое, – Малфой тут же отставил попкорн и сосредоточился на разноцветных конфетках.

Гарри очень хотелось подколоть, но он не стал.

 

***

 

Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, уже давно рассвело и улицы заполнились людьми. Драко был задумчив, так что Гарри без труда тащил его по городу, потом запихнул в автобус и Драко очнулся, когда автобус вдруг резко затормозил. Он принялся оглядываться, а потом вцепился в Поттера.

– Где мы?

– Едем в центр, – Гарри погладил его по пальцам, вцепившимся в руку. – Пешком – далеко, а на метро с тобой ехать... я поседею.

– А... зачем нам туда?

– Зайдем в какой-нибудь ресторанчик, позавтракаем и погуляем. Ты ведь не видел никогда маггловский город толком. А я покажу.

Драко к удивлению Гарри не стал спорить и только сильнее вцепился в его руку: слишком много магглов вокруг, все незнакомое и странное, и его это напрягало.

Гарри не выдержал, отцепил его от себя и тут же переплел их пальцы, сильно сжав.

– Я не отпущу.

– Ладно, – отрывисто кивнул Драко, отворачиваясь.

Кафе было милым, хотя почти все столики были заняты. После всего съеденного в кинотеатре есть не особо хотелось, поэтому они ограничились кофе.

– И у вас много таких... фильмов? – спросил Драко.

– Вагон и маленькая тележка, – улыбнулся Гарри. – На любой вкус. Есть вот такие сказки – фентезийные фильмы, есть ужасы – страшилки, есть комедии, есть мелодраматичные истории любви, есть фильмы, действие которых происходит среди звезд, – сказал он, не зная, как иначе определить для чистокровного волшебника понятие «космическая фантастика».

– Фродо чем-то похож на тебя, – сказал вдруг Драко. – Та же тяжелая ноша. – Сказано это было без сарказма или издевки. Драко просто озвучил то, что пришло на ум.

Улыбка Гарри на мгновение потухла, но расцвела вновь.

– Да, пожалуй, – ответил он. – К счастью, мы оба с ней справились: он – со своей, я – со своей.

После кафе они немного прошлись, побывали на мосту, а потом Гарри посмотрел на Тауэр и замер. Драко сразу понял, что он что-то задумал. Гарри изучал крышу башни. Потом схватил Драко, и они побежали. Сразу за мостом Гарри увидел рекламную тумбу. Они спрятались за ней. Поттер огляделся по сторонам, еще раз глянул на крышу Тауэра, прижал к себе Драко и аппарировал.

Драко почувствовал рывок, и вот он уже стоит на крыше башни и смотрит вниз на Темзу.

– Эм, Поттер, – поинтересовался он. – Ты же вроде собирался показать мне город.

– Да, так и есть. Но его лучше осматривать сверху.

– С Тауэра?

– С воздуха, – поиграл бровями Поттер. – Веди себя прилично и не забудь поклониться.

– Что сделать? – не понял слизеринец.

Гарри не ответил, он как-то по-особому свистнул и взмахнул палочкой. Потом наложил на них иллюзорные чары. Драко хотел было снова спросить, но тут услышал шуршание крыльев и перед ними на крышу опустился гиппогриф.

– Привет, Клювокрыл, – поздоровался Гарри и поклонился ему.

Драко отшатнулся. Последняя встреча с этой птицей много лет назад закончилась для него больничным крылом. И хорошим ударом в челюсть от Грейнджер.

– Эм...

– Поклонись, давай.

– Да он все равно меня ненавидит.

– Все будет зависеть от тебя, – улыбнулся Гарри.

Ненависти Драко к этому гиппогрифу уже точно не испытывал. Подростковая импульсивность и ненависть к миру уже прошли. Поэтому он, косясь на волшебное создание, глубоко вздохнул, постарался забыть о старом страхе и, подойдя ближе, склонил голову в приветливом жесте. И замер. Гарри замер рядом.

Секунды потянулись слишком медленно. Но, наконец, Клювокрыл мурлыкнул и тоже склонил голову в ответ.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

– Пойдем, он покатает нас, – он тянул Малфоя к гиппогрифу. – Только держись крепче.

Сидеть на гиппогрифе оказалось тем же, что и сидеть без седла на лошади. Ему пришлось обхватить Поттера, чтобы не свалиться. Клювокрыл летел аккуратно, чтобы седоки не свалились, а Гарри рассказывал Драко про все, что они видели.

Драко неожиданно для себя понял, что ему нравится вот так прижиматься к Поттеру. Ощущение было странным, словно... правильным. Поэтому в какой-то момент он расслабился и сидел уже, вслушиваясь в то, что рассказывает про магглов и город гриффиндорец.

Клювокрыл спустил их на землю за городом. Гарри поблагодарил его и обнял. Гиппогриф гаркнул, взмахнул крыльями и улетел.

– Итак, – улыбнулся Гарри. – У меня есть еще двенадцать часов.

Драко даже сказать ничего не успел, как Поттер аппарировал их в Хогсмид.

Оказавшись в более привычной обстановке, Драко расслабился. И тут же зевнул.

– Если честно, у меня просто нет сил. Даже если ты сейчас захочешь полетать, побегать или попрыгать. Поттер, пойдем спать, а?

– Спать? Ну, пошли,– Гарри кивнул, и они направились к замку.

По пути им попадались старшекурсники, бегавшие стайками по Хогсмиду с пакетами, по Хогвартсу сновали младшекурсники, летали привидения и где-то орала миссис Норрис.

Драко довольно улыбался и зевал всю дорогу до учительского крыла. Гарри шел следом и молчал. Когда же они дошли до покоев Малфоя, Поттер без зазрения совести прошел в комнаты и стал раздеваться.

– Поттер, а ты чего делаешь? – изумился Драко. Кажется, Северус в картине тоже очень хотел об этом знать.

– Ты же сам хотел спать, – не понял Гарри.

– Я имел в виду: каждый в своей постели.

– А-а. Ну, тут такое дело, – сказал он, – я буду спать с тобой, ну, а ты – там, где захочу я. Я хочу спать в твоей кровати. Мне там спится хорошо. Так что раздевайся, Ма-а-алфой, – зевнул он, – и пошли спать.

– Вот прям предложение так предложение, – ехидно буркнул Драко.

– Согласен, – пробормотал Снейп.

Однако уговор есть уговор, а Малфои всегда держат свое слово. Поэтому Драко со вздохом разделся, достал из шкафа старую белую футболку, а когда обернулся к кровати, Поттер уже взбивал себе подушку.

– Это ненормально, – пробормотал Драко. – Это же моя кровать. Не его...

Но деваться было некуда. Он забрался в кровать, лег на спину и почти сразу провалился в сон. А проснулся от того, что его целуют нежные губы.

Это было... мягко и тепло. Ему было уютно и хорошо, его кто-то обнимал, прижимая к теплому телу, а губ нежно касались, иногда проходясь ласково языком. Драко выдохнул, не желая просыпаться. Ему хотелось и дальше ощущать это. Слишком давно никто так не касался его. Так правильно...

Гарри держал слово, он не давил, его руки не опускались ниже пояса, медленно поглаживая Драко по спине. Он чувствовал себя удивительно: легко и спокойно, словно вне кровати не существовало ничего, были лишь они. Драко, видимо, не до конца проснулся, потому что совсем не сопротивлялся, даже наоборот, прижался ближе. А потом и сам обнял за плечо, притягивая ближе к себе. Гарри на это улыбнулся и снова принялся его легко целовать, не напирая. Ему нравилось вот так касаться, без страсти или злости, а просто лежать рядом и обнимать.

Однако вскоре Драко все же пришел в себя и распахнул глаза.

– П-п-поттер... – то ли со сна, то ли от удивления прошептал Драко.

– Привет, – улыбнулся ему Гарри.

– Так мне не приснилось?

– Нет. Я продолжу?

Драко прикрыл глаза, давая молчаливое согласие. Ему не хотелось сейчас думать о том, почему он это сделал. Было слишком уютно, а это ощущение он болезненно не хотел терять сейчас, в эту секунду. А потом и сам снова обнял за плечо, притягивая ближе, теперь уже осознавая, что делает.

Гарри продолжил его целовать и Драко растворился в ощущениях. Ему в кои-то веки было хорошо, он уже забыл, что бывает так хорошо, а может и не знал. Поттер сместился ниже и теперь целовал линию челюсти, иногда переходя к шее. Драко приоткрыл глаза, а потом и вовсе распахнул их: вокруг них вспыхивали изумрудные искры, то и дело становясь золотыми. Он замер. Рожденный Малфоем он много знал о первородной магии, именуемой темной, и знал, что эти искры – результат смешения магий, пытающихся соединиться и стать единой. Без ритуалов. Без заклинаний. По своей сути. Гарри заметил, что что-то не так, немного отстранился и проследил за взглядом Драко, точно так же заметив эти искры.

– Это невозможно, – прошептал Драко.

– Что это? – спросил Гарри. Драко сел и уставился искры, которые начали гаснуть, а потом на Гарри. Тот тоже сел. – В чем дело, Драко?

– Это... Ты ведь тоже видишь эти искры?

– Да.

– Святой Мерлин, это же невозможно.

– Драко...

– Это наша магия. Твоя и моя. Она пытается слиться в единое целое. Но это невозможно. Это должна быть такая сила, которой мы не облад... – Драко во все глаза уставился на Поттера. – Ох. Мне не хватает знаний. Катастрофически. Только одни догадки… – он начал бормотать и бормотать.

Гарри не выдержал, схватил его в охапку и прижал к себе.

– Это не катастрофа?

– Да как сказать.

– Хогвартс устоит?

– Да. Я так думаю.

– Ну и отлично, – Поттер приподнял Драко за подбородок и снова поцеловал.

Но в этот раз поцелуй был более глубоким. Гарри хотелось хоть немного ответной реакции и он не удержался, превратив поцелуй из легкого в страстный, лаская и прикусывая так, словно хотел показать, как это может быть.

Об остальном они подумают позже.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри сидел и что-то увлеченно писал на пергаменте, то и дело листая книгу. Однако он постоянно прерывался, о чем-то думал, поглаживал сидящую рядом Хельгу и делился с ней обычным печеньем, которое жевал сам. На столе четырьмя стопками лежали книги: разные по размеру и толщине.

– Вы ограбили школьную библиотеку, Поттер? – поинтересовался Снейп, появившийся в картине, все так и стоявшей на каминной полке в комнате преподавателя ЗоТИ.

– Нет, профессор, – отозвался Гарри. – Из школьной библиотеки только эти книги, – он указал на самую маленькую стопку. – Остальное – из библиотеки Блэков. И думаю, без библиотеки Малфоев не обойтись.

– И как вы собираетесь в нее попасть, позвольте спросить?

– Ну, я убедил Драко взять меня с собой на зимние каникулы, – взъерошил волосы и мечтательно улыбнулся Гарри, вспоминая, как именно убедил Драко.

– И он согласился? – Снейп выгнул бровь.

– Конечно. Я был очень убедителен.

Это-то Снейпу и не понравилось. Поэтому без лишних слов бывший профессор Зельеварения отправился к своему крестнику. Который сидел в кабинете и сосредоточенно проверял контрольные работы у первого курса. К слову сказать, из тех малышей, что поступили в этом году, оказалось много сообразительных, и Драко уже приметил пару человек, с которыми хотел дополнительно позаниматься.

– Драко.

Слизеринец буркнул что-то невразумительное и продолжил перечеркивать красными чернилами неверно выведенную формулу.

– Драко!

– Что? – не отрываясь от пергамента, спросил он.

– Ты собрался взять Поттера в мэнор?

– Да.

– Так мне не послышалось.

Драко поставил перо в чернильницу, ту самую, которую подарил Поттер, и откинулся в кресле, глядя на крестного.

– Нет, тебе не послышалось. Я устал. Понимаешь, Северус? Устал.

– От чего же ты, позволь спросить, так устал?

– От собственной жизни. Поттер ничего плохого не делает. Ну, нравится ему торчать рядом, что ж, пусть торчит.

– Но ваши отношения все меньше напоминают дружбу.

– Я знаю, – нехотя признал Драко. – Но... Я не хочу больше об этом думать. У меня есть проблема посерьезнее.

– Не хочешь поделиться?

Драко встал из-за стола и начал прохаживаться по кабинету.

– Наши магии пытались слиться. Моя и Поттера.

– Что?! – казалось, Северус был в шоке. – Но это же... невозможно.

– Да вот и я о том же. Это возможно при условии, что мы являемся прямыми потомками очень сильных магов. Да даже не это главное. Когда ты в последний раз слышал, чтобы магии соединялись в единое целое?

– Это возможно. Теоритически… – пробормотал Северус. – При условии... Нет, невозможно…

Драко внимательно посмотрел на портрет.

– Северус, говори.

– Я пока не уверен.

– Все равно говори.

Мужчина на картине вздохнул.

– В вашей библиотеке, в мэноре, должно быть кое-что. Попробуй поискать в сейфе Люциуса. Министерство не добралось до него, надеюсь?

– Нет, – криво усмехнулся Драко. – Мой отец умел прятать то, что ему нужно.

– Хорошо. Попробуй посмотреть там. Боюсь, то, что случилось между вами, искать нужно уже не в журналах, а в старых легендах и сказках.

– Как с крестражами Поттера?

– Гораздо древнее, Драко. Гораздо.

 

***

 

Гарри стоял, склонившись над столом. Который был полностью застелен большим пергаментом, где он то и дело что-то писал, сверяясь с книгами. Он сумел проследить все ветви рода, включая Малфоев, Блэков, Уизли и других. Генеалогическое дерево получилось раскидистым. А самое интересное, род явно тянулся дальше, в глубь веков. И теперь для дальнейших исследований ему нужно прошерстить библиотеку Малфоев. Он верил слухам, которые утверждали, что библиотека Малфоев уникальна и содержит в себе редкие и старые экземпляры.

Раздался стук в окно. Гарри повернул голову и увидел за стеклом сову. Он открыл окно, впустил птицу, забрал письмо, бросил в мешочек кнаты, предложил печенья и закрыл окно за улетевшей совой.

Развернув письмо, он прочел:

"Привет, Гарри!

Здорово, что ты снова в школе. Без тебя в Хогвартсе было тихо. Совсем непривычно. И неправильно. Уверена, тебе там нравится. У тебя и Хогвартса всегда была особая связь. Не позволяй мозгошмыгам копаться в твоей голове. Невилл сказал, вы с Драко нашли общий язык. Загляни ко мне на каникулах. Я соскучилась.

Луна"

Гарри расплылся в улыбке. А и правда, он давно не видел Луну. Может, и Драко удастся уговорить пойти вместе с ним. Кроме того, ему было интересно, что в них увидит Полумна, которая давно покинула пределы разума, в хорошем смысле слова.

Как только он вернулся к пергаменту, постучали в дверь.

– Открыто.

Драко, одетый в теплый пуловер, зашел и с порога спросил:

– Ты хотел поговорить. И сову для этого, к слову, посылать не обязательно.

– Мне было лень идти в теплицы, а ты у Невилла весь день торчишь, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Мне жаль твою сову. Итак?

– Смотри, – он кивнул на свой стол, – это моя родословная. Вот тут, – он провел пальцем по пергаменту, – наши родословные пересекаются. Мы в очень дальнем родстве. Но дальше у меня информации нет. И вот почему нам нужна библиотека Малфоев.

Драко закатил глаза:

– Поттер, я уже понял.

– Просто ты так отнекивался, что я решил показать наглядно.

– Потому что ты не объяснял, а лез ко мне со всякими... кхм... поцелуями.

– А ты не слишком сопротивлялся, – улыбнулся Гарри. И тут же сменил тему. – И есть еще одна идея.

– И это пугает.

– Я хочу провести совместный урок.

Драко округлил глаза.

– Что? В смысле, зачем?

– Я вдруг понял, что шестой курс по вторникам попарно учится то у меня, то у тебя до обеда. Я хочу объединить весь курс, таким образом, мы их будем учить как бы одновременно.

– Чему, Поттер? – не понимал Драко.

– Хочу рассказать им про боевые эликсиры. Шестнадцать лет – вполне себе подходящий возраст. Тебе хватит две недели, чтобы сварить, – Гарри взял с подоконника книгу и, достав из нее лист бумаги, протянул Драко, – вот эти пять эликсиров?

Драко подозрительно уставился на листок.

– Поттер, ты в курсе, что это темная магия?

– А у меня курс как раз от нее, типа, и защищает, – покивал довольный Поттер.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сварил темномагические эликсиры?!

– Я же не прошу тебя рассказать их рецепт, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Как раз наоборот, рассказать о том, насколько это непросто и опасно.

Драко ошарашенно рассматривал листок.

– Двенадцать дней. Это максимум, – вспоминая эликсиры и их варку, пробормотал Драко. – Ты у директора разрешение спросил?

– Неа, – бесхитростно отозвался Поттер.

– Она может запретить... подобное. На моих курсах такие зелья не проходят. Это слишком темная магия. Хогвартс такое не поддерживает.

– Мы будем рассказывать об их свойствах и о том, как защититься.

– Не удивлюсь, если потом пожалует попечительский комитет, – Драко сложил листок и убрал в карман.

– Боишься?

– Не люблю. Они суются туда, где ничего не понимают. Это раздражает.

– Ты главное зелья свари. С остальным я разберусь.

– Угу. Рыцарь блин.

В принципе, идея была интересная. И на памяти Драко профессора ЗоТИ и Зельеварения подобного в этой школе давно не проводили. Но Поттеру он об этом не скажет.

– Ладно, я пошел. Нужно еще задания проверить.

– Давай, – кивнул Гарри и посмотрел вслед ушедшему Драко, пока за ним не закрылась дверь, с легкой улыбкой на губах.

 

***

 

Снова коридор, снова туалет, снова Драко у раковины. Снова Круциатус. Снова Сектумсемпра. Снова Драко лежит в луже воды и крови. Кровь ярко-красная, не такая, как настоящая. Гарри моментально успокаивается, понимая, что это сон. Он пристально смотрит на Малфоя. На судороги тела, на хрипящее горло, на напряженные пальцы, цепляющиеся за плитки пола. Отвратное и пугающее зрелище. Ему плохо от того, что он видит. И, наконец, просыпается, слыша эхо собственного крика. Опять. Снова. И кошмар теперь обрел цвет. Он откинулся на подушки, глядя на балдахин в темноте. Что значит этот сон? Почему он снится снова и снова? Что такого важного в этом событии, что он постоянно видит его? Жаль, Прорицания никогда не были его сильной стороной.

К Драко он не пошел. Утром после недолгого беспокойного сна он понял, что это плохая идея.

 

***

 

– Мистер Поттер, потрудитесь объяснить, почему Драко варит боевые эликсиры и утверждает, что делает это по вашей просьбе?

Гарри покачал головой, Малфой был болтливым, как школьница. Хорошо, что с мертвыми, а не с живыми.

– Для занятий, – кисло отозвался Гарри, высовываясь из-за очень большого фолианта.

– Где вы взяли эту книгу? – продолжил допрос Снейп.

– У Блэков.

Северус прищурился, но вернулся к предыдущей теме.

– С каких пор ученикам преподают подобное?

– С тех самых, как я стал профессором ЗоТИ, – пожал плечами Гарри и снова уставился в книгу.

Снейп пытался его разговорить дальше, но не преуспел.

Зато преуспел Драко. Он пришел слегка злой, а еще, кажется, подпалил рукав мантии и волосы, которые на кончиках вместо белых были серо-черными.

– Вот что, Поттер! – Драко без приглашения распахнул дверь и грохнул перед Гарри несколько книг, тетрадей и свернутый пергамент. – Это слишком! Это очень опасные зелья! И если потом будут проблемы, разбираться ты будешь не «как-нибудь»! Сиди и учи!

– Это что?

– Это то, что необходимо сдать на ЖАБА. Я попросил информацию у Макгонагалл именно по ЗоТИ.

Гарри откинулся на стуле.

– Ты чего?

– Что?

Если честно, у Драко адски болела голова, еще с ночи, когда он снова проснулся от взорвавшей мозг боли, выпил обезболивающее, но помогло слабо и его это раздражало. Боль пульсировала ритмично и глухо, под глазами были круги. И он запорол одно из зелий, что разозлило еще сильнее. В общем, день не задался, а тут еще Поттер.

– Что с тобой? Ты плохо выглядишь, – нахмурился Гарри.

– ЖАБА сдай, Поттер, прежде чем такие фортели выкидывать, – заявил Малфой и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Даже нарисованный Снейп казался изумленным. Гарри переглянулся с ним и пошел за Драко. Снейп исчез из картины и уже поджидал Драко в его комнате.

– Драко, – позвал Гарри.

– Отвали, Поттер!

– Эта отговорка уже давно не работает, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Что с тобой?

– Ничего.

Поттер пожал плечами и сам выяснил.

– Прекрати копаться в моей голове! – зарычал Драко и скривился от боли.

Гарри нахмурился и подошел, встал рядом. Драко зло зыркнул исподлобья. Гарри положил руки ему на шею и посмотрел в глаза. Они замерли в такой позе, пока лицо Драко не разгладилось.

– Лучше? – с легкой улыбкой спросил Гарри.

Драко удивленно кивнул, боль и правда начала отступать.

– Что ты делаешь? – прошептал он.

– Я не знаю, – прошептал в ответ Поттер.

– Как это ты не знаешь?

– Вот так, – снова чуть улыбнулся Гарри. – Я просто касаюсь тебя. И тебе стало легче. Ведь стало?

– Да.

– Хорошо. – Нужно было отпускать, но Гарри совершенно не хотелось этого делать. – Часто такие боли?

– Не очень. Обычно быстро проходят.

– Малфой.

– Что?

Гарри всмотрелся в серые глаза и прошептал:

– Я тебя сейчас поцелую.

Драко хотел сказать «нет», но промолчал. Гарри расценил это как добрый знак и без зазрения совести поцеловал его. Нежно, словно это поцелуй перед сном, хотя под конец не удержался и мазнул по нижней губе языком. Потом отстранился и посмотрел на слегка порозовевшего Малфоя.

– Не бойся за эликсиры, – сказал Гарри. – Защита выдержит. Ты главное свари.

– Макгонагалл тебя убьет. И меня заодно, – пробормотал Драко, молчаливо признавая собственное поражение. Не мог он сопротивляться Поттеру, да и не хотел, если честно.

Через десять минут он вернулся к себе и захлопнул дверь в кабинет, проигнорировав крестного. Нужно просто заняться работой, да.

 

***

 

Наступили выходные.

Драко, загруженный проверочными работами и домашними заданиями, в основном торчал либо в классах, либо в лаборатории, варя эликсиры для Поттера. В итоге, к концу недели он чувствовал себя буквально выжатым.

Гриффиндорец заявлялся к нему пару раз, но быстро уходил, точно так же заваленный работой. Драко же смотрел на него и с ужасом осознавал, что от былой ненависти не осталось и следа. Скорее это было раздражение, такое привычное и спокойное, что это тоже пугало. И он снова его поцеловал. Прежде чем уйти к себе спать, буквально вчера вечером. И опять так легко, точно...

– Я удивляюсь тебе, Драко, – счет своим долгом высказаться Снейп. – Ты и Поттер.

– Я же сказал, – перечеркивая неправильный ответ в работе второкурсницы, отозвался Драко. – Я не хочу ни говорить об этом, ни думать об этом.

– Помнится, недавно тебя пугала перспектива секса с ним.

– Так секса и нет. А если ему хочется меня целовать... то я не против.

Снейп был в откровенном шоке. Но больше расспрашивать не стал, видя, что крестник занят и к беседам о личной жизни не расположен.

В выходной субботы Драко заперся в лаборатории. Наступила финальная стадия варки последнего зелья.

И приперся Поттер.

– Привет, – он зашел с большой тарелкой, на которой высились сэндвичи, пирожки и фрукты.

– Аха, – пробормотал Драко, разглядывая фиолетовую жидкость в пузырьке.

– Ты не был на ужине.

– Угу.

– Я принес тебе поесть.

– Гм, – Драко перелил содержимое в другую колбочку и склонился над вычислениями.

Гарри решил ему не мешать. Оставив тарелку на столе, он вышел из лаборатории.

 

***

 

И опять все тот же кошмар. Опять Драко на полу в луже воды и крови. Опять резкое пробуждение. Гарри, тяжело дыша, поднялся с постели, нацепил очки и пошел к Драко. И удивленно застыл на пороге спальни – кровать Малфоя была пустой. Гарри не сразу понял, а когда понял, внутри него все похолодело. В последнее время ему не давала покоя одна догадка. И если она верна, то именно его пробуждения от кошмаров награждают Драко головной болью. И где, боггарт его подери, Малфой может быть посреди ночи?!

Гарри вернулся к себе, и быстро оделся, готовый к поискам. Карта Мародеров ничего не показывала. Он почти бегом добрался до Выручай-комнаты, но и она оказалась пуста.

Чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна беспокойства, граничащего с паникой, Гарри, все еще находясь в волшебной комнате, подошел к окну и вгляделся во мглу.

– Куда тебя понесло на ночь глядя, Малфой, – себе под нос пробормотал он.

Разумеется, он не знал, что Драко от усталости не мог заснуть. Конечно, можно было принять снотворное, но на утро он всегда чувствовал себя вялым и не способным нормально работать. Поэтому решил немного прогуляться, проветриться, надеясь, что после сможет нормально поспать.

Тепло одевшись, Драко взял метлу и вышел из замка.

Ночь была лунной и очень ясной. Снег искрился как бриллианты в свете ночного светила, вокруг царили тишина и мороз, даже ветер не гулял. Посильнее натянув на уши смешную шапку с помпоном (почему Драко схватил именно подарок Поттера, он понятия не имел), он оседлал метлу и взлетел.

Летать над Запретным лесом желания не было, поэтому он неспешно скользил над башнями Хогвартса и полянками вокруг; пролетел теплицы Лонгботтома и домик лесничего.

А потом голову взорвало болью. Драко крепче схватился за древко метлы, ощущая, как боль от головы идет по всему телу и лишает нормального зрения. Нужно было посадить метлу. Потому что если он упадет с такой высоты неизвестно куда...

Он даже понять ничего не успел, когда зрение полностью пропало от новой вспышки боли и сознание померкло окончательно, а пальцы выпустили древко...

 

***

 

Гарри вглядывался в ночь, чувствуя, как нарастает беспокойство. Ему показалось, что он увидел мелькнувшую тень вдали. Не зная наверняка, он побежал вниз, на ходу призывая метлу и накладывая на себя Согревающие чары. Метла настигла его между третьим и вторым этажом. Гарри оседлал ее и вылетел в небольшое сквозное окно в боковом коридоре. Он летел туда, где, как ему показалось, он что-то увидел. Когда же подлетел достаточно близко, то разглядел лежащий на белой земле силуэт и валявшуюся рядом метлу. Внутри все замерло и оборвалось, а он уже несся на всех парах вниз.

Это был Малфой. Гарри задрал голову, словно пытался понять, с какой высоты тот упал. Наложив чары, он выяснил, что Драко жив, что он дышит, сердце бьется, и нет никаких особых повреждений, кроме переломов. Облегченно выдохнув, Гарри сел на метлу, подхватил метлу Малфоя, а его тело поднял в воздух Левикорпусом и доставил в замок – в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри все также заведовала здоровьем учеников, и учителей заодно, поэтому опустив Малфоя на кровать, он без зазрения совести разбудил медсестру. Та очень долго причитала, но сразу же пошла за лекарствами, пока Гарри с ее разрешения снимал с Драко сырую от снега и льда одежду. Бросив все на пол, он внимательно всмотрелся в парня – бледная кожа и уже наливающиеся синяки.

Когда вернулась мадам Помфри, стало ясно, что у Драко перелом левой руки, вывих правого плеча и трещины в ребрах, кроме того левая нога сломана в двух местах, а так же повреждено правое запястье.

– Почему он не приходит в сознание?

– Скорее всего, болевой шок, – отозвалась мадам Помфри. – Помогите мне, профессор Поттер.

Гарри привел Драко в полулежащее положение, а медсестра влила в него какое-то зелье. С минуту ничего не происходило, но потом Малфой застонал и открыл глаза.

– Что... присх...дит... – хрипло выдохнул он. Инстинктивно попытался сесть, оперся рукой о кровать и вскрикнул от боли.

– Лежите, профессор Малфой, – строго велела Помфри. – У вас переломы. Выпейте вот это.

Она отдала Гарри большой флакон, и тот поднес его к губам Драко. Кажется, тот почти не соображал. Он выпил все, что дали, и снова рухнул в обморок.

– Там снотворное. Пару часов пусть поспит. А потом ему нужно будет пить каждый час это зелье, чтобы кости и трещины срослись, – вздохнула медсестра. – Профессор Поттер, что произошло?

– Я так понял, он упал с метлы, когда летал.

– Летал? Сейчас?

– Ну... видимо, ему не спалось.

– И вам?

– И мне по счастливой случайности. Я могу остаться с ним?

– Можете. А я пойду готовить новое зелье, раз Мастер Зелий этого сделать не может.

Гарри уложил Драко на подушки, укрыл одеялом, посмотрел, как медсестра что-то колдует палочкой над ним. Затем забрал всю одежду и отнес ее к эльфам, попросив вычистить и отправить в комнату Малфоя. А после вернулся и сел на стул.

Ночь была еще только в самой середине. Гарри сидел и смотрел на Драко, понимая, что в произошедшем, скорее всего, он и виноват. Он и его кошмары.

Ближе к утру он задремал, но проснулся, когда появилась Помфри с зельями. Он помог ей влить зелья в спящего Малфоя, а потом с разрешения медсестры отлевитировал Драко в его комнату, в спальню, на кровать. Пришлось дать честное слово, что он лично проследит за режимом приема зелий, иначе кости не срастутся еще очень долго. Помфри настоятельно рекомендовала оставить Малфоя в постели еще на пару дней, в противном случае ей придется сообщить обо всем директору. Гарри с жаром пообещал, что в ближайшие дни Малфой никуда из кровати не двинется и зелья будет принимать строго по расписанию.

Больше всего Гарри сейчас радовало отсутствие в картине в комнатах слизеринца Снейпа.

Утром Драко открыл глаза, чувствуя боль срастающихся костей, застонал, увидел свою спальню, потом повернул голову, увидел сонно моргающего Поттера рядом и вспомнил, что свалился с метлы.

– Твою ж ма-а-а-ать... – совсем не аристократично простонал Драко.

– Больно? – зевнув, спросил Гарри. Он сел в кровати и посмотрел на парня. Тот был бледным и кривился от не проходящей боли.

– Жжет кости...

– Ты сломал левую руку, трещины в ребрах и вывих правого плеча. Тебе все перечислять?

– Это не все?

– Неа, список довольно длинный.

– Прелестно... Пожалуй, воздержусь. Я на улице свалился. Как ты узнал?

Гарри налил в специальную мерную чашку зелье из большой бутылки.

– Выпей. Мадам Помфри велела тебя поить этим каждый час пока боль не уйдет. Потом нужно показаться ей.

– Каждый час? – Драко наклонился с помощью Гарри и выпил пахнущее тиной зелье. – Я сдохну.

– Не сдохнешь. Я помогу.

– И будешь тут стоять с кружкой каждый час?

– Зачем? Поживу у тебя,– бесхитростно отозвался Поттер. – Сегодня воскресенье. Сегодня буду с тобой, в понедельник схожу на занятия, а там посмотрим. Тебе уже должно будет стать лучше и к нашим совместным урокам очухаешься. Ты ведь все доварил?

– Да. Но кое-что не домешал.

– Я могу.

– Да я тебя даже не подпущу к этим зельям! Аррргх, – Драко скривился от боли и упал на подушки. – Так как ты нашел меня?

– Лучше скажи, что с тобой случилось? И почему ты летал ночью.

– Не мог уснуть, – произнес Драко. – Решил проветриться. Потом резкая головная боль и... темнота.

Гарри задумался.

– А сколько прошло времени? Прежде чем наступила темнота?

– Не знаю. Недолго.

Поттер в задумчивости кривил лицо.

– Не понимаю.

– Чего ты не понимаешь?

– Пока не могу объяснить.

– Тогда объясни, как ты меня нашел?

Поттер вздохнул:

– Кошмар. Я пошел к тебе, а тебя нет. Я оделся, посмотрел карту, поднялся на восьмой этаж. Потом подошел к окну и увидел что-то. Я рванул вниз, призвал метлу и полетел. Нашел тебя. Все.

Драко криво усмехнулся:

– Ну, прямо как прекрасный принц.

– Тогда уж ты принцесса, – фыркнул Гарри.

– Меня останавливают только переломы, Поттер, – Драко сверкнул недобрым взглядом.

– А я знаю, – с довольным видом покивал Гарри.

– Придурок.

Гарри принялся обкладывать Драко подушками и подтыкать одеяло.

– Ты пить хочешь?

Малфой взирал на все это в легком шоке.

– Поттер, вот серьезно: ты ведешь себя как наседка.

Тот глянул на часы и налил в чашку еще порцию зелья.

– Неважно, как я себя веду. Главное, чтобы ты поправился.

Драко подавил в себе чувство обиды по отношению к матери, вместо которой оказался теперь ни кто иной, как Гарри Поттер.

При помощи Левикорпуса Гарри сдвинул Драко ближе к краю. Когда тот начал возмущаться, Гарри просто ответил:

– Я не хочу случайно задеть тебя, если задремлю.

– Почему просто не принять Костерост?

– Ну, во-первых, тебе не надо растить кости. Всего лишь срастить переломы. Во-вторых, поверь мне, что бы ты там ни чувствовал, растить кости – гораздо больнее. А это, чтобы было не так больно, – заявил он, склонился и мягко поцеловал. – Некоторые магглы считают, что поцелуи обладают целительными свойствами.

– Какая глупость, – фыркнул Малфой.

– Ну, не скажи.

Затем Гарри помог Драко выпить очередное лекарство и, сняв джинсы и футболку, залез под одеяло.

– Совсем уже обнаглел... – слабо возразил Драко. – Шатаешься в мою кровать, как к себе домой... – силы снова начали его покидать и, несмотря на боль, он стал часто моргать, пытаясь не заснуть.

Гарри заметил это, и, приблизившись, опять поцеловал.

– Спи давай, – прошептал гриффиндорец. – Во сне лучше всего выздоравливать. А я побуду рядом.

Драко, уже засыпая, сжал его руку и провалился в небытие. Он так и не понял, что сделал.

 

***

 

Весь следующий день Гарри провел у Драко. Принес свои книги и записи, а также домашние работы учеников, которые нужно было проверить. Поил Драко зельем и каждый раз целовал. Проверял работы и делился вслух наибольшими перлами. Драко улыбался и не делал попыток выгнать Поттера. Несмотря на переломы и боль он чувствовал себя… умиротворенно.

 

***

 

– Меня посадят в Азкабан, по соседству с тобой, – в очередной раз сокрушался Драко. Он стоял рядом с Поттером в классе ЗоТИ, перед ними стояла высокая этажерка с пятью маленькими разноцветными флаконами. Класс пока был пуст, урок еще не начался.

– Не посадят, – успокоил Гарри. – Лже-Грюм показывал нам Непростительные и ничего не случилось.

– Ну да. А я чертов Пожиратель смерти! Поттер, ты, видимо, плохо понимаешь, КАКОЕ ко мне отношение!

– Лже-Грюм, Крауч-младший, тоже был Пожирателем. Не волнуйся. Если что, свалишь все на меня, – предложил Гарри и подмигнул.

– Придурок, – вздохнул Драко и слегка размял правое плечо: после всех лекарств кости срослись, как ушла и боль от вывихов, но иногда мышцам было словно не по себе, и он разминал плечо, видимо, превращая это в привычку.

– Помочь?

– Убери лапы!

Тут в класс начали заходить ученики. Драко мигом перешел в модус преподавателя, сделавшись холодным и отстраненным. Гарри даже позавидовал. При всех своих навыках преподавателя так он пока не мог.

Они дождались, когда недоумевающие ученики зайдут в класс и, разбившись на две кучки, уставятся на профессоров.

Гарри заговорил первым.

– Доброе утро! Вы все правильно поняли. У нас сегодня специализированное занятие совместно с Мастером Зелий. Перед вами пять эликсиров, информацию о которых вы найдете только в Запретной секции. Вам никто не расскажет, как они были изготовлены, но мы расскажем об их влиянии и о том, как им можно противостоять.

Один из гриффиндорцев поднял руку:

– Сэр, это непростительные зелья?

– Каждое из этих зелий относится к так называемому классу Черных Зелий, – ответил Драко. По классу пронесся удивленный шепот. – Я расскажу вам о влиянии на мага и маггла каждого из этих зелий, а профессор Поттер в деталях расскажет о защите от них.

– Но... – подняла руку слизеринка. – Зачем нам такая темная мания?

– Для того чтобы вы понимали, чью принимать сторону, когда придет очередное зло, – мрачно сказал Драко. И пожалел об этих словах. Но они уже были произнесены. – Итак, приступим.

– Прежде чем мы начнем, я хочу добавить, что эти знания нужны вам для того, чтобы остаться в живых, когда вы с этим столкнетесь, – добавил Гарри. Стоило Драко сказать об очередном зле, он понял, что это правда. Чувствовал, что это правда. А он – Победитель Волдеморта, как в свое время Дамблдор был Победителем Гриневальда. И его место здесь, в Хогвартсе, как и место Дамблдора. Может, поэтому он здесь и оказался? Гарри чуть качнул головой, отгоняя мысли; подумать он сможет и позже. – Чем лучше вы будете понимать природу зла, тем эффективнее сможете защищаться. Итак, профессор Малфой, – пригласил он.

Драко подошел ближе.

– Прежде всего, следует отметить, что для боевых эликсиров используются особые сосуды, – он указал на флаконы. – Они меньше, не имеют горлышка, отверстие запаивается заклинанием. Стекло зачаровано особым образом, исключая случайное повреждение, то есть необходимо бросить этот флакон в цель, чтобы стекло лопнуло. Причем лопнуть оно может, как ударившись в тело, так и взрываясь в воздухе, нанося урон по площади, увеличивая, таким образом, радиус повреждения.

– Самое главное, что вам необходимо знать об эликсирах, – добавил Гарри. – Протего от них не защищает. Сколь сильным бы оно ни было.

– Рассмотрим для начала этот эликсир, – Драко взял сосуд с красной субстанцией. – Называется: «Кровавые поры». У человека, оказавшегося под действием этого эликсира, кровь начинает течь из всех пор. Эффект весьма болезненный. Маггл умирает за две минуты. Маг способен продержаться минут десять, хотя это будут самые неприятные минуты его жизни...

 

***

 

Урок прошел на удивление гладко. Ученики расселись на подушках на полу, достали тетради и записывали все, что им говорили. Иногда задавали вопросы, причем правильные и нужные. Драко был вынужден признать, что идея оказалась не такой уж плохой.

Действие эликсиров они опробовали на лягушках. Гарри установил специальный стол, накрыл его и Драко специальным защитным куполом. А Драко, высчитывая дозировку, демонстрировал ученикам результаты применения того или иного эликсира, комментируя эффект и последствия. Ученики были в легком шоке.

Наверное, именно поэтому сразу после ужина Макгонагалл вызвала их к себе в кабинет.

– Почему вы не предупредили меня о подобном уроке? Профессор Поттер, профессор Малфой, подобные зелья – это совсем не игрушки. И если кто-то из попечительского совета окажется недоволен, у нас могут возникнуть проблемы.

Драко этого и боялся. Он – Пожиратель смерти и последствия всего происходящего могут сильно сказаться как раз таки на нем. А место преподавателя Хогвартса за последние годы... Он не мог его потерять.

– Проблемы, директор? – казалось, совершенно искренне удивился Поттер. – О каких проблемах вы говорите?

– Профессор Поттер, я сомневаюсь, что вы не знаете, о каких проблемах идет речь, – посмотрев поверх стекол очков, заметила Макгонагалл.

– Простите, директор, я буду говорить прямо, если вы не возражаете? – Макгонагалл кивнула и Гарри продолжил. – Если я правильно понимаю сложившуюся ситуацию, то я сюда был приглашен, чтобы преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств, и в противовес профессору Малфою, который является Пожирателем Смерти и присутствие которого в Хогвартсе отпугивает родителей. С второй задачей я справился, не так ли, директор? Да и с первой вроде справляюсь. Так пусть попечительский совет подумает, что им важнее: их глупая гордость или забота о детях, когда, в назначенный срок появится новый Волдеморт или Гриневальд.

– Что вы такое говорите, мистер Поттер! – возмутилась Макгонагалл.

– Правду, чистую правду, – ответил Гарри. – Не так ли, профессор Дамблдор? – обратился он к портрету.

Профессор добродушно улыбнулся и отправил в рот лимонную дольку.

– Боюсь, что он прав, Минерва, – мягко сказал старик. – Там, где свет, всегда будет и тьма. Том Рэдлл – эта та часть тьмы, которая пришла в назначенный ей срок, чтобы уравновесить силы. Сейчас добро победило, а значит, рано или поздно баланс вновь должен будет восстановиться. Я лишь надеюсь, что это произойдет очень не скоро.

– Вы думаете, что может появиться другой... Темный Лорд?– изумилась Минерва.

– Полагаю, что да. Профессор Поттер прав, готовя детей к тому, что им понадобится, если придется вновь защищать волшебный мир. Кто знает, будет ли такой же Гарри у них.

– Но совет все равно это не одобрит. Альбус, вы же знаете, как они старомодны, и боюсь, что Война их ничему научила.

– К сожалению, это так. Пожалуй, в опасности сейчас только репутация профессора Малфоя.

И Драко был полностью согласен. Не всем родителям нравилось его присутствие и некоторые только ждали повода, чтобы поставить под сомнение его труд.

– Директор, если у попечительского совета возникнут вопросы, я на них отвечу, – спокойно сказал Драко. Потому что иного уже не оставалось.

Макгонагалл снова недовольно посмотрела на Гарри:

– Я понимаю, что вы хотели как лучше, мистер Поттер. Но боюсь, вы тем самым могли поставить под удар своего друга, – на последних двух словах она сделала ударение.

– Тогда, пусть попечители подумают вот над чем: кому станет лучше, если и я, и Драко уйдем из Хогвартса. Это будет непросто, вырваться из магии замка, но я постараюсь. Меня лишили нормального детства и нормальной жизни, из-за того что я – крестраж Волдеморта, из-за того, что я все равно должен был умереть.

– Профессор Поттер...

– Но я выжил. И я не хочу, чтобы эти дети умирали на развалинах замка, как умирали мои друзья. Если попечители готовы взять на себя кровь будущих поколений, я умываю руки. – Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Драко, который сидел с каменным лицом, лишь напряженные желваки выдавали его нервозность. – Или мы можем сделать еще проще: я просто все это скажу попечительскому совету лично, в доступных мне выражениях.

Послышалось тихое фырканье. Драко хорошо представлял, какие выражения будет использовать Поттер, и знал, что едва ли у него что получится.

– Прошу прощения, – кашлянул «зашедший на огонек» Снейп. Все присутствующие обернулись к нему. – Если я все правильно помню, то в попечительском совете за последние семь лет остался только один человек, который искренне ненавидит Драко Малфоя.

– Талбот, – подтвердил Драко.

– Талбот? – изумился Гарри. – Так этот парень…

– Сын Аркена Талбота. Дворянская кровь, сподвижники Темного Лорда. Ему удалось отмыться после Суда и даже снова вернуться в совет, что говорит очень многое о Министерстве Магии.

– Таким образом, – кивнул Снейп, – если что-то случится, мы знаем, кто будет зачинщиком. А значит, эту проблему можно купировать.

– Через сына, – хмыкнул слизеринец. – Но не убивать же мне его!

– Разумеется, нет. Есть другие способы.

– Например?

– Талбот к тебе хорошо относится. Развей эту черту.

Драко выгнул бровь, а потом задумался.

– Если бы не его поведение, у парня отличные шансы стать хорошим зельеваром. Я подумывал над тем, чтобы дополнительно отобрать группу для занятий, которую затем можно будет рекомендовать на посты в Министерство. Но, боюсь, рекомендации от меня будут восприняты негативно.

– А что, если эти рекомендации пойдут от школы? – улыбнулась Макгонагалл. – Хогвартс может сопроводить диплом ученика рекомендательным письмом, в котором будет указано, чем именно волшебнику рекомендуется заниматься в дальнейшем. Зельевары могут работать в Министерстве, в Аврорате, стать колдомедиками. Вариантов множество, – сказала она. – Но, профессор Поттер, я бы просила вас воздержаться в дальнейшем от подобных... выходок.

– Каких именно, директор? – невинно улыбнулся Гарри.

– Изучать запрещенную магию со студентами, – грозно сказала Макгонагалл.

– При всем уважении, директор, но, как преподаватель ЗоТИ, я буду изучать со студентами все, что посчитаю нужным.

Драко едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, слыша непреклонный голос Поттера.

 

***

 

Вечером Поттер, как обычно без приглашения и стука, заявился к Драко. Тот сидел изучал работы пятикурсников, а рядом лежали работы Талбота и еще двух семикурсников.

– Так ты всерьез решил этим заняться? – пошуршав бумагами, спросил Гарри. Драко шлепнул его по руке и продолжил что-то писать на работе ученика. – Эй! Кстати, ты даже не злишься, – Гарри сел в кресло напротив.

– На что?

– На меня. За все это… у Макгонагалл.

Драко отложил перо:

– Я считаю, что ты прав. Моя репутация – это побочное действие твоей выходки. Но в корне я считаю идею правильной.

Поттер вдруг озорно усмехнулся. У Драко что-то екнуло внутри, когда он это увидел.

– Ты считаешь мою идею правильной. Ты. Мою идею, – сказал он.

– Да, – Драко кивнул.

– Мир перевернулся! – патетично заорал Гарри. – Драко Малфой со мной согласен!

– И можно так не орать...

– Совершенно верно, – сообщил еще и портрет Снейпа.

– О, профессор, вы тоже тут. Что ж, это хорошо.

– Вы считаете? – изумился Северус.

– Да, – кивнул гриффиндорец.– Я хотел кое-что обсудить и, наверное, хорошо, что вы это тоже услышите.

Драко посмотрел на Поттера с легким любопытством:

– И что ты натворил на этот раз?

Взгляд Поттера потеплел. Драко это заметил; он никак не мог понять, что же чувствует сейчас.

– Мне нравится, что ты говоришь, – заявил довольный Поттер. – Продолжай и дальше.

И снова Драко не мог понять, что чувствует. Что-то среднее между раздражением и... непонятной нежностью?! Ужас, который он испытал, похоже, отразился на лице, потому что Поттер спросил:

– Малфой, ты чего?

– Извини, отвлекся, – быстро собрался Драко.

– Так вот. Скажи мне, твоя головная боль появлялась, когда я приходил по ночам после кошмара? А когда я не пришел, ты мучился весь день? И с метлы ты упал, когда мне приснился кошмар.

– Хм, ну, допустим.

– Значит, я прав.

– В чем?

– Это как-то связано. Осталось понять, как.

– Твои кошмары и ночные бдения в мою кровать связаны с моей же головной болью? – изумился Драко. – Поттер, ты хоть понимаешь, как бредово это звучит?

– Угу. Только факты на лицо. И я очень тебя прошу, не шарахайся ночью куда-то без меня.

– И в туалет тоже нельзя? – съязвил слизеринец. – И в душ.

– Ну, в душе я тебе могу компанию составить, – Гарри поиграл бровями.

– Мистер Поттер! – возмутился Снейп.

– Ну что? А то никто не понимает, о чем это я, и вообще к чему все идет? Драко, ну ты же не особо наивный!

Драко смутился, но внешне это больше походило на приступ внезапной боли в желудке.

– Ты придурок, – в который раз высказал он очевидное.

– Точнее, гриффиндурок, – покивал Гарри. – Да, Малфой?

Драко посмотрел на чернильницу и подавил желание запустить в Поттера его же подарком.

– Не волнуйся, я буду нежен, – пообещал Гарри.

– Я даже не собираюсь это обсуждать, – заявил Драко и прикрыл рукой глаза.

– Тем не менее, у нас прибавилось работы. И неизвестных. Мерлин, – Гарри откинул голову на спинку. – Знаешь, я сегодня понял, что мое место, похоже, здесь.

– В Хогвартсе?

– Да. В магическом смысле. Я сказал Макгонагалл, что покинуть это место будет нелегко. Я действительно так думаю. Замок меня не отпустит.

– Замок?

– Хогвартс – разумный артефакт, – напомнил Гарри. – Но я и не хочу уходить. Раньше я почти всегда чувствовал себя усталым и слегка раздраженным. Поначалу становилось лучше на природе, но потом перестало помогать. Хуже всего мне было среди магов, а, уйдя к магглам, стало получше. Здесь же мне хорошо. Мне хочется улыбаться. Не хочется бояться. Я знаю, что прав. И моей силы хватит отстоять эту правоту. Но кошмары с этим не связаны. Это что-то другое.

– Какие пафосные речи, мистер Поттер, – не сдержался Снейп.

Гарри повернулся к портрету:

– Вы ведь знаете больше, чем говорите. И мне, и Драко.

– На самом деле у меня слишком много догадок и мало подтверждений. Но я, увы, мертв, и мало чем могу помочь. Ваши кошмары и ваше происхождение, мистер Поттер, головные боли Драко. И ваша крайне пугающая меня связь…

– Ну, хоть вы это признали! – обрадовался Гарри. – А то я начал думать, что у меня галлюцинации.

– Это моя жизнь уже похожа на галлюцинацию... – пробормотал Драко.

– Ну, а что я могу поделать, если мне нравится тебя целовать? Я бы и потрогать не отказался.

– Поттер, я все еще не хочу это обсуждать!

– Нет, я все понимаю, – продолжил Гарри, – но я честно не представляю, где взять сейчас подвиг, чтобы впечатлить тебя. Я, правда, насовершался их уже каждый долбаный год в школе, но ради тебя совершил бы новый. Если бы он был. Но его нет.

Даже Северус с любопытством уставился на Драко в ожидании реакции.

И тот взорвался. Подскочил на ноги, оперся о стол обеими руками и зашипел не хуже василиска:

– Какие нахрен подвиги?! Ты меня за эти полгода уже с ума свел! Повсюду Поттер! Даже в собственной кровати! Ты не понимаешь, что такое личное пространство! Да ты даже в дверь стучать разучился!!!

Гарри прижал ладонь к щеке.

– Мерлин, Малфой, как ты такой нервный спал в общей спальне в школе?

– Я давно не в школе!

– О, ты именно в ней, – покивал Гарри. Ему нравился злой, раздраженный Драко, такой искренний в своих эмоциях. Прекрасный.

– Я уже не ученик и живу в отдельных комнатах!

– Извини, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, – развел руками Поттер. – Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя лучше всего, – сказал он и замер, пораженный догадкой. – Ты. Рядом с тобой. Как интересно…. Свари зелья для ритуала ауры. Пожалуйста. Две порции.

– Почему две? – тише, но все еще раздраженно спросил Драко.

– Одну выпью сразу, а вторую – когда вернемся из мэнора. Хочу сравнить.

Оба отчетливо слышали хлопок по лбу, который раздался из портрета.

– Вы серьезно?

Драко уже задумчиво вышагивал по кабинету:

– Если все настолько закручено в один клубок, и ты уверен, что я и Хогвартс... Что тебе так лучше... В этом есть смысл…

– В этом нет смысла! Вы же и так вместе постоянно! – напомнил Северус. Гарри повернулся к портрету, поиграл бровями и подмигнул. Снейпу хватило пары секунд, чтобы догадаться. – Нет, Поттер! Не посмеете!

– Да-да, знаменитое гриффиндорское благородство, – покивал Гарри и повернулся к Драко. – Слушай, Луна прислала сову с приглашением прийти в гости на каникулах. Я хочу тебя с собой взять. Мне очень интересно увидеть ее реакцию.

Драко обернулся и увидел на лице Поттера интерес исследователя. Ему не нравился этот взгляд; он всегда означал, что Поттер что-то задумал.

– А если я откажусь?

– Ну, у меня всегда есть магия, и с палочкой и без нее, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Поттер, ты вроде как в мэнор рвался. Куда даже я не рвусь.

– И там побываем. Пора тебя в люди выводить. – Поттер поднялся и подошел к слизеринцу: – Готовься, Малфой, у тебя будут очень насыщенные каникулы, – он схватил парня за талию и прижал к себе. – Северус, отвернитесь.

А затем снова поцеловал. Мягко, ненастойчиво, но так, что Драко с ужасом ощутил приятное тепло, идущее от сердца. Это было не к добру...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Экспекто Патронум!

\- Ты неправильно вращаешь кистью, - менторским тоном в очередной раз сказал Гарри.

\- Поттер... - у Драко не осталось сил, чтобы рычать.

\- Ну, смотри. Экспекто Патронум! - и перед Гарри появился олень, чуть склонил голову и растворился. - Вот так, - он продемонстрировал движение рукой. - Давай. И воспоминание. Счастливое, Малфой. Счастливое.

Драко устал. Они были в Выручай-комнате, он уже несколько часов пытался добиться, чтобы заклинание сработало. И сейчас ему хотелось недостойно все бросить и послать Поттера куда подальше. Но он собрался, встряхнулся, подумал и взмахнул палочкой:

\- Экспекто Патронум! - с кончика его палочки сорвался серебристый луч, который превратился в облако. А облако превратилось, точнее, попыталось превратиться во что-то, но не успело.

\- Очень хорошо, Малфой.

\- Экспекто Патронум! - он повторил движение.

В голове неожиданно всплыл недавний поцелуй с Поттером. Драко хотел было отогнать неуместную мысль, но… Облако вдруг начало превращаться... в оленя.

Казалось, больше всего охренел сам Драко. Во-первых, потому что его счастливым воспоминанием оказался поцелуй с Поттером, а во-вторых, потому что Патронус оказался оленем!

Патронус был меньше, чем его собственный, но изящный и величественный. «Прям, как Малфой», - подумалось Гарри, который стоял и изумленно рассматривал результат трудов Драко.

«Результат» подошел к Драко, склонил голову и, обойдя кругом, медленно растворился.

\- Да мать же вашу... - просипел Драко, обалдело моргая. - Олень? Серьезно? Олень! Ох... - он доплелся до кресла и рухнул в него, ничего не понимая.

\- Что ты имеешь против оленя? - не понял Гарри. - Нормальное животное.

Драко промолчал. Он просто провел параллель между счастливым воспоминанием и той формой, что обрел его Патронус. Все было завязано на Поттере. Но он ему ни за что об этом не скажет. Прикрыв глаза, он отмахнулся и задумался: как так вышло, что его магия столь сильно привязалась к Поттеру? Почему?!

\- Ты знал, что Патронус Снейпа - лань? - спросил Гарри. Драко кивнул. - Как и у моей матери.

Драко снова кивнул, а потом замер, глядя расширившимися глазами в пространство. Этого же не может быть, да? Не может же...

Гарри выглядел абсолютно счастливым и довольным. Что не укрылось от Драко.

\- Ой, да прекрати ты так скалиться, Поттер!

Тот только ухмыльнулся.

Когда они вернулись к дверям своих комнат, явно расстроенный Малфой пошел к себе, что удивительно, а Гарри ему сказал:

\- Не планируй ничего на послезавтрашний вечер.

\- Почему?

\- Сюрприз.

\- До начала каникул несколько дней. Может, обойдемся без сюрпризов?

Поттер подмигнул и ушел к себе.

Драко же, закрыв за собой дверь, упал на диван и страдальчески застонал.

\- Северус.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - спокойно отозвался портрет.

\- У меня получился Патронус.

\- О, мои поздравления.

\- Да не с чем...

\- Почему же?

Драко сел и посмотрел на нарисованного крестного:

\- Мой Патронус - олень, а счастливое воспоминание - как Поттер меня целует.

Северус с трудом удержал лицо, а потом вздохнул:

\- Ты сам понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Угу... И что мне делать?

\- Сложно что-либо советовать в подобной ситуации, Драко, - отозвался Снейп.

\- Спасибо, утешил.

Снейп промолчал.

Драко вздохнул и после душа отправился в постель. Но в итоге несколько часов просто не мог заснуть, а в изнуряющей дремоте под утро ему снились Патронусы и Поттер. Который, ко всему прочему, в пять утра просто-напросто ввалился в спальню и залез под одеяло.

\- У меня не болит голова, - буркнул слизеринец.

\- А у меня и не было кошмара, - бесхитростно отозвался Поттер.

\- И какого, спрашивается...

\- Спи уже, - Гарри придавил его ладонью к постели, обнял и благополучно засопел куда-то в плечо.

\- Прелестно...

 

***

 

Драко закрывал шкафчик с зельями, которые хранил в своих покоях, когда явился Поттер. Парень на секунду малодушно подумал, что не стоило варить зелья для ритуала, в прошлый раз обошлись и без них. Но он сварил и первую порцию уже скормил Поттеру. Они рассмотрели его лоскутно-лохмотьевую ауру, Драко сделал записи, чтобы не забыть. Ему даже интересно было, что Поттер надеется увидеть потом. Что его аура станет вдруг целой?

\- Готов? - весело спросил Поттер. - Тогда пошли.

\- И куда мы идем? - спросил Драко, когда они шли по коридорам.

\- На четвертый этаж.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что вход именно там.

\- Вход куда?

\- Увидишь, - загадочно сообщил гриффиндорец.

Драко только глаза закатил:

\- Поттер, вот до тебя это был просто замок. А теперь я уже боюсь с тобой за угол сворачивать.

\- Ты? Боишься?

\- Это выражение такое, - скривился Драко.

Гарри фыркнул и пошел вперед, показывая дорогу. Отбой уже был, поэтому коридоры были тихи и пусты, за исключением портретов, которые недовольно ворчали на шляющихся профессоров в столь поздний час.

Поттер открыл дверь Алохоморой. Внутри оказалось просторное помещение с большими окнами и люком в полу почти в центре. Драко слегка поплохело, когда Поттер, с легким разочарованием на лице огляделся и направился именно к люку, а затем открыл его.

\- Придется прыгать.

\- Опять? - выгнул бровь Драко.

\- Ага. Надеюсь, дьявольские силки не убрали, как Пушка, а то мы больно шлепнемся на пол.

\- То есть, ты не знаешь, что там?

\- Я знаю, что там. Было, во всяком случае, когда мне было одиннадцать. Давай, Малфой. Не дрейфь. И не забудь расслабиться.

\- Чего? Зачем это?

Гарри фыркнул и просто толкнул его в люк. Драко, стоявший у края, только и успел возмущенно рявкнуть, как уже летел вниз. А потом шмякнулся на что-то мягкое. И это что-то зашевелилось.

Драко вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, расслабился, однако палочку в пальцах сжал сильнее, чтобы не выпала ненароком и не потерялась. Рядом шмякнулся Поттер.

Через пару минут они упали вниз. Лететь было невысоко, но Драко все-таки сумел приложиться задницей. Поэтому, поднявшись и отряхиваясь, он принялся материть Поттера, на чем свет стоит. А Гарри разглядывал комнату.

\- Тут пусто, - заметил между делом Малфой.

\- Пошли. Нам дальше, - Гарри повел их по коридору к следующей двери.

Дверь открылась без труда. За ней оказалась небольшая темная комната, также оказавшаяся пустой.

\- Хм, жаль, ключи убрали, - хмыкнул Гарри.

\- Ключи?

\- Ага, тут летающие ключи были раньше, и только один отпирал вон ту дверь напротив.

Дверь напротив так же оказалась незапертой.

\- Даже как-то неинтересно… - пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.

Они оказались в большом и достаточно светлом зале с огромными волшебными шахматами. Малфой оглядывался по сторонам, пока Гарри вышел на поле и остановился у пешек.

\- Что стоим? Чего ждем? - поинтересовался Малфой.

\- Ты же умеешь играть в шахматы?

\- Конечно, умею, - фыркнул он.

\- Очень хорошо. Потому что иначе мы не пройдем дальше.

\- Уверен?

\- А ты подойди к черным фигурам, - пригласил жестом Гарри.

Малфой пожал плечами и пошел. Стоило ему подойти достаточно близко, как пешки ощетинились, достав сабли, заставив Драко отшатнутся.

\- Ладно, убедил. Будем играть...

Миновать шахматы им удалось лишь спустя час с лишним. Они оба были покрыты пылью. У Малфоя на щеке был темный черкаш, и Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не стереть его, но понимал, что тогда его точно попытаются убить.

Наконец, они оказались возле последней двери.

Гарри пошел первым, открыл ее и спустился на несколько ступенек. Факелы на стенах тут же вспыхнули, и молодые люди увидели большое старинное зеркало.

\- Еиналеж! - раскрыл рот от изумления Драко.

\- Ты знаешь о нем?

\- Конечно, знаю! Это же... слово «раритет» даже передать не может того, что я хочу сказать. Откуда оно тут?!

\- Впервые я увидел его, когда мне было одиннадцать. В нем Дамблдор спрятал философский камень, который был очень нужен Тому.

\- И что ты видел в нем?

\- А, про это ты в курсе, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Неважно, что я видел тогда. Мне, если честно, интересно, что я увижу теперь.

\- И что же ты там видишь? - поинтересовался Драко, когда они оба встали перед огромным зеркалом.

Драко выглядел как любопытный ребенок. И Гарри мог поклясться, что тот специально прячет руки в карманах, чтобы не начать зеркало щупать и лапать.

\- Ого, тебя интересуют мои самые сокровенные мечты? - усмехнулся гриффиндорец – Та-а-ак, Малфой, отойди- ка. – Драко послушно сделал шаг назад и в отражении теперь стоял только Поттер. - Интересно... Я написал новые учебники по ЗоТИ. А ты что видишь? - он затащил и поставил перед зеркалом Драко, а сам отошел. Малфой был явно удивлен тем, что видел. И смущен, судя по румянцу. Он стоял и таращился на собственное отражение не меньше минуты. Выражение лица менялось, как калейдоскоп, и Гарри даже забеспокоился. - Драко?

\- Я... - в горле пересохло. - Я поймал снитч.

Гарри не поверил. Снитч точно не с таким выражением ловят, да и чтобы такой, как Малфой, мечтал о подобной малости… Хмыкнув, он как мог, осторожно коснулся сознания Драко. И одобряюще усмехнулся.

Драко не обратил внимания на Поттера. Потому что увиденное в зеркале было слишком… неправильным, и, если верить легенде, желанным. Он видел, как в полумраке какой-то комнаты они оба лежали на смятых простынях, голые, покрытые потом. Их тела двигались в плавном и даже красивом ритме. Сам он был снизу, и ему явно нравилось то, что с ним делают, судя по наслаждению, расплескавшемуся по лицу.

Это и есть его самая сокровенная фантазия и желание? Разве такое возможно?

Драко обернулся и посмотрел на Гарри яркими серыми глазами, в которых плавала дымка. А затем снова повернулся к зеркалу. Но ничего не изменилось: его рот кривился в немом крике, а пальцы с силой сжимали чужие плечи, пока… пока...

Он осел перед зеркалом и уставился на то, что видел. А зеркало, точно издеваясь, показывало целый фильм - непристойный, яркий и слишком реалистичный.

Драко с ужасом понял, что возбуждение начинает набирать обороты в реальности и с силой зажмурил глаза.

\- Эй, Драко...

\- Прекрати капаться в моем сознании! - рявкнул он и посмотрел в ответ настолько зло и беспомощно одновременно, что Гарри стало его жаль.

\- Ты думаешь, что это плохо? - чуть слышно спросил Поттер, садясь рядом и заглядывая в бледное лицо.

Драко не знал. Он был напуган тем, что происходит с ним самим, и тем, как же просто Поттер вошел в его жизнь. Они же были врагами еще каких-то восемь лет назад...

\- Поттер я даже приблизительно не могу объяснить тебе, что я чувствую, - наконец, устало ответил Драко. - Даже себе не могу.

\- А тебе это важно?

\- А тебе нет?

\- Ну, - Гарри вздохнул и запрокинул голову. - Это сложно. Спал ли я с парнями? Спал. Никаких душевных терзаний по этому поводу я не испытываю. Любил ли я кого-нибудь? Нет. Одно время мне казалось, что да, но оказалось, что нет. Пугает ли меня то, что я чувствую? До салазаровых подштанников, если честно. Но... Знаешь... Когда Том умер, я почувствовал, словно мне на плечи рухнул весь мир. И меня придавило к земле. И как бы я ни барахтался, я не мог встать. А потом я приехал сюда, увидел тебя... Я почувствовал себя свободным. От всего. Пусть это эгоистично, пусть малодушно, мне все равно. Мне хорошо здесь с тобой. И мне все равно, как это получилось и сколь сильная магия тому виной. Мне это интересно, скорее, в академическом смысле. Научный интерес.

\- И все?! - изумился Драко. - А как же сама магия и почему все это происходит?

\- Ну, вот выясним, и я на этом успокоюсь, - покивал Гарри. - А еще заполучу тебя.

\- В каком смысле? - возмутился Драко.

Поттер придвинулся ближе и, практически касаясь чужого носа своим, мягко отозвался:

\- В том самом, Малфой, что ты видел в зеркале.

Драко не успел взять себя в руки и слегка порозовел. Что не укрылось от Гарри, которого привело в восторг выражение лица, из отстраненного, как всегда, превратившись в рассеянно-расстроенное.

Он погладил Драко по щеке кончиками пальцев и сказал:

\- Мне нравится смотреть, как ты меняешься. Ты особенный, понимаешь? Тебе на плечи рухнул твой мир, тяжелый и мрачный. А я хочу помочь тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил той жизнью, которую желаешь сам, а не которой жить приходится. И ты мне нравишься.

Драко порозовел сильнее и заморгал, глядя с недоверием. Он уже много лет никому не верит.

\- Просто прими происходящее, - посоветовал Гарри. - Как факт. И найди аргументы его подтверждающие. И все. Не заморачивайся, Драко. И не бойся. Я же гриффиндорец - бесстрашный и безбашенный.

\- Вот это уж точно, - кивнул Малфой.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Вот видишь, не важен пол. Важно отношение. Для меня ты важен. И судя по тому, что я видел, я для тебя тоже. Хотя до такого я в своих фантазиях еще не доходил. Ты хочешь быть снизу?

Драко не выдержал. Он и ударил то не сильно, но Гарри шмякнулся на пол, а Драко без единой мысли уселся сверху и снова занес руку для удара.

\- Заткнись, Поттер! И прекрати лазить у меня в голове как у себя дома!

Гарри улыбнулся и с легкостью перехватил чужой кулак. А затем резко рванул Драко на себя.

\- С тобой будет весело в постели, - доверительно прошептал он, прежде чем поцеловать.

И этот поцелуй был уже совсем другим. Прежде всего, потому что Гарри, приободренный увиденной картинкой, позволил себе больше, чем обещал. Его руки спустились ниже, погладив по спине, мягко надавив на поясницу и слегка сжав ягодицы. Драко дернулся и попробовал отстраниться, но Гарри аккуратно прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и сжал объятия сильнее.

Драко перестал трепыхаться и затих. Но и на поцелуй отвечать перестал.

\- Что тебе не дает покоя? Тараканы в голове, намекающие на то, что мы - парни? - Гарри отпустил губу Драко и постучал пальцем по его лбу. - Передай им, что это неважно, если тебе нравится, что я делаю.

\- А я не знаю, нравится или нет, - буркнул Драко.

\- Так давай выясним. Орать потом будешь,- Поттер снова притянул его к себе, целуя, а ладонь приподняла теплый пуловер и коснулась чужой ширинки.

Драко дернулся и отвернулся, упершись руками в пыльный пол по обе стороны от головы Поттера.

«Зато не сбежал», - порадовался про себя Гарри, сжимая пальцы, под которыми было горячо и слишком твердо для того, кто ничего не хочет.

\- Вот видишь, - заметил он и снова постучал Малфоя по лбу. - Эй, тараканы, ему все нравится.

\- Ты - придурок, ты в курсе? - вздохнул Драко.

\- Да в курсе я, в курсе, - отмахнулся Гарри и заткнул Малфоя поцелуем.

 

***

 

Драко был в абсолютном и полном раздрае, когда вернулся в свои комнаты.

\- Драко? - изумился Северус. - Ты очень странно выглядишь...

Драко подошел к зеркалу и оглядел себя: волосы всклокочены в лучших традициях Поттера, черный пуловер застегнут не на те пуговицы, вся одежда в пыли, а рубашка одним хвостом вылезла из-под ремня и висит мятым краем. На шее красуется парочка засосов, а губы алеют так, словно он их сутки кусал без перерыва.

\- Отстань, - вяло отмахнулся он.

Глянув на дверь спальни, он понял, что уснуть сейчас не сможет совершенно точно.

Развернувшись, он покинул покои, к вящему недовольству Северуса.

 

***

 

\- О, Драко, решил поплескаться? Вспомнить школьные годы? - тоненьким голоском поинтересовалась Миртл откуда-то с потолка.

\- Что-то вроде того, - согласился Драко, прикрывая глаза.

Миртл оказалась не так уж неправа. Как раньше, так и сейчас. Поттер. Всегда Поттер. Салазар его побери.

\- Что-то ты сегодня очень задумчивый, - хихикнула Миртл. – Или, может быть, ты нашел себе девушку? О, это так замечательно!

\- О да, девушку... - буркнул Драко. - Такую девушку, что лучше б не находил.

Он моргнул, когда понял, что сказал. Он Поттера уже всерьез воспринимает?!

\- Ох, Мерлинова борода... - слизеринец ушел под воду с головой.

Звонкий смех Миртл почти не долетал до него.

Неужели он, и правда, воспринимал Поттера всерьез? Хотя было бы странно этого не делать после случившегося. У Драко в тот момент не было ни сил, ни, если честно, желания отталкивать руку Поттера, почувствовав ее на напряженном члене. Даже когда рука забралась внутрь и обхватила напряженный ствол. Драко не мог одновременно думать и том, что у него стоит на Поттера, и о том, что Поттер его лапает в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле.

Вынырнув из воды, он облокотился о бортик и, словно мазохист, принялся в деталях вспоминать произошедшее.

Поттер был поразительно нежен. Несмотря на то, что они оба парни, он ласкал мягко и аккуратно, словно боялся спугнуть. Что ж, пожалуй, тут Драко был внутренне с ним согласен. Потому что постоянно терялся между желанием оттолкнуть наглую руку, или же прижаться ближе, чтобы почувствовать сильнее.

Но как же так?

\- Драко, ты в порядке? - Миртл вынырнула рядом и заглянула в полыхающее лицо парня.

\- А? Да, все хорошо.

Привидение пожало плечами и принялось летать по помещению, иногда громко вздыхая в лучших своих традициях. Странно, что не плакала.

Драко прикусил большой палец, вспоминая и вспоминая.

Мало того, что Поттер его лапал, он еще и целовал. И теперь это были совсем другие поцелуи - более наглые и яркие. Драко уже откровенно не помнил, когда так целовался в последний раз. Но он отвечал. Все тело ныло и горело, мелко дрожало от нахлынувших эмоций. Которых было слишком много. Хотя он и сам понимал, что его жизнь... У него слишком давно никого не было. А тут Поттер... Когда он кончил, тихо выдохнув, руки уже не держали, и он просто упал сверху на него. Тот только довольно крякнул, потом кое-как вытащил свою руку, обтер о край своей же футболки, и обнял, с силой прижав к себе.

\- Приятно, правда?

Драко не ответил.

Да и что он мог ответить? Соврать? Сказать правду?

Он запутался и уже не знал, что ему делать.

 

***

 

Гарри стоял вместе с Драко перед воротами мэнора. Он помнил все, что случилось с ними в этом доме во время Войны, но сейчас чувствовал лишь жалость. Величественный особняк Малфоев пребывал в запустении: жухлая растительность, трещины и сколы, металл ворот поржавел. Содержать такой дом - удовольствие недешевое, а именно денег-то у Драко и не было, чтобы все выглядело, как должно.

\- Там жить-то вообще можно?

\- Можно, - Драко стоял перед воротами и смотрел на дом. - Я ненавижу это место, - вдруг признался он, рассматривая особняк. - Каждую его комнату.

\- Но ты ведь провел тут свое детство.

\- Разговоры о том, что должен делать наследник Малфоев, как он должен себя вести; о Темном Лорде. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это - знать, что в твоем доме живет Темный Лорд. А потом и метку получить тут, - Драко бессознательно потер левую руку, там, где был бинт, Гарри это точно знал.

\- Продай его.

\- Кому, Поттер?! Кому нужен особняк опальной фамилии?! Его я смогу продать не раньше, чем через двадцать-тридцать лет. Когда вырастет новое поколение, которому будет уже не так важно, что тут было. Нашу фамилию ненавидят пуще многих. Этот дом - мой, хочу я того или нет.

Драко палочкой заставил ворота открыться и пошел по тропинке к дверям.

Внутри дома было мрачно. Серые стены, паутина, тени, которых стало больше, стоило Малфою, махнув палочкой, заставить свечи вспыхнуть. Поттер оглядывался, словно был здесь впервые.

\- Каково это? - спросил тот.

\- Что?

\- Вырасти в таком огромном доме?

\- Вообще, страшно, - чуть скривившись, ответил Драко.

\- Да?

\- Да. Дом всегда был мрачным, как бы ярко ни горели свечи и факелы.

Гарри видел толстый слой пыли повсюду. Оглянувшись, он увидел отпечатки своих подошв в пыли.

\- Нет эльфов?

\- Нет.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко изумленно.

\- То есть, мы несколько дней будем жить вот так? А как мы спать будем?

\- Тебя пугает пыль, Поттер? - выгнул бровь Драко.

\- Ладно пыль, но что мы будем есть?

Малфой неопределенно пожал плечами. Он никогда не задерживался во время визитов.

\- Точно! - хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри. - Кричер! Я приведу Кричера.

\- Кого?

\- Своего эльфа.

\- Поттер, у тебя есть эльф?

\- Ага, в наследство достался. Я сейчас.

\- Стой! - заорал Драко, выбросив вперед руку.

\- Что? - не понял Гарри.

\- Из дома нельзя аппарировать. Родовая защита.

\- Ну и что?

\- Поттер, ты дебил? - любезно поинтересовался Драко. - Это тебе не Хогвартс. Даже если ты прорвешь все слои защиты, под конец тебя нашинкует в фарш. Родовое поместье старого темномагического рода, Поттер. А еще ЗоТИ преподаешь.

\- А вдруг пробьюсь? – фыркнул Гарри

\- А вдруг не пробьешься?

\- А что, будешь скучать? - он поиграл бровями.

Отвернувшись, Малфой пожал плечами:

\- Поступай, как знаешь.

Он подошел к большому камину в центре стены и разжег с помощью палочки огонь, а затем стал подкладывать лежавшие рядом щепки, бревнышки и бумагу. На Поттера он смотреть не хотел, потому что его самого испугало то, как он заорал. Неужели он волнуется?

Гарри почесал затылок, глядя на спину Драко.

\- Ладно-ладно, я выйду из дома, - сказал он.

\- За ворота.

\- Ладно, за ворота, - послушно повторил Гарри. - Я скоро.

Драко вздохнул, услышав, как хлопнула дверь.

 

***

 

Гарри давно не появлялся на Гриммо, 12 и надеялся, что Кричер до сих пор жив. Дом Блэков был мрачным и темным, но чистым.

\- Кричер! - Тишина. - Кричер!

\- Что угодно от Кричера? - проскрипел дряхлый эльф откуда-то с лестницы. - О, наконец-то чистая кровь! Давно в этом доме не было чистой крови!

\- Кричер, это я, Гарри Поттер.

\- Гарри Поттер? Это невозможно. Поттеры - предатели крови, - ворчал старый эльф.

\- Как видишь, эти слухи сильно преувеличены.

Кричер спустился с последней ступеньки, поднял огарок свечи, который держал в руке, повыше и принялся разглядывать наследника Блэков.

\- Гарри Поттер! Но как же... Не понимаю... Ты же... Гарри Поттер! Кричер рад служить чистокровному! - Кричер даже попытался поклониться, а в глазах читался буквально ужас.

\- Отлично. Тогда ты нужен мне в поместье Малфоев.

\- Кричер рад услужить Гарри Поттеру! Хозяин правильно выбирает друзей, сэр! - говоря это, эльф тряс ушами, словно сам себе не верил.

\- Да, да, - рассеяно покивал Гарри. - Пошли.

 

***

 

Когда он вернулся вместе с эльфом, Драко... спал. Завернулся в старый плед на пыльном диване и просто спал.

\- Какое запустенье в таком поместье! Гарри Поттеру, нужно, чтобы Кричер убрался? Сэр Гарри Поттер? - заскрипел эльф.

Гарри его откровенно недолюбливал, но эльф есть эльф.

\- Да, нужна уборка. Выбери одну спальню и приберись там. Еще на кухне, когда мы пойдем спать, и тут. Ванную рядом со спальней. И нам нужен ужин.

Казалось, эльф просиял. Может, успокоился? Или наоборот, окончательно поехал крышей? Хотя какая разница.

Гарри положил на столик мешочек с деньгами:

\- На еду.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр Гарри Поттер, - казалось, эльф смотрит на Поттера во все глаза, словно все еще не верит тому, что ощущает, но уже рад служить всем, чем только может.

Кричер схватил мешочек и ушел куда-то в недра дома. А Гарри присел на край дивана и посмотрел на Драко. Тот изменился. Как только они попали сюда, Малфой осунулся, стал бледным и тихим. Так ли уж плох по сравнению с огромным поместьем был его чулан под лестницей?..

Сегодня они явно уже ни в какие библиотеки не пойдут. Да и Малфою, казалось, нужно привыкнуть к этому месту. Как Гарри понял, тот уже много лет здесь даже не ночевал ни разу. Может поэтому и такой...

Гарри прилег рядом и обнял Малфоя поверх пледа.

 

***

 

Проснулся Драко от грохота. Резко сев на диване, он огляделся по сторонам, но источника шума не увидел. Грохот повторился, а потом послышался отборный мат в очень знакомом исполнении. Потирая глаза, Драко встал и медленно пошел в сторону источника звука, не слишком торопясь выяснять, что случилось. Оказалось, что грохотало на втором этаже. Поднявшись по лестнице, Драко увидел прелестную картину: Поттер уворачивался от длинного меча, которым его пытались заколоть зачарованные доспехи. Они то, собственно, и грохотали.

\- Экспелиармус! Ступерфай! Да чтоб тебя! Бомбарда!

\- Тролль, Поттер! Тролль! - заявил Драко. Поттер обернулся, и это едва не стоило ему головы. – Фините Инкантатем! - Доспехи замерли и со звоном рухнули на пол. - Ты чего к ним полез? - спросил он, при помощи палочки левитируя части доспеха на место и собирая из них комплект.

\- Да я просто мимо проходил, - ответил Поттер.

\- Ну да, ну да. Это как же надо проходить мимо, чтобы на тебя сработали охранные чары.

\- Ну, решил слой пыли проверить.

\- Святой гоблин. Тебя вообще одного оставлять нельзя. Сдохнешь еще. Чего по дому лазаешь?

\- Я от природы любопытный.

\- В этом и есть твоя проблема, не находишь? - фыркнул Драко.

\- Ну, ты спал, а мне скучно было, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Скучно ему... Ладно, давай экскурсию проведу по этому склепу.

\- Эм, я уже осмотрелся, - с улыбкой заявил Поттер.

\- Да?

\- Ага. Но эти доспехи оказались несговорчивые, с остальным я справился сам.

Драко подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и лишь закатил глаза.

\- Я бы поесть не отказался, - доверительно сообщил Гарри. - Борьба с темномагическими доспехами пробуждает аппетит. Кричер уже дважды подогревал, пока ты дрых.

\- Малфои не дрыхнут, - вздернув нос, заявил Драко. - Они величественно спят.

Гарри прыснул:

\- Ага. В таком случае пошли величественно в столовую. Ну, или на кухню, - тут же передумал Гарри, заметив, как скривился Малфой при упоминании столовой. - Или в любую другую комнату.

\- В гостиную.

\- В гостиную, так в гостиную. Кричер!

Перед ними тут же возник старый эльф. Увидев бодрствующего Драко, эльф чуть лбом не расшибся об пол в поклоне:

\- Мистер Малфой! Кричер рад служить Гарри Поттеру и Драко Малфою!

\- Нда-а, - пробормотал Гарри. - Кричер, нам бы ужин в гостиную.

\- Как скажет хозяин Поттер! - эльф исчез.

Драко захлопал глазами:

\- Ужас какой.

\- Да, Кричер - не самое приятное создание, - покивал Гарри. - Зато обожает чистокровных. И всегда поддерживал идеи чистокровности. Хорошо, что он - всего лишь эльф, хоть и помогал Тому прятать крестражи.

\- Да?! - Драко округлил глаза.

\- Ага.

\- А он нас не отравит?

\- Не отравит. Мы же чистокровки. Он себе чуть башку не расшиб от счастья, когда тебя увидел.

Ужин был скромным, но сытным. Кричер неплохо готовил, но никогда не страдал тягой к гурманству, поэтому сэндвичи всегда выглядели как сэндвичи, жареная курица - как жареная курица, пирог - как пирог. Впрочем, никто не жаловался. Драко хотел поинтересоваться, откуда это все, но передумал. Он и так понимал, что куплено все на деньги Поттера. Было ли ему неприятно от этого факта? Немного было. Но Поттер выглядел довольным, поэтому... после всего случившегося, Драко не стал ничего говорить.

\- Слушай, - привлек его внимание гриффиндорец. - Кричер успел прибрать всего в одной комнате, похоже, твоей спальне, так что спать будем там. Вместе, - он поиграл бровями.

Гарри, конечно, слукавил, ведь это он велел убраться только в одной комнате, но дерганому Малфою об этом знать совсем не обязательно.

Драко сделал глоток травяного чая и вздохнул:

\- Знаешь, к собственному ужасу я вынужден признать, что больше это меня не пугает.

\- Вот как? Я тебя больше не пугаю?

\- Ты меня все еще раздражаешь.

\- Это не проблема, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Я это переживу.

\- Да ты подобными вещами вообще, кажется, не заморачиваешься.

Гарри улыбнулся и снова принялся за пирог.

\- Забыл спросить. Я не нашел библиотеку. Министерство все забрало?

\- Министерство думает, что все забрало, - хмыкнул Драко. - Так что Кричеру ничего не говори. Завтра все увидишь.

\- Она не в доме?

\- Разумеется, нет.

\- Малфои, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. Не то чтобы он сомневался в хитроумности темномагического и до недавнего времени весьма влиятельного рода.

\- Что именно тебя забавляет, Поттер?

\- Что я не разочаровался в своих ожиданиях. Было бы жаль потерять такое сокровище. Я потом к тебе перетащу библиотеку Блэков.

Драко чуть чаем не подавился, когда это услышал.

\- Зачем?!

\- Ну как... Думается мне, что одна такая большая библиотека будет просто сокровищем. Зачем книгам пылиться в разных углах.

Драко прищурился:

\- Слушай, а не слишком ли у тебя далеко идущие планы?

Поттер задумался:

\- У меня вообще есть идея. Ты избавиться от мэнора не можешь, да и с такой библиотекой этого делать не стоит. Мне жить кроме Хогвартса особо негде среди магов. Почему бы не привести этот дом в порядок и не жить тут летом? Пока нас не будет, Кричер будет следить тут за всем.

Чаем Драко все-таки подавился:

\- Жить тут вместе?! Поттер, ты с головой дружишь?

Гарри придвинулся ближе, забрал из руки Драко чашку и наклонившись, прошептал:

\- У меня вполне серьезные планы на твой счет.

\- У нас... Мы не... в отношениях, чтобы обсуждать подобное.

Гарри вгляделся в него и, улыбаясь, произнес:

\- Не пойму, ты жалеешь или возмущаешься по этому поводу?

\- Конечно, возмущаюсь!

\- Что-то не похоже.

\- Судя по всему, тебе пора другие очки покупать!- торжественно сообщил Драко и поднялся. - Кричер!

Появившийся эльф подобострастно уставился на Малфоя.

\- Что угодно мистеру Малфою?

\- Какую комнату ты прибрал, чтобы спать?

\- Спальню молодого хозяина, сэр.

\- Отлично. Я иду в душ и спать. - Драко величественно удалился с прихваченным в руке подсвечником.

Гарри только моргнул, глядя, как Малфой присвоил его эльфа. Усмехаясь, посмотрел вслед, провожая взглядом задницу и думая, что парень, видимо, неверно его понял, а вот ответил, похоже, верно. Он возмущался. Тем, что отношений нет. Статуса, так сказать. Это было даже логично, учитывая родословную Малфоев. Ритуалы и церемонии для них - необходимость, хотя по информации из имеющихся источников Гарри сделал вывод, что старые чистокровные рода, таким образом, не то поддерживали в себе родовую магию, не то обновляли связи, и даже такой простейший ритуал, как ухаживания, мог положительно влиять на мага и магию рода.

Ну, свидание явно хорошо повлияло на Драко, думал Гарри, раз он до сих пор живой после дрочки. Стоило снова вытащить Драко в Лондон, но теперь ограничиться домашним кинотеатром.

Когда Драко вышел из душа, Поттер уже лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами.

Драко честно понадеялся, что он спит. Развязав халат и кинув его на спинку большой кровати, он осторожно забрался под одеяло и лег, стараясь не шуршать. Вдруг еще проснется это гриффиндорское чудовище. Затем вздохнул и приготовился отдохнуть. Но ему не дали. Поттер повернулся на бок и прижал его к себе, шепнув на ухо:

\- Ты как барышня, плескаешься по часу.

Драко зашипел в ответ и буркнул:

\- Я хотя бы помылся!

\- Я, что, плохо пахну?

\- Воняешь, как куча навоза, - заявил Драко.

\- Как хорошо, что тебе придется спать со мной таким рядом, - усмехнулся Гарри и взасос поцеловал Малфоя. - Сладких снов, - после чего преспокойно улегся, натянул на плечи простынь и закрыл глаза.

Драко от души шарахнул его по плечу и обиженно засопел.

\- Придурок, - сообщил он и отвернулся.

Гарри в темноте улыбнулся, пододвинулся ближе и обнял, вжимаясь в Драко. Перекинув руку, прижал ладонь к его животу и мягко прошептал:

\- Постарайся просто выспаться. У нас каникулы.

\- Да, - вздохнул Драко. А потом неосознанно уложил свою ладонь поверх пальцев Гарри и прикрыл глаза.

 

***

 

\- Надо же, у тебя есть собственная Тайная комната, - восхитился Гарри, когда Драко, матерясь, обмазывал дверную металлическую ручку своей кровью.

После завтрака они пошли к озеру на территории особняка, обошли его, зашли в беседку. Драко отодвинул тяжелый стол, огрызнувшись на желание Гарри ему помочь. В полу оказался люк, а за ним - подземный ход. Внутри пахло сыростью и плесенью, Драко объяснил, что это из-за озера. Он спустился первым, послав храброго гриффиндорца куда подальше с его предложением броситься первым навстречу возможной опасности. Когда спустился Гарри, Драко уже стоял с зажженным факелом и ждал его. Они спустились метров на двадцать, не меньше, и уткнулись в железную дверь, покрытую вензелями и рунами.

\- Ага, василиска только нет, - огрызнулся Драко, зализывая ранку на пальце. - Какое упущение.

\- Хочешь, подарю? - предложил Гарри. - Правда, там скелет остался. Но для декора сойдет.

\- Поттер, ты можешь просто заткнуться?

Драко был сегодня каким-то раздражительным. Но это делало его забавным и Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда подкалывал его или смеялся. Что делало Драко еще более злобным. Замкнутый круг.

Когда Малфой, наконец, засунул палец в рот, массивная дверная ручка в полумраке засветилась алым светом, а мазки крови с нее исчезли, поглощенные этим светом. Внутри двери что-то задребезжало, и бесполый голос прошуршал:

\- Назови себя.

\- Драко Люциус Малфой. Прямой потомок благороднейшего магического рода, сын Люциуса и Нарциссы Малфой. Я приветствую тебя, Хранитель.

Гарри раскрыл рот от изумления.

\- Чего? - буркнул Драко. - Мои предки отличаются…

\- ...редкой самовлюбленностью. Даже под землей вы должны быть пафосными.

\- Принято, - тем временем сообщил голос и дверь начала опускаться под землю.

Внутри было темно и ничего не видно. Вдруг начали вспыхивать свечи одна за другой, освещая ряды высоких шкафов, заполненных книгами. Гарри изумленно вошел и принялся оглядываться. То и дело попадались столы и стулья; то тут, то там - кресла. А свечи, между тем, все загорались и загорались. Гарри видел странные символы, выведенные там и здесь на полу, шкафах, высоком потолке, даже стенах. Справа в стене он увидел дверь. Повернув голову налево, он увидел такую же дверь.

\- А там что? - спросил он, указывая на двери.

\- Слева - лаборатория. Справа - ритуальный зал. Для сложных заклинаний.

\- Темная магия? - поиграл бровями Гарри.

\- В том числе, - припечатал Драко.

\- Ничего себе!

\- Это еще одна причина, по которой я не могу избавиться от мэнора. Тут собрано слишком много всего. И за некоторые вещи Министерство без разговоров отправит меня в Азкабан.

\- Да тут круче, чем в Хогвартсе!

\- Разумеется. Там учат, как противостоять злу, а не как его создавать по инструкции.

\- А тут есть и такое?

Драко стал прохаживаться по огромной зале. Он поднял вверх палочку и шепнул:

\- Люмус. - Под потолком тут же вспыхнули магические шары, дающие дневной свет, которые просто плавали повсюду. - Тут много чего есть, Поттер. Как оказалось. Люциус многое спрятал. А я нашел после его смерти. Но передать все это, увы, будет некому.

\- Почему?

\- А похоже, что у меня есть дети? Да и вряд ли будут. А владеть этим местом может только прямой наследник ветви Малфоев.

\- Хм. Но, к примеру, мы в родстве.

\- Еще раз: прямой наследник. Мой сын или дочь. И никак иначе.

\- Хм... - Гарри снова принялся оглядываться. Да, потерять подобное было бы жаль. - Это решаемо.

\- Решаемо? - не понял Драко.

\- Ну да. Я пока до конца не придумал. Но кое-какие мысли есть.

\- Поттер... - Малфой взирал на него в шоке.

\- Расслабься, Малфой. Пока тебе нечего бояться.

\- Но в целом, бояться стоит? - поинтересовался он.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я заставлю тебя рожать, то можешь успокоиться, - фыркнул Гарри.

Малфой только глаза закатил.

\- Забудь. Это не твои проблемы. И думать об этом я сейчас не хочу. Итак, это самая обширная библиотека, по темной магии в основном. Если мы и сможем найти что-то о наших семьях и о том, что с тобой происходит, то я думаю, что только тут. Ну, или в Министерстве. Ты хочешь туда?

\- Не очень. И предлагаю начать с нашего древа, - Гарри подошел к одному из столов, убрал с него подсвечники и книги в кресло, и расстелил захваченный большой пергамент. Подперев его с четырех углов, он стал его рассматривать.

\- Смотри. Я теряю информацию с одна тысяча двадцатых годов. В библиотеке Блэков ничего нет.

\- Возможно, были какие-то незаконнорожденные?

\- Как-то спокойно ты об этом говоришь, - фыркнул Поттер.

\- Факт есть факт. Люциус подобное презирал, но, в общем-то, это логично: бастарды существовали практически всегда, даже если коснуться маггловской истории.

\- О, ты читал маггловскую историю?! - изумился Поттер.

\- А почему нет?

\- Действительно. Малфой сошел с ума, почему бы нет.

\- Тебе книги нужны или нет?

\- Нужны-нужны.

\- Тогда пошли.

Драко повел Гарри к дальним стеллажам.

\- Эти два стеллажа - информация о семье Малфоев и всех, кто с ней связан: друзья, родичи, кажется, даже домашние животные.

Гарри содрогнулся:

\- Слушай, Малфой, а на тебя тут тоже есть досье?

\- Как и на тебя, - добил Малфой. - Книга магически создается, когда появляется новая связь с кем-то из членов рода. Очень черная магия, Поттер, - усмехнулся он. - Ну, что бы ты знал.

\- Зато очень полезная. Для потомков. Погоди... то есть, ты читал мое досье? Ну, в смысле книгу.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- А зачем? Я и так знал, что ты делаешь, твой взгляд на происходящее меня не интересовал, - пожал плечами Драко. Он направил палочку на книги и начал выводить кончиком вензеля в воздухе. За движением палочки следовал оранжевый след. Несколько книг вдруг подались вперед, высунувшись наполовину из ряда. - Начнем с этого.

\- Это...

\- Те года, что ты сказал. И рожденные в это время волшебники.

Они взяли по несколько книг и вернулись за стол. Малфой отлевитировал из специального ящика чернильницу, перья и чистые пергаменты, на всякий случай, и они стали читать.

\- Слушай, - вдруг подумал Гарри, спустя полчаса. - На меня появилась книга, когда я родился?

\- Да.

\- Но... Но ведь все эти книги на чистокровных волшебников?

\- Увы и ах, но нет. Потому-то я и был удивлен твоей кровью.

\- Ты мне сейчас хочешь сказать, что твой папочка так рьяно пропагандировал семейную ценность, которая оказалась пшиком?! - не поверил своим ушам гриффиндорец.

Драко хмыкнул:

\- Все немного иначе. Наш род идет от древности. По маггловским меркам, от египетских царей. В то время все было совсем по-другому. Как я понял, были и полукровки, и даже грязнокровки, на которых женились представители чистой крови, и соответственно все смешивалось. Чистоту крови наша семья начала соблюдать где-то с тысяча восьмисотых годов. Так что, увидев однажды твою книгу, я просто понял, что у нас есть дальнее родство вот и все.

Гарри моргнул:

\- Чокнутые вы какие-то, Малфои.

Драко пожал плечами:

\- Я не выбирал такое представление о жизни.

Гарри не стал ничего говорить. Да и что тут скажешь? Драко был совершенно прав.

Работали они молча. Оказалось, что оба обладали невероятной усидчивостью, увлеченные поисками. Если Гарри этот факт не удивлял, то Драко был весьма впечатлен способностью Поттера сидеть на одном месте и читать. Несколько раз раздавались звуки, похожие на стуки в дверь. Тогда Драко вставал, шел к входу, открывал дверь и левитировал поднос, принесенный ставшим вдруг заботливым Кричером. Если бы Гарри не был так занят, он бы непременно удивился. Они ели, откладывали одни книги, брали другие. Пергаменты оставались чистыми. Они ничего не нашли.

Закрыв последнюю книгу, Поттер откинулся со стоном назад, потер шею, поднялся, прогнулся, потом выпрямился и расслабился.

\- Мерлин, затекло все.

Драко задумчиво разглядывал бутылку вина, пустую наполовину слегка косым взглядом.

\- Точно! Завтра же Рождество! - вдруг сообщил Поттер.

\- И что?

\- Как это? Нужно поставить елку и купить подарки.

\- Ты ума сошел, - зевнул Драко, поднимаясь. - Пошли наверх. Уже поздно. - Он достал из кармана часы на цепочке: - Половина двенадцатого. По снегу пробираться. Боггарт... Ты левитируешь поднос.

Гарри только поразился усталости в голосе Малфоя. Или это связно с упоминанием Рождества?

Они захватили поднос с остатками еды, закрыли библиотеку и кое-как вернулись по снегу в мэнор.

Драко тут же молча удалился. В душе он провел больше получаса. Когда вышел из ванной, появился Кричер.

\- Хозяин Поттер велел передать, что отлучился по делам и вернется уже ночью, - проскрипел старый эльф. - Может, мистер Малфой желает отужинать?

\- Да. Принеси сюда.

Драко был слишком вымотанным, чтобы думать об этом. Правда, было интересно, что же за дела вдруг приключились у этого придурка.

Гарри в это время с горем пополам приводил свою квартиру в относительно нормальный вид. Он планировал затащить сюда Драко уже после Рождества, но мэнор, и правда, был слишком мрачным местом для такого праздника, и даже его очень маленькая квартирка, казалось, подходила куда как лучше для тихого праздника на двоих.

 

***

 

Без Поттера сон был другим. Драко не мог заснуть, иногда проваливаясь в усталую дрему. Когда дверь спальни открылась, был уже третий час ночи. Парень тихо разделся и залез в кровать. Осторожно придвинувшись, он обнял Драко и затих. И только тогда Драко провалился в нормальный сон до самого утра.

Которое для него началось с бодрого крика Поттера, только что вышедшего из душа с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем:

\- Подъем, Малфой! Все самое интересное проспишь!

Драко «благодарно» швырнул в его сторону подушку и закопался в одеяло поглубже.

Поттер только радостно улыбнулся и прыгнул на постель, навалился на Драко и откинул хвост одеяла, где как раз была голова.

\- Подъем, голубая кровь!

\- Изыди! Я спать хочу! Я и так полночи не спал!

\- Почему? - изумился Гарри.

Драко распахнул глаза, и прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

\- Отвали, Поттер.

Тот прищурился, но давить не стал.

\- Выпьешь кофе больше обычного, - заявил он. - Кричер!

\- Что угодно хозяину Поттеру?

Гарри хмыкнул, он уже хозяин. Как быстро все меняется.

\- Завтрак в гостиную. Побольше крепкого кофе.

\- Как пожелаете, хозяин, - эльф исчез.

\- Давай, Малфой, подъем! Хотя... нет. Лежи, - самодовольно усмехнулся он и потянулся к поясу, чтобы стянуть с себя полотенце.

Драко этого не видел. Он только недовольно фыркнул, когда Поттер забрался к нему под одеяло, вцепился в плечо, и заставил повернуться на спину. А затем улегся сверху.

\- Ты что творишь?! - охренел Драко. Потому что да, он чувствовал обнаженное тело на себе.

\- А ну, слезь с меня быстро, придурок! - и ударил в челюсть. Правда, не сильно, уговаривая себя, что это со сна.

\- Уй! Эй! Драться не договаривались, - улыбаясь, пожурил Гарри. - Опасаешься за свою невинность, да? - он поиграл бровями.

\- Уже начинаю! - рявкнул в ответ Драко, приподнявшись на руках.

Гарри по-доброму улыбнулся и уронил Драко обратно на подушку, после чего склонился над ним:

\- Нет. Это не будет так. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже этого желал. Иначе не поймаешь кайфа, - поделился мыслями Поттер, после чего поцеловал Драко.

Поцелуи слизеринец воспринимал уже спокойно, хотя отвечал все еще с опаской. Потому что очень не хотелось признаваться, что ему нравится, и хотелось так проводить часы.

 

***

 

Когда Поттер сказал, что они снова идут в маггловский Лондон, Драко скривился, но сопротивляться не стал. Выпил две чашки кофе, третью у него отобрали. Его зимняя мантия снова была укорочена до длинный кофты с капюшоном, как у Поттера.

Маггловский супермаркет они преодолели без жертв. Драко делал то, что велел Поттер - держался рядом, рассматривая, что едят магглы. Большую часть он не понимал и тогда спрашивал. Пока Поттер складывал в корзину какие-то пакеты, упаковки-коробочки и бутылки, он, найдя отдел фруктов, потащил их туда. Из магазина они вышли груженые пакетами.

\- Дай мне пакет и обними меня, - велел Поттер. Драко не стал спорить.

Рывок аппарации прямо с улицы. Они оказались в нешироком небольшом коридоре. Поттер сразу исчез в одном из дверных проемов.

\- Драко, иди сюда! - послышался голос Поттера.

Драко пошел по коридору и оказался на... маленькой кухне?

\- Где мы, Поттер? - спросил он, ставя второй пакет на стул.

\- В моей квартире.


	9. Chapter 9

Драко захлопал глазами.

\- Квартире?! Маггловский дом?!

\- Да. На окраине Лондона. Я знаю хозяйку, и она оставляет за мной эту квартирку за небольшую плату.

\- Но ты же с лета тут не живешь.

\- И тем не менее.

Драко подошел к холодильнику и открыл его, оглядел пустые полки, а затем подошел к плите и шкафчикам, в которых оказались специи, посуда и древние кукурузные хлопья, судя по надписи на коробке.

\- Осмотрись, пока я разгружаю пакеты.

\- Так... мы тут надолго? - казалось, Драко был в ужасе от такой перспективы.

\- Будем праздновать Рождество. Думаю, лучше тут, чем в мэноре. Но если хочешь, можем вернуться.

\- Я вообще не праздную Рождество.

\- Не в этот раз.

Драко ничего не ответил и вышел в маленький коридор.

Квартира оказалась двухкомнатной и очень маленькой. Спальня и гостиная, где стоял старенький диван, телевизор (кажется, это был именно он, если Драко еще что-то помнил из уроков по маггловедению) и столик, а в углу пушистая елочка с метр в высоту. Но живая.

Так вот куда исчезал Поттер.

\- Малфой! Наряди елку? Там, в коробке игрушки и гирлянда. Гирлянду вешай вилкой вниз!

Драко зло зыркнул в сторону кухни и посмотрел на коробку. В ней действительно оказались игрушки. Здесь были разноцветные шары, сосульки, шишки, фигурки зверей и птиц - и все они заканчивались металлическим ушком-петелькой, в которую была вставлена тонкая лента. Драко понял, что за эту петлю из ткани магглы игрушки и вешают.

\- Сначала гирлянда! - проорал Поттер.

Драко увидел рядом небольшую коробку, внутри которой оказалось что-то вроде проволоки с маленькими фиалами.

\- И что?! У нас ее эльфы наряжали! - надулся он.

В комнате было прохладно. Но он все же снял ботинки, поставив их возле двери, аккуратно положил на спинку дивана мантию-кофту и обратил все свое внимание на елку. Сначала он искренне не понимал, что делать с гирляндой. Затем примостил край на верхушке и стал аккуратно обматывать вокруг.

Гарри как раз зашел, чтобы посмотреть, что Малфой делает, и увидел, что тот с сомнением стоит и взирает на елку.

\- Ее включить надо, - улыбнулся Поттер и подошел. Внизу в стене за елкой была розетка, куда он и воткнул вилку от гирлянды, и она заиграла разными цветами. - Вот так.

\- Угу, - Драко уже копался в игрушках, сидя на старом ковре.

Гарри не стал ему мешать и тихо вышел, стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться.

Драко гирлянда не понравилась. Он достал палочку и заколдовал лампочки, чтобы они стали светить белым светом. Затем отобрал из коробки белые и серебряные игрушки - шарики, бантики и голубей. Развесив их почти на одинаковом расстоянии, он отошел на два шага и критически оглядел свое творчество. И снова взмахнул палочкой, создавая над потолком небольшое облачко, из которого начал падать снег, а касаясь елки, он лежал несколько секунд хлопьями и исчезал. В свете электричества получалось, что елка сверкает. Вот теперь Драко остался доволен.

С кухни начали раздаваться странные хлопки. Сначала он не обращал внимания, а потом, чувствуя, как начинает дергаться глаз, пошел посмотреть.

Поттер стоял у плиты, на которой стояли сковородки. Они-то и издавали странные хлопающие звуки.

\- Что это?

\- Попкорн делаю, - улыбнулся Поттер. - Хлопья, что мы ели в кинотеатре.

\- Да? Это как? Там, внутри?

\- Да. Я тебя потом научу. Возьми в морозилке... в верхней части белого шкафа формы, наполни водой и заморозь.

Драко выгнул бровь, но... да, он достал формы и заморозил воду.

\- Отлично. Убери назад. Спасибо. Так. Попкорн готов. Стаканы, - начал суетиться Поттер. - Кола. Лед! Так, лед. Чипсы. Яблоки. Виноград. - При помощи палочки он отлевитировал поднос в комнату и едва не уронил, когда увидел елку.

\- Мерлин, как красиво! Спасибо, Драко, - поблагодарил он. - Отличная елка!

\- Еще бы, - надменно кивнул Драко, проходя следом. Хотя в душе был доволен этой незатейливой похвалой.

Они сели на диван и Гарри включил телевизор. В уголке моргали часы: восемь вечера.

\- Как день быстро прошел.

Драко, сидевший рядом, оглядывался.

\- Это странное Рождество. И тихое.

\- Почему?

Драко криво усмехнулся:

\- Рождество в нашем доме всегда было официальным. А тут... Все совсем иначе. Я не понимаю, как и что делать. А еще ты.

С улицы послышались громкие хлопки, а потом радостные крики, заставив Малфоя вздрогнуть.

\- О, уже начали, - усмехнулся Поттер, копаясь среди больших тонких коробок на полке возле телевизора.

\- Что начали?

\- Праздновать. Теперь полночи будут вопли и фейерверки. Ага! - Гарри нашел, что искал. Он выпрямился, держа в руках небольшой куб. - Я вообще думал, что это свидание пройдет иначе...

\- С-свидание? - выдавил вдруг Драко. До того, как Поттер произнес это слово, он как-то и не задумывался о происходящем.

\- Ну, да. Но, думаю, для Рождества тоже подойдет. Я почти уверен, что этот фильм тебе тоже понравится. Хотя могут возникнуть неприятные ассоциации в процессе. А может, и нет.

\- Фильм? Неприятные ассоциации? Поттер, ты меня пугаешь, - Драко посмотрел на телевизор, который был гораздо меньше экрана в кинотеатре. - Мы будем смотреть здесь?

\- Ага. Бросим подушки на пол, сядем поближе. К экрану, - подмигнул он.

Драко едва не запустил в него той самой подушкой, но бросил ее на пол, а потом еще несколько.

\- И о чем же этот фильм?

\- О пиратах Карибского моря, - проникновенно произнес Гарри и заметил, как в глазах Драко загорелся интерес.

\- Кажется, я помню что-то из маггловедения о пиратах. Это ведь разбойники?

Гарри поставил диск и упал на подушки рядом с Драко.

\- Ага. Тут, конечно, все приукрашено, но персонажи очень колоритные. Мне даже интересно, кто тебе понравится больше всего.

Драко пожал плечами, облокотился о диван, обнялся с подушкой и уставился в экран.

Гарри всю серию про "пиратов" уже видел неоднократно, поэтому гораздо любопытнее оказалось снова наблюдать за Драко. Тот снова сменил выражение лица, став моложе лет на пять-восемь и с горящими глазами смотрел на экран телевизора. Гарри на пробу провел возле его носа чашкой с попкорном и чуть не засмеялся, глядя, как нос дернулся, а рука уже потянулась к хлопьям, хотя от просмотра он не отрывался. Интересно, а что будет, если сводить Малфоя на футбол? Вероятнее всего, он будет искать игроков с метлой. Гарри от этой мысли прыснул в кулак.

\- Заткнись, Поттер! - велел Драко. - Не шуми!

Гарри послушно умолк и продолжил разглядывать Малфоя. Драко так увлекся сюжетом, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Гарри достал две самокрутки, одну прикурил и протянул ему. Драко, не глядя, взял и затянулся.

К концу первого фильма они съели весь попкорн и выпили всю колу. Гарри пошел за новой порцией, сказав ничего не трогать, фильм сам начнется. Он вернулся как раз почти к началу и увидел, как Драко качает в воздухе рукой в такт задорной основной музыкальной теме. И глуповато улыбается.

\- Я есть хочу! - заявил Драко.

И надул губы. Серьезно. Малфой. Надул. Губы.

Гарри еле успел поставить еду на столик, после чего свалился рядом с Малфоем, уткнулся ему куда-то в подмышку и начал ржать. Драко моргнул, потом глупо улыбнулся и потянулся за сэндвичем. Минут через пять шепотом попросил перестать слюнявить его рубашку.

\- А почему шепотом? - тут же спросил Поттер.

\- Так фильм же идет!

\- Тогда давай тихо снимем с тебя рубашку и я не буду ее слюнявить, - Поттер потянулся к его воротнику. Драко явно хотел посмотреть фильм. Потому что клацнул зубами. Гарри отдернул руку и щелкнул парня по уху. - Не будь таким, - выдохнул Гарри жарким шепотом. - Тебе же нравится, как ты проводишь время. Вот и я хочу хорошо проводить время. Это всего лишь рубашка, Драко.

Малфой фыркнул, снова клацнул зубами в воздухе, когда Поттер снова потянулся к его рубашке, но больше не мешал. Гарри быстро избавил его от ненужной тряпки. А потом воспользовался замешательством, пока Драко разглядывал Дэйви Джонса, и уселся ему за спину, усадив его между ног и уложив к себе на грудь. Он с каким-то удивлением наблюдал за тем, что делали его руки и его тело, словно сами по себе, но был совсем не против. Он подозревал, что это магия подталкивает его, возможно, так же, как подталкивает и Драко?

\- Я понял, про какие ассоциации ты говорил, - спокойно произнес Драко, глядя на экран. - Но нет. Дэйви Джонс забавный. Со всеми этими щупальцами и трубочками. Однако, - его понесло на рассуждения. - Джек Воробей - персонаж крайне интересный. И даже накрашенные глаза совершенно не портят образ. В нем есть... аристократизм...

Гарри, слушая вполуха, принялся водить носом по его шее и слегка целовать теплую кожу губами как раз там, где была линия роста волос. Как ни странно, Малфою шли короткие белые волосы.

\- ...хотя его манера изъясняться слегка странная. Но он явно знает больше, чем показывает. Интересно, каким бы... Поттер, прекрати! - Драко опомнился от ощущения тянущей боли и с недоверием уставился на свою грудь: Поттер поглаживал его по животу и шее, а пальцы одной руки игрались с левым соском. Вот откуда это странное ощущение. Драко повернул голову и посмотрел на явно довольного собой Поттера. - Можешь меня трогать, но без сексуального подтекста, ясно? - наставив на парня палец, заявил он. И сам себе удивился. Он только что разрешил Поттеру себя лапать?! - Но не мешай мне смотреть! И так из-за тебя пропустили…

Гарри очнулся и сказал:

\- Это не страшно. - Он дотянулся до пульта и отмотал фильм назад.

\- У магглов и так можно?! - удивился Драко.

\- Ага, - покивал Гарри и тут же уложил руки Малфою на живот. Целомудренно так.

Но ненадолго, и снова начал его поглаживать и лапать. Правда, ограничивался грудью, животом и плечами. А через полчаса вообще задремал, уткнувшись Драко в шею и оставив ладони на его животе.

Драко это вполне устраивало и он, подтянув к себе поближе тарелки с чипсами и сэндвичами, продолжил спокойно смотреть про пиратов.

Внезапно за окном стало очень шумно, что-то начало взрываться, хлопало, и множество людей кричали на все лады поздравления.

\- В чем дело?! – вздрогнул Драко.

Гарри разлепил глаза и мягко выдохнул в его шею:

\- С Рождеством, Малфой.

Драко замер, а потом кивнул, глядя на маленькую белую елочку странным взглядом:

\- Угу…

\- Не «угу», а «с Рождеством», - повторил Гарри, повернул голову Малфоя лицом к себе и поцеловал. И поцелуй этот вышел... домашним. И Драко это, кажется, даже обрадовало.

 

***

 

Пробуждение было резким. Вот он спит и видит какой-то сон, а вот он уже закатывает глаза, не открывая их, чувствуя острое удовольствие во всем теле. Затем сквозь сон приползло осознание, что лежит он на жестком полу, а его член... Драко приподнял голову и увидел, как губы Поттера двигаются вверх-вниз по его напряженному стволу.

За окном только-только занимался рассвет, горела гирлянда на елке, и в этом призрачном свете все происходящее казалось реальным и нереальным одновременно. Но Драко чувствовал. Он ощущал себя как никогда живым в этот самый момент.

\- Поттер... - прохрипел он, попытавшись отодвинуться. - Прекрати... сейчас же... - слова давались с трудом, в горле пересохло, а удовольствие становилось лишь горячее, разливаясь от паха по всему телу.

Гарри оторвался от своего занятия и поднял голову, глядя на Малфоя сонными глазами. Облизнув губы, он только мотнул головой и снова заглотил член чуть ли не до основания.

Драко вскрикнул и выгнулся. А потом схватил парня за всклокоченные волосы.

\- Поттер... Прекрати... Ну же... - А потом он начал задыхаться от ощущений.

Но Гарри и не собирался останавливаться. Рассудив, что после дрочки ему уже ничего не грозит, он, проснувшись на рассвете, не смог отказать себе в таком рождественском подарке. Действовал он, пожалуй, не совсем честно, но нарушение правил во имя благой цели - в крови гриффиндорцев. К счастью, не всех.

Он высвободил волосы из пальцев Малфоя и прижал его руки к полу, лишая возможности сопротивляться. Стоны Драко были тихими и отчаянными. Тело предавало, наслаждение разливалось, а сопротивляться уже и не очень-то хотелось. Да и держать себя в руках сил уже не было. Чего Гарри и добивался, в сущности.

\- Поттер... уйди... я же сейчас... - заплетающимся языком начал было Драко, но через пару мгновений громко вскрикнул, кончив в чужой рот.

Он резко подорвался, чувствуя собственный оргазм и с ужасом глядя, как Поттер сглатывает его сперму и при этом… довольно жмурится.

\- Поттер, ты придурок, - жалобно сказал Драко, роняя голову на пол.

\- Не смог отказать себе в таком подарке, - облизнулся довольный Поттер.

\- Вот как? А где тогда мой подарок?

\- Как и положено - под елкой, - сообщил он.

Драко повернул голову и увидел коробку, перевязанную бантом. Он протянул руку, подтащил к себе коробку и взбрыкнул, показывая, что хочет подняться. Поттер с него слез. Драко как раз взялся за бант, когда услышал...

\- Поначалу может шокировать, но уверяю, тебе понравится, - сообщил улыбающийся Гарри, наконец, приняв сидячее положение.

Драко как-то сразу расхотелось открывать коробку, но он все равно потянул за бант. Ему давно не делали подарков, а подарки Поттера... они были приятны как-то по-особому, да и обладали дурной эксклюзивностью, что вносило некое разнообразие.

Драко не смог сдержать лицо, когда увидел белые пушистые мягкие домашние валенки, совсем как те, что тогда, летом, наколдовал Поттер на его ногах.

\- Серьезно? - устало вздохнул он.

\- Более чем, - улыбнулся Гарри.

Драко понял, что вот ЭТО вот, включая тапки, теперь его жизнь. Может, пора смириться?

\- Малфои никогда не носили подобного, - Драко погладил один тапок.

\- Ты - последний Малфой и некому осуждать то, как ты будешь себя вести.

Драко снова задумчиво посмотрел на тапки. Потом на Гарри.

\- Поттер, ты, правда, хочешь... чтобы все серьезно?

\- У меня и так все серьезно, Драко, - сообщил Гарри. А потом продолжил: - Я понимаю, что частично виной тому магия, моя дырявая аура, Мерлин знает что еще. Но рядом с тобой я чувствую себя так, как нигде, никогда, ни с кем. Для меня лишь это имеет значение. Я чувствую себя... собой. Просто Гарри. Немного повзрослевшим, правда. Для тебя я - просто Поттер, и ты не представляешь, как мне от этого легко. Словно я дома.

Малфой задумчиво кивнул, принимая сказанное. А потом поднялся, прижал к себе тапки и... пошел в спальню. Раздевшись до трусов, он поставил тапочки возле постели и забрался под одеяло.

Гарри появился минут через пять.

\- Ты собрался спать?

\- Ага.

\- Не хочешь в мэнор вернуться?

\- Я еще фильм не досмотрел.

Гарри стоял и смотрел на лежавшего к нему спиной Драко. Он чувствовал досаду, исходившую от него. Малфой явно рассчитывал на другой ответ на свой вопрос. Это заставило улыбнуться. Гарри опустился на одно колено возле кровати и вытянул вперед левую руку, склонил голову и торжественно произнес:

\- Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, наследник рода Поттеров, предлагаю тебе, Драко Люциус Малфой, свою руку и сердце. Да пусть магия засвидетельствует мое желание и намерение.

Драко резко развернулся и сел, но остановить не успел. Их руки уже оплел магический узел, проверяя и закрепляя заявленное.

\- Так достаточно серьезно? - заявил довольный Поттер, глядя на ошарашенного Малфоя.

\- Ты идиот... - выдохнул Драко, глядя на их связанные чарами запястья и не веря. Он должен был дать ответ. Заклинание не сработает, если не будет произнесено второе согласие.

\- Может, и так. Зато честно сказал. Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Но это будет означать...

\- Мы же не женимся, Малфой. А официально закрепляем наши отношения магией.

Драко прекрасно это знал. Его воспитывали с осознанием важности подобных ритуалов, но он никак не думал, что Поттер пойдет на подобное. Они же никто друг другу.

\- Я... Кхм... Я, Драко Люциус Малфой, наследник семьи Малфой, принимаю предложение. Да пусть магия будет мне свидетелем в искренности сказанного.

Узел затянулся сильнее, стал алым, а затем растворился.

Драко с ужасом смотрел на свою руку.

\- О, милые браслеты, Малфой, - сказал Гарри, рассматривая свое запястье и поглядывая на запястье Драко.

\- Причем здесь я?

\- Не знаю, но вот этот изысканный узор - точно ты. А вот этот кельтский – я, - Гарри довольно помахал рукой.

\- Почему не наоборот?

\- Ты себя в зеркало видел?

\- Видел.

\- Тогда чего спрашиваешь? И вообще. Теперь я совершенно точно имею право делать вот так, - он вдруг поднялся на ноги, сел на постель и, притянув Драко к себе, смачно поцеловал. - И вот так, - он повалил его на спину и улегся сверху. - И даже так, - он огладил бок и ухватил Драко за ягодицу. - М-м-м. Мне определенно нравится. Вот вернемся в твою крова-а-ать...

Драко отвел взгляд.

\- Послушай. Я понятия не имею, что делать с... М-м-м-м... - он не смог этого сказать, не позволили остатки чертовой гордости.

Но Гарри и так его понял.

\- Я не буду настаивать. Обещаю. Но все же покажу, как это может быть приятно. Просто не отталкивай сразу, ладно? То, что мы оба – мужчины, не проблема, а пикантное дополнение. Мужчинам тоже может быть хорошо вместе. И да, я понимаю, что твоя жизнь не блистала отношениями. Я понимаю это. Правда.

Малфой кивнул, облегченно выдохнув.

\- А теперь дай мне поспать! - объявил он.

\- Да ради Мерлина, - фыркнул Гарри, потом зевнул, чмокнул Драко в нос и сполз на бок, руку пристроил на его груди, да еще и ногу закинул.

Драко наградил его уничижительным взглядом, а потом расслабился и закрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Проснулся Гарри один. Первое, что он увидел, был рисунок на запястье - магический браслет, похожий на маггловскую татуировку. Он вспомнил, что вчера, по сути, инициировал магический договор. И Драко согласился. Драко согласился! Гарри подскочил на кровати, потом выбрался из-под одеяла и направился на поиски... парня? Партнера? Второй половины? Вот, это главное Малфою не ляпнуть, а то еще проклянет.

Драко нашелся в гостиной перед телевизором, на котором как раз шла финальная битва между пиратами и английским флотом. Драко снова сидел на полу, вытянув ноги в меховых валенках, и жевал сэндвичи.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Гарри и плюхнулся на диван. - Ты сумел включить телевизор?

Драко помахал пультом:

\- Я представил, что это - руны, - пожал Малфой плечами. - А то, что многие «руны» подписаны, облегчило задачу. Не с первого раза, конечно, но я разобрался с этой адовой машиной.

\- Это всего лишь пульт, Малфой.

\- Угу. Там на кухне еще тарелка с сэндвичами.

Гарри вскинул брови: ему только что завтрак предложили? Он глянул на часы: половина второго дня. На улицах сегодня будет пустынно.

Он поднялся и подошел к окну. Несколько машин, старушка и красивый белый снег, падавший хлопьями.

\- Эй, Малфой. Как насчет прогуляться?

\- Не раньше, чем я узнаю, чем это все закончилось, - Драко откусил от сэндвича. И замер.

\- Ты чего?

Драко скривился и затих. Кое-как прожевал сэндвич и... оглушительно чихнул.

\- Будь здоров, - пожелал Гарри.

Малфой вскинул нос и уставился в телек. Ах да, Малфои не чихают.

Гарри фыркнул и ушел на кухню. К плите Малфой, слава Мерлину, не притрагивался, здраво рассудив, что этот аппарат пострашнее телевизора. Он зажег конфорку и поставил чайник. И как раз заваривал чай, поставив две чашки и заливая пакетик в каждой кипятком, когда на кухне появился Драко.

\- Интересная история, - задумчиво выдал он и плюхнулся на табурет. - Джек - колоритный персонаж.

\- А кто нет? - усмехнулся Гарри. - Одна из лучших историй. Надо будет подумать, как заставить телевизор работать в мэноре.

\- Ты хочешь... - Драко не договорил.

\- В Хогвартсе электронные приборы магглов не работают, слишком высока концентрация магии. Мне даже граммофон пришлось механический искать. Увы, но телевизор механическим не бывает, ему нужно электричество. Может, в мэноре нам удастся найти комнату...

\- Поттер, ты всерьез собрался переехать в мэнор?! - Драко по-прежнему не мог скрыть своего изумления.

\- Ну да, - покивал довольный Гарри. - А теперь, - он продемонстрировал тату на запястье, - и подавно.

\- А меня спросить?!

\- Зачем?

Оба уставились друг на друга в полнейшем ступоре.

\- Да и хрен с тобой, - махнул рукой Драко. - Хотя бы эльф будет... - и замер. Потому что жить в мэноре он не планировал... никогда? - Поттер, я тебя иной раз просто ненавижу, - честно признался он.

\- Но тапочки надел! Согласись, теплые?

Драко молча кивнул. Ну, не скажет же он Поттеру, что тапочки удивительно приятные и теплые, а то эта дурацкая улыбка станет еще шире.

\- Итак, предлагаю выпить чаю и погулять по Лондону. Тут есть отличные парки.

Малфой с тоской взглянул за окно:

\- Холодно.

\- У тебя зимняя мантия, - напомнил Гарри. - И ты всегда можешь наложить согревающие чары. Если нам надоест, аппарируем в мэнор. Только тапки не забудь.

\- И елку, - буркнул Драко.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он поглядывал на Малфоя изучающе. Слишком как-то все просто. Гарри не думал, что Драко так легко согласится. Магический договор - это не просто так. Впервые он столкнулся с ним на Тремудром турнире, когда ему в безапелляционной форме заявили, что он не может отказаться от участия. Здесь, конечно, все было немного иначе, но... Драко мог отказаться, но не стал.

К чести Малфоя, он выдержал целый час прогулки. Тихий снежный Лондон ему даже нравился, хоть он в этом и не признавался. А Гарри нравилось, что теперь Малфой принадлежит ему совершенно точно и полностью. Поэтому несколько раз он толкал Драко к фонарным столбам и целовал. Поначалу Драко отбивался, но потом перестал.

Когда позже они прибыли в мэнор, тут же появился Кричер и заявил, что в гостиной хозяев ждет обед, плавно перешедший в полдник. Кричер отдельно упомянул, что заварил чай, как того требует этикет.

\- Этот эльф... странный, - поделился Драко, садясь в кресло.

Гарри хмыкнул, садясь напротив:

\- Меня он ненавидел лютой ненавистью. До недавних пор. Обожает чистую кровь. И тебя, к слову.

Малфой фыркнул:

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что это такое? Даже эльфы знают о том, что такое кровь.

\- Ну, а мне плевать.

Обед прошел в тишине. Малфой ел задумчиво и даже не реагировал на Поттера. Только моргнул, когда тот установил принесенную с собой елку возле камина, и заколдовал гирлянду, и она теперь светилась благодаря магии.

\- Даже как-то уютнее стало, - заметил Поттер.

Драко сел на диван и уставился на него.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, да? Это магический договор.

\- А ты только сейчас об этом вспомнил? - с улыбкой поинтересовался Поттер, подтянув рукав и оголив браслет на запястье.

\- Нет, но...

\- И отказаться ты не сможешь.

\- Ты слишком довольный, тебе не кажется?

\- Не кажется. - Гарри налил себе чаю и сделал глоток. - Отличный чай, Кричер! - похвалил он.

Старый эльф, который не ушел, поклонился и проскрипел:

\- Рад угодить молодым хозяевам.

Гарри невозмутимо продолжил пить чай, а Драко задумчиво смотрел в потушенный сейчас камин.

\- Даже твой эльф считает, что мы вместе! – наконец, возмутился он.

\- А он чувствует магию. И договор тоже, - отсалютовал ему чашкой Гарри.

\- Но это вовсе не значит, что я брошусь тебе в объятия!

\- Не волнуйся. Рано или поздно…

Драко громко фыркнул и зарделся. Отвернувшись, он буркнул:

\- Я дал согласие на отношения. Да. Но ты меня вынудил!

\- Я тебя вынудил? - весело спросил Гарри. - Ой, вот не надо «ля-ля». Ты мог сказать «нет». Но ты же не сказал.

\- И это твоя вина! - Драко буквально вспыхнул.

Гарри показалось, что до Драко только сейчас дошло, что именно они сотворили.

\- Но почему только я виноват? Ты же не отталкивал меня.

\- Я... Я не знаю, ясно?! Ты как клещ! Я не мог от тебя отцепиться! - Драко вскочил на ноги и принялся наворачивать круги вокруг стола. - Я жил спокойно в замке и все было нормально. А потом пришел ты! И все полетело!

Гарри, глядя на это, лишь тихо улыбался.

\- А по-моему стало только лучше, - пожал он плечами. - И мне. И тебе. Ты улыбаешься. Я улыбаюсь. И мы вместе копаемся в пыльных фолиантах, пытаясь понять, что с нами происходит. Наследники древних род... - Поттер вдруг осекся. Драко замер на месте и посмотрел на него. - Малфой, мы не там ищем! - воскликнул Гарри. Он вскочил, сделал большой глоток из чашки, схватил пару пирожков и бросил: - Пошли!

\- Куда?

\- В библиотеку! Пошли-пошли! - он подскочил к Драко и потащил его за собой. - Все равно твоя кровь нужна!

\- Ты хотя бы можешь объяснить, в чем дело? - Драко пытался затормозить, но вы когда-нибудь пробовали остановить дракона?

\- Мы забыли про Основателей! Я - наследник Годрика Гриффиндора. Значит, и весь род, ну или хотя бы часть... Нам надо найти биографии Основателей и все, что мы сможем найти еще!

\- Ты - наследник Годрика?! - Драко даже сопротивляться перестал. - С чего ты взял?

\- Лишь истинный гриффиндорец может вытащить меч Гриффиндора из Распределяющей шляпы, - пафосно заявил Поттер.

\- Да я свои тапки съем, если ты - наследник Годрика Гриффиндора! - Малфой был в ужасе от подобной мысли.

\- И не забудь тогда съесть свою мантию, если ты - наследник Салазара, - ехидно предложил Гарри.

\- Отец мечтал об этом. Но доказательств так и не нашли.

\- Возможно, мы не там ищем. Вы тщательно икали?

Пока они пробирались по снегу к беседке, Драко основательно продрог и начинал злиться все сильнее.

\- Разве что в архивы Министерства... Стоп. А ведь Люциус как-то упомянул...

Гарри с интересом воззрился на Драко.

\- Я еще ребенком был. И смутно помню. Кажется, Люциуса не пустили в архивы...

Они добрались до библиотеки, с помощью Драко прошли внутрь и он сразу же наложил на себя согревающие чары.

\- Ну и мерзко тут зимой...

\- То есть, тут сто процентов нет ничего о Слизерине?

\- Есть. Но на древних языках, а их знания наш род умудрился потерять века назад. И еще... - он прошел к полкам, где стояли артефакты. - Вот.

Он протянул Гарри небольшой зеленый неровный кристалл.

\- Кажется, это оно. По легенде, в этом кристалле записано какое-то магическое послание. Но, как ты понял, никто из Малфоев услышать его не смог. Но храним уже давно.

Гарри рассматривал кристалл в протянутой руке.

\- Ты уверен, что я могу его взять?

\- Да, - пожал плечами Драко. - Защитных чар нет.

\- А родовые? Я же не Малфой.

Драко задумался, а потом ответил:

\- Не чувствую никакой родовой защиты.

Гарри вздохнул, чувствуя себя как раньше, в школьные годы, когда ему нужно было сделать, что-то особенное, то, что мог сделать лишь он. Он протянул руку и взял кристалл.

Стоило зеленому камню лечь в ладонь, кисть тут же свело от магической мощи, которой был наполнен кристалл. Гарри чувствовал густую вибрацию, которая сковывала руку, поднимаясь к плечу. Кристалл начал светиться изнутри и покрылся золотыми трещинами.

Драко в изумленном шоке взирал на происходящее. Глаза Поттера вдруг стали яркими, он уже видел такие тогда, в Хогвартсе, а потом Поттер заговорил, глядя прямо перед собой. Или зашипел. Или и то, и другое вместе.

\- Лишь истинный наследник сможет найти в Тайной комнате Тайные дары! Дары, несущие с собой древнее могущество! Лишь чистая кровь сможет коснуться и обрести их! Обрести обещанное, завещанное мной, Салазаром Слизерином!

Поттер замолчал, потом глубоко вздохнул и моргнул, приходя в себя. Он опустил руку, по-прежнему сжимая кристалл в пальцах, взгляд его прояснился и он медленно осел на ближайший стул.

Впрочем, Драко осел рядышком на соседнем стуле.

\- Это... пророчество?- пробормотал Гарри.

\- Не думаю... - задумался Драко, разглядывая его. - Это послание. Никто из моей семьи не смог его прочитать, я говорил. А ты смог.

\- Ну, мы же в дальнем родстве.

\- Поттер, ты не понимаешь. То, что я услышал... Ты - наследник чистой крови Слизерина.

\- Да брось. Мы конечно в...

\- Поттер, не будь идиотом! Этому камню сотни лет. Реликвия семьи. И только сейчас я услышал то, что не смогли услышать мои предки. Ты - чистая кровь Слизерина. Твою-то мать... Истинный гриффиндорец, блин. Стоп. Дары в Тайной комнате! Поттер, нужно в Хогвартс! Нужно вернуться к той шкуре василиска! И взять еще немного ее на зелья...

Гарри хмыкнул и размял шею:

\- Будем пока копать дальше и составлять родословную. И твою, и мою. А после каникул, когда вернемся в Хогвартс, сходим в Тайную Комнату. Поищем эти самые дары.

Судя по Драко, пойти ему очень хотелось сейчас. Вон, даже глаза блестели. Гарри его понимал. Ему самому хотелось. Как в старые времена. Только теперь с ним не Рон и Гермиона, а Драко.

\- Тебе не интересно?!

\- Не так, чтобы очень. Мы разберемся, но всему свое время.

Драко явно не был с ним согласен.

\- Ладно, - Гарри ударил по коленям и поднялся. Отдал Драко кристалл. - Убери его на место. И пошли.

\- Куда? - спросил он, ставя кристалл на полку.

\- В мэнор. Давай, - поторопил он.

Малфой явно был не в восторге, но махнул рукой. Раз сотни лет эти Дары там пролежали, то еще пара дней погоды не сделает.

До поместья они сначала шли, а потом постепенно перешли на бег, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть. Гарри влетел в двери с криком:

\- Кричер!

\- Что угодного, хозяин Поттер?

\- Две чашки кофе. Крепкого.

\- Сейчас Кричер принесет, хозяин Поттер.

\- Поттер, что ты делаешь? Зачем кофе?

\- Пойдем искать эти Дары, Малфой. Обыщем Тайную комнату. Если ничего не найдем, вернемся к прежним поискам, а повторно сходим после каникул.

Драко даже не поверил, но Гарри подмигнул ему:

\- Да ты же не уснешь теперь спокойно.

Что было правдой.

Когда Кричер принес две чашки и сладкое, они чуть не залпом все выпили.

\- Кричер, мы уйдем, скорее всего, до утра.

\- Но... Хозяин Поттер вернется? - вдруг переполошился эльф. - И хозяин Малфой? Хозяева не оставят Кричера ведь?

Гарри даже удивился интонации домовика, в которой вдруг засквозило отчаяние. А ведь он годами сидел один на Гриммо.

\- Да у нас каникулы. Просто важное дело. Так что готовь завтрак, мы придем.

Эльф просиял и, шлепнувшись в поклоне лбом об пол, убежал.

\- Прелестно. Поттер, а почему он и меня в хозяева записал?

\- Магия, - Гарри снова указал на свою татуировку. - Поздравляю, у тебя есть эльф. Пошли.

Они бегом выскочили из ворот мэнора и аппарировали в Хогсмид. Призвав метлы, быстро добрались до замка и, стараясь не шуметь, рванули в туалет для девочек на третьем этаже.

\- Гарри! Драко! - раздался голос Миртл, когда они вошли. Словно она их поджидала.

Похоже, Гарри и Драко одновременно пришла эта мысль, потому что они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

\- О-о! Я знаю этот взгляд, - пропела Миртл, облетев их. - Затеваете что-то, мальчики?

\- Нет, Миртл, - улыбнулся Гарри и посмотрел на нее. - С чего ты взяла?

\- Вижу. Да, Драко?

\- Да, - честно ответил Драко и добавил, увидев взгляд Поттера: - Я всегда говорю Миртл правду.

\- Вот как? - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Словно Веритасерум, - легонько покачал головой Драко.

\- Гарри, Гарри. Как в старые времена, да? - томно вздохнула она.

\- Да, - кивнул Гарри. - Кстати, с Рождеством тебя, Миртл!

Привидение от его слов буквально расцвело.

Они прыгнули в лаз. От сброшенной шкуры Малфоя пришлось оттаскивать, обещая еще один визит сюда. Стоя на входе в залу, они оглядывали статуи змей, каменную голову, скелет, темный высоченный потолок.

\- И с чего же тут начать? - вздохнул Малфой.

Гарри осматривался, а потом посмотрел на каменную голову Салазара Слизерина.

\- Я где-то слышал или читал, что статуя должна быть в полный рост. Странно. Где бы ты спрятал Дары, будь ты Слизерином? - спросил он и медленно пошел вперед.

\- Там, где никто не найдет, - ответил Драко и поспешил следом.

\- Даже наследник?

\- Особенно он! Иначе, что же это за наследник!

\- Возможно, - задумчиво произнес Гарри.

\- Поттер, ты можешь объяснить, что ты делаешь?

Тот перестал оглядываться и теперь пристально рассматривал статую, продвигаясь точно к ней.

\- Глаза.

\- Что глаза?

\- Дары. В глазах статуи.

\- Но там же камень. А хотя...

Они полезли на нос статуи, а затем стали продвигаться к глазам, цепляясь за каменные выступы. И Поттер чуть не грохнулся.

\- Осторожно! - рявкнул Драко, прыгая снова на нос и подавая Поттеру руку.

Тот ухватился и поднялся, встав рядом.

\- Волнуешься?

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Драко. - Так мы ничего не найдем. Если, и правда, глаза... Что-то не то... - Он стал оглядываться, а затем посмотрел наверх. - А ну-ка, пошли...

Он начал карабкаться на голову статуи, затем встал и подал руку Гарри. Когда они оба стояли на голове, Драко посмотрел под ноги. Вроде бы ровный старый камень. Он присел на корточки и стал стирать пыль и крошку вокруг себя. И нащупал полосу. Затем достал палочку и сдул пыль. Оказалось, что они стоят на люке.

\- Любопытно... - пробормотал Драко. - Алохомора!

Люк гулко задрожал и приподнялся.

\- Вингардиум левиоса! - помог Гарри и отлевитировал люк, уложив рядом.

Внутри была темнота.

Драко и Гарри переглянулись, Гарри шепнул: «Люмос!» - и прыгнул внутрь. Драко даже рта открыть не успел. Он заглянул в люк и увидел осматривающегося внизу Поттера. И спустился сам.

Они стояли в небольшой овальной комнате. Вокруг было пусто, за исключением двух выемок там, где были глаза статуи. Драко хмыкнул. Поттер оказался прав.

Они подошли ближе и увидели точно между глаз каменный выступ-столик, на котором в стеклянной чаше лежали всего две вещицы: широкое червленое кольцо с вязью и медальон в форме змеи.

\- Думаешь, это Дары? - спросил Гарри.

\- Возможно, - разглядывая предметы, сказал Драко.

\- Значит, найти - мы нашли. Осталось коснуться, - произнес Поттер и потянулся к медальону.

\- Поттер, стой! - воскликнул Драко, но тот уже взял медальон в руку. - Там... могут быть... чары...

\- Ого! Чары есть! Но они ломаются, - удивленно произнес Поттер. - Попробуй, Драко. Возьми кольцо.

Драко смотрел на Поттера во все глаза. Но ничего не происходило. С Поттером ничего не случилось, когда он взял вещь, принадлежавшую Салазару Слизерину.

Драко посмотрел на кольцо, а потом осторожно взял его, все еще считая, что не очень хорошая идея - просто так лапать древние реликвии. Ладонь дернуло вместе с рукой, Драко почувствовал сильную вибрацию, которая постепенно сходила на нет.

Гарри посмотрел на него и широко усмехнулся.

\- Имей в виду, я не позволю съесть свой подарок. А вот мантией своей можешь закусить. Наследник Салазара Слизерина.

Драко изумленно рыкнул в сторону Поттера и посмотрел на кольцо. Видно было, конечно, очень плохо.

\- Сдались мне тапки, - фыркнул Драко.

Он не знал, как относиться к произошедшему. Поэтому положил кольцо в карман. Остальное можно обдумать позже.

\- Пошли.

И только когда они оказались возле статуи при более нормальном свете, Драко осел на пол, рассматривая кольцо с обалделым видом, наконец, осознавая, что произошло в действительности. Потому что еще каких-то пять минут назад его мозг просто отказывался определять произошедшее, как реальность.

\- Да быть не может. Мы оба - наследники.

\- Самая наичистейшая магическая кровь, если угодно, - хмыкнул Поттер, вставая рядом. - Ты должен быть счастлив.

\- Я... не знаю.

\- Получается, оба наши рода идут от Слизерина, а значит, чтобы восстановить древо, копать нужно именно оттуда.

Драко рассеянно кивнул.

Гарри не выдержал, нашел в кармане не сопротивляющегося слизеринца кольцо, схватил его за руку и одел это кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Драко даже возмутиться не успел.

И кольцо, и медальон тут же засветились, а затем Драко ощутил волну магии, идущую через все тело. Как и Поттер. Словно Дары соединяются. Но в отличие от Поттера, Драко не испытывал никакой радости по этому поводу. Его, если честно, пугало все происходящее. Вокруг Поттера было слишком много магии. Разной. И Поттер совсем ее не боялся. Драко не был столь самоуверен, поэтому тут же снял кольцо, зажав в кулаке.

\- Поттер, прекрати дурить. Сними кулон.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто сними.

Тот пожал плечами, но кулон снял.

\- Это надо спрятать.

\- Положим назад? - предложил Гарри.

\- Нет. Заберем в мэнор, - ответил Драко. - Все равно никто о них не знает. Странно, что Темный лорд не нашел. Хотя он считал себя наследником. И был им. Разговаривал с Нагайной.

\- И подчинял себе василиска, тут, - согласился Гарри. - Но, видимо, этого не достаточно. Ты, например, не знаешь парсельтанг, а я знаю. Я всегда думал, что это из-за связи с Томом, но после его смерти я по-прежнему могу говорить со змеями.

\- А значит, тебе это передалось, - Драко поднялся на ноги. - Давай выбираться.

В Хогвартсе их никто не заметил, хотя в этот раз они даже мантию-невидимку с собой не брали, и молодые люди благополучно добрались до мэнора. Стоило им появиться, как навстречу выскочил Кричер.

\- Хозяева вернулись! Хозяин Поттер, не желаете чаю?

Гарри вскинул брови:

\- Эм, нет, спасибо. Думаю, мы спать.

\- Как пожелает хозяин Поттер.

Сняв верхнюю одежду, они направились к спальне.

Драко всю обратную дорогу был молчалив и задумчив, а вот Гарри казался вполне довольным жизнью и не собирался снова заморачиваться по поводу магии.

\- Да, тут такое запустение, что придется очень долго возиться, - заметил Поттер.

Малфоя совершенно не радовала перспектива снова жить в мэноре, пусть и два месяца в году. Он только зубами скрипнул. Иногда Поттер напоминал барана - упрямого и непоколебимого в своем идиотизме.

\- Может, и не придется, - буркнул, наконец, Драко.

\- Почему?

\- Не хочу. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

\- Нет? - улыбнулся Гарри. - Все равно где-то же надо жить. На Гриммо слишком мрачно, дом старый, да и он меньше мэнора. А тут простор... Покрасим стены, купим мебель...

\- На какие деньги, Поттер?

\- На общие.

\- Поттер, оклад преподавателя не позволит восстановить такой дом.

\- Ничего страшного. У меня есть сбережения.

Драко это не нравилось. Дом Малфоев будет восстанавливать Гарри Поттер?! Обхохочешься.

\- Не хочу… - снова буркнул Драко.

Зайдя в комнату, он скинул одежду и в трусах пошел в ванную. Не заметив, с каким интересом его задницу проводили жарким взглядом. Гарри вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что уже буквально облизывается на этот зад. Сдержаться бы. А то с Малфоя станется проклясть его, да побольнее.

Он уже даже не удивлялся своим мыслям. Да и сама мысль его не пугала. С парнями он спал, было дело, хоть и не так часто, как с девушками. Малфоя он уже видел голым, даже умудрился попробовать на вкус. Ему все понравилось, и никакого отторжения он не почувствовал. Что же с ними происходит?

Гарри забрался в постель, закинул руки за голову и продолжил размышлять. Итак, каким-то невероятно чудодейственным способом они оба оказались наследниками Салазара Слизерина, это помимо того, что он сам также являлся и наследником Годрика Гриффиндора. В этом он никогда не сомневался. Но наследник Слизерина? Он? Может, поэтому Шляпа хотела отправить его на змеиный факультет? Все это попахивало сложной древней магией. Совсем древней. И пусть пока это лишь догадки, но они найдут этому подтверждение, даже если им придется посетить архивы Министерства.

Как всегда высокомерно-недовольный Малфой показался из ванной спустя полчаса. В зеленом халате. И мягких тапках - подарке Поттера. Увидев это явление, Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- О, да заткнись! - закатил глаза Драко.

\- Да я даже не сказал ничего.

\- Медальон давай, - парень протянул руку.

Гриффиндорец безропотно отдал медальон и Драко положил его вместе с кольцом в небольшую вазу на комоде напротив постели.

\- Завтра отнесем.

\- Ты хотел сказать сегодня.

Драко посмотрел в окно, где занимался рассвет.

\- Даже не смей меня будить, пока я сплю! - прошипел он, развязывая халат. Под очень пристальным взглядом. - И прекрати так на меня смотреть!

\- Как? - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Вот так! Словно ты меня съесть собираешься!

\- Ну... я не против. Наоборот! Мне в прошлый раз все очень понравилось.

Малфой вспыхнул и стукнул Гарри по протянутым пальцам. Он забрался под одеяло и повернулся спиной.

\- Я спать.

Гарри выждал ровно минуту, прежде чем прижаться сзади и обнять Драко.

\- Поттер!

\- Да ладно тебе... - Гарри придвинулся еще ближе и зашептал на ухо, которое тут же начало розоветь. - Это приятно. Ласкать. Целовать, - одна рука начала оглаживать грудь и живот. Гарри чувствовал под пальцами рубцы шрамов и то, как Драко сокращает непроизвольно мышцы живота. - Ты ведь мне, правда, нравишься. Я бы не пошел на магический договор. Но ты заставляешь меня хотеть...

\- Чего? - тихо спросил Малфой.

\- Быть с тобой. Тебя.

\- Поттер. Это не ты, - Драко схватил чужую ладонь, не давая двигаться. - Это какие-то чары.

\- Почему не я? Я. Просто ты никак не отпустишь прошлое, - прошептал Гарри. - Мы связанны, Малфой. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Уж не знаю, как, не знаю, почему, но связаны. И как истинный гриффиндорец, я не собираюсь этого бояться.

\- Ты еще и истинный слизеринец, как оказалось.

\- Ты думаешь, что это всего лишь игра? Тогда вынужден тебя разочаровать, - Гарри поцеловал Малфоя в шею, прижал его к себе крепче и прошептал: - Спокойной ночи.

Драко заснул не сразу. Он обдумывал слова Поттера, снова и снова прокручивая их в голове.

 

***

 

\- Поттер! Поттер, чтоб тебя!

Гарри продрал глаза и уставился на взволнованного Малфоя, стоявшего возле кровати.

\- Ты чего? Я тебя честно не будил.

\- Дары Слизерина! Их нет!

\- То есть, как нет?! - Гарри подпрыгнул в постели, резко подорвался и рванул к чаше на комоде. Она была пуста.

\- Что за...

\- Не знаю я, - Драко и сам был слегка на взводе. - В мэнор никто войти не мог, я бы почувствовал.

\- Ты Кричера звал? - спросил Гарри.

Драко открыл рот, потом закрыл, и щеки его вспыхнули румянцем. Мерлин, какой позор! Он паниковал, словно девица на брачном ложе, и даже не вспомнил про домовика. Правда, за семь лет он отвык, что у него вообще есть домовик.

\- Кричер! - позвал Гарри, видя всю гамму эмоций Малфоя.

\- Что угодно, хозяин Поттер? - с хлопком появился старый эльф.

\- Брал ли ты что-либо из этой комнаты?

\- Да, хозяин Поттер.

\- Что ты взял?

\- Кольцо и медальон, хозяин Поттер.

\- Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Они звали меня.

\- Звали?

\- Да, хозяин Поттер. Они просили почистить их. Надо признать, что работы много. Я почти закончил. Не успел, пока вы спали. Я уже старый эльф, хозяин Поттер, - Кричер схватил себя за уши. Гарри удивился, он никогда не видел, чтобы старый эльф так делал.

\- Успеешь закончить к тому времени, когда мы закончим завтракать?

\- Да, хозяин Поттер!

\- Иди.

Эльф с хлопком исчез.

Гарри подошел к кровати и упал на спину.

\- Фу-у-ух! Я здорово испугался! Мерлин, он взял их почистить. Нет, они сами его попросили. - Он вдруг сел, глядя на изваяние, которым стоял Драко. - А это возможно? Разумный артефакт. Нет, я понимаю - Хогвартс! Но кольцо? Медальон?

Драко еле взял себя в руки. Потом ответил:

\- Возможно. Я читал о таком. Хогвартсу более тысячи лет и он накопил магию за столетия, отсюда его разумность. С Дарами Слизерина могло случиться то же самое. К тому же нахождение в Хогвартсе, среди огромного числа учеников и магии, так же могло сказаться.

\- А ты разорался, - Гарри кивнул и зевнул.

Малфой вскинул нос и, схватив халат, гордо удалился. В меховых тапках, да.

Поттер был доволен, как слон, своей нынешней жизнью.

Когда он спустился в гостиную, Драко, закинув ногу на ногу, уже сидел в кресле и пил кофе, читая «Пророк».

\- А знаешь, Малфой. Мне это нравится, - поделился Гарри, садясь на диван и беря тарелку.

\- Что именно? - не отрываясь от чтения, осведомился Драко.

\- Ты в моей постели, в моих тапках, такой домашний.

Драко чуть кофе не подавился. Но взял себя в руки и ехидно заметил:

\- Вообще-то это ты в МОЕЙ постели, а тапки... подходят к халату.

\- Против «домашнего» ты не возражаешь, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Хотя ты прав. Здесь не так уютно, как в Хогвартсе. Ты не обижайся, но мне даже в классе Зелий комфортнее, чем здесь. Странно. Было нормально.

\- Ты третий день не в Хогвартсе и тебе всего лишь странно, - заметил Драко, не показываясь из-за газеты. - Прогресс, Поттер. Интересно, магический договор имеет к этому отношение?

Поттер молчал. Не издавал ни звука. Драко не утерпел и опустил угол газеты. Поттер смотрел на него с каким-то детским восторгом.

\- Думаешь, связь крепнет?

\- О, заткнись, Поттер! И подумай головой! - Драко снова скрылся за газетой. Потому что да, он был абсолютно уверен, что это все из-за их договора. Кошмары Поттера прекратились и тот начал спать сурком, пуская слюни на плечо Драко; скачки настроения тоже испарились, как по волшебству, и Поттер теперь просто на постоянной основе напоминает радостного придурка.

\- А я так люблю тишину и покой, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Ты поел?

\- А что?

\- В библиотеку уже не хочешь?

Раздался хлопок и появился Кричер.

\- Хозяин Малфой, сова только что принесла письмо, - домовик отдал Драко конверт.

\- Спасибо. Иди.

На конверте было написано: «Драко Люциусу Малфою. От Гермионы Уизли.»

\- Что-то важное? - прочавкал Гарри.

\- Нет, это по работе от коллеги, - Драко спрятал письмо в карман халата и поднялся. - Я иду одеваться.

Он чувствовал напряженный взгляд Поттера кожей, потому что ощутил касание чужого разума, очень мягкое в противовес недовольству. Он не стал ничего говорить. Если Поттеру так нравится копаться в его голове, пускай наслаждается. И пусть только попробует заговорить на эту тему!

Гарри сначала разозлился: и отправителем, и враньем Драко. А потом расслабился. Драко не станет вести за его спиной никаких игр во имя благой цели. Пусть. Ему было все равно, чего хотела Гермиона, хотя он догадывался.

Драко же, стоя спустя пару минут посреди спальни, долго смотрел на письмо, прежде чем вскрыть.

«Драко,

Прими поздравления с Рождеством!

Передай наши с Роном поздравления Гарри.

Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо. И вы не ссоритесь. Вы ведь не ссоритесь, правда?

Мы с тобой не друзья и я пойму, если ты откажешь. Но я была бы признательна тебе, если бы ты написал в ответ, как он поживает.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Гермиона».

Совсем короткое письмо. И Драко должно быть все равно. Он ненавидел ее все семь лет. Слишком умная, слишком наглая, слишком правильная проклятая грязнокровка. Но утекло еще восемь лет. Он учит магглорожденных магов зельям, не имеет никаких дел с Министерством и ничего общего с делишками Люциуса. Он вырос. И, наверное, смог понять и Поттера, который перестал общаться с друзьями, и Грейнджер, которая потеряла лучшего друга.

Положив письмо в карман брюк, Драко решил ответить на него потом. И будь он проклят, если Поттер хоть слово вякнет насчет этого! Ответить на письмо будет честно.

Когда он спустился в гостиную, Гарри обсуждал с Кричером меню ужина. Он тут уже обжился вместе с домовиком!

\- Идем! - буркнул Малфой, выходя из дома.

\- Малфой, не дуйся, - по дороге сказал Гарри. - Внесешь коррективы в меню.

\- Ты Дары взял?

\- Да, забрал у Кричера.

\- Чище стали?

\- Ну, блестят сильнее, это факт.

В библиотеке Драко подошел к небольшому сейфу, открыл его и достал коробочку из лакированного темного дерева. Он положил в нее кольцо и медальон и коробочка превратилась в статуэтку в форме кобры в стойке. Драко поставил ее на полку.

\- Открывается лишь тому, кто последним ее закрыл, - ответил он на незаданный Поттером вопрос. - Всех прочих укусит, и от ее яда нет противоядия.

\- Милая вещица, - оценил Гарри.

Драко хмыкнул и сел за стол.

\- Ну, продолжим? Или пойдем от Слизерина?

\- Давай со Слизерина? Если удастся восстановить его цепочку и у нас не сойдется совсем немного...

\- Придется наведаться в Министерство. Сам туда пойдешь.

\- Неужто Драко Малфой боится Министерства?

\- Драко Малфой туда и шагу не сделает! - рявкнул Драко. - Эти крысы канцелярские... Каждый чертов раз утверждают, что Пожиратель не способен дать детям знания!

Гарри вздохнул: Малфой в его присутствии стал явно более открытым и начали всплывать неприятные моменты из его жизни.

\- Извини, не хотел.

\- Я знаю, - Драко отвел взгляд. - Прости, что сорвался.

\- Ну, опыт проникновения в Министерство у меня есть, - Гарри вернулся к предыдущей теме. - Опыт покидания тоже.

\- Отец был в бешенстве, рассказывая, что вы устроили в Отделе Тайн, - вдруг сказал Драко, прохаживаясь вдоль полок. - Я даже парочку старинных французских ругательств узнал. Надеюсь, в этот раз будет менее эффектно.

\- Ну, я могу постараться, - ухмыльнулся Поттер. - Чтобы они надолго запомнили.

\- Поттер, я не рвусь в Азкабан, в отличие от тебя, - покачал головой Драко, палочкой выбирая несколько книг и левитируя их на стол.- Кроме того, обратись к Макгонагалл. После Войны на пост заступил новый министр, и она имеет на него влияние. Так что сможешь обойтись без жертв.

\- Как скажешь, дорогая, - подмигнул Гарри.

\- Поттер!!!

\- Ладно-ладно, работаем...

...В итоге в дом они вернулись уже ночью. Драко адски хотел спать, поэтому был злым и резким. И сразу же хлопнул дверью ванной.

По-хорошему, нужно было принять душ, но он открутил краны и наполнил ванную. А через пять минут размышлял о том, что эти поиски сведут его с ума. Родословная, Дары Слизерина, Поттер и магический договор...

\- Эй, Малфой, - раздалось над ухом.

Драко дернулся в воде и распахнул глаза.

\- Ты уснул. Хочешь мороженое? - Поттер сидел на низкой табуретке возле ванной и протягивал Драко вазочку с мороженым.

\- Черт, - Малфой снова лег в воду и открутил горячий кран. - Ты чего тут вообще сидишь?

\- Тебя долго не было, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Мне показалось, что ты обижен на меня. Ну, и вот. Я принес тебе мороженое. В знак примирения.

Драко тихо фыркнул и забрал вазочку. Когда он был маленький, то обожал сидеть в горячей воде и есть мороженое. Ему казалось, что так он точно не заболеет.

Гарри честно постарался скрыть улыбку, глядя на то, как разгладилось лицо Драко и он отчаянно скрывал восторг от вазочки с мороженым. Как же мало порой нужно для счастья.

\- Послезавтра мы идем в гости, - сообщил Гарри.

\- Куда? - чуть не проглотил ложку Малфой.

\- К Луне и Невиллу.

\- Поттер, если ты не заметил, я не хожу в гости.

\- Ты можешь не ходить к напыщенным придуркам, с которыми твоя семья общалась. А они нормальные. И я хочу, чтобы ты пообщался с Луной.

\- Зачем?

\- Она милая. И понравится тебе.

Драко вздохнул:

\- Вот ты даже не спрашиваешь.

\- Если я спрошу, ты ответишь «нет», - простодушно пожал плечами Гарри. - А мне хочется пойти с тобой. Я... я давно не видел Луну. И ты знаешь, что будет со мной вдали от Хогвартса и тебя.

\- Это шантаж, - облизывая ложечку, заметил Драко.

\- Это здравый смысл, - возразил Гарри. А потом добавил. - Прекрати, Драко.

\- Чего? - не понял тот.

\- Так облизывать ложку.

\- А чт... - Малфой глянул на Поттера, на слегка безумный блеск его глаз и догадался, в чем дело. - Ты извращенец, ты в курсе?

\- Если тебе так нравится, - улыбнулся довольный гриффиндорец. - Я, правда, ничего такого не пробовал никогда, но...

\- Что «но»? - подозрительно поинтересовался Драко.

\- Ты - наследник темномагического рода. Откуда мне знать, что и как у вас принято, - Поттер подмигнул.

Драко даже задохнулся от подобных... инсинуаций.

\- Ты придурок, - зашипел он.

\- Я в курсе, - кивнул улыбчивый Гарри.

Драко с величественным видом вернул ему пустую вазочку и буркнул:

\- Мне нужно помыться.

\- Так я и не мешаю. Могу спинку потереть,- поиграл бровями он.

\- Поттер!

\- Да ладно-ладно. Не ори ты так.

Гарри поднялся и вышел, улыбаясь.

Малфой перестал шарахаться. Это было добрым знаком. Гарри на это надеялся. Ведь самое страшное в происходящем было то, что он не собирался расставаться с Драко. Желательно никогда. И ему было наплевать на все остальное, когда внутри он чувствовал себя живым.

 

***

 

Драко стоял, склонившись над столом, и что-то писал на пергаменте, постоянно поглядывая в книгу. Поттер сидел неподалеку, и его было не видно из-за больших и толстых фолиантов, в которых он копался, также делая заметки и записи.

\- Кольцо принадлежало Годрику, - голос Гарри приглушили книги, за которыми он «прятался».

\- Что? - Драко поднял голову.

\- Кольцо, похоже, принадлежало Годрику, - громче добавил он. - Я нашел описание колец, принадлежащих роду Гриффиндор в то время, и одно - весьма похоже на один из Даров.

\- И что это значит?

\- Боггарт их разбери, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Ты вообще должен искать общие связи между нашими родами и родами основателей.

\- А я чем занимаюсь? - не понял Гарри.

\- Вот и мне интересно, - выгнул бровь Драко. Он вздохнул и выпрямился. - Кольцо Гордика. Или кольцо Гриффиндоров?

Гарри склонился над книгой:

\- М-м-м, скорее Гриффиндоров, - признал он. - Я не так силен в латыни, как мне хотелось бы. Значит, кольцо как-то оказалось у Салазара, и позже он сделал из него артефакт. По идее, его носить должен я. Но... я почему-то чувствую, что он - твое.

\- По идее, - передразнил Драко. - С чего ты взял? С того, что ты - наследник Гриффиндора?

\- Ну да.

\- Я тебя разочарую, Поттер, но магические вещи не всегда срабатывают именно так, как тебе кажется, они должны срабатывать. В данном случае, если я все правильно помню, значение имеет лишь конечный результат - это артефакт Слизерина и, согласно его воле, взять артефакт может Наследник. А то, что ранее это кольцо принадлежало кому-то еще, значения не имеет.

\- А если бы изначально это было кольцо Мерлина? - спросил Гарри.

Драко вздохнул:

\- Вот когда нам в руки попадет подобное, тогда мы и будем рассуждать. Ты нашел связь между Слизеринами и Поттерами?

\- Пока нет. Правда, я пока прошелся по двум боковым ветвям древа Слизеринов из пяти.

\- Развлекайся. У тебя есть еще целых три, - пригласил Драко и вернулся к своим записям.

Связь между родами была, факт. Но почему магия связала друг с другом именно их? Да еще и Дары эти... И, кроме того, Драко очень интересовала аура Поттера. А потом в голову пришла идея.

\- Если нас связывает магия, и твоя аура была в клочья до договора, как тогда моя выглядит?

\- Что? - Гарри снова высунулся из-за книг.

\- Мне нужен твой домовик!

\- Зачем?

\- Он же чует магию, так?

\- Ну.

\- Я забыл одну важную вещь: домовики могут видеть ауру! Пошли!

\- А как же...

\- У нас еще неделя каникул. Пошли, давай.

Они вернулись в мэнор, и Драко крикнул эльфа. Тот тут же появился, расшибившись лбом об пол.

\- Кричер, ты ведь чувствуешь магию?

\- Да, хозяин Малфой.

Драко сел на диван и посмотрел на домовика.

\- Почему ты называешь меня хозяином? Твой хозяин - Гарри Поттер.

Эльф непонимающе посмотрел на него, потом на Гарри и снова устремил взгляд к Драко.

\- Ваша магия. Она… как одна, хозяин.

\- Но мы - из разных родов.

\- Нет, хозяин. Вы - одно.

Драко вскинул брови:

\- Ты понял это только сейчас?

\- Я вижу, сэр.

\- Теперь посмотри на Гарри Поттера, - велел Драко. - Что ты видишь?

Эльф уставился на Поттера, сжал руки в замок и расширил глаза:

\- Много магии. Очень хорошей, красивой. Темной магии, хозяин Малфой. Только неровной.

\- Хорошо. А моя?

Теперь домовик уставился на Драко:

\- Ваша тоже очень красивая и благородная.

\- Какой у нее цвет?

\- Такой же, хозяин Малфой.

\- Ясно, - Драко откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Я сказал плохое, хозяин Малфой?

\- Нет, Кричер. Иди.

Эльф поклонился и ушел.

\- Малфой, - недоуменно позвал Гарри. - Что это все значит?

\- Что наша магия становится единым целым. Что невозможно в принципе!

\- Почему невозможно? - не понял Гарри. - Магия уже пыталась соединиться. Мы не знаем, что происходит, когда мы спим. Может, она сливается потихоньку.

\- Убивать я тебя буду потихоньку. Медленно. Кусочек за кусочком, - мрачно пообещал Драко.

\- И кто будет согревать тебя по ночам? - Гарри состроил жалостливые глазки.

\- Теплое одеяло, - отрезал Драко. Он вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. - Это какой-то бред.

\- Да брось. В этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Нет плохого?! - рявкнул Драко. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что такое слияние магий?! Это разрушительная сила! Это непредс... Стоп. Слияние магий и дары Слизерина. Наследники. Да будь я проклят... - Драко начал расхаживать по комнате. - Очень давно я слышал от матери старую сказку. О создателях Хогвартса. Каждый из них выбрал себе наследника, чтобы передавать могущество и силу. Но Слизерин отказался.

\- Как всегда... - буркнул Гарри.

\- Я слышал, что он наложил на собственный род что-то вроде заклятья. Истинную силу Слизерина обретет только... избранный, - Драко уставился на Поттера. - Ты нашел Дары. Ты говоришь на змеином языке. Ты противостоял Темному Лорду и, несмотря на то, что был крестражем, выжил. Ты... и есть тот самый. Прямой наследник его силы!

Гарри нахмурился. А потом добавил:

\- Тогда… если магия сливается...

\- Она смешивается. И мы обмениваемся силой! Но Кричер сказал, что у тебя она неровная. Аура. А значит, процесс не завершен. Обалдеть! Мерлин, Поттер! Ты не можешь жить спокойно!

Гарри оставил последние слова Драко без внимания, задумавшись. Мысли бежали так быстро, что он не мог их упорядочить. Он зажмурился и встряхнулся.

\- Кричер!

\- Что нужно хозяину Поттеру?

\- Чаю. И чего-нибудь легкого на закуску. Драко принеси ужин. И еще мне нужен пергамент, перо и чернила.

\- Кричер все сделает, хозяин Поттер, - проскрипел домовик и исчез.

Гарри стучал большим пальцем по бедру, продолжая размышлять.

\- Поттер, не хочешь ничего пояснить? - надменно поинтересовался Малфой.

Гарри потер ладонью лицо, потом шею.

\- Мне надо подумать, - ответил он. - Пока все это... Как-то слишком все просто. Так не бывает. Точнее, все всегда просто, когда ты все знаешь. Но мы сейчас ничего не знаем. У нас одни лишь догадки. Надо все упорядочить. Если Кричер прав, я, что, темный маг? Я? Не кто-нибудь, а я?! Мерлин, как хорошо, что мы завтра увидим Луну. Если кто и сможет разобраться в этой... этом... то именно она. Мозгошмыги - ее профиль, - с нежностью улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Это выдумка, Поттер, - фыркнул Драко. - Мозгошмыгов не существует.

\- Не будь столь уверен. И Луна тебе понравится.

\- Ох, сомневаюсь я в этом... - Драко сел в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Вообще, Поттера он понимал. Слишком много догадок и выглядит все слишком уж просто, а Салазар Слизерин, как известно, отличался коварством. Но с другой стороны, они же нашли кольцо и медальон. Хотя…

Малфой встряхнулся и, когда Кричер появился с ужином, велел и ему принести письменные принадлежности.

Пока Поттер был занят сэндвичами и своим пергаментом, Драко снова достал из кармана письмо Грейнджер, перечитал еще раз и написал ответ:

«Здравствуй, Гермиона.

С Поттером все нормально, за исключением того, что он - придурок. То, что он вырос, не означает, что он не вляпывается в неприятности, а я вынужден с этим мириться.

С Рождеством.

Привет Уизли не передаю.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Д. Л. Малфой.»

\- Кричер! - запечатав конверт и написав на нем «Гермиона Уизли» он отдал его домовику. - Найми сову, чтобы доставить адресату.

Кричер взял со стола несколько кнатов, положенных туда Драко, и испарился.

Поттер все это видел, но не произнес ни слова, а Драко не стал ничего объяснять.

Спустя какое-то время Гарри, наконец, откинулся на спинку кресла. Он потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони той руки, в которой держал перо.

\- Значит, что мы имеем. У меня проблема с магической аурой. Началось это после смерти Тома, одним из крестражей которого я являлся. Мы оба - он и я - Наследники Салазара Слизерина. Хогвартс, по сути, лекарство, но на ауру это не влияет. Зато, видимо, влияет Драко Малфой своим присутствием. И не просто влияет, наши магии пытаются слиться воедино. Рода Поттеров и Малфоев находятся в дальнем родстве, являются чистокровными и... выходит, что оба рода темномагические, так? И какой во всем этом смысл?

\- Магия? - предположил Драко. - Все сводится к ней. Магия - это сила. Сила может быть очень разной.

\- Нет ни добра, ни зла, есть только сила, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Знаешь, кто это сказал? Том Реддл.

Малфоя передернуло, но он кивнул:

\- В данном случае, нам не принципиально, какая именно магия. Смысл в том, что она пытается обрести себя. Думаю, что она... как бы это сказать... разумна. Да, разумна. Тебе было плохо несколько лет. А затем происходит цепочка событий, которая приводит нас к магическому договору и слиянию магий.

\- Но зачем?!

\- Баланс, Поттер. Одному вынести мощь Салазара Слизерина не под силу даже тебе.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что наша встреча и договор - своего рода цепочка к распределению магии Слизерина?

\- Мне думается, что да. Разумеется, это догадка. Но даже если мы найдем записи из Министерства, думаю, это уже не будет столь важным.

\- Хорошо. Тогда другой вопрос: почему ты хотел, чтобы я снял медальон и сам снял кольцо?

\- Что-то мешает. Или чего-то не хватает. Ты не чувствуешь?

\- Нет.

\- Вероятно из-за разрывов в ауре.

Гарри покачал головой:

\- Я - гриффиндорец. Истинный Гриффиндорец! Ведь только истинный гриффиндорец может достать меч Годрика из Шляпы.

\- Ты сам говорил, что решил учиться на Гриффиндоре, - напомнил Драко. - Решил, понимаешь? Твоей воли в одиннадцать лет оказалось достаточно. Ты знаешь, сколько детей за все время существования Хогвартса сами решили, где им учиться? Один. Ты.

\- Я всегда был уверен, что, если я и Наследник, то Годрика.

\- О, я думаю, мы смогли бы найти в тебе несколько капель крови Годрика, но против фактов не попрешь, Поттер, - развел руками Драко. - Ты прочел кристалл, который не мог прочитать никто из Малфоев, хотя считается, что это семейная реликвия. Ты нашел Дары. Ты смог их взять.

\- И ты тоже.

\- Я не уверен, что сделал это сам.

\- В смысле?

\- Если бы магия не начала смешиваться, я не уверен, что даже увидел бы их, - Драко был реалистом. И старательно душил шевельнувшуюся школьную зависть. - Мы никогда не узнаем, но, кроме кольца, нет ни одного доказательства, что я - Наследник. Жаль, конечно. Такая честь. Удивительно другое. Если Кричер прав, то Поттеры - темномагический род наверняка. Кем бы твоя мать ни была. Поттеры - зельевары. Интересно, твой отец был в курсе? А еще интересней, в курсе ли Дамблдор?

\- И что он мог рассказать Снейпу.

\- Подозреваю, что очень мало. Старик был хоть и сильным волшебником, но чокнутым.

\- Эй!

\- Ладно, только не плачь, - фыркнул Драко. - Как-то у меня от всего этого болит голова.

Драко было откровенно уже все равно, что происходит. Он устал. Эти каникулы должны были стать отдыхом, а вместо этого сплошные тайны да загадки.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, каково быть в моей шкуре, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. А потом произнес:

\- Я всегда думал, что все эти... приключения - это весело.

\- О, это весело, - подтвердил Гарри. - Постфактум. В процессе - на любителя. Например, однажды мы с Гермионой попали под Дракучую иву. Пока дерево пыталось расплющить меня о землю толстыми ветвями, Гермиона сумела забраться на гонявшуюся за ней ветку, а потом подхватила меня и швырнула в лаз меж корней. Я даже испугаться не успел, как уже ударился о твердую, как камень, землю. Сейчас вот вспоминаю с улыбкой, а тогда... Сходи к Дракучей иве, сам узнаешь.

\- Добрый ты, Поттер, аж удавиться хочется, - фыркнул Драко и даже не стал скрывать тихую усмешку.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри постучал в дверь причудливого домика, стоявшего среди деревьев.

\- Веди себя прилично, Драко, - в последний раз попросил он. - Луна - особенная девушка.

\- Да, да, - отмахнулся блондин, но не удержался от подколки: - Полумна. Изящно-подходящее имя.

\- Малфой, - зашипел Гарри.

Драко ощутил, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Голос Поттера походил на змеиное шипение. Он непроизвольно облизнул нижнюю губу и фыркнул. Гарри это заметил и скрыл собственную ухмылку.

Когда дверь открылась, Драко еле удержался от комментариев: на Луне Лавгуд было оранжевое платье, в волосах – венок из ивовых веточек, а в ушах - серьги-нитки с редисками на концах. Ах, да, еще грязные ноги, словно она только что из грядки вылезла. Хотя, подумал Драко, возможно так оно и есть.

\- Гарри! Драко! Как я рада вам! - тихо высказалась Луна, а потом бросилась им на шею, причем обоим сразу.

Гарри обнял девушку, а Драко застыл истуканом. Не привык он к объятиям. Ну, кроме Поттера, и то в силу неизбежности.

\- Я как раз испекла щавелевый пирог. Я так и думала, что ты придешь сегодня. Невилл в саду, что-то собирает. Драко, не хочешь сходить к нему?

О да, Драко хотел! Невилл ему нравился - тихий ботаник, с которым можно обсудить растения и зелья. И воспользовался первой же возможностью, чтобы сбежать.

Гарри насмешливо посмотрел ему вслед. А потом снова посмотрел на Луну.

\- Я скучал, - сказал он ей.

\- Я знаю, - певуче ответила девушка - Пойдем.

Они расположились на кухне за обеденным столом. Луна сделала ему чай.

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел с Драко, - сказала она. - Он защищает тебя.

\- Что он делает? - улыбнулся Гарри. - Это вряд ли, Луна.

\- О нет, он делает именно это.

\- Он с трудом терпит мое присутствие.

\- Возможно, он хочет, чтобы ты так думал, но это не так. Он был совсем другим раньше. Нелюдимым. Угрюмым. А теперь даже Нев заметил, что он изменился, хотя постоянно его видит в школе.

\- Это запутанная история, Луна, - вздохнул Гарри.

\- Напротив. Все очень просто. - Она вгляделась в него. - И кстати, в твоей голове нет ни одного мозгошмыга. Это тоже его заслуга, - покивала она не то Гарри, не то самой себе.

Пока они болтали, прошло около часа и из сада вернулись Невилл и Драко. Оба перепачканные в земле.

\- Что? - буркнул Малфой. - Где тут руки помыть можно?

\- Иди сюда, - Невилл подвел его к кухонной раковине.

\- Опять искали что-то? - улыбнулась Луна.

Драко. Копался. В земле.

Гарри с тихим ужасом взирал на него. Зато Малфой, как только помыл руки, с довольным видом вытащил из кармана брюк очищенный корешок и промыл его под водой, после чего положил в протянутый Невиллом пакетик.

\- Спасибо. Я давно его искал. Не знал, что в Англии верхоцвет еще остался.

\- Я сам не знал, - улыбнулся Невилл. - Наткнулся случайно. А достать его в одиночку, сам видел, невозможно.

\- Строптивое растение? - слабым голосом поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Не то слово! - ответил Невилл.

\- Ты же справился с Чудовищной книгой о чудовищах, - напомнил Гарри. - Если растение без зубов, уверен, ты его одолеешь.

Малфой тихо фыркнул, скрывая смешок. Помнил он эту сцену и лохмотья мантии Лонгботтома, в которые превратилась его роба.

\- Ага, а с мечом Годрика мне вообще ничего не страшно, - застенчиво, но улыбнулся Невилл.

\- С мечом мне и василиск не страшен, - покивал Гарри.

\- Ты убил василиска мечом Гриффиндора? - удивился Драко.

\- Да. Дамблдор прислал Распределяющую шляпу. Том еще посмеялся тогда. А потом я увидел рукоять меча, торчащего из шляпы. Ну, и воткнул клинок василиску в пасть. Мне в руку воткнулся один из его клыков, и Фоукс меня спас, я рассказывал.

Драко кивнул.

\- Как насчет обеда? - хлопнула в ладоши Луна. - И я сделала пирог. Он вкусный.

\- Да, у Луны очень вкусные пироги,- покивал Гарри. - С удовольствием.

Обедали на застекленной веранде. Невилл вынес стол и стулья, а Гарри помог накрыть на стол. Малфой при этом старательно делал вид, что изучает плотоядных бабочек на кусте смородины в окне.

Тельце плотоядных бабочек было покрыто мехом, который защищал от снега, поэтому они не боялись холода и их можно увидеть на улице и в холод, правда, лучше, если они будут сыты в момент встречи.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся в Хогвартс, - сказала Луна. - Тебе это пошло на пользу.

\- Да, я знаю, - тихо улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Ты уже понял, да? - ее пронзительные глаза, казалось, видели Гарри насквозь. Впрочем, Гарри всегда был уверен, что это правда.

\- Кое-что - да, но не все, - признал он.

\- Но ты поймешь, - Луна утверждала.

\- Боюсь, что да, - согласился Гарри и посмотрел на Драко.

\- Знаешь, Поттер, в последнее время, когда я замечаю на себе твой взгляд, да-да, вот именно такой взгляд, я начинаю думать: «Почему я?». И это занимает меня сильнее, нежели твоя магия, магия Хогвартса и даже магия твоего наследия.

\- О, вы выяснили про наследие, - улыбнулась Луна, глядя на них словно Галадриэль на хоббитов. Именно это сравнение вдруг пришло на ум и Драко даже не ужаснулся.

\- Я пока не уверен на сто процентов, - заметил Гарри. - Пока я не увижу прямых доказательств...

\- Куда прямее-то, Поттер? - насмешливо фыркнул Драко.

\- А что у тебя за наследие? - заинтересованно поинтересовался Невилл.

\- Драко уверен, что я - прямой потомок и Наследник Салазара Слизерина, - сказал Гарри. - Я!

Невилл выглядел удивленным и озадаченным. Луна же лишь снисходительно улыбалась.

\- Я всегда это знала, - певуче произнесла она. - Ты всегда был добр ко мне.

\- Как моя доброта связана со Слизерином? - улыбаясь, поинтересовался Гарри.

\- В тебе течет и кровь Годрика Гриффиндора, лучшего друга Салазара Слизерина, - ответила Луна.

\- В этом я тоже не сомневаюсь, - посчитал нужным вставить Драко.

\- Иначе ты не достал бы меч.

\- Меч может достать любой истинный гриффиндорец, - напомнил Гарри.

\- Истинный во всех смыслах, - покивала Луна.

\- То есть, во мне есть кровь Годрика Гриффиндора? - спросил Невилл, внимательно слушая разговор.

\- Конечно, есть, - подтвердила Луна.

\- Одни Наследники кругом, - проворчал Драко.

\- Осталось немного и ты во всем разберешься, Гарри, - с улыбкой пообещала Луна.

Драко хотелось побиться головой о стену, даже если это занятие недостойно Малфоя.

 

***

 

В итоге в мэнор они вернулись в компании еще одной плотоядной бабочки, которую Невилл подарил Драко. Малфой любителем таких вот существ не был, однако эти бабочки ему нравились - красивые и опасные.

\- Малфой, я думал, ты только зельями увлекаешься, - заметил Гарри.

\- А ты еще подумай, и я тебе эту бабочку в постель запущу, не покормив неделю.

\- Ты чего злой такой?

\- Ничего. - Драко сел в кресло и позвал: - Кричер!

\- Да, хозяин Малфой?

\- В этом доме есть какая-нибудь маленькая клетка?

\- Кричер убирался в подсобках и нашел две маленьких клетки.

\- Отлично. Неси одну.

Когда домовик принес маленькую круглую клетку, Драко вытряхнул из банки бабочку и закинул за прутики.

\- Отлично. Заберу в Хогвартс. Будут вдвоем твой снитч гонять - мстительно ухмыльнулся он.

Гарри откровенно не понимал, что вдруг случилось с Малфоем - он стал каким-то злым и раздражительным. Неужели визит к Лонгботтомам так повлиял?

\- Драко, что не так? - Гарри снова попробовал подступиться к Малфою.

\- Все так, - нервно ответил тот. - А теперь извини, но у меня дела.

\- Какие дела?

\- Личные, Поттер, - припечатал Драко. - Или у меня не может быть личных дел, в которых участие твоего длинного носа не требуется? - Драко оставил клетку на камине и поднялся по лестнице наверх.

Гарри озадачено смотрел ему вслед.

Драко заперся в ванной. Быстро стащив с себя одежду, он встал перед зеркалом и оперся об него руками.

Ему стало плохо буквально минуты назад. Тело сдавило какими-то непонятными спазмами, которые только усиливались при виде Поттера. Это было ненормально. Глянув в зеркало, Драко облизнул губы: щеки горели нездоровым румянцем, зрачки расширились, а ноздри трепетали. Низ живота пылал болью возбуждения.

Он догадывался, в чем дело, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы эта догадка оказалась правдивой.

\- Черт возьми...

Гарри откровенно не понимал, что происходит. Конечно, он видел Малфоя в разных настроениях, но в таком еще не доводилось. Драко откровенно злился. Гарри не мог понять, на него ли или на что-то еще.

Однако в ближайшие пару часов выкурить Малфоя из ванной так и не удалось. Гарри, когда нашел его, пару раз стучался и звал, но был так далеко послан к боггартовым родственникам, что не оставалось ничего другого, как просто удалиться. В итоге он спустился в гостиную, поужинал, немного почитал и лег спать. Засыпая, он смотрел на дверь ванной, из-под которой пробивался свет. Он хотел, чтобы Драко вышел. Он волновался.

А Малфой следующие несколько часов метался по маленькому помещению. Тело выламывало. Причем выламывало именно возбуждением. В паху ныло, руки дрожали, а дыхание было неровным и частым. В какой-то момент он начал задыхаться и, чувствуя, как сознание плывет, сполз по стене на пол, уткнувшись головой в колени.

Его отпустило не сразу, но вскоре дыхание начало выравниваться. И когда он дотронулся до ширинки, его не прострелило болью.

Происходящее пугало его и настораживало.

Кое-как поднявшись, Драко разделся и встал под теплые струи душа. Вода смыла остатки этого сумасшествия, и захотелось спать. Ему с трудом удалось одеть боксеры и накинуть халат.

Открыв дверь, в свете свечей, стоявших на тумбочках, Драко увидел спящего Поттера. Он не знал, стоит ли ему тут ложиться, но желание закрыть глаза пересилило остальное. Драко, скинув халат, лег на бок, спиной к Поттеру и тут же провалился в спасительную дрему. Он очень надеялся, что его догадки в корне неверны. Иначе он мог сойти с ума.

Но, проснувшись среди ночи, он ошарашенно смотрел на сонного, но весьма довольно Поттера, с ужасом осознавая, где именно находятся его собственные руки.

\- Какого боггарта?! - рявкнул не вполне проснувшийся Драко.

\- Эй, ты чего? Все же... - хрипло пробормотал Гарри. Он проснулся от того, что Драко, прижавшись к нему сзади, начал его поглаживать и лапать. Не до конца проснувшись, он перевернулся на спину и Драко чуть ли не заполз на него. А потом открыл глаза.

\- Так я же... Ох, Мерлин... - Драко отпрянул в угол кровати и с ужасом посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Драко...

\- Заткнись! - Малфой слетел с постели и, схватив халат, резко исчез из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Ничего не понимающий Гарри сел и хотел было пойти следом, но упал обратно на подушки и задумался. Если честно, он думал, что Драко наконец-то сам решил проявить инициативу, но теперь становилось ясно, что он даже не понял, что только что делал.

\- Так он во сне что ли?.. - изумленно пробормотал Гарри.

Драко же, спустившись в гостиную, сел на диван и уставился на огонь в камине. Его трясло. Волна возбуждения была не столь сильной, но он осознал, что сам начал приставать к Поттеру. Вернее его тело, пока разум спал. Неужели...

\- Если это делает магия... Я свихнусь. Это же...

Гарри полежал-полежал и выбрался из кровати, отправившись на поиски Драко. Причем вряд ли Малфой покинул пределы поместья, даже пределы дома - в халате и тапках, даже если это меховые валенки, далеко не уйдешь. Гарри подпрыгивал через раз, ступая босыми ногами на ледяной пол. Малфой нашелся в гостиной. Драко не сразу заметил, что не один, а когда Гарри плюхнулся на диван рядом, то схватил его, не давая подняться, и усадил обратно.

\- Драко, успокойся, - начал Гарри.

\- Поттер, отъебись, - процедил сквозь зубы Драко.

\- Какие ты слова нехорошие знаешь, - в шутку пожурил его Гарри. - Мерлин, ну и холодрыга, - он с ногами забрался на диван. - Пошли назад. Там тепло.

\- Отвали.

\- Драко, ну, подумаешь. Ну, чего такого случилось? Мне, между прочим, понравилось...

\- А мне нет.

\- А-а, то есть, ты поэтому так переполошился? - Драко бросил на Поттера уничижительный взгляд. - Да ну брось. Подумаешь, пытался мне в трусы залезть. Я же не против.

\- Ты не понимаешь! Поттер, это все против моей воли!

\- То есть? - нахмурился Гарри.

\- Это магия. Твоя магия. Магия Слизерина тащит меня к тебе. Не я сам. Понимаешь?!

\- Даже если это так... Сомневаюсь, что это - сто процентов лишь магия без твоей воли. Просто ты... как бы сказать... отталкиваешь меня, хотя согласился на магический договор. А значит, - он приблизился и постучал пальцем по виску Драко. - Тараканчики! Не пора ли вам свалить?

\- Поттер! - Драко отдернул его руку. - Это не шутки!

\- А я и не шучу. Ты забыл? Я предложил тебе руку и сердце, - напомнил он. И едва не рассмеялся, увидев взгляд Малфоя. - Что? Ты тогда не особо слушал, впечатленный колено-преклонной позой, да? Всегда мечтал увидеть меня на коленях, и так обрадовался, что даже не особо слушал, на что соглашался?

И тут Драко... зарделся. Натурально. Гарри аж залюбовался.

\- Заглохни, - буркнул Малфой и отвернулся.

Гарри широко улыбнулся и взял Драко за руку. Тот попытался убрать ладонь, но потом только вздохнул.

\- Даже если это магия, пусть. Она бы не сработала без собственного желания. Я свое не скрываю. А тебе лишь нужно принять свое.

Драко и сам это понимал. Но ему было страшно.

\- Что конкретно тебя так... озадачивает? - поинтересовался Гарри. - Что я - парень? И буду тебя трахать? Ну, давай поменяемся, мне, в общем-то, все равно. Признавайся, ты всегда, небось, хотел отыметь меня и отомстить за все, а? Вот, считай у тебя есть такая возможность.

\- Ты действительно гриффиндурок, Поттер, - Драко все же выдернул руку.

\- Почему? По-моему хорошее предложение.

\- Ты не понимаешь! Мне... тяжело, - Драко отвернулся.

Гарри это знал и понимал. Малфою за прошедшие годы пришлось тяжелее, чем ему. Он ведь покинул мир, в котором не мог жить, а Малфой другого мира не знал.

\- Послушай меня, - он схватил Драко за шею и повернул к себе. - Так вышло, что магия нас связала. Но этого не было бы, если бы где-то глубоко в нас не вспыхнула всего одна маленькая искра. Понимаешь ты это? Мы сблизились за эти месяцы, узнали друг друга. И вот такой вот чудной высокомерный Драко Малфой - это то, чего я хочу от жизни. И ты чего-то хочешь от меня. И проблема сейчас только в сексе. И в твоей в голове. Потому что мне плевать, девочка ты или мальчик. Я хочу целовать Драко Малфоя.

Драко от этих слов растерялся.

\- Знаешь, Малфой. Когда я тебя трахну и ты придешь в себя, мы поговорим серьезно о том, чтобы восстановить мэнор и заставить Макгонагалл дать нам общие апартаменты.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем. Чтобы жить вместе. Всегда.

Драко несолидно квакнул. А потом его снова скрутило резким возбуждением.

\- Ох, твою ж... боггартову бабушку.

\- Что?

Драко схватил его за руку:

\- Я тебя сейчас так ненавижу, - а затем положил его ладонь себе на ширинку. - Вот это меня пугает, придурок!

\- То, что ты меня хочешь? - озадаченно улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Да! - рявкнул Драко и резко поднялся.

Он выглядел таким милым. Растерянный, возбужденный, в халате и меховых белых валенках. Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд.

\- Так. Значит, получается, что ты меня хочешь, - сказал Гарри. - А я хочу тебя. В чем проблема?

\- Мерлин, ты не можешь быть таким, - застонал Драко, хватаясь за волосы.

\- Малфой, кончай ломаться, - вдруг жестко произнес Гарри. - Просто скажи, чего ты так боишься. Как есть. Я видел твои рыдания на шестом курсе, что может быть хуже? - зло усмехнулся он. Он знал, что может переиграть, но Драко надо было встряхнуть и остановить, пока вся эта паранойя не зашла слишком далеко. Гарри отлично знал, куда приводит эта дорожка.

Драко предсказуемо ощетинился, и на его лице появилась злобная гримаса - совсем как в школе.

\- Чего я боюсь? Верить, Поттер! - заявил Малфой. - Верить, что это правда! Что происходящее сейчас - не сон! Ты знаешь, какой пустой была моя жизнь? Внутри меня, - он указал на грудь, - не было ничего, кроме боли. А потом появляешься ты. И боль уменьшилась. Ты смотришь на меня и улыбаешься. Делаешь подарки. Надоедаешь своим вниманием. Приходишь ко мне, когда тебе плохо. Спасаешь меня. Опять. Меня! - он задрал рукав и сорвал бинт, явив Метку.

Гарри вздрогнул, увидев ее. Слегка блеклая, но вполне себе настоящая. Пожиратель Смерти. Метку ставил Темный Лорд лично. Том был затейником. Использовать зачарованные монеты для него было слишком примитивно.

\- Это всего лишь рисунок на коже, - сказал Гарри. - Меня она не пугает, - хотя это было ложью. - Я уже говорил. Мне хорошо с тобой. И я не собираюсь с тобой расставаться. Мне все равно, магия это или нет. - Он поднялся и подошел к Драко. Положил руки на шею и посмотрел в глаза. - Ты мне нравишься, Драко. Понимаешь? Я никогда еще не испытывал такого воодушевления, желания жить. Только рядом с тобой.

Драко снова хотел наорать. Он вдруг почувствовал, как вся усталость и злость валятся на него так, что даже стоять ровно он не может. Он качнулся и тяжело вздохнул. А Гарри не нашел ничего лучше, как обнять его и прижать к себе. И прошли долгие секунды, прежде чем чужие руки обняли его в ответ.

\- Я уже не надеялся на что-то лучше той жизни, что была семь лет... - пробормотал Драко, зажмурившись. Было тепло. Тепло от человека, который не отталкивал, не смотрел с презрением и не осуждал за то, кем он, по сути, так по-настоящему и не стал.

\- А тут появляюсь я и предлагаю тебе... Малфой, а я ведь и предлагаю семью. Этот договор для меня это и значит. Ты этого и испугался?

\- Да. Разве может быть у Пожирателя Смерти семья?

\- Может. Потому что Том мертв. А ты жив.

Малфой не ответил.

\- Пойдем спать? Ты устал от самого себя. Или сказать Кричеру сделать тебе чай?

\- Я... давай чай.

\- В постель. Идем, - Гарри выпустил Драко из объятий, но взял за руку и повел обратно в спальню.

Возле кровати он снова подошел близко-близко и потянул за пояс халата. Драко схватил его за руки.

\- Не надо.

\- Рано или поздно это случится. Но я не буду настаивать. Я понимаю. Просто сними халат и ляг.

Малфой кивнул и опустил руки. Гарри снял с него халат и отошел. Драко тут же избавился от тапок и заполз под одеяло, отвернувшись.

\- Кричер! - позвал Гарри.

\- Что угодно, хозяин Поттер? - проскрипел появившийся эльф.

\- Сделай чай для Драко. Он устал, ему нужен крепкий сон.

\- Кричер сделает, хозяин Поттер.

Гарри залез под одеяло и наложил на заледеневшие ноги согревающие чары. Он лег на подушки повыше и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты действительно готов прожить со мной жизнь? - тихо спросил Драко.

\- Ага.

\- Мы всегда презирали друг друга.

\- Мы были детьми.

\- Ты, правда, так думаешь?

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я не хочу жить прошлым, - сказал он, по-прежнему лежа с закрытыми глазами.

\- Ваш чай, хозяин Малфой, - появился Кричер и поставил небольшой поднос на прикроватный столик со стороны Драко.

\- Спасибо, Кричер, - сказал Гарри. - Иди.

Эльф исчез с хлопком.

Драко сел удобнее и, взяв кружку, обнял ее обеими руками. Отвар был горячим и вкусно пах. Сделав глоток, парень зажмурился.

\- Хоть и жуткий эльф, но хороший.

\- Ты ему тоже нравишься, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Вы явно ладите.

Драко фыркнул и стал пить чай.

В комнате повисло молчание, но неловким оно не было. Гарри нравилось лежать и слушать эту тишину, пока Малфой рядом просто пил чай.

\- Да, я определенно этого хочу, - улыбнулся он. - Без приключений и проблем. Простая жизнь для нас двоих.

\- Думаешь, выйдет?

\- Да, если ты перестанешь изображать кролика перед удавом, - уверенным голосом сказал Гарри.

Драко даже позавидовал, с какой легкостью Поттер об этом говорит. Поттер. Гарри.

\- Но если... Это неправда? Если это всего лишь иллюзия?

\- Значит, она у нас общая. Иллюзия. Меня устраивает.

\- Почему ты так легко относишься к этому?

\- Потому что я просто хочу жить обычной жизнью, - Гарри повернулся на бок и чуть улыбнулся. - Прекрати столько думать. Это вредно. Малфой, на самом деле все хорошо. Просто отпусти прошлое, и ты сам это увидишь.

Драко был не так уверен, но... а что ему оставалось?

Допив чай, он поставил кружку на столик и улегся на подушку.

Гарри не стал его прижимать к себе и просто закрыл глаза. И постарался не удивиться, когда Драко сам подкатился к нему под бок.

\- Ты все еще раздражаешь... – пробурчали сбоку. А через несколько минут раздалось мерное сопение.

 

***

 

Драко не сразу понял, где он. Вокруг был снег и, кажется ветер, но он не чувствовал ни холода, ни трепетания воздуха. Странное место. Серое небо, кажущийся грязным снег. Впереди он видел фигуру. Оглядевшись в последний раз, он пошел вперед. Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее ему хотелось остановиться, но ноги сами несли его дальше. Он пытался отвернуться, но и это ему не удавалось.

Серый балахон, грязный, словно камень, и седые волосы, которые должны быть белыми.

\- Отец...

Люциуса приговорили к Поцелую. По сути, он уже давно был мертв. Хотя тело все еще жило в Азкабане.

\- Сын, - голос Люциуса был глухим. Лицо его было усталым, изможденным, волосы спутанными и грязными. Драко никогда не видел отца таким.

\- Ты все делаешь правильно, сын.

\- Что? - не понял он.

\- Ты разгадал тайну кристалла.

\- Не я. Ее разгадал Поттер.

\- Но именно ты привел его. Именно ты отдал ему кристалл. - Люциус повернул голову и посмотрел на него. - Ты все поймешь, Драко. Ты скоро все поймешь.

\- Что я пойму? Отец? Что я пойму?

Но Люциус не ответил. Он растворился в воздухе. Снег вдруг тоже исчез. Драко почувствовал, как его тянет в омут желания и... проснулся. Поттер его целовал, рукой гладя по телу. Резко вздохнув, он замер.

\- Что? - шепотом спросил Гарри. - Я напугал тебя? Прости...

Гарри проснулся совсем недавно, еще только занимался рассвет. А Драко рядом выглядел таким уставшим даже во сне, что он не особенно задумался, прежде чем поцеловать его. Вот только хотелось большего, и рука сама собой начала блуждать по чужому телу.

\- Только не прокляни, - чуть улыбнулся он, отстраняясь.

Но Драко, вместо того, чтобы как всегда, отпрянуть, потянул его за руку назад, стараясь не смотреть в глаза.

\- Что? Драко... в чем дело?

\- Просто... сон плохой, - пробормотал он в ответ. И сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Гарри даже слегка опешил, но отказываться было бы глупо и он, улегшись на бок поудобнее, с удовольствием обнял Драко, который прижался к нему и сам накрыл губы поцелуем.

Целовались они неспешно. Еще сонно и мягко, но Драко не издал ни звука, когда рука Гарри прошлась по плечу и спустилась на грудь. А когда короткие ногти случайно царапнули сосок, он вздрогнул и выдохнул.

\- Это проклятое возбуждение не дает покоя... - смущенно пробормотал он, но снова целуя Поттера и слегка облизывая его нижнюю губу.

\- С этим я могу помочь, - улыбнулся Гарри, спуская руку ниже.

\- Пока это лишь слова, Поттер, - на лице Малфоя появилась едва заметная усмешка.

Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на него. Неужели? Малфой решил перестать сопротивляться? Он потянулся и поцеловал его - крепко, сминая губы, а рука его, резко сместившись, ухватилась за ягодицу и прижала тело к себе. Как ни странно, его ни прокляли, ни ударили.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - на всякий случай решил уточнить Гарри.

\- Поттер, еще один такой вопрос и точно прокляну!

\- Ладно, не рычи. Меня все устраивает.

Гарри решил, что можно быть активнее - вроде не убивают - и уложил Малфоя на спину. Тот откинулся на подушки и облизнул резко пересохшие губы.

\- Балдахин... опусти, - попросил Драко, отводя взгляд.

\- Зачем? - выпрямляясь на коленях, изумился Гарри.

\- Шрамы. И это, - он вытянул руку, демонстрируя татуировку. - Опусти.

Гарри не стал спорить, спугнуть удачу совсем не хотелось. Повинуясь его невербальному заклинанию, края балдахина запахнулись. В углу появился и повис маленький Люмос.

\- Не наощупь же, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Я хочу хоть немного видеть тебя, когда буду трахать.

Было слышно, как Драко сглотнул.

\- Зря боишься. Близнецы в свое время научили меня разным полезным заклинаниям. Для мальчиков.

Он опустился на Драко сверху и поцеловал. И поцелуй быстро превратился в страстный, а Гарри раздвинул ноги Драко и улегся между ними.

Драко даже не заметил, как дыхание его участилось, а Поттер тем временем спускался все ниже, целуя шею, грудь, живот. Он упустил из вида момент, когда он остался голый. Очнулся, лишь когда язык Поттера прошелся по члену.

\- Прекрати, - выдавил из себя он. - Давай сразу.

\- Почему? Ведь это приятно, - оторвавшись от своего занятия, заметил Гарри. А затем провел вдоль всей длины самым кончиком языка, забираясь в щелку и мягко лаская.

\- Ох... Поттер, не нужно...

\- Нет Драко. Нужно. Чтобы ты понял, как это приятно. Как мне нравится делать это с тобой.

Драко всхлипнул и вцепился одной рукой гриффиндорцу в волосы, приподнимаясь на локте.

Свет был слабым, а на улице лишь занимался рассвет, и все было очень размытым. Но он прекрасно видел собственный член между чужих губ. И да, это было охренеть как приятно. И это тоже пугало, потому что ему отсасывали второй раз за годы, и не кто иной, как снова сам Гарри Поттер.

\- Чтоб тебя...

\- И не говори, что тебе это не льстит, - выпустив член, заметил Гарри. - Я и отсасываю тебе, - и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Драко не успел возмутиться в очередной раз, что в его голове снова копаются. Его захлестнула старая школьная фантазия. Та самая, которая сейчас разворачивалась перед глазами. На очередном сильном движении языка, он закрыл глаза и застонал. И Поттер, похоже, этого и ждал, потому что давление губ усилилось. Драко не мог ничего поделать, ему оставалось только стонать и наслаждаться. Жар внутри становился все сильнее, внизу живота закручивалась тугая спираль. Когда возбуждение стало почти нестерпимым, губы Поттера вдруг исчезли. Драко распахнул глаза и увидел, что Поттер стоит над ним на коленях и ласкает себя.

\- Готов? - усмехнулся тот.

Драко отрывисто кивнул.

Поттер сделал несколько движений кистью, словно держал палочку. Драко почувствовал прохладу и странную тяжесть внутри. А Поттер приподнял его ноги за бедра, подтащил к себе, приставил головку к входу - Драко это чувствовал, потом склонился и страстно поцеловал, одновременно с этим погружаясь внутрь тела.

Боли не было. Была тяжесть, давление, но боли не было. Драко замер и посмотрел в зеленые глаза Поттера, такие яркие в полумраке.

Гарри, видя его удивление, подмигнул:

\- Хорошо быть волшебником, да? - и плавно толкнулся.

Драко тихо застонал, а потом спросил:

\- Ты что сделал?

\- Всего лишь обезболил и добавил немного смазки. Все для тебя, Малфой.

Драко несильно стукнул его по плечу, чувствуя, как горят щеки и уши.

\- Перестань. И... двигайся уже… раз начал...

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем сделал несколько плавных толчков. Даже для него самого эти ощущения оказались удивительно приятными - никаких презервативов, под пальцами тело, которое он действительно хотел, включая тараканов в голове. А еще так тесно, что крышу начало сносить слишком быстро.

\- Какой... узкий... - поделился он, не успев прикусить язык. - Для меня...

Драко, не привыкший к подобному, понял, что страх в нем начинает нарастать новой волной. Стало неуютно, и он просипел:

\- Вынь. Поттер...

\- Нет. Сейчас я буду выгонять последних тараканов. - И толкнулся на всю длину, зажмурившись от первого серьезного стона. А потом снова толкнулся. И снова. Потом присосался к шее Драко, чувствуя, как бьется жилка.

Гарри даже не представлял, что Драко может так стонать. Сначала скромно, словно через силу, а потом все свободнее и свободнее. Гарри выпрямился на руках, с удовольствием вглядываясь в его лицо. Вскоре он заметил золотисто-зеленые отблески и огляделся, замедлившись. Вокруг них вспыхивали золотые и зеленые искры - магия снова пыталась слиться. Драко тоже успел это заметить, открыв глаза. А потом Гарри ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на Драко, перенес вес на руки и толчки его стали сильнее. Он вбивался в тело под собой, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым в этот момент. То, что происходило, именно это, и было ему нужно. Всегда. Он это просто знал. Его наполняло непонятным светлым чувством, сильным до нестерпения. Этим чувством хотелось поделиться, и Гарри делился.

А Драко только и мог, что цепляться за его плечи и удивленно стонать. Потому что в первый раз… так. Прошло много лет, с тех пор как он с кем-то лег в постель, да еще и в таком положении. Но если раньше эта мысль его пугала, то сейчас удивляли ощущения - яркие и разноцветные. И эти непонятные искры вокруг. Драко поднял руку и коснулся одной искорки.

\- Ай! - за палец словно ужалили.

Гарри, увидев обиженное лицо, рассмеялся - радостно и весело, так, как не смеялся уже очень давно. А потом обнял Драко руками, прижимая к себе еще сильнее. И задвигался быстрее, точно стремясь поделиться радостью. Чтобы Драко тоже чувствовал и знал - он теперь не один.

И Малфоя отпустило. Он схватил Поттера за волосы, приподнял голову и впился в его губы отнюдь не целомудренным поцелуем. Жажда накатила внезапно, и он понял, что ДОЛЖЕН ее удовлетворить.

Сливаясь в едином вихре ощущений, они оба не замечали, что золотисто-зеленые искры вокруг них образовали плотный кокон. А потом кокон распался и осыпался пыльцой на их тела.

Они одновременно застонали друг другу в рот и кончили, а потом долго лежали, восстанавливая дыхание и наслаждаясь ощущениями.

\- Поттер, слезь. Ты тяжелый, - слабо произнес Драко.

Гарри послушно сполз ему под бок, а потом перевернулся на спину.

\- Теперь ты мой, - хрипло произнес Гарри.

\- Смотри, не лопни от радости, - посоветовал Драко и тоже перевернулся на бок. - Ох.

Гарри собственнически уложил ему руку на бедро и чуть сжал.

\- Я перестарался?

\- Слегка. Для первого раза, - Драко еще тяжело дышал и лежал, закрыв глаза. - Лапу убери.

\- Неа.

\- Поттер!

\- Нет, я сказал.

\- Придурок.

Драко прислушивался к себе и своим ощущениям. Телу было однозначно хорошо, несмотря на саднящую боль в одном месте. А кроме того исчезли паника и дикое ненормальное возбуждение. Такое чувство, что теперь он может вздохнуть полной грудью. Неужели это все магия?

 

***

 

Гарри сидел над фолиантом. Драко после завтрака прятался от него за стеллажами библиотеки. Гарри не возражал, он понимал. Точнее, знал. Он то и дело заглядывал в голову Малфоя и видел все, что того беспокоит.

Его заинтересовало имя в книге. Франсуа Гаро. Он уже видел его где-то.

\- Малфой! Тебе что-нибудь говорит имя Франсуа Гаро?

Спустя минуту молчания показался Драко.

\- Одна из побочных ветвей основателя рода Малфоев, - сказал он.

\- Похоже, он был внуком Анри Гаро, - Гарри принялся рыться в пергаментах вокруг себя - Который в свою очередь был сыном Сильваны Конгер. Дочери Витиуса Конгера.

\- И что?

\- Вот здесь, - Гарри нашел среди книг небольшую тонкую тетрадь, - написано, что после того, как пути Салазара и Годрика разошлись, соратником Слизерина стал Витиус Конгер, который был с ним вплоть до конца жизни, - он поднял голову и посмотрел на Драко. И сел на стул. - Значит... Если я - Наследник, то ты - мой соратник? В магическом смысле. Ты - потомок Витиуса Конгера. Тогда понятно, почему нас тянуло друг к другу. Ты мне нужен.

Драко задумался.

\- Тогда это может объяснить и магический договор, и то, как сильно ты жаждал его заключить.

\- Ну, вообще, мне понравился твой зад.

\- Гриффиндурок, - отмахнулся Малфой. - Да, тогда это может все объяснить. Ну-ка, если мы допишем все это на древе...

Они снова расстелили большой пергамент, состоящий из двух больших деревьев и побочных ветвей. Одна из которых, как только они дописали имена, тут же переплелась.

Молодые люди вдвоем уставились на пергамент.

\- Поздравляю. Мы только что воссоздали наши полные семейные древа. Точнее даже одно больше - с двумя побочными ветвями - сообщил Гарри.

А Драко смотрел на свое имя.

\- Род Малфоев скоро прервется.

\- Не прервется, - отмахнулся Гарри. Он, изучая, водил пальцем над линиями. - Нет, не восстановили.

\- Что?

\- Я не вижу, с чего Поттеры - темномагический род. Есть еще кто-то. Но в остальном, да, все более-менее понятно. Увы, Малфой. Но это не магия. Нет, и магия, конечно, тоже, мы же волшебники, но в целом - нет, не она.

\- А что тогда?

\- Судьба.

\- Судьба?

\- Судьба, - кивнул Гарри. - Так должно было случиться. И случилось.

\- Поттер...

Но Гарри не слушал. Он принялся расхаживать вдоль столов. Если бы он учился на Слизерине, слияние могло случиться гораздо раньше. Правда, он сам тогда мог бы стать Пожирателем. А мог и не стать. Может, покончить с Томом было бы проще. Может...

\- Гарри.

Он остановился и посмотрел на Драко.

\- Ты владеешь Дарами Слизерина по праву. За исключением одного момента.

\- Какого?

\- Ты, как наследник должен их разделить. Магия самого Салазара была слишком могущественной, и она распалась на две части. Иначе ты рано или поздно сошел бы с ума. А так каждый из нас сходил с ума по-своему и в конечном итоге магия нас свела, - Драко с трудом давались эти слова, но он должен был их произнести. - А раз я являюсь твоим соратником, магия и разделилась. Теоретически, и Дары должны разделиться. И, кроме того, если я все правильно понял, твоя аура должна восстановиться. Наши ауры должны теперь быть полностью идентичными.

\- Магия в двух людях?

\- Это баланс.

Малфой упал в кресло:

\- Насмешка судьбы. Ненавидеть друг друга, чтобы стать единым целым. Надо же.

Гарри вдруг посмотрел на Драко.

\- Так я разделил Дары. Кольцо твое. Неси.

\- Что?

\- Дары. Неси сюда. Я не хочу умереть от укуса этой милой змейки.

Драко хмыкнул, но сходил за шкатулкой. В его руках змея вновь стала деревянной коробочкой. Гарри подошел, открыл ее и достал медальон. А затем надел. Глаза его снова засветились, а потом потухли, оставшись просто яркими. Он посмотрел на кольцо. «Ты такая девчонка, Малфой», - с улыбкой подумал он, а вслух сказал:

\- Интересно. Кольцо. Кольцо Годрика Гриффиндора, - он взял его в руки. - Что же за отношения связывали его с Годриком, а потом и Витиусом?

Он взял стоявшего рядом Драко за руку и надел кольцо ему на безымянный палец на той руке, где находился перстень Малфоев. Глаза Драко так же засветились и погасли; серая радужка превратилась в жидкий металл.

\- Ну, как? - спросил Гарри.

\- Все нормально. А ты?

\- Тоже.

\- Выходит, слияние уже произошло. Посредством секса. Как примитивно, Салазар, - фыркнул Драко и убрал уже пустую коробочку.

Затем подошел к Гарри и взял в руку медальон.

\- А вдруг он открывается?

Гарри было все равно. Просто Драко сейчас стоял к нему слишком близко и... он не удержался.

\- Убери лапы! - буркнул Драко, когда его схватили за задницу.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что! Убери руки, Поттер!

\- Нет.

\- Поттер!

\- Нет.

\- Живо!

\- Нет.

Про маленький серебряный медальон с изумрудами Драко уже забыл. Он был раздражен и зол.

\- Тебе что, мало того, что утром было?

\- Даже не представляешь как. Когда я лишь слегка попробовал,- плотоядно облизнулся Поттер.

Драко вздрогнул.

\- Прекрати! Я... Я не хочу!

\- И почему я тебе не верю, - пропел Гарри.

\- Да мне все равно! Пусти!

\- Нет.

\- Поттер!

\- Нет.

Драко напряженно замер, а потом тихо произнес:

\- Гарри, пожалуйста...

Поттер сразу разжал руки и тихо улыбнулся:

\- Прости. Но ты так выглядишь...

\- Как? - с вызовом спросил Драко.

\- Так, что у меня стоит, - честно ответил гриффиндорец.

Драко закатил глаза.

\- Знаешь, у меня нет сегодня настроения тут торчать. От каникул осталось всего ничего.

Гарри огляделся на заваленные книгами и пергаментами столы и кивнул:

\- Пожалуй, сегодня мы просто отдохнем.

Драко с облегчением вздохнул.

Когда они вернулись в дом, Кричер с обожанием в глазах встретил хозяев и тут же ломанулся накрывать небольшой столик к обеду в гостиной.

\- У меня такое чувство, что он знает, - пробормотал Драко.

А у Гарри буквально руки чесались дотронуться до него. Особенно теперь, когда можно. Потому что было слишком хорошо и хотелось еще. И эти мысли буквально сводили с ума.

\- Слушай, у меня идея, - сказал он - Пойдем ко мне. Кино посмотрим, поваляемся перед телевизором. И Кричера можем взять. Ему будет приятно. И еда человеческая будет. Как тебе идея, Драко?

\- Кино? - Малфою определенно понравились те фильмы, которые ему показал Поттер раньше.

\- Да. Что-нибудь выберем. Потом можем прогуляться по книжным магазинам магглов. Вдруг тебе что-то понравится.

Драко хотелось, очень. Но он лишь царственно кивнул, соглашаясь с этим планом. Да и день-два вдали от мэнора - это тоже хорошо.

 

***

 

Драко сидел на полу на ковре, прислонившись к дивану, подложив под спину подушку. На столике рядом стояли чай, тарелка с сэндвичами, а на кухне Гарри показывал Кричеру, как делать попкорн. Старый эльф, который сильно изменился за последнее время, стал жизнерадостным, с радостью последовал за ними в маггловскую квартиру. На ноги Драко был накинут плед, и он с интересом смотрел рисованные картинки про девочку с длинными косами и медальоном Луны и черной кошкой по имени Луна.

Вскоре появился Поттер с попкорном.

\- Кричер заявил, что приготовит на ужин нормальную еду, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Нормальная еда - это хорошо, - рассеянно заявил Драко.

\- О, да я смотрю, ты - любитель мультиков.

\- Чего?

\- Мультики. Мультфильмы. Рисованные фильмы.

\- А. Ну... - Драко раздумывал, признаваться или нет. Потом подумал, что нет смысла скрывать, тем более Поттер может и проверить. - Да.

\- Здорово. Слушай. Я думал, что бы еще тебе показать такого. И решил, что вот этот фильм тебе понравится. Сможешь лучше понять ту шутку.

\- Какую шутку?

\- Увидишь.

Драко пожал плечами, соглашаясь. Гарри залез к нему под плед и включил фильм. Увидев название: "Гремлины", Драко подумал, что где-то слышал это слово недавно.

\- Какое странное изображение... - пробормотал минут через пять он.

\- Это старый фильм. Но хороший. Смотри.

\- Угу.

Драко готов был жрать попкорн пачками. Гарри уже заметил это: стоило включить фильм и можно было подсовывать тарелки с воздушной кукурузой без остановки - слизеринец сметал все подчистую. Вот и сейчас, завернутый в плед в обнимку с миской он напоминал хомяка.

\- А они симпатичные... Интересно, а у нас такое вывести возможно? Таких Гизмо.

\- Нет! Ни в коем случае! - всполошился Гарри. - И смотри не расскажи Хагриду!

\- Почему?!

\- Увидишь.

Спустя полчаса:

\- А-а, так вот почему не мочить после полуночи! - Драко повернулся и, усмехаясь, несильно стукнул Поттера. - Я понял! Ты придурок.

Гарри на это только улыбнулся.

\- Да, - сказал Драко, когда шли титры. - Это вам не гиппогрифу поклониться. Действительно большая ответственность. Если Хогвартс наполнится гремлинами, Макгонагалл не обрадуется.

\- Это точно.

\- Что дальше? Кричер! Еще попкорн!

\- Дальше, - Гарри поднялся и пошел менять диск. - Малфой, как у тебя с нервами?

\- Не жалуюсь, - выгнув бровь, сообщил Драко.

\- Вот как? - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Поттер!

\- Ладно-ладно, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Тогда будем смотреть это. Как раз стемнело.

\- Стемнело? - Драко явно забеспокоился.

\- Запомни: главное - не спать. И тебе ничего не грозит, - сообщил Гарри, вернулся под плед и включил фильм.

Видя, как кто-то на экране делает металлические когти и надевает их на перчатку, Драко покосился на Поттера. Тот, не поворачивая головы, показал на экран. Драко увидел название: «Кошмар на улице Вязов».

\- Очаровательно, - фыркнул он и запустил руку в попкорн.

В итоге потом Драко узнал, что это лишь первая часть. И заявил, что хочет спать.

\- Так нервы у тебя все-таки не в порядке, - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Заткнись, будь так добр.

\- Ладно-ладно. Тем более что ты собираешься в кроватку.

\- И что? - не понял Драко.

\- А то, что я смогу с тобой что-нибудь сделать.

\- Нет! - безапелляционно заявил Драко. И молнией исчез в ванной. С приборами в маггловской ванной он еще в прошлый раз кое-как разобрался и теперь стоял под душем.

Поттер его бесил. После секса тот словно поменялся и стал еще более наглым. А Драко… не знал, как относиться к происходящему и почему-то перспектива еще раз переспать с Поттером вгоняла в задумчивость и легкую панику. Он смотрел в стену перед собой, стоя под горячей водой, и сначала увидел руку, которая уперлась в стену. Драко только слегка вздрогнул и уставился на нее, увидев едва заметный шрам. Он пытался прочитать, что за слова были написаны на коже, а сзади к нему уже прижалось чужое тело. Драко обернулся, и увидел яркие зеленые глаза Поттера.

Он даже задуматься не успел, а гриффиндорца уже отшвырнуло к противоположной стене. Он усмехнулся и прищурился. Поттер тоже усмехнулся и щиты вокруг него стали плотнее.

\- Мы разрушим мою квартиру, - предупредил Гарри.

\- И что?

\- То есть, ты готов пообщаться с аврорами, лишь бы не дать мне прикоснуться к тебе?

\- Заманчиво. Даже эта перспектива меркнет по сравнению с тем, что я могу навалять тебе, - усмехнулся Драко.

\- Снова тараканы?

\- Отвали, Поттер. И потом, это ванная!

\- О, тут может быть очень весело, - Гарри облизнулся, оглядывая Драко.

\- Ты озабоченный, ты в курсе?

\- Да ты тоже не против, если так посмотреть, - он улыбнулся, взглядом указывая на пах Драко.

Драко лишь фыркнул, стараясь не думать о том, что стояк стал только сильнее после прихода этого полоумного.

\- Дай мне спокойно принять душ.

\- Неа, - Гарри снова подошел вплотную и повернул Драко опять спиной к себе. - Прости, я бессилен.

\- А по-моему как раз наоборот, - хмыкнул Драко, чувствуя, как в него упирается это «бессилие». Он не вырывался. Плитка, которой была облицована стена, нагрелась, прижиматься грудью к ней было вполне комфортно, а тело Поттера сзади было теплым и живым. Ему нравилось. И он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему... все равно? Пофигизм Поттера передался и ему? Какие еще гриффиндорские привычки ему передались, когда магия смешалась? Перед глазами снова появилась рука со шрамом, но у Драко снова не было возможности его рассмотреть, потому что Поттер несильно прикусил зубами его шею, потом прижался, а потом оказался внутри, без боли или дискомфорта для него самого. Да, волшебником быть определенно хорошо.

Позже они сидели на полу, прижавшись спинами к стене и периодически вяло толкаясь коленями и локтями. Сверху на них так и лилась вода.

\- Поттер, ты как всегда, - с тихим смешком заявил Драко. - Если я говорю «нет», для тебя это значит «да».

\- Угу, а тебе это не нравится, - согласился Гарри. - Вон аж плитка от твоих воплей треснула, - он вяло махнул рукой. И получил сильный удар в плечо. - Уй!

\- Заткнись, Поттер! - в противовес тону, губы Малфоя улыбались.

\- Хорошая, между прочим, плитка была.

\- Да по фигу. - Драко хотелось лечь и подремать. Наверное, было еще рано, но секс отнял последние силы и теперь расслабленному телу требовался отдых.

\- Я тут подумал... - начал Гарри.

\- Нет.

\- А?

\- Я сказал, нет, Поттер.

\- Да ты еще не знаешь даже, о чем я! - возмутился Гарри.

\- А мне это и не нужно!

Поттер фыркнул и продолжил:

\- Может, пора сказать Кричеру, что мы переселяемся в мэнор? Он бы до лета прибрал дом. А заодно можно забрать отсюда все мои вещи. Смысла в этой квартире теперь нет.

Драко задохнулся от ужаса:

\- Да ни за что!!!

\- Я так и думал, - Гарри фыркнул, а потом повалил Драко на пол: - Я знаю, что ты боишься. Я отобрал твое личное пространство. Но это лишь из-за твоего одиночества. Оно в прошлом. Рано или поздно мы все равно съедемся. А у тебя есть хороший дом. Почему бы не воспользоваться этим плюсом для нас двоих.

Драко отвернулся:

\- Не хочу я там жить.

\- Из-за родителей? Драко, теперь это будет наш дом. И ты сможешь поменять все так, как хочешь.

Малфой и сам это знал, но... все слишком быстро! Хотя с другой стороны, от Поттера он другого и не ждал.

\- Мне нравится... эта квартира.

\- Она меньше, чем одна твоя спальня.

\- Ну и что. Зато...

\- Что? - Гарри улыбнулся, когда Драко замолчал, не продолжив.

\- Ничего, Поттер, - ответил Драко и поднялся. - И даже не вздумай копаться в моей голове. Хотя, мне кажется, теперь это будет не так просто.

Гарри слегка нахмурился, но ради любопытства применил легилименцию. И наткнулся на глухую ментальную стену. А когда надавил, его просто вышвырнуло из чужой головы.

\- Мерлин, какое счастье! - ухмыльнулся Драко. И подмигнул.

Гарри удивленно моргнул, сидя на полу душевой и глядя вслед обернутой полотенцем заднице Малфоя.


	11. Chapter 11

Оставшиеся до окончания каникул дни они провели в маленькой квартирке Гарри. Кричер вычистил все вокруг до блеска (хозяйка квартиры должна будет прийти в восторг, когда получит ее назад идеально чистой), кормил их нормальной едой и попкорном, пока они валялись под пледом перед телевизором и смотрели фильмы. Днем Драко категорически пресекал все попытки Гарри залезть к нему в штаны, зато ночью... А еще Гарри даже смог уговорить его отпраздновать приход Нового года среди магглов! Они вышли на улицу и орали: «Счастливого Нового года!» вместе со всеми. Гарри был удивлен, что Драко на это согласился, и счастлив. Хотя, он ему подлил немного виски в кофе за пару часов до этого…

В последний день они вернулись в мэнор. Первым делом забрали записи и свиток с большим древом.

\- Мы так и не выяснили по поводу темной магии моего рода, - вздохнул Гарри.

\- Я думаю, что это не принципиально. Во все времена все обучались магии и только со временем кто-то мог стать темным, - пожал плечами Драко и позвал. - Кричер!

Эльф, в чистой белой наволочке, тут же явился и радостно уставился на Драко:

\- Хозяин Малфой!

Гарри тоже с любопытством посмотрел на Малфоя.

\- Ты остаешься жить, тут пока нас не будет. Приведи мэнор в порядок.

\- Хозяева собираются тут жить?! - круглые глаза эльфа стали еще больше.

\- Как будто есть выбор, - пробормотал Драко. - Да. После окончания учебного года мы вернемся. Поэтому... забери вещи Гарри Поттера из лондонской квартиры и перенеси их сюда.

\- Привести в порядок весь дом, хозяин Малфой?! И все спальни?

\- Да.

\- Для вас и хозяина Поттера делать разные спальни?

Драко замялся. Эльф буквально поставил его в тупик.

\- Разные, - пришел ему на выручку Поттер.

\- Кричер все сделает, хозяева, - поклонился старый эльф.

\- Вот как? - надменно спросил Драко. - Разные?

\- Конечно, разные, - кивнул Поттер. - Но не переживай. Спать мы будем в твоей кровати. И иногда в моей. Когда ты будешь плохо себя вести.

\- Что?! - натурально возмутился Драко.

Гарри засмеялся, но потом чуть посерьезнел:

\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно личное пространство. Так что пусть пока будут разные комнаты. Мне не принципиально.

Драко никак не выдал своих эмоций внешне, но вот за это действительно испытал благодарность.

\- Значит, больше ты не возражаешь против общего дома? Тут? - решил на всякий случай уточнить Гарри.

\- Ты меня бесишь постоянно, но... я...

\- Я понял, - Гарри подошел ближе и коснулся пальцами щеки Драко. - Не заставляй себя. Все что нужно, я понял.

Драко отрывисто кивнул. А потом схватил Поттера за руку и, наконец, рассмотрел шрам на тыльной стороне руки:

\- «Я не должен лгать», - прочитал он.

\- Подарок от Амбридж с пятого курса. Ты был тогда счастлив ей услужить.

\- Заткнись!

\- Как ты носился за мной и остальными со своей дружиной, - рассмеялся Гарри. - Малфой, ты был у нас звездой!

\- Еще одно слово, Поттер, и я всерьез проверю, на что похожа твоя магия, - пригрозил Драко.

Гарри лишь сильней рассмеялся:

\- Знаешь, женщины-магглы считают, что удачно выйти замуж - это отхватить себе сильного, богатого, красивого мужчину. Представляешь, тебе удалось.

Драко огляделся, но как назло под рукой не оказалось ничего, что можно швырнуть. Не диваном же швыряться.

\- Кстати! Я забыл про подарок! - воскликнул Гарри и бегом ломанулся наверх.

\- Какой подарок? - тихо пробормотал Драко ему вслед. - Что, опять?

Поттера не было минут десять, а потом он появился и в руках его был маленький сосуд, светящийся изнутри голубым светом.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Никто не знает. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел. И не строил иллюзий на мой счет.

\- Что там?

\- Воспоминание.

\- Это я понял. Какое?

\- Битвы.

\- Последней битвы с Темным Лордом?

\- Да.

Драко взял стеклянный сосуд и посмотрел на него.

\- Нужен омут памяти... Или... Ближайшая ванная. Я хочу это увидеть! - он рванул вверх на второй этаж. Это, и правда, был подарок. И у него буквально под кожей зудело от любопытства.

В ванной Драко заткнул сливное отверстие ванны и отвернул оба крана, чтобы вода наполнялась. Сам он стащил рубашку, оставшись в брюках и сел на колени.

\- Думаешь, выйдет? - Гарри зашел следом и сомнением уставился на воду.

Драко отмахнулся, простер руки над ванной и что-то зашептал. Сначала ничего не происходило, но затем вода стала менять свой цвет. Когда Драко выключил краны, вода затихла и превратилась в нечто красивое, светящееся изнутри мягким голубым светом.

\- Ого!

\- Очень темная магия, - Драко осторожно взял из рук Гарри воспоминание, и вылил его в воду. А затем без раздумий нырнул следом головой, держась за край ванны обеими руками.

Воспоминания обычно имеют блеклые цвета, но здесь все было ярким. И мрачным. И страшным. Драко почувствовал, как внутри все сковало ужасом, когда он увидел Темного лорда. Поттер казался таким... ребенком на его фоне. Да он и был ребенком. Вокруг все взрывалось и трещало, от скрестившихся заклинаний Лорда и Поттера на землю капала магия, словно жидкий металл.

Вот они одновременно отпустили палочки, тяжело дыша. Драко подошел к Поттеру близко-близко. Он видел в его обреченном взгляде, что у него уже не осталось сил сдерживать силу Лорда.

\- Авада Кедавра! - закричал Лорд.

\- Экспелиармус! - бросил Поттер из последних сил.

\- Какой Экспелиармус?! – охренело закричал Драко.

Но зеленый луч не достиг Поттера. Он отразился и ударил... в Лорда.

Драко вынырнул из Омута, который погас, снова превратившись в воду. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на Поттера.

\- Я не знаю, что ты хотел этим доказать, - произнес Драко.

\- Я его не убивал. Он сам себя убил. Я бы не сумел.

\- Но ты сумел! – Драко поднялся на ноги и в порыве схватил его за плечи. - Твой Экспелиармус не только отразил непростительное, но и направил его в Лорда! - заметив, как помрачнели глаза Гарри, он добавил. - Но технически, ты прав, он сам себя убил. Ты его не убивал. И все равно, ты оказался сильнее.

У Гарри было чувство, что он должен был услышать это и именно от Драко.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался он, прислонившись лбом к влажному плечу слизеринца. Драко растерялся, но угукнул и обнял в ответ.

Позже они сидели в гостиной и пили чай.

\- Завтра утром начнутся занятия, - сказал Драко. - Может, вернемся сегодня?

\- Уже поздно. И я хочу побыть с тобой.

\- Как будто стены замка тебе мешают.

\- Стены - нет. Портрет Снейпа - да.

\- Мы можем пойти к тебе.

\- И там тоже портрет Снейпа, - вздохнул Гарри.

\- Мы его снимем, - пообещал Драко.

Гарри не сразу понял, что голос Малфоя изменился, стал ниже и глубже. Он с интересом посмотрел на него.

\- Любопытное предложение, - усмехнулся он.

До Хогвартса они добрались за час. Причем, чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее улучшалось настроение. У обоих. И когда они вошли в главные двери, оба вздохнули полной грудью.

\- Профессор Поттер, профессор Малфой! - им на встречу шла Макгонагалл.

\- Директор, - в один голос поздоровались те.

\- Я уже начала думать, что к завтрашним занятиям вы не появитесь.

\- Разумеется, вы зря так думали, - тут же улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Что ж, в таком случае не забудьте, что собрание состоится завтра ровно в восемь утра.

\- Да, директор, - кивнул Драко и, схватив Поттера за рукав мантии, потащил в сторону комнат, гриффиндорец только и успел лямку дорожной сумки поправить.

\- Эй, да брось. Мы же не школьники уже!

\- А у нее все еще это взгляд... - пробормотал Драко.

Они сразу прошли в комнаты Малфоя. Тут было слегка прохладно. Портрет Снейпа пока что пустовал.

Драко разжег камин и огляделся: все же тут ему было куда спокойнее, чем в мэноре.

Гарри за его спиной глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты тоже это чувствуешь? - спросил он.

\- Что именно?

\- Словно ты дома.

\- Пожалуй, да, - согласился Драко. - Именно это я и чувствую.

\- Интересно, где Снейп?

\- Ты же не хотел с ним встречаться.

\- Да. Но... знаешь, когда его нет, я нервничаю сильнее, чем когда он есть, - улыбнулся Гарри и потер шею. Пальцы нащупали цепочку, и он вытащил медальон. - Тебе не кажется, что он большой и неудобный? Мешает, когда мы... ну...

\- Я понял, - остановил его Драко. - И что ты предлагаешь?

Гарри посмотрел на медальон.

\- Разве я не могу изменить его?

\- Трансфигурировать?

\- Нет. Точнее, да. Но перманентно.

\- Боюсь, что нет. Ты можешь наложить чары, но их придется постоянно обновлять. Это же вещь, Поттер. Магическая. Артефакт.

Гарри вздохнул. Ему постоянно приходилось перебрасывать его на спину, чтобы он не раскачивался и не мешал им в процессе. Можно было снять, но такая мысль ему в голову не приходила.

\- Не переживай, Поттер. Змеи - это твое. Смотри, у змеи глаза светятся. - И действительно, изумруды, заменяющие глаза змеи, светились изнутри. - Странно, что мы до сих пор не получили письмо из Министерства. И в дверь не ломится толпа авроров.

Вообще, Драко был прав. Появление артефакта всегда регистрировалось Министерством магии, а артефакты такого уровня обязательно должны были привлечь к себе внимание, особенно их обладатели.

\- Иногда министерские долго раскачиваются. Дождемся, не переживай.

\- Тебя это не пугает?

\- Меня?! Нет. И тебе ничего не грозит.

\- Увидим.

Драко с Министерством никаких дел не хотел иметь от слова «совсем». После Суда, казни отца, конфискации имущества единственное, во что он верил, это Хогвартс. Как бы не роптали родители его учеников, но тут он был на своем месте.

\- Ну, ты чего? Опять решил впасть в депрессию?

Малфой моргнул и уставился на Гарри.

\- Заткнись.

\- Да ладно тебе. Я же беспокоюсь, - Гарри убрал медальон и чуть улыбнулся. - Научись разговаривать со мной, Драко. Так будет проще жить вдвоем.

Драко было все еще тяжело привыкнуть к той мысли, что про них с Поттером теперь можно сказать «они», «вдвоем». Но пришлось признать - Поттер разбудил в нем живого человека. Драко больше не ощущал магии, которая его тянула и привязывала. Теперь по утрам он вполне осознавал собственный стояк или легкую волну возбуждения при взгляде на губы Поттера.

Вот и сейчас, облизнув нижнюю губу, Драко уставился на парня.

\- Эй, Малфой. Ты чего?

Драко слегка порозовел, а затем подошел ближе.

\- Кажется, портрет нам сейчас не помешает... - тихим шипящим голосом сказал он.

Гарри в шоке остолбенел.

\- Малфой...

\- Что, Поттер?

\- Ты чего?

\- А что я? - он подходил все ближе.

\- Ты... Мне нравится, - хищно улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Значит, все в порядке? - пальцы Драко зарылись в темные волосы.

\- Более чем, - ответил Гарри и поцеловал его, подтащив к себе поближе.

Драко вцепился в его плечи, отзываясь на поцелуй, словно не пивший неделю человек припал к источнику с прохладной колодезной водой. Гарри даже не ожидал такого напора, потому что каждый раз любая инициатива исходила только от него.

Наконец, им стало не хватать воздуха и пришлось оторваться друг от друга.

\- Ты... уверен?

\- Мы же теперь... вместе. А значит, мне нужно как-то привыкнуть.

\- А сам-то ты хочешь? - все же спросил Гарри.

Драко отрывисто кивнул. Затем взмахнул рукой и в гостиной погасли все светильники, остался лишь огонь в камне.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Какой же ты романтик.

\- Заткнись! Мне не нравится свет...

\- Дело не в свете. И мне даже в твою голову не нужно лезть... - он стал подталкивать Малфоя к мягкому ковру возле камина - ...чтобы это понять.

Драко оскалился, а затем как-то так вышло, Гарри не заметил, но его уронили на ковер, а Малфой приземлился сверху, неспешно стягивая с себя мантию.

Гарри с улыбкой на него смотрел и поглаживал по бедрам, забравшись руками под робу. Драко перестал шарахаться и смотрел так многообещающе, что по телу бегали мурашки.

\- Мне нравится ракурс, - сказал он. - А тебе понравится поза.

\- Уверен?

\- Ага.

\- Ладно.

Драко нервничал просто до умопомрачения. Но он сказал правду. Если теперь они вместе, то рано или поздно ему нужно будет перестать шарахаться от любого прикосновения. Тем более что и самому хотелось, как это ни дико звучало в его собственной голове.

Скинув, наконец, мантию, Драко взялся за пуговицы зеленой рубашки. Гарри в этот раз решил помочь, и как только полы распахнулись, он приподнялся и коснулся губами шрама возле левого соска. Драко шумно вздохнул, но лишь аккуратно вцепился пальцами в чужие волосы, во все глаза наблюдая, и начиная слегка ерзать.

Гарри прошелся языком вдоль шрама, мазнул по соску, перешел к другой отметине, поднимаясь выше, касаясь шеи, подбираясь к губам. Поцелуй был страстным, но все равно нежным. Драко чувствовал, как возбуждается все сильнее. И чувствовал каменный стояк Поттера. Его все еще приводило в неописуемый ужас и восторг то, что его хотят. Тем более Поттер. И он, конечно же, никогда не признается вслух.

Каким глупцом он был в детстве.

Его руки ухватились за край толстовки Поттера и потянули, желая избавить от тряпок вожделенное тело. Да, он хотел Поттера. И от этой мысли было уже почти не страшно.

Гарри с улыбкой отвел руки Драко и сам стащил с себя кофту и рубашку. А Малфой наконец-то получил возможность касаться теплой кожи.

Уложив Гарри обратно на спину, он сам поцеловал его, но поцелуй был быстрым, после чего Драко начал с легким любопытством исследовать тело под собой. Гарри ему не мешал, крайне удивленный таким поведением. Но ему, безусловно, нравилось. Со временем, когда Драко успокоится, их близость может стать еще более яркой и красивой. Малфой не торопился. Он прошелся губами по шее и груди и надолго остановился на сосках. Ему нравилось касаться губами, покусывать, тянуть и облизывать. Конечно, грудь совершенно не женская, но ему нравилось ощущать едва уловимую дрожь.

Когда же он прошелся поцелуями по животу и наткнулся на пряжку ремня, Гарри занервничал.

\- Драко... ты...

Тот протянул руку и стал расстегивать джинсы Поттера, пока что стараясь не касаться внушительного бугра. Когда гриффиндорец оказался голым, Драко уселся на его колени и принялся рассматривать. Гарри приподнялся на локтях.

\- Нравлюсь?

\- У меня не так много опыта, чтобы по внешнему виду члена оценивать, нравится мне или нет, - усмехнулся Драко. - И не пугайся, Поттер. Отсасывать тебе я не собираюсь. И не надейся, что сумеешь убедить меня, не побывав в душе. Лежать! - рявкнул он дернувшемуся парню. - Как у тебя с нервами, Поттер?

\- Не жалуюсь.

\- Проверим, - Драко склонился и принялся губами изучать его тело, старательно обходя пах.

Ему хотелось, да, попробовать на вкус. Но природное воспитание есть самая отвратная привычка, потому что въедается под кожу, и он совершенно не шутил, говоря про душ. Однако сейчас ему доставляло гораздо большее удовольствие то, как рычит Поттер, пока губы проходятся по тазовым косточкам, внутренней стороне бедра и ниже к колену. И все же Драко сжалился и, протянув руку, стал мягко поглаживать, дразня, тонкую нежную кожу, иногда смазывая каплю естественной смазки и отправляя ее в рот, слизывая с пальцев. Вкус был странным, но не неприятным и Драко стал развлекаться так каждые несколько минут.

Пока Поттер не выдержал. Сев, он схватил Драко за руку и усадил на себя.

\- Я даже не хочу сейчас выяснять, чем руководствуются тараканы в твоей голове, но за это ты мне, Малфой, ответишь. - Он резко рванул пряжку ремня на брюках Драко и спустил их вместе с боксерами. Затем демонстративно облизал указательный и средний пальцы левой руки и приставил их к входу. Драко дернулся. Но смолчал. И вцепился в плечи Поттера обеими руками, словно стремясь оттолкнуть. - О нет, не отпущу. Теперь моя очередь.

Пальцы ласкали вход, несильно надавливая. Драко во все глаза смотрел на Поттера. Тот улыбался, словно сумасшедший. А Драко шумно дышал и подрагивал.

\- Обойдемся без магии, - Гарри даже не спрашивал, просто поставил перед фактом.

Драко был слишком возбужден, чтобы спорить. Пальцы скользнули внутрь: сначала один, потом и второй. Боли не было, лишь уже привычное распирающее ощущение. Правда, два пальца - меньше, чем член Поттера, но даже пальцы было приятно чувствовать внутри. Драко задыхался и постанывал, кусая губы. Он еще не знал, что Поттер может долго так играть. Правда, не сказал, чтобы тот остановился. Ему тоже нравилась эта игра.

Но Гарри уже стало не до веселья. Член болел, кровь в венах кипела, а Драко выглядел так соблазнительно, что хотелось его просто... Его просто хотелось.

Когда Гарри вынул пальцы, Драко сам, без слов приподнялся и громко застонал, почувствовав, как твердый член начал входить внутрь его тела.

\- Тихо... Не так быстро... - просипел Гарри, ощущения которого уже зашкаливали. Драко в ответ укусил его за ухо. Поттер зашипел и насадил Драко на член до упора. Он порадовался, что у Хогвартса толстые стены, стон Малфоя был слишком громким. Хорошо, что заклинание смазки он все же использовал. Отдышавшись, Драко толкнул Поттера в грудь, уперся руками и начал двигаться на члене. Гарри вцепился в его бедра, сдерживаясь, чтобы не двигаться навстречу.

…Северус Снейп, узнавший, что крестник вернулся в замок, поспешил в портрет в его комнате и сразу понял, что ему не следовало приходить. Потому что голый Драко скакал верхом на голом Поттере и оба они громко стонали, причем явно не от боли. Увидев это, Северус просто обомлел. Затем с сокрушенным видом уселся в кресло.

Но не ушел.

Гарри в какой-то момент надоело бездействие. Хоть он и был рад тому, что Драко сам впервые проявляет инициативу, но хотелось управлять всей ситуацией, и Малфоем в особенности, поэтому остановил его, стащил с себя и уронил на ковер.

Ничего не понимающий Драко обиженно зашипел:

\- Какого лешего ты творишь?!

Гарри не ответил, избавил его от остатков одежды, а затем скомандовал:

\- Встань на колени спиной ко мне.

\- Что?

\- Давай, Малфой. Будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Драко фыркнул, но подчинился.

Гарри окинул любовным жарким взглядом вид, который ему открылся, пережал себя у основания. Потом вошел одним плавным движением. Прижал Драко за плечи к полу и принялся двигаться. Потом чуть сместился и стоны Малфоя стали другими, более пронзительными. Он шально ухмыльнулся и ускорился. Драко уперся лбом в ковер, как и руками, и двигался на встречу.

Если бы портреты могли краснеть, профессор Снейп по цвету напоминал бы сейчас спелую свеклу. Однако эти краски ему было недоступны и оставалось лишь наблюдать за происходящим.

Драко в это время закатывал глаза от странного наслаждения. Такое было впервые. Да и Поттер раньше не был столь... тактилен и не заставлял его менять позу с уже ставшей слегка привычной на что-то еще. Но в этот раз все оказалось по-другому. Гарри вбивался в тело под собой, во все глаза глядя на выгнутую спину, а Драко царапал короткими ногтями толстый ворс ковра.

Но прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он зашипел:

\- Больно... Поттер, твою мать...

\- Что? - не понял тот. Пришлось остановиться и замереть, хотя было чертовски сложно это сделать.

\- Больно... Колени болят! - рявкнул Драко.

\- Ну, и неженка ты, Малфой, - усмехнулся Гарри и продолжил двигаться. - Потом... разберемся с... коленями.

Он сильнее прижал Малфоя к полу, уложив не только грудью, но и животом. Драко тихо матерился, пытаясь удержать тело на одном месте. А потом Поттер снова сместился, сменив угол, и Драко пронзительно стонал, пока не кончил, а следом за ним и Гарри.

Они лежали в обнимку уже минут десять, наслаждаясь пост-оргазменной негой, когда услышали голос Снейпа, растягивающий гласные:

\- Мистер Малфой, вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

Драко подорвался и повернулся на бок, глядя круглыми глазами на портрет. Снейп скрестил руки на груди:

\- Оденьтесь, молодые люди!

Гарри махнул на него рукой, переворачиваясь на спину и увлекая за собой Драко, прижимая к себе.

\- Поттер!

\- Лежи спокойно. Северус, мы тут как бы заняты.

\- Это я вижу! Мистер Поттер, что вы делаете с моим крестником?

\- Эм... Люблю?

Драко замер с открытым ртом и кажется, даже вздохнуть забыл.

\- Что вы делаете? - все же решил уточнить Снейп.

\- Люблю, - громче повторил Гарри. - Малфой, ты чего такой испуганный? «Руку и сердце», помнишь? Малфой, Малфой, ты чего?! Ты же не собираешься на радостях в обморок хлопнуться? - с улыбкой спросил Гарри, глядя на обалдевшего слизеринца.

\- Заткнись, Поттер! - Драко хотел было вырваться из загребущих рук, но потом просто расслабился и уткнулся носом чужую в грудь. - Северус, уйди, а?- тихо попросил он.

\- Мне и здесь хорошо, - ответил нарисованный Снейп.

\- Тогда веди себя тихо, - посоветовал Гарри.

\- Невоспитанный мальчишка, - не остался в долгу Снейп.

\- Как и всегда, - усмехнулся Гарри.

Странный разговор нисколько не уменьшил его настроение. С одной стороны, это не было правдой. Он не испытывал любви в том понятии, что писалось в романах, а может и испытывал, просто не знал, как это называется. Да, Драко ему нравился. Нравилась его манера разговаривать, даже посылать. Нравилось, как он морщит нос, когда видит нечто, не достойное Малфоя. Нравилось, как он улыбается, начиная чувствовать себя свободнее в компании Гарри. Но секс между ними он не мог назвать как-то иначе. Да, это больше походило на любовь, чем на обычный перепихон, ведь Гарри хотелось, чтобы Драко было хорошо. И у него явно получалось.

\- Поттер, я ведь тоже теперь могу залезть в твою голову... - пробурчал Драко.

Гарри усмехнулся:

\- Ну, тогда ты сам со мной согласишься, прошло слишком мало времени для пафосных признаний.

\- Да, но при этом обет ты дать успел, - Драко отодвинулся и отвернулся. Стало как-то обидно.

\- Ты же мне сейчас не закатишь сцену? - весело спросил Гарри.

\- Нет. Но спать ты пойдешь к себе, Поттер.

\- За что? - усмехнулся Гарри. - За правду? Это нечестно.

\- А никто не говорил, что будет честно.

Гарри усмехнулся еще шире, а потом поцеловал Малфоя между лопаток.

\- Какая же ты язва, Драко.

Поттер ушел через час, и Северус тут же приступил к своему любимому занятию: поучать. Драко только отмахивался, но в конечном итоге, сидя на диване с ногами и с бокалом вина, рассказал крестному все, что случилось за каникулы.

\- Ты серьезно собираешься с ним жить? - Северус был даже не ошарашен новостями по поводу наследия Слизерина и магии. Гораздо больше он беспокоился о крестнике.

\- Сам в ужасе. Но... Северус, все к тому и идет.

\- Ты уверен? Если дело только в магии...

\- Боюсь, что нет.

Мужчина на портрете выгнул бровь:

\- Ты влюбился?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Драко и залпом осушил бокал.

\- Вот как? А пьешь так, словно имеешь понятие, - заметил Северус.

Драко ничего не сказал, лишь отмахнулся. Влюбится в Поттера! Разве это возможно? Разве он, Драко Малфой, может влюбиться в Гарри Поттера? Драко не хотел об этом думать. Ему было страшно.

Поттер ночью не пришел.

 

***

 

Гарри был рад окунуться в привычный гомон Хогвартса. С утра он пребывал в отличном настроении, улыбался хмурому Драко, который старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. За обедом ученики только и обсуждали профессора ЗоТИ и профессора Зелий. Строгость профессора Поттера была не столь рьяной как обычно, а вот Мастер Зелий с самого первого урока нависал над котлами учеников, словно коршун, и все без исключения факультеты уже лишились первых баллов.

Пока Драко ел, хмуро просматривая записи по ведению курса у седьмого года Хаффльпафа, в зал залетела сова и уронила перед ним конверт. Драко рассеянно бросил в мешочек на ее лапке несколько кнатов и посмотрел на конверт. Опять Грейнджер. Он еле успел спрятать письмо, прежде чем Поттер сунул свой любопытный нос.

\- Тебе стали часто письма приходить.

\- А ты и следишь? Боишься, что начну изменять? - ядовито осведомился Драко. После чего поднялся и, вытерев губы салфеткой, ушел.

Хагрид, сидевший неподалеку, пробасил:

\- Малфой, конечно, стал спокойнее, но сегодня он явно не в духе. Не знаешь в чем дело, Гарри?

Кажется, даже Макгонагалл и Флитвика интересовал этот вопрос, судя по взглядам.

\- Процесс смирения не всегда проходит гладко, Хагрид, - сказал Гарри.

\- Смирения? - Макгонагалл не удержалась от вопроса.

\- Именно так, директор, - кивнул Гарри. - Я пока ничего не могу вам рассказать, но вы обязательно узнаете первыми.

\- Вы ничего противозаконного не замышляете, я надеюсь, профессор Поттер? - строго спросила Макгонагалл, глядя на него поверх очков.

\- Конечно, замышляю, директор, - покивал радостный Гарри.

\- Мистер Поттер!

\- Да не волнуйтесь вы так! Это касается только меня и Драко. Законность тут вообще не при чем.

Гарри схватил пару пирожков и пошел искать Малфоя, оставив преподавательский состав в полнейшем недоумении. Малфой нашелся в кабинете Зелий, весь в бумагах.

\- Эй, Драко.

\- Чего тебе? И стучать надо, когда дверь закрыта, - совсем неласково отозвался тот.

\- Какая муха тебя укусила, Малфой? - Гарри присел на край парты напротив учительского стола.

\- Никто меня не кусал.

\- Да неужели? Меня сейчас допрашивал весь преподавательский состав, - хмыкнул он. - Как будто это я виноват, что ты меня выгнал, нифига не выспался в одиночестве, потому что без моего присутствия твои тараканы разошлись не на шутку, а теперь я даже шагу ступить не могу, потому что Макгонагалл явно решила пристальней за мной приглядывать. Спасибо, Малфой.

\- Да пошел ты, Поттер.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Взмахнул рукой и дверь кабинета закрылась, щелкнув замком.

Драко поднял голову от бумаг:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Воспитывать сейчас буду, - спрыгнув с парты, он подошел к Драко и за воротник стащил со стула.

\- А теперь слушай меня. Прекрати рычать только потому, что я не признаюсь тебе в вечной любви. Извини, но я сам не слишком в этом силен, а многие из тех, кто был мне дорог, страдали в свое время.

\- Руки убери, - холодно отозвался Драко.

\- Не уберу, Малфой, - гневно произнес Гарри. - Если тебе надо пострадать в уголке, ты так и скажи, и я от тебя отстану. В противном случае...

\- Что? - с вызовом спросил Драко.

Гарри оскалился и крепко поцеловал его. А затем мягко сказал:

\- Драко, все нормально. Правда.

Малфою показалось, что у Поттера либо раздвоение личности, либо он сошел с ума. Он отпихнул его, ну, по крайней мере, попытался.

\- Нормально? Да я теперь вообще не понимаю...

\- Чего? - Гарри снова привлек парня к себе. - Кто мы? Мы вместе, Малфой. Этого достаточно. Или ты переживаешь за статус? Так он есть - общая родовая ветвь, которая разошлась и сошлась на нас. И главное, что я сам хочу быть с тобой. Или боишься, что побегу изменять? - со смехом спросил Поттер.

\- Гриффиндурок,- буркнул Драко. - Уйди отсюда. Катись и трахайся, с кем хочешь.

\- Нет, Драко. Не пойду, - голос Гарри стал ниже и глубже, а улыбка превратилась в змеиный оскал. - Мне не за чем, - рука опустилась и сжала задницу сквозь ткань брюк. - Я держу в руках все, что мне нужно. Зачем кто-то еще.

Драко прикусил губу и отвернулся. Но потом в груди вдруг закипела злоба:

\- В руках держишь?! А не слишком ли много ты отхапал?!

Гарри не стал отвечать, просто швырнул Малфоя к стене и прижал своим весом.

\- Ты сейчас доиграешься. Драко.

\- Неужели? И что ты мне сделаешь? Гар-ри, - насмешливо протянул он.

\- А у меня теперь много вариантов, - в голосе Поттера сквозили стальные нотки. - И не забывай. Ты принял мое предложение. Ты подтвердил магический договор. Если тебя что-то смущает или пугает, попробуй, для разнообразия, не орать на меня, а поговорить со мной. Я не такой уж тупой, как ты думаешь.

Гарри снова крепко поцеловал Малфоя и отпустил.

Драко, тяжело дыша, облизнул губы. Злость начала отступать. И вдруг стало так холодно без прижимающегося к нему Поттера, что... он даже не успел сообразить, что делает, когда вцепился в Поттера и теперь уже сам подтащил к себе, целуя. В этот раз поцелуй вышел мягким и долгим. Гарри это удивило, но он поддался на эту ласку, снова прижал Малфоя к стене, обнял за бедра и ответил на этот долгий поцелуй. Лишь когда им стало не хватать воздуха, пришлось отодвинуться друг от друга.

Гарри шально улыбнулся Малфою.

\- Да, так гораздо лучше. И румянец тебе идет. Делает не таким похожим на Снейпа, - он положил руку Малфою на шею и погладил. Потом чмокнул в губы. - У меня сейчас семикурсники.

И ушел, оставив Драко наедине с тараканами в голове и стояком в штанах.

\- Поттер... - процедил сквозь зубы Драко, пытаясь успокоиться.

К ужину настроение более или менее вернулось в норму, и Драко, поражаясь собственной эмоциональности в последнее время, наконец, выдохнул. Поэтому за столом в Зале даже обсудил с Невиллом какое-то растение (Гарри не вслушивался), но потом снова сбежал в направлении кабинета. Гарри решил не трогать его.

Драко сидел за столом и вот уже минут двадцать гипнотизировал конверт, который принесла в обед сова.

Наконец он его вскрыл.

«Здравствуй Драко.

Спасибо за ответ. Если честно, я и не думала, что ты напишешь. Однако Гарри на все мои письма молчит. Я просто хочу знать, как у вас обоих дела.

Напиши пару слов, как будет свободное время. Возможно, ты согласишься как-нибудь выпить по чашке кофе.

Гермиона Грейнджер».

Драко в ступоре уставился на ровные строчки красивого женского подчерка.

«Как у вас дела...», «Грейнджер...».

\- Она что, развелась? - изумился Драко. Он помнил эту неразлучную троицу и то, какие взгляды бросали друг на друга эта заучка и рыжий олух. - Хм...

Но вот стоит ли рассказывать об этом Поттеру?.. И отвечать на это письмо...

Прошлое письмо Поттер видел, знал, от кого оно, но ничего не сказал. С одной стороны, Драко не видел смысла рассказывать. С другой стороны, скрывать было... неправильно?

На часах уже была почти полночь, когда он стоял перед дверью комнаты Поттера. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, а потом, взявшись за ручку, просто открыл дверь. И сразу чуть не оглох. Поттер слушал невообразимый вой и какофонию, которую он называл музыкой. Скривившись, Драко нашел глазами источник звука и, взмахнув палочкой, выключил граммофон. Гарри, который стоял, склонившись над пергаментами, сразу поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Гарри.

\- Не могу сказать, что что-то серьезное.

\- Но ты же здесь.

\- Да. - Драко принялся оглядываться. Он редко бывал у Поттера. Такие же комнаты, как и у него, только мебели значительно меньше, а вот шторы были убраны по бокам окон, тогда как у него в комнатах шторы обычно были задернуты. Факультетская привычка, у каждого своя.

\- Что же заставило тебя прийти ко мне?

Драко прищурился, но в вопросе Поттера не было никакого двойного смысла. Он подошел ближе и взглянул на пергаменты. Домашняя работа.

\- Первый день занятий, Поттер. Откуда это?

\- Я на каникулы задавал.

\- На каникулы? - Драко удивился. - Даже Снейп никогда так не делал.

\- И теперь вижу, что совершенно напрасно, - раздался голос из портрета.

\- Ну, ты еще похвали, - Драко фыркнул на это замечание. Снейп не ответил и ушел по своим картинным делам, взмахнув полами мантии.

\- Так что случилось? - повторил свой вопрос Гарри, присаживаясь на край стола.

Драко сел в кресло и достал из кармана письмо.

\- Твоя подруга снова мне написала.

Поттер пожал плечами:

\- Ну, и?

\- Тебе все равно, что она пишет мне?

\- Вы уже люди взрослые. Я в это вмешиваться не буду.

\- Хорошо. Тогда просто прочитай, - Драко протянул конверт.

\- Нет желания.

\- Прочитай, Поттер.

Драко был слишком настойчив. Гарри с неохотой взял письмо и прочел несколько строк, написанных знакомым почерком.

\- И?

\- Ничего не заметил?

\- Нет.

Драко вздохнул. Он поднялся, забрал письмо и пошел к двери.

\- Это ваши дела с Уизли и Грейнджер. Но что ты за Герой и преподаватель, если не замечаешь важных вещей и не беспокоишься о своих? - с этими словами он покинул комнату. Чтобы написать ответ.

Снейп, судя по всему, вернулся и слышал всю эту беседу.

\- Мистер Поттер.

\- Что? - безрадостно буркнул Гарри, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь.

\- Просто обдумайте его слова.

\- Вы живой мне покоя не давали, так еще и теперь вздумали поучать, - немного резко ответил он.

\- Но, боюсь, мистер Поттер, Драко прав.

\- Ага, как и тогда, когда вытянул вперед левую руку и задрал рукав дабы обзавестись этим поистине невероятным рисунком. Который один хрен не свести теперь. Вот ты куда смотрел, Северус? Ладно Люциус, но ты-то знал.

\- И я всегда буду сожалеть о случившемся. А хотите ли вы сожалеть так же, как и я?

\- Слава Мерлину, мы с вами - разные люди.

\- Жизнь это покажет, мистер Поттер, расставив все по своим местам. Вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы понять некоторые вещи.

 

***

 

Драко все же написал ответ.

«Здравствуй, Гермиона.

Поттер не может нормально себя вести, но, увы, этого не исправить, и как утверждает портрет моего крестного – это наследственное. Так что волноваться о нем больше обычного никакого смысла нет. Разве что ты можешь посочувствовать тем детям, которых он учит, задавая домашние задания даже на время каникул. Хотя, думается мне, ты была бы рада, учась здесь.

Я передал ему, что ты беспокоилась. Ответ все тот же.

Я согласен составить тебе компанию за чашкой кофе в любой выходной день. Но предупреди заранее, когда решишь посетить Хогсмид или Косую аллею.

С уважением, Д. Л. Малфой».

Ни про магию, ни про древо он писать ничего не стал. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Утром нужно отправить это письмо.

Драко принял душ и лег в постель. Но сон не шел. Теперь из-за Грейнджер и Поттера. Он недоумевал, почему его-то это так беспокоит?! Ладно еще Поттер, но Грейнджер! Она же... грязнокровка! И заноза в заднице на протяжении каждого года, что он провел тут, будучи учеником. Все перевернулось с ног на голову.

Поттер ночью не пришел. Драко заснул уже под утро.

За завтраком он почти не ел, зато пил уже третью чашку кофе. Поттер с улыбкой, как обычно, поинтересовался, все ли в порядке. Драко ответил, что да, и Поттер отстал, переключившись на беседу с Макгонагалл. Драко не придал этому значения. Он отправил письмо Грейнджер и ушел на занятия.

За обедом ситуация повторилась. И за ужином тоже. Поттер был приветлив, вежлив, улыбался, как и всегда. И... все. На третий раз Драко это заметил. И продолжал ужинать, когда Поттер пожелал всем приятного ужина и ушел. Глядя ему вслед, Драко почувствовал, словно что-то изменилось. В Поттере. И ему это не понравилось. Ближе к полуночи, когда внутри него тихо бурлило беспокойство, Драко пошел к Поттеру, пытаясь придумать правдоподобное объяснение. Он без стука открыл дверь. Комнаты Поттера были пусты. Постояв, Драко вернулся к себе и упал на кровать, надеясь заснуть.

Но сон не шел. Лежа в постели, он вздохнул, сдаваясь. Уснуть одному ему сегодня не светило.

«Поттер», - мысленно позвал он. Тишина в голове была звенящей. Но он попробовал снова. «Поттер... Эм... Гарри».

«Малфой?» - раздалось в его мыслях.

«Да. Ты... не у себя?».

«Нет».

Драко замолчал. Не спрашивать же у Поттера, когда он вернется. Но тот сам ответил:

«Вернусь к завтраку».

Драко попробовал еще несколько раз позвать, но Поттер больше не отвечал. И действительно на следующее утро уже сидел за преподавательским столом, когда Драко спустился к завтраку. Причем был бодр и свеж, в отличие от него самого.

Глядя на Поттера, Драко чувствовал раздражение. Он был зол на себя за беспокойство за этого очкарика, ну, и раздражен на него самого.

\- Ты где был? - прошипел Драко, сев за стол.

\- Гулял, - спокойно отозвался Гарри.

\- Гулял? Поттер, где можно гулять по ночам?

\- О, существует много разных мест, - с улыбкой заверил Гарри.

\- Не поделишься, каких именно?

\- Нет. Не поделюсь.

\- Хорошо, - процедил Драко сквозь зубы и отвернулся. Он не хотел сейчас разговаривать с Поттером, был слишком зол на всю эту поистине дурацкую ситуацию.

В итоге пострадали снова студенты. Гарри к вечеру, идя по коридорам, только и слушал, как зверствует Мастер Зелий и отнимает баллы чуть ли не десятками. И его это радовало. К Драко он снова не пошел. И его снова не было в замке ночью. И Малфой снова попытался его позвать, но Гарри не стал отвечать. Вообще надо будет поговорить с ним, чтобы он так не делал. Вчера, услышав голос в голове, он чуть не поседел. Раньше единственный, кто копался в его голове, был Том. Даже Джордж Уизли, у которого он был в гостях, испугался, увидев его побелевшее лицо.

На утро четвертого дня Гарри снова сидел за преподавательским столом за завтраком. Снова он пришел раньше Драко. И когда тот появился, Гарри стало его жаль. Драко был бледный и уставший, словно и не спал вовсе. В его сторону Драко даже не посмотрел, когда сел рядом.

\- Все хорошо? - спросил Гарри.

\- Отстань, Поттер, - голос Малфоя звучал устало. Похоже, действительно не спал.

\- Давай, кофе налью? - миролюбиво предложил он.

Драко вздохнул. Затем взял тарелку, положил туда два сэндвича, персик, бокал с тыквенным соком и просто молча ушел.

\- С профессором Малфоем все хорошо? - Макгонагалл нахмурилась.

\- Кажется, не выспался, - отозвался Гарри, глядя вслед парню.

Драко зашел в свой кабинет, прилегающий к классу, поставил тарелку. А затем сел и, уронив голову на руки на столе, задремал.

Он не спал всю ночь. Вообще. Он метался по постели, злился на Поттера, на себя, и не мог сомкнуть глаз, не понимая, почему его так волнуют ночные бдения этого придурка. Но то, что он не рядом... раздражало неимоверно.

Проснулся он уже после обеда. Он так и спал, сидя за столом, сверху был накинут плед. Завтрак сменился на обед и от тарелки с супом все еще шел пар, похоже, что еда была накрыта чарами Стазиса. Он вдруг подскочил, когда понял, что проспал занятия. Скинутый на пол плед превратился в пергамент. Он распахнул дверь кабинета и услышал голос Поттера:

\- Мистер Смит, я сказал помешивать ПО часовой стрелке. Еще пять оборотов против, и вы взорвете котел. И ваше с позволения сказать зелье отправит всех, на кого попадет, в Больничное крыло.

\- Но Драконий тоник не входит в школьную программу! - возразил тонкий девичий голосок. Драко узнал в нем Пенелопу Ворхартс, которая была такой же всезнайкой, как в свое время Грейнджер.

\- И является достаточно простым в приготовлении, если четко следовать инструкциям, - копируя Снейпа, заметил Поттер. - Драконьему заповеднику в Румынии требуется наша помощь, мисс Ворхартс. У профессора Малфоя вы, как я вижу, значитесь одной из лучших учениц. Тогда, может, вы объясните мне, почему ваше зелье чернильно-синее, вместо изумрудно-зеленого?

Девушка явно была в шоке от собственного зелья и начала что-то тихо говорить.

Драко отошел от приоткрытой двери и уставился на нее.

Поттер его заменял все утро? Но... зачем?

И как он мог проспать?!

Но прерывать урок он не стал. Глянул в расписание, понял, что следующий урок у него вообще пустой, сел в кресло и уставился на поднос с обедом. А затем прикончил его в считаные минуты.

Минут через десять урок закончился, Поттер всех отпустил, закрыл класс и прошел в кабинет. Драко сидел за столом и зевал, поглядывая в записи на следующий урок.

\- Проснулся, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Да. Ты провел все три урока?

\- Ага.

\- А как же твои?

\- У меня утро свободное. Старшекурсники после обеда пойдут.

Драко кивнул, слегка растерянный произошедшим.

\- А младшие курсы?

\- Я им эссе всем задал и отпустил, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- И как они тебя терпят, - покачал головой Драко.

\- Ну... я же Гарри Поттер.

Драко на это заявление лишь фыркнул.

\- Не стоило этого делать. Мог просто разбудить, - наконец, буркнул он.

Гарри присел на край стола и спросил:

\- Сколько ты уже не спал?

\- Тебе-то какая разница?

\- Мне есть разница.

\- Неужели? Тогда позволь узнать, где шляешься ты вне замка уже которую ночь?

\- Ходил в гости.

\- В гости?

\- К старому другу.

\- Другу? - весь вид Драко говорил, что он не слишком-то верит.

\- Ага. Мне нужно было немного остыть.

\- Остыть? - Драко перестал понимать происходящее и вел себя как попугайчик, снова раздражаясь.

\- Я уже говорил, что не люблю, когда мной командуют, - пожал плечами Гарри. - И меня весьма разозлило, когда ты попытался сделать именно это. Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я наорал на тебя, и мы поругались?

\- Я бы предпочел не ругаться. Но в данном случае мое мнение все равно не изменится относительно твоего отношения к друзьям.

\- Драко Малфой говорит мне о дружбе, - криво усмехнулся Поттер.

\- Я тебе уже говорил, многое изменилось. Но поступай, как хочешь, - он махнул рукой. - Я слишком устал и я тебе не мамочка, чтобы учить жизни. Эти решения ты будешь принимать сам.

\- Спасибо, что разрешил, - Гарри отвесил шутливый поклон. - К тому же, я не думаю, что мне стоит переживать о друзьях, особенно когда ты держишь их в курсе происходящего.

Драко поднялся на ноги и подошел к Поттеру:

\- Поругаться хочешь? Тебя это забавляет?

\- Я не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует, - Гарри вглядывался в уставшее чуть осунувшееся лицо. - Малфой, я не хочу ругаться из-за Гермионы или Рона. Ты выглядишь очень уставшим, - он подошел и приобнял за плечо, а затем провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Драко. - Мне не нравится такой вид.

\- И кто же в этом виноват? - ядовито осведомился Драко.

\- Я? Ты не спал из-за того, что меня рядом не было? - чуть улыбнулся Гарри

Драко отступил на шаг и отвернулся:

\- Неважно.

\- М-м, объясни мне, Малфой, почему твое здоровье - не важно, а мое не-общение с друзьями важно? - спросил Гарри и развернул Драко к себе лицом. - Где логика?

\- Да какая в жопу логика, Поттер! - взорвался Драко, но продолжить ему не дали. Поттер просто заткнул его поцелуем и прижал к себе.

А Драко... именно в этот момент он почувствовал, что ему хорошо впервые за последние дни. Он сам вцепился в Поттера, хотя мысленно и продолжал себя ругать за подобное, и сам ответил на поцелуй, прикусывая чужие губы.

Гарри был слегка в шоке:

\- Ого, - он облизнулся. - А если я еще недельку не появлюсь?

\- Я в тебя Круциатусом запущу, придурок.

\- Ты обещал, что не будешь, - весело напомнил Гарри.

\- Поверь, я это переживу, - прищурившись, буркнул Драко.

Гарри широко улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Малфоя.

\- И ты сможешь? - поинтересовался он.

\- Пережить?

\- Применить ко мне Круциатус.

\- А ты хочешь проверить?

Гарри приглашающе развел руки в стороны.

Драко закатил глаза:

\- Ты – балда, Поттер, хоть и взрослый. Не настолько я зол, чтобы применять Непростительное, да еще на тебе.

\- То есть, недостаточно зол? - решил уточнить Гарри.

\- Какой догадливый, - Драко закатил глаза, а затем подошел к зеркалу в полный рост, стоявшему возле одного из окон и стал поправлять одежду. - У тебя скоро уроки.

Гарри усмехнулся и пошел на выход.

\- Кстати, имей в виду, - сказал он. - У старших курсов будут занятия по Непростительным. Мне нужен будет партнер, - после чего ушел.

Драко тяжело вздохнул и попросил у Мерлина побольше душевных сил, чтобы ненароком действительно не прибить этого придурка.

 

***

 

Вечером Поттер увязался за Драко сразу после ужина.

\- Мне еще работы проверять, - заметил тот.

\- Я тоже проверю несколько, - Гарри с довольным видом потряс пачкой пергаментов в руках.

Драко лишь глаза закатил, открывая дверь своих комнат.

\- Мистер Поттер, неужто вы решили посетить нас этим дивным вечером? - не хуже Драко по уровню яда осведомился Снейп. - А я уж подумал, что вы решили довести моего крестника до срыва.

\- Северус! - рявкнул Драко.

\- В чем дело? Или вы оба не понимаете, КАК темная магия Даров на вас влияет? Хотя вряд ли мистер Поттер, вы вообще подумали о ком-то, кроме себя.

\- Вот тут вы правы, профессор, - кивнул Гарри.

От его заявления, кажется, обалдели оба - и нарисованный Снейп, и вполне себе живой Драко.

\- Вот как? - вопрос также задали оба.

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Гарри. Он бросил пергаменты на диван, а потом притянул к себе Малфоя. - Значит, ты переживал?

\- Отвали, Поттер, - впрочем, вырваться Малфой не пытался.

\- М-м, приятно слышать, - заявил он и начал подталкивать Драко к спальне.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- А что, не понятно? - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- И ты, правда, думаешь, что я соглашусь на что-то после такого поведения?

\- Ну, во-первых, я заслужил поблажку за уроки, которые провел вместо тебя, а во-вторых, я буду очень, очень сильно извиняться.

Драко верилось с трудом.

Как и Северусу:

\- Драко Малфой, не будь тряпкой!

\- Ой, да заткнись ты, Снейп, - отмахнулся от него Гарри, затолкал слизеринца в спальню и закрыл дверь. - Итак, продолжим.

\- Да вот хрен! Вали туда, где торчал последние ночи! - Драко и сам не понял, как перешел в модус ревнивой женушки. Зато Поттер расплылся в донельзя счастливой улыбке. - Прокляну, - мрачно пообещал он.

Поттер хмыкнул:

\- Да, сейчас это будет проще сделать, но у меня Превосходно по защитным чарам, - и сделал шаг вперед. Драко достал палочку и пока просто держал в руке. Гарри сделал еще шаг. Драко направил палочку на него. - Значит, проклянешь меня, Малфой?

\- Не испытывай меня, Поттер.

\- Думаешь, сможешь? - осклабился он.

Драко долго молчал. Потом опустил палочку и отошел к окну.

\- Не смогу. А теперь убирайся отсюда.

Но Гарри не ушел. Он тепло улыбнулся и быстрым шагом пересек комнату. Подойдя к Малфою, он обнял его со спины, прижимая к себе.

\- Я обещаю этим не злоупотреблять.

Драко хотел было поинтересоваться, чем именно Поттер пообещал не злоупотреблять, но не смог. Его развернули, снова сжали в объятьях и крепко поцеловали. Он даже пикнуть не успел, пока падал на кровать, причем, судя по ощущениям, весьма раздетый.

Поттер был слишком настойчив, а Драко... он уже несколько ночей сходил с ума, чтобы сейчас думать о том, как сильно он обижен на этого придурка. Поэтому, спустя несколько минут поцелуев и легкой ласки, мягко застонал, ощущая на себе тепло и тяжесть чужого обнаженного тела.

\- Сделаешь так еще раз... и пришибу, - пробормотал Драко, пока Гарри старательно вылизывал ему ухо, лаская при этом давно вставший член.

\- Как? Так? - поинтересовался Гарри, чуть сильнее сжимая его член в руке.

\- Поттер... - прорычал Драко.

\- Я не буду так делать, - жарко прошептал он на ухо, - если ты не будешь меня поучать. Договорились, Малфой?

\- Иди к боггарту.

\- Спасибо, нет. Ты мне нравишься больше. Как и твоя кровать.

\- Обычная... - выдохнул Драко.

\- Удобная. Мягкая. А главное, в ней спишь ты.

Драко не удержался:

\- Да что ты говоришь?- он приподнялся на локтях и прищурился, сверкая злым возбужденным взглядом. - Что ж ты не подумал об этом несколько ночей подряд?

Гарри усмехнулся. Но потом посерьезнел. Он обнял Драко и тихо спросил:

\- Так Северус прав?

\- Да не только в магии дело! Но да, она спать тоже не давала. Эгоист хренов!

\- Ты не умеешь вовремя останавливаться, да, Малфой? - усмехнулся Гарри.

Драко снова попытался, точнее, хотел возразить, но его снова бесцеремонно заткнули поцелуем, в то время как член вошел в него плавно и до упора.

\- Да пошел ты, - сквозь тихий стон выдохнул он.

\- Я уже там, - кивнул Гарри и начал двигаться.

Как ни обидно было признавать, но Драко был совершенно не против. Этот перерыв в несколько ночей оказался неожиданно изнуряющим. И сейчас, схватившись за резную спинку кровати, он только и мог, что закатывать глаза и кусать губы, чтобы не стонать слишком уж явно. Гарри, к слову, это видел и усмехался: Малфой всегда Малфой. Но отсутствие в течение трех дней чего бы то ни было сделало свое дело. Драко был более раскован. Может, сильнее хотел этой близости, может магия...

Гарри было все равно. Он приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на кривящееся в наслаждении лицо, то и дело поглядывая на медальон, который, свисая, лег Драко на грудь. Ему казалось, что глаза змеи светятся. Хотя, если бы Драко открыл глаза, он бы увидел, что глаза самого Гарри стали яркими, словно фонари.

Вскоре темп стал быстрым, очень быстрым. Драко перестал сдерживаться, Гарри, впрочем, тоже. Нарисованный Снейп лишь закатывал глаза, слушая стоны, доносившиеся из спальни.

 

***

 

Драко проснулся ночью. Словно что-то толкнуло его. Ничего не понимая, он посмотрел на Поттера, который слюнявил его подушку, потом сел и глубоко вздохнул. Не кошмар, не беспокойство. Только резкое непонятное пробуждение. Он потер кольцо, которое было теплее обычного. Кое-как сполз с кровати и, кривясь от легкого дискомфорта в одном определенном месте, не одеваясь, прошел в гостиную. Хотел разбудить Северуса, но портрет был пуст.

Налив немного белого вина, Драко принялся расхаживать по комнате.

Расхаживал он недолго. Вскоре из спальни выполз такой же голый Поттер, который зевал и щурился близорукими глазами, не став надевать очки. Он нашел взглядом Драко и спросил:

\- Ты чего не спишь? Пошли в кровать. Там тепло.

Драко повернулся и оглядел Поттера: кавардак на голове, совершенно невменяемый сонный вид и...

Драко проматерился на самого себя, когда понял, что вполне серьезно рассматривает Поттера - подтянутое тело, сильные бедра, крепкие руки... которые совсем недавно сжимали его...

Захотелось еще вина.

\- Скоро приду, - буркнул парень, подходя к столу и наливая к себе в бокал еще.

\- Что-то я тебе не верю, - Гарри опять зевнул, подошел к Драко вплотную и обнял за талию, прижавшись грудью к спине. - Хватит пить. Пойдем.

\- Вот почаще себе это и напоминай, когда умотаешь ночью в Хогсмид.

\- В следующий раз я возьму тебя с собой.

Сонный Поттер - очень тактильный Поттер. Это Драко уже выучил, поэтому не удивился, когда тот вообще к нему весь прижался и уткнулся носом в шею. Драко почувствовал, что и его медальон слишком теплый. Он чуть отстранился и коснулся металла пальцами.

\- Ты заметил, что он стал теплее?

\- Медальон? - с закрытыми глазами спросил Гарри.

\- Да.

\- Ну, мы еще живы, никто не страдает, так что в данный отрезок времени мне все равно. Я просто хочу обратно в постель.

\- Так иди.

\- Без тебя не пойду.

\- А если я не хочу?

\- Я постою тут с тобой.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно буркнул Драко.

Гарри угукнул, а затем принялся покусывать Драко, прихватывая кожу шеи губами или зубами. По телу прошла мягкая волна удовольствия, и Драко прикрыл глаза. Отставив бокал, он вплел пальцы в волосы Поттера и выдохнул:

\- Ты спать хотел.

\- Хотел.

\- А сейчас?

\- А сейчас я хочу тебя.

Гарри толкнулся бедрами и Драко ощутил чужой стояк. Закусив губу, он внутренне разрывался между обычным раздражением и собственным внезапным желанием. Которое спустя мгновения заставило его взять Поттера за руку и потащить обратно в сторону спальни. Гарри даже глаза открыл и проснулся окончательно от удивления. Драко отводил глаза.

...Они уснули спустя час. Драко зарылся в подушки, а Гарри теперь лежал и оглядывал его. Внезапная нежность, которую проявил в этот раз Малфой, слегка выбила его из колеи. Но вполне возможно, что это был добрый знак. Возможно теперь, они наконец-то смогут ужиться.

 

***

 

В кабинете директора Хогвартса Северус Снейп пил вот уже четвертую чашку чая в картине Дамблдора и пытался выпытать у бывшего директора все, что он знает о магии, связавшей Поттера и Малфоя, и почему сам старик так доволен происходящим.

Но в ответ получал лишь одно:

\- Лимонную дольку, Северус?


	12. Chapter 12

Апрель выдался на удивление теплым. Пасмурных дней было больше, чем солнечных, но снег почти сошел, и настроение у всех было вполне себе светлым. Как у профессоров, так и у местных хулиганов, точнее, озорников. Потому что Поттер категорически не соглашался с Малфоем в определении поступков парочки, за которой они наблюдали, стоя в алькове.

\- И ты утверждаешь, что это озорство? - негромко насмешливым тоном поинтересовался Драко.

\- А что еще? Ну, подумаешь, невидимые липкие пятна! - шептал Гарри. - Подумаешь, подошва тут же приклеивается к полу в момент прикосновения.

\- Ну да. А потом нос встретится с полом, - с равнодушным видом сказал Драко. – Причем, и нос преподавателя тоже. И половина школы отправится в Больничное крыло. И это, по-твоему, озорство?

Гарри хмыкнул, признавая поражение на сей раз.

\- Ладно. Тогда как обычно?

\- Ага, - сказал Драко и вышел из тени. Он направился к двум четверокурсникам: слизеринцу Джейсону Борну, одному из немногих магглорожденных на факультете, и гриффиндорцу Майклу Кортни. Но в лоб он не пошел. Свернув в соседний альков, он прошел потайным проходом и вышел у ребят за спиной.

\- Мистер Борн! - возмущенно сказал он. - Потрудитесь объяснить, что вы делаете?

Кортни ожидаемо бросился бежать в противоположную сторону, направляясь прямо к Поттеру, который вдруг появился в коридоре.

\- Мистер Кортни, - грозно сказал Гарри.

Кортни дернулся и наступил в липкое пятно. Ботинки его приклеились и он рухнул вперед, ударившись носом о каменный пол. Гарри мог ему помочь, но не стал. Они отлавливали эту парочку с периодичностью раз в несколько дней.

\- Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! - заявил профессор Поттер.

\- Минус двадцать баллов со Слизерина! - заявил профессор Малфой. - Поднимите мистера Кортни, отклейте его от пола, уберите все пятна и проводите пострадавшего в Больничное крыло. Неделя отработок каждому.

\- Вы плохо слышите, мистер Борн? - холодно поинтересовался Поттер, когда никто из мальчишек не пошевелился.

\- Нет, профессор, - сказал Борн и принялся поднимать Кортни.

Драко через ход вернулся в альков и они с Гарри ушли. Лишь спустя два длинных коридора они привалились к стене и засмеялись.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - признался Драко. - Это озорство с тяжкими телесными повреждениями.

Гарри фыркнул и заметил:

\- Мне бы так озоровать в их возрасте. А то все то василиски, то оборотни, то кубки огня. Но знаешь, что удивляет меня больше всего?

Драко огляделся по сторонам. В этой части коридоров днем ученики появлялись редко, поэтому он залез на подоконник и весело посмотрел на Поттера:

\- Ну?

\- Они ладят! Понимаешь! Пацаны с разных факультетов, а бедокурят исключительно в паре!

Драко и сам поражался этому факту. Хотя ловили же они Талбота с его девушкой-гриффиндоркой.

\- Такой Хогвартс мне нравится гораздо больше, - широко улыбнулся Гарри, садясь рядом с Драко.

Малфой снова фыркнул, однако глубоко в душе был согласен.

\- Профессор Поттер! Профессор Малфой!

Оба вздрогнули и тут же слезли с подоконника, слегка виновато глядя на Макгонагалл и поправляя мантии.

\- Какой пример вы подаете ученикам! Молодые люди, вы уже профессора, а не студенты! Я бы попросила вас воздержаться от... сидения на подоконнике.

\- Да, директор! - бодро гаркнули парни.

Женщина чуть улыбнулась, а потом сказала:

\- Мистер Поттер, касательно просьбы, о которой мы говорили. Зайдите вечером в мой кабинет.

\- Коварные планы строишь, Поттер? - выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Драко, когда Макгонагалл удалилась.

\- Ты как нельзя прав, Малфой, - покивал, улыбаясь, Гарри. - Именно что коварные. Хотя... Думается мне, что тебе понравится.

\- Вот как?

\- Ага. - Гарри огляделся, никого не увидел и быстро поцеловал Малфоя, прижав к себе. - Я пошел, у меня первокурсники.

Драко толкнул его, буркнув что-то вроде «вали уже», и сам направился в сторону своего класса. Последние несколько дней он ходил в задумчивости. Его настораживал Поттер. Вот уже пару месяцев тот был слишком спокойным. Нет, разумеется, все таким же беспардонным и жаждущим облапать Драко за задницу, но... Все было слишком ровно. Они все так же преподавали, цапались по мелочам, Поттер таскался в его спальню с регулярностью старого любовника. А Драко пугало это спокойствие и стабильность. Потому что все его надежды рухнули восемь лет назад. До появления этого придурка.

Правда, было интересно, что он затеял...

Поттер как назло весь день ходил, словно в облаках витал. Это видел Драко, это видели студенты. Правда, приподнятое, очевидно, настроение не мешало профессору Поттеру снимать баллы, как и всегда, просто сегодня он делал это с улыбкой. Драко, став свидетелем подобной сцены, подумал, что крестный удавился бы от зависти, когда увидел лица учеников, которых распекает улыбающийся Поттер. Зрелище, кстати, само по себе заставляло ежиться.

Драко не стал ничего спрашивать, он уже знал, что Поттера пытать бесполезно. Угроз Поттер не боялся, в том числе, потому что знал, что Драко никогда не претворит их в жизнь.

В итоге сразу после ужина Поттер удалился вместе с Макгонагалл, а Драко отправился к себе в кабинет - проверить несколько работ и просмотреть записи для завтрашних занятий. Кроме того, он отобрал небольшую группу студентов-старшекурсников, которых планировал подготавливать отдельно, о чем шла речь еще осенью.

Было уже около десяти часов вечера, когда к нему ввалился Поттер. Совершенно счастливый, улыбающийся улыбкой идиота Поттер.

\- Вот сразу нет, - сообщил Драко.

\- Ты даже не слышал еще, что я хочу сказать.

\- А я и так вижу, что ты хочешь, - отрезал Драко.

\- А вот и нет!

\- А вот и да!

\- Да я вообще не об этом! - Поттер улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Неужели?

\- Да. Мы переезжаем!

Драко, вертевший в пальцах перо, случайно проткнул себе большой палец и взвыл:

\- Ай-й-й!!! Твою же... - он засунул палец в рот и уставился на Поттера совершенно круглыми глазами: - Что МЫ делаем?!

\- Переезжаем, - сообщил Поттер и плюхнулся в кресло.

\- Куда?!

\- Да недалеко. Через две двери дальше по коридору.

\- Зачем?! И почему МЫ?

\- Ну-у...

\- Ну?

\- Я уговорил Макгонагалл выделить нам семейные комнаты.

Глаза Драко стали большими как блюдца.

\- Ты... Ты... - он аж задохнулся, только Гарри не понял от чего больше: возмущения или шока. - Ты... Семейные комнаты?!

\- Ну, вообще в Хогвартсе они есть, да. Для семей. Просто все профессора одиноки, вот и живут в обычных. Домовики там все вычистят и мы переедем. Две спальни, гостиная, туалетная комната и сдвоенный кабинет.

\- Я буду жить в... - хотел сказать Драко.

\- Неа, - оборвал его явно счастливый произведенным эффектом Гарри. - Там я позже оборудую другую комнату.

\- Какую?!

\- Позже скажу.

Драко даже не нашелся, что ответить, и уставился в стенку перед собой.

\- Выражение лица Макгонагалл было поистине бесценным, - хихикнул тем временем Гарри.

Это привлекло внимание Драко, он отмер и, прищурившись, уставился на Поттера:

\- И что ты ей сказал? Только дословно. Я хочу знать, за что мне придется краснеть.

\- Не думаю, что придется именно краснеть, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Я просто объяснил ей, что у нас с тобой отношения, что большую часть времени я провожу в твоих комнатах, и нам вдвоем там определенно тесно. Я сказал, что у нас магический договор, продемонстрировал этот браслет, - он указал на татуировку на запястье. - Она сказала, что подумает. После того, как справилась с лицом.

Драко вздохнул:

\- И как ты до этого додумался?

\- Пока лежал и смотрел, как ты спишь, - ехидно сообщил Гарри.

\- Поттер, ты идиот. Моим мнением ты даже не поинтересовался.

\- А зачем? - бесхитростно отозвался он и зевнул. - Пойдем спать?

\- У меня еще работа. У тебя она, кстати, тоже есть, - Драко принялся разбирать листы пергамента, поглядывая на Гарри.

Жить вместе?! Мэнор он уже заранее оккупировал, теперь еще и Хогвартс!

\- Да ладно тебе. Пойдем.

\- Зачем?

\- Примем вместе ванную? - поиграл бровями Гарри и улыбнулся. – Ну, чего ты надулся?

\- Я не надулся!

\- Малфои не дуются, да?

Вздохнув, Драко переложил листы и поднялся. Все равно ведь не отвяжется.

Когда они пришли в комнаты, Драко сразу же направился в душ, заперев дверь на заклятье. Ему нужно подумать. Определенно. Поттер ему не мешал, в дверь не ломился и вообще вел себя тихо. Драко даже удивился. Но так, мимоходом. Все его мысли были заняты известием о том, что теперь они с Поттером будут жить вместе. Конечно, ничего нового в этом не было. Они и так жили вместе, практически. Потому что шесть ночей из семи Поттер проводил в его кровати, и не просто спал - как раз сна в эти ночевки собственно и не хватало. Драко не жаловался, просто он не привык, чтобы его мнения не спрашивали. Точнее, он привык, в детстве все так и было. Но потом он привык отвечать сам за себя. А теперь за него решал Поттер. Хотя так тоже нельзя было говорить, ведь все решения Поттер принимал «во благо», и спустя время Драко, не вслух, конечно, но признавал, что стало, в общем-то, лучше, чем было.

Гарри, дожидаясь его, сидел в кресле и читал работы семикурсников, периодически смеялся, периодически ржал.

\- И что смешного в домашней работе по Зельеварению? - Драко вышел из ванной в неизменном зеленом халате и сел на кровать. На тумбочке его уже ждала кружка чая и шоколад. Это Поттер постарался, и домовики теперь доставляли чай и шоколад и ему, и Поттеру каждый вечер. И опять же молча, но Драко был приятно удивлен.

\- Среди этих работ есть по-настоящему шедевральные. Я бы сказал, художественные произведения!

\- Фамилию прочитай. Из семикурсников там такой только один.

Гарри обратил внимание на фамилию:

\- О, знакомые лица! Талбот.

\- Идиот и хулиган. Однако талантлив. Что удивительно. Я подумываю обратиться к Макгонагалл, чтобы дать ему рекомендацию от школы. Иначе он просрет свой шанс в жизни, судя по характеру.

\- Почему нет. Тебе это будет полезно. Минерва в последнее время часто, как я понял, общается с Министерством. Хотя не скажу, что в этом много хорошего.

\- Однако она делает это ради будущего учеников. Хогвартс, как ни крути, единственная магическая школа в Англии.

\- Я спокоен, пока Министерство не сует сюда свой нос. Как в свое время Амбридж, - пробормотал Гарри и задумчиво потер старый шрам на левой руке. - Что ж,- добавил он. - Талбот по всем предметам показывает одни из лучших в школе результатов. По моему предмету он первый. После того случая. Кажется, мы запугали парня.

\- Даже к лучшему. Его подружка, к слову, тоже подтянулась. И в дуэльном клубе, я слышал, они лучшие.

\- Заходи, сам посмотришь.

Драко сделал глоток чая. А потом кое-что вспомнил и строго уставился на Поттера:

\- Ты когда к ЖАБА готовиться собираешься? Я тебе учебники приносил еще осенью.

\- Я их давно все прочитал, - пожал плечами Гарри и продолжил чтение работы Талбота.

\- Прочитал? А чего не сказал? Я бы тебе еще парочку дал.

\- Поэтому и не сказал. Я же не Гермиона.

\- Это точно, - вынужден был согласиться Драко.

\- Я смотрю, ты прямо расстроился.

\- Ну, она-то, в отличие от тебя, училась.

\- Кстати, о семикурсниках, - вспомнил Гарри. - У меня скоро будет урок по Непростительным.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня? Заавадить тебя? Так не выйдет, от тебя Авады отскакивают, как от заговоренного.

\- Об этом я бы и в обычных обстоятельствах просить не стал. Но помощь все равно нужна.

\- Какая?

\- Я хочу показать Непростительные на тебе.

\- Ты сбрендил? - Драко опешил.

\- У тебя защита стала лучше, благодаря Дарам и темной магии. Потренируемся перед уроком.

\- А слабо просто рассказать?

\- Сам же понимаешь, что теории недостаточно. Как она помогла тем, кто погиб в битве за Хогвартс восемь лет назад?

Драко не любил вспоминать об этом. О собственной трусости и трусости его родителей. Но мог признать, что Поттер в чем-то прав.

\- Помогу, - наконец, сказал он. - Но. Ты сдашь ЖАБА.

\- ЖАБА я сдам, не переживай.

\- Ну да, ну да. Ты собрался показывать Непростительные без ЖАБА. Ты представляешь, что будет, если выяснится, что у тебя нет необходимых знаний?

Поттер вздохнул, потом закрыл глаза и сказал:

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно?

\- Я сдам ЖАБА до того, как буду показывать Непростительные. Устроит?

\- Более чем, - высокомерно ответил Драко.

\- Ты так переживаешь за меня? - усмехнулся вдруг Поттер.

\- Не хочу потом прогуливаться в Азкабан на встречи с тобой, - буркнул Драко и, скинув халат, лег в постель. А затем взял в руки какую-то книгу и устроился на подушках.

\- Ты читать собрался? - изумился Гарри, углядев название: «Темная магия в вопросах и ответах. Продвинутый курс». - Это что, учебник?

\- Да. Старый. Сейчас их не используют. Кстати, и тебе бы почитать. Для уроков пригодится, - пробормотал Драко, найдя заложенную страницу.

Поттер кивнул и, быстро раздевшись, устроился рядом с Драко, внимательно глядя в книгу. Драко сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

 

***

 

В кабинет директора Гарри поднялся без труда. Макгонагалл с кем-то разговаривала по камину, и Гарри остался стоять у дверей. Закончив разговор, директор села за стол и пригласила его.

\- Я слушаю вас, профессор Поттер.

\- Мне нужно сдать ЖАБА, директор, - прямо сказал Гарри. - Я собираюсь перейти к опасным разделам со старшекурсниками и не хочу, чтобы у школы, у вас лично и у профессора Малфоя были проблемы из-за отсутствия у меня необходимой ученой степени.

Макгонагалл посмотрела на него поверх очков, совсем как раньше Дамблдор.

\- Это хорошая идея, Гарри, - раздался голос из портрета Дамблдора.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - сразу поздоровался он. Дамблдор улыбнулся ему.

\- Минерва, вы ведь можете организовать внеочередную сдачу? Думаю, министр Коплин не будет возражать. Как он не возражал против присутствия здесь обоих - и мистера Поттера, и мистера Малфоя.

Губы директора были плотно сжаты, она переводила взгляд с портрета на молодого преподавателя.

\- Думаю, я могла бы устроить вам сдачу ЖАБА, профессор Поттер. Но. Вы готовы к сдаче?

\- Да, директор. И я готов согласиться с вашим перечнем необходимых предметов.

\- Вот как?

\- Да, чтобы было честно. И ни у кого не возникло сомнений в подтасовке.

\- И долго мистер Малфой вас уговаривал? - Макгонагалл не удержалась от вопроса.

Гарри хмыкнул:

\- Скажем так, он был весьма настойчив.

\- Что ж, я переговорю с министром, и когда список предметов будет согласован, я вам сообщу. Думаю, в течение трех дней мы решим этот вопрос.

\- Спасибо, директор.

Когда Гарри покидал кабинет, Дамблдор с портрета ему подмигнул, совсем как когда-то, и по-отечески улыбнулся.

Малфой ждал его возле кабинета. Беспокоится что ли? Очень хотелось спросить, но Гарри сдержался, чтобы не ранить слишком гордую натуру.

\- Ну? - нахмурился Драко.

\- Согласуют с Министерством и буду сдавать.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ага, - кивнул Гарри, - а то у меня программа и учебный год скоро закончится. - Он глянул в окно, день был солнечным, небо голубым. - Слушай, пошли, полетаем, а? Давно не летали. Я даже снитч сам достану из клетки с твоими кровожадными бабочками.

\- Они не кровожадные. Они плотоядные. Это разные вещи, Поттер, - вздернув нос, заявил Драко.

\- Как скажешь. Но руку засовывать в клетку мне.

\- С удовольствием на это посмотрю, - кровожадно ответил слизеринец.

И ведь выполнил свое обещание: уставился радостными глазами, пока Гарри гадал, как обойти бабочек, чтоб его не покусали.

\- Ты давно кормил эту нечисть?

\- Вчера.

\- А что так мало кормишь?

\- Ну, мне же не надо лазить туда постоянно.

\- А достать-то снитч как? - Гарри просто никогда не имел дела вот с такой вот... фауной.

\- И как ты собрался ЖАБА сдавать, Поттер? - закатил глаза Драко.

Гарри снова уставился на снитч, немного потрепанный. Эти бабочки его сожрать что ли пытались?

\- Капля крови, - сжалился, наконец, Драко.

\- Куда? - не понял Гарри.

\- Кому! - словно ребенку ответил Драко.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что у меня на ЖАБА будет Уход за магическими существами, - Гарри обижено дернул плечом. Уколов палец кончиком пера, он капнул на каждую бабочку. Бабочки замерли и сложили крылышки. Гарри вздохнул, открыл дверцу и, просунув руку, схватил снитч. Бабочки не пошевелились. Гарри закрыл клетку и посмотрел на золотой, потрепанный шарик. - Мой первый снитч, - с улыбкой сказал он.

\- Да- да, легендарный первый снитч, который ты словил ртом.

\- У меня неплохо получилось. Да и сейчас все отлично, - поиграл бровями Гарри.

Драко отвернулся, чтобы Поттер не увидел легкий румянец. Хоть они и были вместе вот уже несколько месяцев, но тема секса была для Драко все еще щекотливой.

\- Пойдем уже, - буркнул он, беря из угла комнаты свою метлу.

Те немногие ученики, которые находились в замке в этот солнечный день, провожали взглядами профессоров Поттера и Малфоя. Профессор Малфой был в спортивной мантии, а профессор Поттер - в маггловских джинсах и теплой толстовке с капюшоном, и кедах; у обоих в руках были метлы.

Они оседлали метлы прямо во дворе и полетели в сторону поля. На поле тренировались равенкловцы. Они зависли, наблюдая за тренировкой, а потом полетели к Запретному лесу. Навряд ли снитч с поля полетит так далеко, и они смогут не мешать друг другу.

Когда они зависли над верхушками деревьев, Гарри выпустил снитч. И началась охота. Это извечное соревнование было, наверное, данью прошлому. Потому что ни один не собирался уступать другому. И в итоге, обгоняя друг друга и толкаясь, они летали несколько часов.

Выиграл Поттер. Снова чуть не словив несчастный мячик зубами. И все же выиграл.

Драко спустился на землю на опушке Запретного леса неподалеку от замка и присел на сваленное дерево. В груди стучало, дыхание было тяжелым.

Гарри спустился следом.

\- Ты чего?

\- Радуюсь за тебя, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Это всего лишь игра. Но ты должен мне бутылку.

\- В баре возьмешь, - Драко был слишком раздосадован, чтобы быть любезным. Подхватив метлу, он направился к замку. Как раз приблизилось время обеда и можно сразу поесть.

\- Эй, ну ты чего? - Гарри пошел следом.

\- Ничего.

\- Драко.

\- Отъебись, Поттер, - процедил сквозь зубы тот и ускорил шаг.

Гарри остановился и не пошел следом, задумчиво глядя Малфою вслед. Драко был расстроен, рассержен и опустошен. Он понимал, что, кажется, перестарался. Нет, он не хотел обижать или что-то еще, но, похоже, слегка увлекся. Эгоистично. По-слизерински.

\- Ну да, гриффиндорец, - невесело усмехнулся он сам себе и положил руку на грудь, туда, где под одеждой на груди висел медальон.

Кричер оказался прав, его аура была темной. Разноцветной, да, но, глядя на нее, ни за что не скажешь, что это аура светлого волшебника. После всего, что случилось на каникулах, его аура вновь стала плотной, разрывов не было, Драко внимательно тогда его осмотрел. Гарри и чувствовал себя лучше, чем раньше. Но некоторые черты его характера, которые раньше ему удавалось держать в узде, теперь начали утверждаться в своих правах и вылезать наружу. Может, причина была в медальоне? Дает силу, но и непосильную ношу? Как у Фродо Бэггинса.

Гарри вернулся в замок на метле - быстрее Драко - и вернул снитч в клетку. Позвав эльфа, он попросил принести обед для себя и Драко в комнату. Поэтому, когда Малфой зашел в свои комнаты, Гарри уже сидел в кресле и хрустел салатом.

\- Ведешь себя как свин, - высказался Малфой, ставя метлу и снимая мантию. - Могли пообедать в Большом Зале.

\- Ты туда не любил ходить.

\- Это было раньше, - Драко не стал уточнять, что ДО появления в замке и его жизни Поттера.

\- И, тем не менее, стол накрыт, прошу.

Драко фыркнул и сел напротив, тут же пододвинув к себе тарелку с густым мясным супом. Гарри ел молча, только поглядывал в его сторону. И он это видел.

\- Поттер, прекрати на меня так пялиться! – наконец, не выдержал Малфой.

\- А как я пялюсь? - живо заинтересовался тот.

\- Как Снейп на лягушку у себя на столе в ожидании эксперимента!

\- Я, между прочим, тут, - заметил Северус.

\- И, о чудо, молчишь! - огрызнулся Драко.

Гарри глянул на Снейпа и увидел, что тот выгнул бровь, но и только.

\- С чего ты взял, что я именно так на тебя смотрю? - мягко спросил Гарри.

\- Вижу!

\- Нет, ты не прав. Это просто беспокойство.

\- Ах, беспокойство?

\- Ну да. Ты явно расстроен. Я волнуюсь.

\- Можешь засунуть свое волнение себе в... - Драко не стал продолжать, сочтя это недостойным своей персоны. Вместо этого молча доел и хлопнул дверью кабинета.

Нужно поработать. Просто поработать, без крестных и Поттеров, без чьего-либо присутствия в его жизни. Да как они вообще жить вместе будут, если Поттер его уже бесит?! От этой мысли листы, которые он держал в руках, стоя возле стола, рассыпались.

\- Драко, - кашлянул Северус.

\- Завешу, - коротко пригрозил Малфой. Потом добавил: - Потом. Я хочу поработать.

Иногда Снейп его понимал:

\- Как скажешь.

Гарри ушел к себе. Раз Малфой с ним разговаривает, значит, не все так плохо, как он боялся.

\- Мистер Поттер! - гневный окрик Снейпа прервал его размышления. - Я так понимаю, вам нравится издеваться над Драко!

\- С чего вы это взяли, профессор? - спросил Гарри.

\- Поттер, давайте не будем играть в эти игры, - уже спокойнее добавил Снейп.

Гарри вздохнул, понимая, что Снейп в эту игру играл дольше.

\- Давайте не будем.

\- Итак?

\- Я не издеваюсь над ним. Просто...

\- Просто вы - высокомерный, эгоистичный...

\- И, пожалуй, вы правы.

Снейп замолчал от удивления.

Гарри хмыкнул:

\- Мне тоже непросто. Вся эта магия, возвращение в этот мир. И Драко. Я знаю и понимаю, что хочу быть с ним, но быть с кем-то, а не просто трахаться - это тяжело. Я только недавно начал это осознавать.

Брови Снейпа поползли еще выше от таких откровений.

\- Тогда, - профессор прокашлялся, - раз вы все это понимаете... веди себя спокойнее! Или думаешь, ему просто? Да он в ужасе!

\- Я не такой уж страшный.

\- Поттер, ты идиот, как я всегда и говорил. Скажи, ты очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что являешься крестражем?

\- Не очень.

\- А теперь представь, что тебе еще и спать с Темным лордом нужно.

Гарри передернуло:

\- Том, конечно, вполне себе был в молодости, но... спасибо, нет.

\- У Драко было непростое детство, непростая юность. Он не привык жить так, как ты от него хочешь, Поттер. К тому же, он, может и является твоим магическим партнером, но он - живой и у него ЕСТЬ чувства.

\- Я в курсе. Он вообще закрылся в раковине, и выковырять его оттуда крайне непросто. Я делаю, что могу.

\- Подобным поведением?

\- Да что с ним не так?! - вконец возмутился Гарри.

\- Не так то, что ты думаешь лишь о себе. Когда в следующий раз решишь что-то за вас обоих, советую поставить себя на место Драко. Возможно, дойдет, - Снейп действительно картинно удалился из картины.

Гарри опешил. И задумался.

Вечером он как обычно без стука вошел к Драко. Малфой читал, сидя у камина.

\- Я могу с тобой поговорить? - спросил Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на него и выгнул бровь. Гарри решил, что это добрый знак. Но молчание затягивалось.

\- Ну? - не выдержал Драко.

\- Ты считаешь, что я перегибаю палку?

\- Что именно ты имеешь в виду? - решил уточнить Малфой. Такой вопрос поставил его слегка... в тупик.

\- В наших отношениях. Я перегибаю палку?

\- С чего вдруг ты спрашиваешь?

Гарри вздохнул:

\- Судя по твоему поведению, ты не выглядишь слишком уж счастливым рядом со мной. Поэтому я хочу понять, в чем дело.

Снейп, дремавший в картине, молча сидел и посапывал, но когда вошел Поттер, проснулся, и теперь не встревал и слушал.

Драко задумался. Поттер не кривлялся, а значит, был настроен серьезно. Тогда и ответ должен быть честным.

\- Тебя слишком много.

\- То есть?

\- Ты постоянно там, где я. Ты принимаешь решения вместо меня. Если я что-то по твоему мнению говорю не так, ты исчезаешь без видимой причины и советуешь не соваться и не учить тебя жизни. Не заметил хода мыслей? Ты, ты, ты и снова ты. Это эгоизм, Гарри.

Поттер даже опешил. Впервые, кажется, его назвали по имени.

\- Скажи, что ты - не эгоист, - предложил Гарри. Голос его звучал спокойно.

\- Я?

\- Ты, Драко. Ты.

Малфой молчал и напряженно смотрел в ответ. Гарри был готов к непростому разговору, но вдруг понял, что все очень просто.

\- Ты все еще боишься, да?

\- Боюсь? - удивился Драко.

\- Что это сон. Что я могу вдруг исчезнуть, и твоя жизнь станет такой, как прежде. Что я превращусь в Тома. Что все это, - он показал на себя и Драко, - несерьезно. Что они посчитают тебя слабым. - Он подошел и встал перед Драко. - Это не так. Я смогу защитить тебя от всего.

\- Может, меня это как раз и бесит больше всего! - Драко поднялся и оказался нос к носу с Гарри.

\- Моя защита?

\- Твое покровительство!

\- Дурак ты, Малфой, - вдруг улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Ну, разумеется! - зло фыркнул Драко. - Только ты у нас все знаешь. И как жить, и как поступать! Поттер, мы давно не в школе! Тогда не было легко, а сейчас не лучше!

Гарри не знал что ответить. О, он мог сказать очень многое, но поймет ли его Драко сейчас? Поэтому он просто схватил Драко и прижал к себе. И... Драко не стал вырываться.

\- Почему ты ненавидишь своих друзей? - вдруг тихо спросил он.

\- Ну, что ты, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Я их не ненавижу. Какая уж тут ненависть. Просто после Войны мы стали слишком разными. И наша дружба не смогла это пережить. Нам не о чем больше говорить. Просто Гермиона продолжает цепляться за прошлое.

\- Но ты общаешься с Джорджем Уизли.

\- Война оставила на нас с Джорджем похожие шрамы. Он не сношает мой мозг в противоестественной форме. Я понимаю его боль. Поэтому у нас нет проблем в общении.

\- Но Рон был твоим лучшим другом.

\- У Рона есть свои слабости. И они имеют свойство вылезать в самый ненужный момент. Они не сумели поддержать меня, когда я падал. Я ударился о землю и продолжил жить дальше. И не хочу возвращаться в прошлое.

Драко вцепился в его кофту и вздохнул:

\- Я завидовал вашей дружбе. Всегда. И как это ни дико звучит, мне жаль твою подругу.

\- Мне тоже жаль. Нас троих. Но... так вышло, понимаешь? - Гарри чуть толкнул Драко и заставил посмотреть на себя. - Удивительно, - вдруг улыбнулся он. - Словно мы поменялись местами.

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Малфой. – Просто мы выросли. А моя зависть жила вместе со мной столько лет.

\- Ты мне сразу понравился, - сказал Гарри. - Я не видел таких мальчиков, как ты. Но ты оказался таким засранцем тогда. И потом тоже. Но хорек из тебя вышел вполне себе милый.

Драко не удержался и врезал Поттеру. Гарри на это весело рассмеялся и отскочил. И Драко разозлился еще сильнее.

\- Да, тебе тогда было очень весело! - он просто устал. Именно этим Драко потом объяснит свое поведение самому себе. Он просто бросился на Поттера, сжав кулаки.

И наконец-то, впервые за столько лет, они по-настоящему подрались, без магии и посторонних глаз.

Ему удалось достать Поттера и тот отлетел, ударившись спиной об дверь. Поттер его пнул и выскочил, метнувшись за диван. Он периодически выглядывал из-за спинки, и тогда в него летело все, что могло летать, и было достаточно тяжелым. Драко подбирался ближе и Поттер выскочил из-за дивана и метнулся к столу, и в Драко полетели книги. Драко все же добрался до Гарри и снова врезал, на сей раз от души. И получил такой же щедрый удар в ответ.

Через пять минут они, помятые, с кровоподтеками и наливающимися синяками, страстно целовались, лежа на полу.

Если честно, Драко в тот момент вообще не соображал. Все, что воспринимало его сознание - это жар и желание целоваться и кусаться. Семь лет одинокой жизни не прошли даром, и он слишком явно хотел чужих прикосновений и касаться в ответ, но если обычно сдерживался, то сегодня ему было откровенно все равно, что Поттер подумает о нем. Укусив его за нижнюю губу, Драко отшвырнул его от себя на пол, поднялся на ноги и начал стаскивать одежду.

\- Лежать! - рявкнул он, стоило Поттеру сделать попытку подняться. Но тот не послушал и все равно встал на ноги. Драко снова ударил. А его в ответ швырнули к столу. На него Малфой сел уже сам, оставшись в одних брюках и ботинках.

Гарри стянул через голову кофту и, подойдя к Малфою вплотную, ухватил его за задницу, вжав в себя. И они снова целовались, пока Драко пытался снять с Поттера штаны, а Поттер - с него. Пока Поттер снимал с него ботинки и отшвыривал в дальний угол, Драко сбрасывал со стола все, что там было, включая чернильницу. Благо та была закрыта и не разлилась, когда упала на пол. Хотя им было все равно.

Драко оказался жадным. Гарри с улыбкой отвечал на поцелуи и жмурился на прикосновения, которые оставят еще синяки на его теле. Но ему нравилось. Драко Малфой впервые показал свою страсть.

\- Сдвинься немного, - велел Гарри, вцепляясь в чужие бедра и разводя их шире.

Впервые Драко не было стыдно и он ничего не стеснялся. И, сделав как велели, уставился на Поттера невероятно голодными глазами.

Секс тоже вышел голодным. Гарри двигался быстро, толкался с силой, Драко старался не отставать. Они целовались, когда хватало воздуха, и стонали, пытаясь отдышаться. На спине Гарри остались глубокие царапины от ногтей. Это была настоящая страсть. Вокруг них то и дело вспыхивали темные искры. Они этого не замечали, зато замечал Снейп, так и не ушедший из картины.

Когда они кончили с протяжными стонами, Гарри утянул Драко за собой на пол.

Где они и развалились на пушистом мягком ковре.

\- Ты придурок, - вяло сообщил Драко. Страсть немного поутихла, возбуждение спало и ему очень захотелось чем-нибудь прикрыться. Но вставать было лень. Поэтому он просто повернулся спиной к Поттеру.

Гарри маневр заметил, но прежде чем что-то сказать, насладился зрелищем: на бедре уже выступали синяки от его пальцев, изгибы тела были очень даже привлекательными, а подсыхающая сперма заставляла воображение гулять по самым темным уголкам вроде бы сытого сознания.

\- Эй, - он придвинулся и обнял Драко, приподнявшись на локте. - Я опять что-то не то сделал?

\- Нет. Просто... - Драко дернул плечом. - Я не одет.

\- Я тоже. Подумаешь.

\- Плебей, - беззлобно бросил Драко.

\- Куда уж мне до благородного Малфоя. Который не так давно махал руками, как маггл.

\- И еще раз врежу, если не заткнешься, - мрачно пообещал Драко.

Гарри засмеялся и сжал его в медвежьих объятьях.

 

***

 

Переезд состоялся через два дня. Ради них открыли крыло замка, которое обычно пустовало, и вычистили большие семейные апартаменты. Зайдя туда в первый раз, Драко даже удивился.

\- Интересно, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь растил тут детей? Жил семьями? - задумчиво пробормотал он, прохаживаясь по комнатам.

Большая гостиная с красивым камином; просторная спальня и прилегающий санузел; просто отличный кабинет с большими окнами и двумя столами; маленькая кухня; и одна пустая комната.

\- Поттер, я все же хочу знать, в чем дело, - махнув рукой в сторону этой самой комнаты, сказал Драко.

Гарри почесал затылок. Он не хотел вываливать это известие вот так, Драко мог неправильно понять.

\- Это на долгую перспективу, - туманно отозвался он. Драко сложил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на Поттера. - Ты главное не психуй.

\- Ну!

\- Это для детей.

\- Каких детей? - моргнул парень.

\- Наших. Не в смысле общих, а в смысле наследников.

Даже портрет Снейпа, один из двух, висевший теперь в новой гостиной, заинтересованно уставился на Поттера.

\- Прости, что? - икнул Драко.

\- Ну, дети такие... Наследники рода... Ну, вот как ты...

\- Я понял! - рявкнул Драко. - Я не о том! Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Или ты хочешь сам мне родить ребенка?

\- Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, - подмигнул Гарри. - Я пока еще не до конца додумал эту мысль. Додумаю, скажу.

\- В категоричной форме?

\- Нет. Но постараюсь убедить тебя, если дело того стоит.

\- И как только Макгонагалл согласилась. Если Попечительский совет узнает...

\- Ну, когда-нибудь он узнает. Но к тому времени мы будем готовы.

\- Готовы?

\- Ага.

\- Говоришь так, словно на войну собираешься.

\- Не хотелось бы. Но мир вне Хогвартса - совсем не такой, как здесь. Не стоит об этом забывать, - спокойно улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. - Кричера что ли забрать сюда...

\- Тебе местных мало?

\- А тебе его жалко никак?

Драко молча фыркнул и снова стал ходить по комнатам. Их вещи уже тоже перенесли и расставили. И получилась причудливая цветовая гамма - красно-зеленая. Пледы двух цветов, кресла, халаты в ванной и даже занавески.

\- Как-то жутковато.

Гарри было до лампочки. Ему гораздо важнее сейчас была реакция Малфоя.

\- Ну как, не сбежишь?

\- Это ты любишь сбегать ночами, Поттер,- буркнул Драко.

\- Не успокоишься?

\- Не забуду.

Гарри кивнул с улыбкой, соглашаясь с его правом злиться. Драко удивился, хоть и не показал этого. Было ли это демонстрацией признания вины или ему стоит настоять на вербальном ее выражении? Драко пока не решил.

\- Неплохо, - признал он, оглядываясь. - Цвета жуткие.

\- Я так понял это - настройка по умолчанию.

\- Что?

\- В смысле, поскольку мы – бывшие ученики школы, магия Хогвартса, видимо, думает, что нам так должно быть комфортнее, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Тебе - зеленый цвет, мне бордовый. Так, - он достал палочку, потом зажмурился. - А что если так? - он взмахнул рукой, и все вокруг поменяло цвет. Стены стали пастельно-зелеными, приглушенными, с серым оттенком. Мебель стала темнее, благородно-коричневой. Отделка везде была серебряной, как и этажерки.

Драко такой вариант понравился гораздо больше.

\- Оставь так, - милостиво согласился он.

Гарри не сдержался и засмеялся:

\- У тебя, наверное, язык когда-нибудь отсохнет, если ты вслух скажешь, что тебе нравится что-то, сделанное мной.

Драко на подобное заявление лишь фыркнул.

Обживались они недолго. Малфой оккупировал кабинет, расставляя и раскладывая бумаги, книги и записи в нужном одному ему порядке, и тут же погрузился в работу, выходя только поесть и поспать. Гарри не трогал его пару дней, но потом не выдержал.

Он зашел в кабинет, подошел к Малфою, встал за спиной, взялся за спинку рабочего кресла и отодвинул вместе с сидящим на нем парнем.

\- Поттер, что ты делаешь? - не понял Драко.

\- Забираю тебя.

\- Забираешь? Куда? Зачем?

\- В постель. Трахаться.

\- Какая постель, Поттер?! - возмутился Драко, когда его закинули на плечо, но вырываться не пытался, словно озадаченный подобной наглостью.

\- Наша.

\- Поттер...

\- Скажи мне, Малфой, а, правда, что темномагические рода знают толк в извращениях?

Собственно, кое-какие записи Драко находил в семейной библиотеке, но тогда его только-только сделали Пожирателем и подобная писанина была последним, о чем он мог думать.

Когда Драко поставили возле постели, он саркастически хмыкнул:

\- А я уж думал, что кинешь меня на покрывала, как в девчачьих романах.

\- Не знал, что ты такое почитываешь, но могу. - Гарри сделал вид, что собирается его снова поднять и Драко отскочил.

\- Поттер, а ты вообще подумал о том, а хочу ли я?

\- А ты не хочешь? - на лице Гарри было написано изумление.

Драко впал в шок:

\- Серьезно, Поттер? По твоему мнению я должен хотеть тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки?! В данный момент я сидел, читал лекции, и не думал о сексе. Вот и пораскинь мозгами, хочу я тебя, пока читаю лекции, или нет!

Выражение на лице Гарри сменилось настоящим ужасом. Губы его задрожали, и он даже шмыгнул носом. Драко едва сдерживался, чтобы глаза его не округлялись.

\- Вот так, значит, да?

\- Поттер, сцена - это прям твое, знаешь.

Гарри посветлел и притянул Драко к себе за талию.

\- Я всегда о тебе думаю. Стоит отвлечься, и я уже вспоминаю, какие мягкие у тебя губы.

\- Так и скажи, что ты просто озабоченный, - фыркнул Малфой. Но вырываться не стал.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся. В их паре всегда так было: Гарри провоцировал, а Драко просто не отталкивал. Но сам не подходил никогда.

\- Почему ты никогда не выражаешь свои желания? Или действительно не хочешь меня?

Драко отвел глаза:

\- Это сложно. Ты же не девушка. Собственно, в ее роли тут я...

\- Бред, Драко. И я тебе уже говорил, мне все равно, сверху или снизу.

А Драко было не все равно, потому что оказалось, что ему тяжело принять однополые отношения, и порой он просто не знал, как себя вести. Хотя с Поттером не было плохо. Наоборот. Он даже иногда боялся, что все это - иллюзия воспаленного сознания.

\- А мне нет, - сказал он и посмотрел на Гарри. - Может, темномагические рода и знают толк в извращениях, но ко мне это не относится. У меня крайне небогатый опыт, как ты знаешь.

\- Я просто Гарри.

\- Ты не «просто Гарри», Гарри, - ответил он. - Ты - Победитель Темного лорда, Национальный герой. Давняя мечта.

\- И теперь я весь твой, - улыбнулся Поттер.

\- Я-то об этом и не мечтал... - буркнул Драко.

\- Но так вышло, - пожал плечами «просто Гарри». - И знаешь, мне все нравится. Моя новая жизнь рядом с тобой. – Он снова приблизился и обнял Малфоя. Тот положил руки на его плечи и снова отвел глаза. - Знаешь, мне начинает это нравиться, - улыбнулся он.

\- Что?

\- Ты. Вот такой. - Поттер легонько боднул его лбом в лоб и наконец-то поцеловал. – И мне надоело без тебя.

\- Да я же живу теперь с тобой! - возмутился, разорвав поцелуй, Драко.

\- Угу. Но я живой и хочу секса. Думаю, ты тоже живой.

\- Да что ты, блин.

Драко зажмурился, когда чужая ладонь сдавила его ширинку.

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - поиграл бровями Гарри. - Не стоит бояться своих желаний. Особенно, когда мне интересно о них узнать.

\- Да ты вообще на редкость любопытный.

\- Скорее, я просто влипаю в неприятности, - Гарри подтолкнул Драко к постели и мягко уронил. Затем стащил с себя мантию, рубашку с пиджаком и жилетом и ботинки.

\- Значит, я - неприятность?

\- Ты - еще та заноза в заднице, - сообщил довольный Поттер, принявшись раздевать Малфоя. - Но меня все устраивает. Так что, расслабься, Малфой. У меня, может, нет сисек, но в остальном со мной не так уж плохо. И отрицать бесполезно, твои стоны, - он склонился над парнем низко-низко, - говорят сами за себя.

Драко и не спорил. На самом деле, его все еще раздражало то, что он почти не мог держать себя в руках, когда они были наедине. Поттер будто знал его тело, словно свое собственное, и целовал, и ласкал так, что удержать стоны было довольно трудно. Чаще всего он кусал подушку и жмурился, стараясь не показывать эмоции. Он так привык. Но Поттеру было плевать, он лез в душу и под кожу, заставлял быть... собой, той частью, что Драко практически похоронил за семь лет одиночества.

Когда его раздели, Драко с легким любопытством стал наблюдать, как разоблачается Поттер. У них обоих было много синяков от недавней драки. И Драко скорее себе язык откусит, чем признается, что вот тогда ему было безумно и удивительно хорошо - больно, жарко и удушающе кайфово, как сказал бы сам гриффиндорец.

Гарри тем временем усмехнулся. Малфой не поставил защитный барьер, и он легко считал его мысли. Стоя голый, возбужденный и лаская себя, Гарри задумчиво смотрел на Драко и размышлял. Он мог легко получить Аваду между глаз позже. Он подошел, опустился на кровать, прижал к себе Драко и поцеловал. Крепко, страстно. Тело Драко быстро стало мягким и податливым в его руках. Не отпуская чужих губ, он плавно вошел и замер, не двигаясь, пока Драко не начал ерзать, а потом начал двигаться часто, толкаясь с силой, не выпуская Драко из объятий.

Он знал, что Драко нравится. Без магии. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в спину, и плотно прижатые бедра говорили сами за себя. И этот засранец еще и кусался.

Казалось, Малфой просто вырубился из реальности, где его совсем недавно оттащили от лекций и рабочего стола, и сейчас, возбужденный и слегка злой от наглости Поттера, он так мстит - молчит и кусается. Да, он именно что молчал. Ни стона, ни звука.

Гарри готов был рассмеяться. Даже в постели это вечное противостояние.

\- Я тебя выпорю, Малфой, - сообщил Поттер, разорвав поцелуй. - Прекрати уже. - В подтверждение своих слов он сильно шлепнул ладонью по бледному бедру и резко и сильно толкнулся. Драко шумно выдохнул. Короткие ногти сильнее вцепились в спину, а Драко вообще отвернулся. Гарри откровенно ничего не понял. И чисто интуитивно повторил недавний маневр, правда, теперь шлепок пришелся на другое бедро. И замер, когда в ответ на этот раздался глухой стон. - Драко...

Малфой оттолкнул его и, тяжело дыша, сдвинулся в угол кровати, глядя огромными глазами.

Гарри пытался понять, что происходит, двинулся вперед. Драко сильнее вжался в спинку. Он видел, как медальон на груди Поттера начал светиться мягким зеленым светом.

\- Драко, - хрипло сказал Поттер, - все в порядке. Ты чего?

Малфой молчал, лишь шало дышал.

\- Драко, - в который раз повторил Поттер. Потом состроил гримасу, и, словно ловец за снитчем, вытянулся, и схватил Драко за щиколотку, а потом дернул на себя, подтягивая ближе.

Он знал, что его ударят. И зажмурился, ожидая этого, когда придавил Малфоя своим телом. Но вместо удара Драко... вжался в него и затих.

А затем хрипло и тихо сказал:

\- Это приятно.

\- Что? - обалдело и так же тихо спросил Гарри, прижимая его к себе, словно ребенка.

\- То... что ты... сделал... сейчас... - Ему было трудно это сказать. Он не хотел и не собирался.

Гарри удивился. Он пригрозил в шутку. А оказывается, Драко приятно? То есть... Ему приятно, когда больно? Гарри, разумеется, знал, что это такое. Помимо жизни у магглов, на его счету было образование, полученное от близнецов Уизли. Он просто не ожидал. Поэтому, нашел губы Драко и поцеловал их, вновь погружаясь в тело.

\- Я подумаю об этом завтра, - ответил он и начал двигаться.

Драко больше не сказал ни слова. Ему и так было чертовски стыдно, а совсем скоро он совершенно забыл обо всем, когда внутри его тела задвигались так плавно и так приятно. Он даже забыл о собственной гордости, когда начал глухо постанывать, кусая руку, чтобы стонов не было слышно слишком явно. Но Гарри лишил его такой возможности и стал целовать сам, бесконечно и очень мягко...

Наступило утро.

Уставший Драко даже не проснулся, как обычно к завтраку, и теперь валялся в постели, обнимая подушку и тихо что-то бормоча. Гарри проснулся с час назад и теперь лежал рядом, рассматривая бледную кожу, изгибы тела и вспоминая о том, что случилось ночью. Потому что обдумать это действительно стоило.

Повернувшись на бок, он осторожно положил ладонь на чужую ягодицу и задумался, вспоминая, как шлепнул по ней рукой. И реакцию Драко.

Шлепки Драко понравились. Будет ли ему самому интересно шлепать Малфоя? Гарри подумал, что не прочь попробовать, хотя никогда ни о чем таком не думал. Но если Драко нравится, почему бы нет.

Он несильно шлепнул по бедру и прижался сзади, потираясь носом о загривок. Он почувствовал прилив нежности и поспешил ею поделиться:

\- М-м, Дракончик, пора вставать. Скоро начнутся занятия. И у тебя первыми семикурсники Слизерина.

Драко проснулся, распахнул глаза, осознал, КАК его только что назвали, и хрипло рявкнул:

\- Совсем охренел, Поттер?!

Гарри тихо рассмеялся, сдвинул его ногу и мягко толкнулся, сжимаясь т давая почувствовать свой стояк.

\- Но десять минут у нас есть...

Драко растерялся. Поттер иногда был настоящим придурком. Но вот к таким... пробуждениям он как-то не привык. Обычно вся их близость сводилась к ночи, когда были задернуты шторы, а за окном светом делилась только Луна.

\- Давай уже, - буркнул, наконец, он.

\- Ты как-то не слишком радостно это говоришь, - сообщил Гарри и вдруг сильно сжал бедро пальцами. Малфой, еще до конца не проснувшись, выдохнул и едва слышно застонал. - О, так, и правда, гораздо лучше.

Смазки почти не было, но Драко не жаловался. Тело было расслабленно, и ощущения оказались приятными, словно яркие вспышки. А когда Поттер вдруг укусил его за шею, он выгнулся и кончил с протяжным стоном.

Гарри, облизнувшись, ухмыльнулся. Коснувшись губами плеча Малфоя, он поднялся.

\- Типси! - позвал он. Пока шел до ванной, появился эльф.

\- Что угодно Гарри Поттеру?

\- Принеси, пожалуйста, два завтрака, Типси.

\- Типси все сделает! - эльф взмахнул ушами и исчез.

\- Драко, вставай! Через пятнадцать минут начнутся занятия!

Драко вздохнул и нехотя поднялся.

За обедом Гарри ему сообщил:

\- Забыл утром сказать. У меня в выходные ЖАБЫ. Мне утвердили список предметов. В субботу утром прибудет помощник министра, чтобы следить за экзаменами. Директор захотела также присутствовать. Поэтому в выходные меня почти не будет. С восьми утра до десяти вечера у меня будут сдачи.

Драко, разумеется, вспылил:

\- И ты «забыл» сказать о таком?! - шипение было натуральным змеиным, Гарри аж восхитился.

Потом наклонился и шепнул:

\- Я очень по тебе соскучусь. Так что потом... могу быть слегка не сдержан.

Малфой подавил в себе желание воткнуть вилку в ногу Поттеру. Затем отвернулся и прошептал:

\- Надеюсь, ты все сдашь.

\- Волнуешься?

\- Не видел, чтобы ты готовился.

\- Не беспокойся, - Гарри коснулся руки Драко пальцами под столом. - Я все сдам.

Драко молча кивнул.

А после занятий отправил сову с письмом Уизли, точнее, Грейнджер, о том, что они могут встретиться в эти выходные.

 

***

 

Гарри был морально готов. К тому, что придется провести два дня по четырнадцать часов, сидя за столом и выводя буквы на пергаменте. Раз в два часа он мог подняться на пять минут, размяться и быстро перекусить. Пока проблем с вопросами экзаменов у него не возникало. Он даже не обращал внимания на заместителя министра, пристально за ним наблюдающего, но улыбался директору, ловя ее взгляды.

Драко в это время отправился в Хогсмид, в «Три метлы», где должен был встретиться с Грейнджер. Когда он открыл дверь, Гермиона сидела одна за столиком, а вокруг сновали старшекурсники. И очень удивленно смотрели на преподавателя Зелий, который из замка никуда никогда не выходил.

Увидев Малфоя, Гермиона поднялась и подошла.

\- Здравствуй, Драко, - чуть улыбнулась она.

Он молча кивнул, затем подошел к стойке и попросил отдельный кабинет. Когда их проводили и принесли пиво, в комнате с уютным диваном и креслами воцарилось молчание.

\- Он знает, что ты пришел сюда? - спросила, наконец, Грейнджер.

Драко подал ей кружку и покачал головой:

\- Нет. Он сдает ЖАБА, и я не стал пока что ему говорить. Потом.

\- Наконец-то решил сдать, - чуть улыбнулась она. - Так и знала, что будет тянуть до последнего.

\- Если бы не занятия по Непростительным, он бы и дальше тянул.

\- Он собирается преподавать Непростительные? - Гермиона была ошеломлена.

\- Шестому и седьмому курсу, - кивнул Драко.

\- И как на это смотрит профессор Макгонагалл?

\- Я не уверен, что она в курсе.

\- Это не слишком правильно. Тебе не кажется? - Гермиона была не очень счастлива это слышать.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на нее, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить.

\- Я не собираюсь с ним это обсуждать. Он - профессор ЗоТИ. Он... тот, кто он есть. Если он считает, что старшекурсники должны знать Непростительные, я с ним согласен.

\- И как он собирается их показывать? На пауке?

\- На мне. И с этим я тоже согласен.

Услышав это, Грейнджер тут же разразилась поучающей тирадой в своих лучших традициях.

Но Драко вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что улыбается, хоть и слегка:

\- Знаешь, мне все же кажется, что Поттер - дурак.

\- Почему? - удивилась девушка.

\- Потому что я до сих пор ему завидую. Спустя столько лет есть те, кто беспокоятся о нем.

Подобной реакции на свои слова он не ожидал - девушка заплакала. Не навзрыд или с воплями, просто из ее глаз потекли слезы. Она достала из сумочки платок и уставилась в окно, вытирая щеки:

\- Я скучаю по нему. Рон скучает. Мы... расстались с ним. С Роном. Все хорошо. Но я знаю, что Рон тоже скучает по Гарри. Почему он так не хочет нас видеть?

\- Я плохо понимаю то, что им движет. Но, кажется, вы просто разошлись во взглядах.

\- Даже если так. Почему нельзя быть просто друзьями? - девушка чуть всхлипнула и схватила кружку с пивом, сделав глоток.

Драко было ее жаль.

\- Мне кажется, он обижен, - сказал, наконец, Драко, делая глоток. - Я не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но то, как это описывает Поттер, очень похоже на обиду. И пока он не может ее перешагнуть.

Гермиона кивнула и сделала несколько глотков.

\- Я признательна тебе, что ты согласился встретиться.

Драко пожал плечами.

\- И спасибо, что отвечаешь на мои письма.

\- Я... понимаю, что ты волнуешься. А мне не трудно, - нехотя сказал Драко.

Девушка улыбнулась:

\- Тяжело с ним?

\- И непривычно, - отозвался он. - Он же гриффиндорец. И парень.

\- А еще он полный профан в отношениях.

\- Больше эгоист. Кстати, он переселил своего эльфа в мой родовой дом.

\- В мэнор? - изумилась Гермиона. Конечно, воспоминания у нее были не самые радужные после пыток Беллатрисы. Но она фыркнула: - Что ж, видимо, Гарри всерьез решил занять прочное место в твоей жизни.

\- Не спросив меня об этом.

\- Но ты не против?

\- Кажется, нет.

\- Я все еще никак не привыкну к мысли, что он сошелся с тобой. Ты же... Драко Малфой.

\- Представь, как я удивился.

\- Он перевез Кричера... Кажется, он сильно в тебя влюблен. Насколько я знаю, он еще никогда ни с кем не жил вместе.

Драко окаменел, хотя лицо его оставалось все таким же равнодушным.

Влюблен? Такое возможно? Их же связала магия… И договор...

Но любовь…

\- Поттер просто делает, что хочет, - наконец, ответил он. - А я не мешаю, пока это не слишком меня бесит.

Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела.

 

***

 

К вечеру воскресенья Гарри был выжат, как лимон. Во время экзаменов у него не возникло сложностей с вопросами, но ему пришлось перелопатить всю свою память. И он даже не знал, что такое возможно. Кое-что вспомнить было совсем непросто, но стоило напрячься сильнее, как информация вдруг всплывала из омута памяти.

Ему сказали, что результаты будут известны завтра вечером. И это было более чем отлично. Он буквально вполз в покои в половине одиннадцатого, на ходу разделся и рухнул в кровать. Драко, наблюдавший за его променадом, сидя в кресле с книгой, прошел следом.

\- Я без сил, - сообщил Поттер. - У меня мозг болит.

\- Чай хочешь?

\- Тебя хочу, но не могу.

Драко хмыкнул.

А Поттер протянул руку:

\- Ложись ко мне. Я хочу тебя обнять и заснуть.

\- Как-то сопливо звучит.

\- Плевать. Иди сюда, Малфой, и побудь моей подушкой.

Драко закатил глаза, разделся и лег. Гарри тут же подполз и устроил его в своих объятьях.

\- Мозг болит, - снова пожаловался Гарри.

\- Но все закончилось. Спи теперь.

\- Угу. Только завтра с утра уроки.

Драко нехотя сказал:

\- Я поговорил с Макгонагалл. Твои уроки начнутся после обеда, утром я тебя подменю. У тебя все равно младшие курсы.

\- М-м, ты - настоящий волшебник, - пробормотал Гарри и потерся щекой о грудь Драко, на которой лежал.

Малфой дернул бровью, а потом положил руку на темноволосую голову и слегка взъерошил локоны. Поттер уже спал.

 

***

 

\- Мистер Поттер, я решил лично сообщить вам о результатах ваших экзаменов, - в кабинете директора его ждал министр Коплин. Высокий мужчина, на вид не старше сорока лет, с темными длинными волосами, собранными сзади в хвост. Он был одет в темно-синюю мантию, выглядел собранным, но поза была расслабленной. В руках он держал свиток.

Гарри посмотрел на Макгонагалл, и директор едва заметно кивнула.

\- Добрый вечер, министр, - вежливо поприветствовал Гарри.

\- Присядем? - министр указал на два кресла. - Признаюсь честно, я хотел с вами познакомиться лично.

\- Вот как? - Гарри сел.

\- Вы победили Темного лорда, спасли нас всех. Но оказались удивительно недостижимы, когда бы мы ни пытались вас отыскать.

\- А вы искали меня? - удивился Гарри. - Я с июля нахожусь в Хогвартсе.

Министр наигранно улыбнулся и сменил тему.

\- Ваши результаты, мистер Поттер. Признаться, я был приятно удивлен, что вы решили получить диплом. Меня беспокоит лишь одно.

\- Что же вас беспокоит, министр?

\- Что именно вы хотите преподавать студентам?

\- Я собираюсь преподавать свой предмет, - улыбнулся Гарри. - В полном объеме. Несколько лет назад Аврорат доказал, что не способен в одиночку противостоять сильному волшебнику и его армии. Меня лишили детства. И я сделаю все, чтобы история не повторилась.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы понимаете, что это очень тонкий лед?

\- Скажите это семьям погибших, министр. Так я могу получить свои результаты?

Коплин внимательно на него посмотрел и протянул свиток.

\- Можете, мистер Поттер. Поздравляю! Теперь вы дипломированы.

Гарри развернул свиток, удостоверяющий, что он сдал ЖАБА на средний балл Выше ожидаемого и является дипломированным волшебником. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Спасибо, министр! Я могу идти?

\- Идите, профессор Поттер. Удачи вам, - пожелал министр.

Выходя из кабинета, Гарри был уверен, что министр задержится, и они с Макгонагалл будут его обсуждать. Но Минерва с годами стала походить на Дамблдора - защита Хогвартса и его людей превыше всего, поэтому он был спокоен. А еще он знал, что в коридоре ошивается Малфой. Высокомерно прогуливаясь. Это грело душу.

Когда он спустился с винтовой лесенки, Драко действительно мерял шагами коридор от стенки к стенке, заложив руки за спину.

\- Ну? - хмуро спросил он.

\- Выше ожидаемого.

Взгляд Малфоя потеплел на пару мгновений. Затем он кивнул и развернулся:

\- Отлично. Тогда идем, пора начинать готовить лекции по Непростительным.

\- А мог просто сказать «я за тебя рад»! - весело крикнул Гарри, но пошел следом.

Лекции они не подготовили. Потому что Поттер смотрел слишком голодными глазами, а Драко уже заранее знал, что так оно и будет.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Да ладно тебе, Драко. Ты эти Непростительные знаешь, как свои пять пальцев. Чего ты боишься? - вопрошал Гарри на следующий день за завтраком.

\- Ничего я не боюсь, - высокомерно отмахнулся он.

\- Ну, тогда пошли! Директор? - позвал он Макгонагалл.

\- Да, профессор Поттер? - она посмотрела на него поверх очков.

\- Уведомляю, что сегодня до обеда у меня и профессора Малфоя общие занятия у семикурсников.

Директор пристально посмотрела, поджала губы, но ответила:

\- Хорошо.

\- Поттер, ты сдурел?! - змеей шипел Драко, идя к классу ЗоТИ.

\- Да расслабься ты, - отмахнулся Гарри. - Лучше сходи за мышами. Они тоже понадобятся.

\- И почему я должен это делать?

\- Наверное, потому что ты на них эксперименты с зельями ставишь?

Драко чертыхнулся и отправился в свою лабораторию. Когда он вернулся с клеткой, в которой пищали четыре мышки, в классе уже галдели старшекурсники со всех четырех факультетов. И, кажется, Талбот что-то не поделил с Гринвудом из Гриффиндора. Их уже вовсю разнимали друзья, а Гарри стоял неподалеку и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на творящееся безобразие. Впрочем, Хаффльпаф и Равенкло тоже развлекались за счет подравшихся.

Драко прошел мимо и спокойно сказал:

\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и Слизерина. - Затем поднялся по лесенке к Поттеру и вручил клетку: - Твой заказ.

\- Спасибо, профессор Малфой, - поблагодарил Гарри и поставил клетку на этажерку. - Класс! Внимание! Урок начинается!

Разговоры мигом прекратились, и воцарилась тишина. Более того, Драко с удивлением увидел, что весь седьмой курс уже сидит на полу и держит в руках тетради и перья. Даже Талбот. Драко впечатлился, хоть и не подал виду.

\- Сегодня очень важный и очень сложный урок. Сегодня я расскажу вам о Непростительных заклинаниях и покажу, как они применяются.

Драко показалось, что тишина вдруг стала гробовой.

\- Профессор Малфой любезно согласился помочь мне.

Послышалось фырканье. Поттер безошибочно определил, кто это.

\- Что-то кажется вам смешным, мистер Ленски? - словно сам Снейп, процедил он.

С задних рядов с пола поднялся пухляк с простоватым лицом и копной русых волос. Магглорожденный. Как преподаватель, Драко знал это.

\- Нет, профессор Поттер.

\- Но только что вы нашли достойным порицания мой выбор кандидатуры профессора Малфоя для помощи. Вам кажется, что квалификация профессора Зельеварения не слишком убедительна для вас, мистер Ленски?

\- Нет, профессор. Но... он же - Пожиратель смерти.

Драко приложил максимум усилий, чтобы на его каменном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Вы совершенно справедливо это заметили, мистер Ленски. И как человек, неоднократно сталкивавшийся в своей жизни с Пожирателями смерти, могу с уверенностью заявить, что профессор Малфой имеет превосходный навык в том, о чем я буду сегодня рассказывать. Садитесь, мистер Ленски. Минус 2 балла с Хаффльпафа.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко и ободряюще улыбнулся. Четыре урока вместе, два из которых принадлежат Малфою; Гарри даже стало жаль Ленски, он был уверен, что Драко отыграется.

\- Итак. Непростительных заклинаний всего три, как вы знаете: Империус, Круциатус и Авада Кедавра. Не думайте, что любой способен овладеть этими заклинаниями. Волшебник или волшебница должны обладать большой силой, чтобы сотворить эти заклинания. Империус - самое безобидное из них. С его помощью можно контролировать действия другого волшебника или маггла, или даже гоблина, можно заставить их сделать все, что вы захотите, даже убить себя. Но этому заклинанию можно научиться сопротивляться, хотя это не так просто, опять же. Круциатус - заклинание боли, по сути, пыточное заклинание, потому что тот, кто ему подвергается, испытывает невероятную боль. Что такое Авада Кедавра знают, я думаю, все. Это убивающее заклятие. А теперь я хочу продемонстрировать, как действуют последние два. Профессор Малфой, - пригласил он.

Драко вдруг совсем перехотел помогать Поттеру. А что если у Поттера получится? И Круциатус, и Авада? Вдруг стало очень страшно. Но он нашел в себе силы и вышел вперед.

\- Круцио! - Поттер взмахнул палочкой. Из кончика палочки вырвался сноп алых искр. Драко стоял, как стоял, ничего не почувствовав. – Авада Кедавра! - Результат был тот же, только теперь сноп искр был изумрудным. - Как вы видите, заклинания не работают, - сообщил Гарри. - Но не потому, что мне не хватает сил, чтобы сотворить их. Главное условие, чтобы заклинания работали, - менторским тоном произнес он и все вдруг начали записывать, - желать этого! В случае Круциатуса, вы должны истинно желать причинить человеку боль и насладиться его страданиями. В случае Авады, вы должны истинно желать убить. В том случае, если заклинание не работает, мы видим сноп искр на конце палочки, что и произошло.

Заскрипели перья.

Талбот вдруг поднял руку:

\- Но профессор Поттер... А как же... ваша история? Мальчик-который-выжил. Вы же выжили после Авады. Это значит, что Темный лорд не хотел вас убивать?

\- В моем случае дело в совершенно иных обстоятельствах. Волдеморт пытался убить меня два раза и действительно желал этого.

При упоминании имени темного мага все в классе ощутимо вздрогнули, даже слизеринцы. И, наверное, только самому Гарри и Драко уже много лет было все равно.

\- Но как же так? - теперь изумилась Калиста, девушка Талбота, с Гриффиндора, как помнил Драко.

\- Меня защитила другая магия, - ответил Гарри.

К слову, Драко тоже хотел узнать, в чем же было дело в действительности, и сделал себе мысленную зарубку спросить вечером. Сейчас же он отошел, сел на подоконник и принялся слушать Поттера дальше. На всякий случай, припоминая один сложный рецепт зелья, специально для Ленски.

Мышкам не повезло. Поттер показывал на них Непростительные. Большая часть учеников впечатлилась. Драко дал общие рекомендации о том, какие зелья могут косвенно помочь. Потом Поттер начал подробнее разбирать каждое из заклинаний, демонстрируя на оставшихся в живых мышах. Потом спросил, нет ли желающих испытать Империус на себе. Драко молчал. Поттер не любил, чтобы им командовали, пусть сам и разгребает потом. Правда, внутри зрело чувство, что он будет иметь непосредственное отношение к разгребанию. Нашлась парочка желающих. Драко сдержался, чтобы не прикрыть лицо руками.

За обедом царила привычная суета, молчаливые семикурсники не слишком выделялись на общем фоне. Поттер был собой доволен.

\- В пятницу еще будет урок у шестого курса, - сообщил он.

\- Тогда четыре галеона. За мышей.

\- Не слишком ли дорого? - весело поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Не слишком.

\- Тебе стало жалко мышек?

\- Сам пойдешь к Хагриду их выпрашивать и объяснять, куда делись предыдущие.

Гарри фыркнул и вернулся к еде. Но потом заметил, что и ученики, и Драко слишком молчаливы. Семикурсники ели и, кажется, даже между собой, почти не разговаривали. А Малфой... был бледен.

Гарри отложил вилку:

\- В чем дело?

\- Все нормально, - Драко поднял на него тусклый взгляд. - Мне нужно в лабораторию, - он поднялся и быстрым шагом покинул Большой зал под удивленным взглядом Гарри.

Запершись в лаборатории, он сел прямо на пол и прикрыл глаза. Все было нормально. Все было хорошо. Но после того как Поттер испробовал заклятия на нем, пусть и в слабой форме, тело начало слегка болеть, затем эта боль пропала и появилась нервозность. А потом он посмотрел на бледные лица учеников. Да, он был согласен с Поттером, им необходимо знать такие вещи. Но... он вот знал, на седьмом курсе он был Пожирателем Смерти. Он был олицетворением зла для многих из тех, кто учится в Хогвартсе теперь.

Ему было жаль этих детей.

\- Что-то я расклеился, - пробормотал он. - Всех жалею. И никому нет дела до одного Пожирателя...

Он не слышал, как дверь тихо открылась и закрылась. Присутствие Поттера он просто почувствовал. Гарри подошел и присел рядом.

\- Это из-за урока? - тихо спросил Гарри. Драко едва заметно кивнул. Гарри нашел его пальцы и накрыл своими. - Я, кажется, не подумал.

\- Я к этому уже привык, - криво усмехнулся Драко. Но руку не убрал. - Мне нужно принять ванную. Я просто устал.

\- Тогда как насчет ванны для старост вечером? Поплавать можно.

Малфой кивнул, словно находясь в прострации.

Гарри поднялся, потянул его за собой и повел по коридору.

\- Ученики разойдутся и сходим.

В комнатах Гарри сам стащил с Драко мантию, рубашку, ботинки и уложил на диван.

\- Отдохни пока.

Драко послушно лег и отвернулся к спинке.

 

***

 

Ванная старост всегда на него действовала волшебным успокаивающим образом. Только здесь Драко мог действительно расслабиться. Чем он и занимался. Поттер сидел на бортике, свесив ноги в воду. Раздетый до трусов. Драко он не трогал, просто сидел, слегка болтая в воде ногами, и улыбался русалке в витраже.

\- О, привет, мальчики, - раздался тонкий голосок Миртл.

\- Привет Миртл! Как дела? – улыбнулся Гарри.

\- О, ты так мил, Гарри! Ты так внимателен!

Драко только рукой махнул, приоткрыв один глаз, и снова затих, качаясь в воде и держась руками за бортик. Положив голову на руки, он словно дремал. Хотя на самом деле он пытался разобраться, что с ним такое вдруг случилось: откуда эта тяжесть в теле, голове, вся эта усталость. Неужели так подействовали Непростительные?

\- А что случилось с Драко? – громко зашептала Миртл. - Никогда не видела его таким.

\- Тут, похоже, моя вина, - вздохнул Гарри. - Сегодня у меня был урок по Непростительным у старших курсов. Драко мне помогал. Плохие воспоминания.

\- У-у-у-у-у, бедняжка Драко, - протянула Миртл, а потом захихикала. - Что же ты его не утешишь?

\- Боюсь получить в морду, - честно признался Гарри. Его настораживал такой отрешенный и тихий Малфой. Как бы не выкинул чего. И как теперь быть с уроками у шестикурсников в пятницу?

\- Но ты же смелый, Гарри, - пропела Миртл, «прижимаясь» к нему. - Ты не должен бояться драконов.

\- Драконов я не боюсь, хотя первая встреча была не самой приятной, - усмехнулся Поттер. - А вон тот дракон, - он кивнул в сторону Драко, - он особенный.

\- Вот как? И в чем же его особенность?

\- Он - не просто дракон. Он - мой дракон.

Дремавший Драко услышал эти патетичные слова и тихо фыркнул. Хотя где-то внутри разлилось странное тепло от этих слов.

Миртл же радостно захохотала, а потом взмыла к потолку и исчезла в недрах канализации.

Гарри снова стал рассматривать Малфоя: каменная спина, широкий разворот плеч, бледная кожа.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что мне так понравится мужчина, - улыбнулся Поттер.

\- Заткнись, - вяло пробормотал Драко. Зевнув, он повернулся и плеснул себе в лицо воды.

\- Ты давно не менял повязку, - кивнув на левую руку, заметил Гарри. Драко проигнорировал его и стал плавать. - Драко, поговори со мной.

\- Ты каким был, таким остался, Поттер.

\- Возможно, - спокойно ответил он. - Но я стараюсь. Даже если это незаметно, - предвосхитив вопрос Драко, добавил он.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что со мной может быть после Непростительных?

\- Я просто не предполагал, что для тебя это имеет такое значение, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- А для тебя не имеет?

Гарри вдруг осунулся и замолчал. А потом произнес:

\- Представь себе маленького мальчика, которого никогда не любили, даже за человека не считали, думали, что он сумасшедший. И ненавидели его всеми фибрами души. Его родители давно умерли, и некому было защитить его. А потом появился мужчина, узник, преступник, крестный, который сразу полюбил этого мальчика, захотел забрать к себе от тех чудовищных магглов, которые его шпыняли всю жизнь. А потом... потом твоя безумная тетка убила его. Тогда я не знал, как правильно накладывать Круциатус, но Белла любезно мне все объяснила, и в следующий раз у меня отлично получилось. Непростительные - самые ненавистные мне заклинания, и они лучше всего у меня получаются. Ну и что?

Драко удивился. Он слушал эту исповедь, такую предсказуемую, а потом это «ну и что?». То есть, Поттеру было все равно?

\- Какая разница, кем мы были, Драко? Главное, кем мы стали.

\- Тогда почему тебе так больно? - Драко подплыл и встал напротив.

\- Мне уже давно не больно, - помотал головой Гарри.

Малфой потом обругает себя мысленно последними словами, но он подошел ближе и положил ладонь Поттеру на загривок, заставив наклониться к себе.

\- Я же вижу. Я могу различить этот взгляд. Я каждое утро вижу его в зеркале.

Поттер дернулся. Но потом спросил:

\- Тогда какая между нами разница?

\- Тебе было что защищать и ради чего умирать. А у меня был только приказ.

Гарри невесело рассмеялся.

\- Не поверишь. У меня тоже.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Драко отодвинулся, чтобы лучше его видеть.

\- Нет, конечно, в Битве я знал, за что умираю. Что если я не убью Тома, он погубит если не всех, то многих. Это был мой долг. Мне всю жизнь в волшебном мире внушали, что я должен его убить. Должен. Спорю, Дамблдор выдохнул, когда Шляпа распределила меня на Гриффиндор. Я ведь должен был быть смелым, храбрым, честным, словом гриффиндорцем. Должен. Понимаешь?

Драко хмыкнул:

\- Дамблдор был интриганом со своими тайнами. Я ненавидел его за силу. Сейчас за нее же уважаю. Но думается мне, он игрался людскими жизнями, и неважно, какова была его цель.

Гарри кивнул и вздохнул:

\- Тяжело друг с другом, да?

\- Очень.

\- Ты просто морочишься, - приободрил Гарри.

\- Неужели? - насмешливо выгнул бровь Драко.

\- Ага. Ты - не самая плохая кандидатура. Меня не пугает твое прошлое. Тем более, я знаю, что на самом деле ты - не такой.

\- Давай не будем об этом, - помрачнел Драко.

\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он подался вперед и чмокнул Драко в губы: - Как насчет бутылочки вина перед сном?

Малфой отстранился, смутившись, но кивнул:

\- Один бокал.

 

***

 

Третью бутылку допивали уже в общих покоях, сидя голыми у камина.

\- То есть, все это - из-за того моего исчезновения? - пьяно улыбаясь, спросил Гарри.

\- Да! - зло рявкнул Драко. Поттер все же заболтал его и вынудил признаться.

\- Я рад.

\- Рад?!

\- Значит, мы поняли друг друга.

\- Я прибью тебя, Поттер! - Драко пьяно кинулся на Поттера с кулаками.

Гарри рассмеялся и поймал его в объятья, с переменным успехом уворачиваясь от кулаков, летящих в лицо.

\- Ох, как мне нравится, когда ты бесишься, - довольно ухмыльнулся Поттер, хватая Драко за руки и устраиваясь на нем сверху удобнее. - Ты всегда тихий, а тут такие страсти!

Малфой клацнул зубами от досады, что его заблокировали, и пьяно надулся:

\- Слезь с меня!

\- Да ни за что!

\- Слезь, говорю! Я... я не хочу!

Гарри поерзал.

\- И почему я тебе не верю, - промурлыкал он.

\- Отвали, Поттер!

\- Будешь брыкаться, свяжу, - пообещал он.

Драко вдруг затих.

\- Свяжу и трахну себя твоим членом. М? Как тебе идея? - Гарри поиграл бровями.

Глаза Драко, большие и круглые, говорили и выражали многое. Но в основном, самый натуральный ужас.

\- А ты чего так испугался? Что свяжу или что твой член окажется в моей заднице? - философски поинтересовался Гарри. – По-моему, и то, и другое выглядит довольно интересно.

Выглядело. Да. Особенно та часть, где про связывание. Драко всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы откусить себе язык.

\- Ладно, - сжалился Поттер. - Для тебя рано переходить ко второй части. Начнем с первой. Инкарцерос!

Невидимые путы сковали Драко по рукам и ногам, лишая возможности двигаться.

\- Поттер! Пусти!

\- Нет, - Гарри слез с Малфоя, перевернул его, уложив на свои колени, и огладил округлые ягодицы.

\- Поттер! Пусти сейчас же!

\- Неа. Ты плохо себя вел. Драться лез, - Гарри несильно шлепнул по бледнокожей ягодице. - Придется тебя наказать.

\- Поттер, - прошипел Драко. За что получил еще один шлепок. Он почувствовал, как твердеет член. И знал, что это чувствует и Поттер.

Гарри был не против заскоков Драко, ему даже нравилось. И он входил во вкус. Ему нравилось оглаживать задницу Малфоя, слушать звонкие шлепки собственных ладоней и ощущать под пальцами, как кожа становится горячее.

\- Хм. Интересно... - пробормотал Гарри.

Драко же готов был провалиться сквозь землю. В голове шумело от выпитого вина, комната слегка вращалась, а возбуждение неожиданно начало растекаться по всему телу от этой звериной недоласки.

Кажется, ему действительно нравится.

И это пугало до мерлиновых подштанников.

Зато Поттеру явно нравилось.

Драко уже привык к шлепкам и даже почувствовал, как тело охватывает блаженство, как вдруг его выдернуло из этой сладкой дремы. Потому что горячий язык вдруг прошелся по горящей коже. Драко дернулся и попытался уйти от прикосновения, но сильные руки прижали его к полу. И снова язык прошелся по горячей, насыщено-розового цвета коже. Контраст оказался удивительным. Язык казался прохладным и Драко буквально зашипел от этой нехитрой ласки, пытаясь вывернуться из крепких магических пут.

\- Поттер... - змеей прошипел он.

\- М-м-м? - разглядывая чужую задницу, пробормотал Гарри.

\- Развяжи.

\- Зачем?

\- Неудобно.

Поттер прищурился:

\- Ты ж сбежишь.

\- Я... нет... не сбегу, - просипел Малфой, пряча лицо где-то в ворсе ковра.

\- Точно не сбежишь? - хитро прищурился Гарри.

\- Точно, - пробурчал Драко.

\- Фините Инкантатем! - произнес Гарри и путы, связывающие Малфоя, исчезли.

Драко с удовольствием отодрал руки от тела и уперся ими в ковер, пытаясь не то перевернуться, не то приподняться. И снова дернулся, когда по ягодице прошелся язык - шершавый против чувствительной кожи. Драко зажмурился и тихо выдохнул.

\- Ведь нравится? - тихо спросил Гарри. - Просто ответь. Я же не издеваюсь.

Малфой повернулся и посмотрел на него мутными глазами. Затем очумело кивнул:

\- Это хорошо...

Гарри облизнулся, а затем с оттягом ударил по подставленной ягодице. Малфой в ответ совершенно точно застонал, приятно и как-то даже бархатно. Гарри ударил еще несколько раз, наслаждаясь дивными звуками, а потом уселся на Драко верхом, приласкал себя и плавно вошел. Малфой уперся ладонями в ковер, плечи его задрожали, но горло родило приятный звук, и Гарри пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не причинить ему боль, потому что не осталось ничего, кроме обжигающего желания двигаться. Но некоторую вольность он себе все же позволил, и вскоре задница Драко оказалась расцарапанной. Вместо возмущений Поттер с легким удивлением слышал довольные гортанные стоны в ответ на свои действия. Он еще мимолетом подумал, как долго и больно его потом за это будут бить. Однако стоны Драко вскоре изменились вновь, став требовательными, и Гарри потерял любую способность мыслить здраво...

Спустя полчаса Драко лежал на ковре задом кверху и приглушенно матерился. Он даже попытался ударить лежащего рядом Поттера, но сил просто не осталось.

Гарри дотянулся до бутылки вина, где еще плескались остатки, и сделал глоток.

\- Мхм! - потребовал Драко и протянул руку.

Гарри передал ему бутылку. А потом и сам перекатился под бок.

\- Спать надо, - сказал он. - Завтра с утра занятия.

\- Мхм.

 

***

 

Утро было превосходным. Для Поттера. И для Малфоя тоже, но не сразу. Сначала он краснел, бледнел и снова краснел, под веселым взглядом гриффиндорца. Потом тот чмокнул его в нос и умотал в душ. Драко был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Но Поттер смотрел на него так, будто ничего и не было. С одной стороны, было обидно, но голос разума в его голове убеждал, что все правильно, иначе он бы и дальше... так относился к случившемуся, к своим желаниям.

Гарри чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. И ему это очень нравилось. Драко вел себя спокойнее, даже раскованнее, обмениваясь с ним легкими улыбками. Гарри ничего не говорил. Последнее, что сейчас нужно - это спугнуть Драко. Пуританином Гарри не был. Скорее, был Малфой.

Лекции по Непростительным у шестикурсников он перенес на следующую неделю.

 

***

 

Профессор Поттер и профессор Малфой стояли рядом друг с другом и изножьями кроватей, на которых в Больничном крыле отдыхали Ловцы команд Слизерина и Гриффиндора, четверокурсники Джейсон Борн и Майкл Кортни. Отдыхали с ожогами и переломами.

\- Я даже не знаю, с чего уместней было бы начать, - словно Снейп, процедил Драко.

\- Думаю, со снятия баллов, профессор Малфой, - предложил Гарри.

\- Минус двадцать пять баллов с каждого факультета,- согласно кивнул он под дружный стон членов обеих команд, сгрудившихся и подслушивающих под дверями.

\- Я даже не хочу знать, зачем вы это сделали, - произнес Гарри. - Думаю, остальное вам скажут ваши капитаны и ваши команды. Устроить такое перед финальным матчем. Хм. Саботаж? - судя по лицам студентов, Гарри если и не попал в цель, то ударил явно близко. - Очень интересно, не так ли, профессор Малфой?

\- А я всегда говорил, что дружба между Гриффиндором и Слизерином ни к чему хорошему не приведет, - вздохнул Драко.

За дверями палаты толпились обе команды в полном составе, игра должна была начаться через час, а замены ловцам не было. Слишком быстро все приключилось.

Макгонагалл тоже была не в лучшем настроении. Перед матчами по квиддичу весь замок стоит на ушах, но энергия детей всегда направлена в одно русло, и что будет, если она сейчас объявит об отмене матча, думать не хотелось в принципе. Ведь дети есть дети.

В палату все же просочились капитаны. Оба парня, высоких и широкоплечих, выглядели, как первогодки на первом экзамене - расстроенно и пугливо.

Драко хмыкнул:

\- Нда, не повезло...

Гарри в это время задумчиво рассматривал Драко. Слишком пристально.

\- Профессор Поттер, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но мне совершенно не нравится ваш взгляд.

Поттер широко улыбнулся:

\- Директор, есть у меня одна идея.

Драко захотелось слинять отсюда, как можно быстрее. Он просто своей пятой точкой чувствовал, что ему не понравится эта «идея».

\- О чем вы говорите, профессор Поттер? - строго спросила Макгонагалл.

\- Я и Драко. Мы - гриффиндорец и слизеринец. Мы оба были ловцами. Да, мы не студенты уже, да и возрастом старше, но в данном случае вы ничем не рискуете. Баланс команд не нарушен. Что скажешь, Драко? Полетаем, как раньше? - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Да ты, должно быть, шутишь! - возмутился Малфой. – Мы - преподаватели!

Однако после слов Поттера оба капитана воззрились с такой надеждой на Малфоя, что он только вздохнул:

\- Директор, вы это позволите?

Макгонагалл поджала губы - слишком явное нарушение субординации - однако выхода она не видела.

\- Я только надеюсь, что вы оба, господа, будете вести себя прилично!

Капитаны сникли, думая, что их ругают.

\- Это я не вам, Шеклс и Хоуни.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

\- Ну, разумеется, директор.

\- Я еще об этом пожалею, - глядя на победный танец обнявшихся от радости капитанов, пробормотал Драко.

Нет, дружба между факультетами к добру не приводит.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Играйте, - разрешила директор.

Новости в Хогвартсе разнеслись быстро, минут за пять. И без того заполненные трибуны, оказались забиты до отказа. Даже учителя во главе с директором заняли место на трибунах. Возражавших не нашлось, всем хотелось посмотреть на соперничество двух профессоров с непростой историей.

Гарри и Драко зависли над полем, поглядывая на игру и высматривая снитч. Удивительно, но сегодня золотой мячик вел себя на удивление странно. Он появлялся отблеском на противоположном конце поля, Ловцы бросались к нему, сплетаясь в сложных виражах - то поднимаясь ввысь, то спускаясь почти к земле. Талбот с придыханием и замиранием сердца комментировал такие моменты, трибуны охали и вздыхали. Ловцы этого, разумеется, не слышали, в их ушах свистел ветер. Но золотой шарик, поманив, исчезал вновь, и Ловцы возвращались на свои прежние позиции.

Команда Гриффиндора вела по очкам. За последние три часа счет замер на цифрах 340:190, в пользу Гриффиндора. Драко первым заметил снитч, первым за ним устремился, спортивная зеленая мантия развивалась за его спиной. Красно-желтой молнией за ним последовал и Гарри. Несколько раз стадион потрясенно вздыхал, когда Ловцы подлетали слишком близко к земле или к опорам трибун. Оглядываясь, Драко видел, что лицо Поттера сосредоточено на снитче; слегка рванув вперед, Поттер оттолкнул его с пути. Драко в долгу не остался. Он вытянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до снитча, и свалился с метлы, но ухватил мячик. Он чувствовал, как золотой шарик бьется в его ладони. Трибуны снова издали вздох, но Гарри рванул вниз, прихватив пустующую метлу, и уже почти у земли ему удалось поймать Малфоя. Драко раскрыл ладонь.

\- Профессор Малфой поймал снитч! - раздался громкий голос Талбота. - И принес команде Слизерина 150 очков. Матч закончился вничью!

Когда Драко оказался ногами на твердой почве, он выпустил мячик и тот, словно дразня, пролетел несколько кругов вокруг головы затормозившего рядом Поттера, а затем рванул в сторону Талбота.

Драко выглядел довольным.

Его команда, впрочем, тоже. Капитан чуть не кинулся ему на шею, но вовремя сообразил, кто перед ним, и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

\- Спасибо, профессор Малфой.

Драко пожал руку:

\- Пожалуй, «спасибо» лучше скажи профессору Поттеру. Это же была его идея.

\- Отчасти, да, - признал с улыбкой Гарри.

Шелкс пожал руку и Поттеру:

\- Спасибо, профессор.

\- Я и профессор Малфой лично проследим, чтобы ваши Ловцы обязательно явились на переигровку, - пообещал Гарри.

К себе они шли в приподнятом настроении.

\- У меня чуть задница не отвалилась, - пожаловался Поттер.

\- Ври да не завирайся, Поттер, - осадил его Драко. - Ты заставил меня пролететь на метле от Лондона до Хогвартса. А это гораздо дольше, чем три часа.

За окном на подоконнике их ждала черная сова. Не обычная, почтовая. Драко, глянув на Гарри, подошел, распахнул окно и забрал письмо. Сова съела предложенное печенье, а мешочка для денег на ее лапе не было. И улетела.

Драко удивленно вертел конверт в руках. От конверта веяло магией, древней магией, он чувствовал. Черный пергамент, серебряные чернила.

«Гарри Поттеру, хранителю» - было написано крупным изящным почерком. А ниже размером поменьше было написано теми же завитушками: «Драко Малфою, хранителю».

Он протянул конверт Поттеру.

\- Твое имя крупнее, ты и открывай.

Ничего не понимающий Гарри взял в руки конверт и тоже почувствовал густую вибрацию, исходящую от письма. Он прочел адресатов, удивился, увидев слово «хранитель», и открыл конверт. Внутри оказалось сложенный вдвое черный лист пергамента, надпись серебряными чернилами на котором гласила:

\- «Уважаемый мистер Гарри Поттер, хранитель, а также уважаемый мистер Драко Малфой, хранитель, настоящим удостоверяю, что вы приглашены на Великий Шабаш, который состоится в ночь на первое мая на горе Карн Мор Дерг. Темномагические артефакты особо приветствуются. С наилучшими пожеланиями, секретарь, Маришка Ваппу». - Гарри поднял удивленные глаза и посмотрел на Драко. - Ты что-нибудь понял? Шабаш? Хранители? Это кто вообще?!

Драко взял письмо, перечитал его, задумчиво потер подбородок.

\- Кажется... кажется это древний праздник. На котором собираются... темные маги, - произнес он. А потом его глаза расширились: - Великий Шабаш! Точно! Я читал про него давно в какой-то книге из нашей библиотеки. Салазар Слизерин очень уважал этот праздник.

\- Ну, я, конечно, смотрел по телеку про шабаши... в фильмах...- пробормотал Гарри.

\- Ваши маггловские штучки.

\- Как будто ты знаешь, что такое великий Шабаш! - передразнил его Гарри.

\- Мы ОБЯЗАНЫ туда попасть, Поттер! - Малфой от переизбытка эмоций схватил его за ворот футболки и принялся трясти. - И только посмей отказаться!

\- Да понял я, понял, - улыбнулся Гарри. - С тобой иногда лучше не спорить.

\- Именно! - Драко вздернул нос, а затем пошел сверяться с календарем. - Ага... Через неделю с пятницы на субботу. Отлично!

Гарри сел на подоконник и принялся наблюдать за чуть ли не скачущим по комнате Драко.

\- А чего ты радостный-то такой?

\- Поттер, - дернул плечом Драко. - Это же ритуал! Понимаешь? Легендарный ритуал и мы можем стать его свидетелями!

\- Темномагический ритуал? Ты поэтому такой довольный? - Гарри с интересом рассматривал Драко, другого Драко - без налета малфоевского засранства. Пылкого, с горящими глазами.

\- Это же честь, Поттер! Великая честь!

\- Оказаться среди колдунов?

\- Не думал, что ты ханжа.

\- Куда уж мне, - рассмеялся Гарри. - С такой-то родословной.

\- А что не так с твоей родословной? - Драко даже замер. - Мать из темномагического рода, отец - чистокровный...

\- Я тебя сейчас ударю...

\- Ай, отвали. И вообще, это действительно большая честь, - Драко, наконец, перестал виться вокруг стола и календаря и сел в кресло. И довольно зевнул: - Я устал. А еще ты мне продул, - он аж зажмурился от удовольствия.

Поттер усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Его радовало довольное лицо Драко. Ему было все равно, что он проиграл. Драко Малфой поймал снитч. Ура! Со стороны могло показаться, что это был дьявольский план, но это было не так. Драко действительно был первым, и едва не свалился с метлы. Гарри даже испугаться успел на миг.

\- Тебя это даже не расстраивает, - наиграно возмутился Драко.

 

Гарри невозмутимо пожал плечами.

 

***

 

Дуэлянты сегодня радовали. За последние месяцы они явно поднаторели в искусстве колдовства. Заклинания - и атакующих, и защищавшихся - получались все лучше. Каждый третьекурсник вполне сносно накладывал защитные чары, хоть они были тонкими и быстро исчезали.

Драко отказался двигаться в ближайшие несколько часов, поэтому Гарри оставил его отдыхать и пошел в Дуэльный клуб. Желающих, несмотря на прошедший час назад матч, было предостаточно.

Однако вечером Драко изъявил желание заглянуть в Выручай-комнату и потренироваться с Патронусом. Он совершенно забыл об этом заклинании в связи с последними событиями, а на горизонте маячили выходные и можно было заняться. Гарри даже удивился такому энтузиазму, но пошел вместе с ним.

Разумеется, сразу у него не получилось. Однако вместо того чтобы злиться или хотя бы расстраиваться, Драко спокойно принимал осознание того, что у него не выходит, глубоко дышал и пробовал снова, раз за разом. Спокойно и не торопясь.

\- Экспекто Патронум!..

Олень появился спустя два часа - тонкий, гордый, серебристый и прекрасный. Но вместо того, чтобы как обычно, обойти вокруг хозяина несколько кругов и исчезнуть, он подошел к Гарри. Обойдя его, стукнул копытцем и снова обошел. Парни с изумлением смотрели на патронуса.

А потом Драко ощутил, как кольцо на пальце снова теплеет.

\- Поттер, твой медальон тоже теплый?

\- Ага. Только я понятия не имею, в чем дело.

Драко прикрыл глаза. И вдруг подумал, что два патронуса - это очень красиво.

\- Выпусти своего патронуса, - предложил он.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Экспекто Патронум! - рядом с оленем Драко появился олень Гарри.

Олени замерли друг напротив друга. В сравнении было видно, что олень Гарри больше и мощнее, тогда как олень Драко был поменьше, но изящней. Патронусы поклонились друг другу. Гарри и Драко переглядывались с одинаковым выражением на лицах, но палочек не опускали, удерживая заклинание. Драко вдруг понял, что, несмотря на то, что вызвать Патронус оказалось непросто, удерживал он заклинание без особых усилий. А потом олени превратились в серебристые облачка и слились в одно большое облако. Которое превратилось снова в оленя, но одного. Большой, могучий, изящные черты во всем, и раскидистые рога на голове.

\- Разве такое возможно? - медленно произнес Гарри, посмотрев на Драко.

\- Не уверен, - пробормотал в ответ он.

Откровенно говоря, Драко был просто в шоке. Про стопроцентное слияние заклятий он не слышал никогда. Это все равно, что Авада Кедавру скрестить с Круцио, но даже Темному Лорду...

\- Поттер, а ведь никому просто не приходила такая идея в голову. Представь, что будет, если такого патронуса выпустить перед дементорами.

\- Азкабан разорится на новой охране, - согласился Гарри.

Они синхронно опустили палочки. Патронус обежал круг вокруг каждого волшебника, а затем просто растаял в воздухе.

Гарри моргнул и уставился на Драко. Который выглядел... как дитя. Снова.

\- Это потрясающе!

Гарри тихо рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Ты находишь это смешным, Поттер? - прищурился Малфой.

\- Это? Нет. Ситуацию, в целом, - да.

\- И что смешного в ситуации? - Драко сложил руки на груди.

\- С одной стороны, я действительно начинаю напоминать самому себе Фродо. С другой, перспектива явно успешного захвата магического мира становится вполне себе достижимой. Не то, чтобы я собирался захватывать мир, я уже говорил, - поспешно добавил Гарри, увидев изменившегося в лице Драко. - Если это, - он махнул рукой в воздухе, словно обобщая, - и правда, магия Слизерина... какая-то ее часть... хорошо, что Том не нашел. Вот это был бы номер. - Гарри замолчал, а потом спросил: - Ты когда-нибудь пил Феликс Фелицис?

\- Зелье удачи? Нет.

\- Слизнорт дал мне его, на шестом курсе. Помнишь?

\- Забудешь, как же, - фыркнул Драко.

\- Оно вызывает легкость в теле и самоуверенность, тебе кажется, что ты точно знаешь, что и как надо делать. С тех пор, как я вернулся в Хогвартс, я все сильнее чувствую нечто похожее. Я просто знаю, что надо делать. И все.

\- Возможно это магия самого Хогвартса. Или Даров. Ты сам по себе слишком необычен и думается мне, загадок с годами будет только больше.

\- И тебе все это терпеть до конца дней своих, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Будешь выеживаться и мое терпение лопнет, - Драко высокомерно задрал нос.

Поттер усмехнулся еще шире, убрал палочку в карман джинсов и подошел к Драко. Обняв его и прижав к себе, он доверительно сообщил:

\- Нет, Малфой. Если ты еще не понял, тебя никто не отпустит.

Драко понял, уже давно. Это-то и пугало. Это знание и его собственное согласие с ситуацией.

\- Придурок, - буркнул он. Однако сам схватил Поттера за ворот футболки и заставил себя поцеловать.

В это время профессор Северус Снейп, поедая ненавистные лимонные дольки, пытался взывать к голосу разума Альбуса Дамблдора, сидя в картине в директорском кабинете.

\- Это неразумно, Альбус, - растягивая слова, говорил Снейп. - Никто никогда не слышал о Шабаше.

\- Не будьте в этом столь уверены, мой друг.

\- Я наслышан о вашей осведомленности. Может, вы поделитесь сведениями?

Дамблдор хитро на него посмотрел.

\- Это очень интересное мероприятие, - сказал он. - Нечто основополагающее.

Снейп с раздражением впился зубами в мармелад.

\- Я очень волнуюсь за двух этих юнцов, - наконец, сказал он.

\- Вам нужно было умереть, чтобы признаться в этом самому себе, Северус, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Да, Гарри и Драко еще очень юны, но уже не глупы, раз смогли преодолеть свою вражду.

\- Вы хорошо уходите от ответа, Альбус.

Дамблдор весело улыбнулся:

\- Им должно понравиться на этом удивительном мероприятии.


	14. Chapter 14

К концу недели Драко начал сводить Гарри с ума. В нем оказалось слишком много энергии, а Гарри оказался к этому не готов. Особенно по ночам, когда, вместо того чтобы спать, Малфой требовал внимания. Гарри вообще крайне удивился, когда понял, что Драко не выпускает его из рук, молчаливо и упорно. Хотя все еще отводит глаза. Сначала его это озадачило, а потом он перестал зацикливаться. Драко, наконец, начал выказывать желание и Гарри точно не собирался спугнуть такую удачу.

В среду вечером у них состоялся непростой разговор. Драко был не в восторге от необходимости снова пережить урок по Непростительным, но признавал необходимость донесения этих знаний до умов студентов. Гарри знал, что ему это еще аукнется, и оказался прав. Понравилось в итоге обоим.

Вылететь на Шабаш они планировали через два часа после ужина. Оказалось, что нужная им гора находится рядом с Хогвартсом. И доберутся они быстро, за час-полтора на метлах. Гарри, одевшийся в маггловскую одежду, сидел в кресле и читал большую толстую книгу, пока Драко крутился перед зеркалом, проверяя, как он выглядит. Гарри никак это не комментировал.

\- Поттер, ты б не позорился.

\- А что?

\- Темный маг, наследник Слизерина. В джинсах. И кедах. Позорище.

\- У нас есть ты. Думаю, этого будет достаточно, - подмигнул ему Гарри.

\- Поттер! Это - Великий шабаш темных магов!

\- Да я уже понял.

\- Тьфу на тебя!

Гарри закрыл книгу и с интересом уставился на Драко:

\- Ты такой забавный. Куда делся налет гадливости и засранства? Хотя продолжай, мне нравится.

Драко подлетел к креслу и склонился над ним:

\- Не советую меня раздражать, Поттер.

Гарри намотал черный галстук Малфоя на кулак и подтянул к себе:

\- А то что?

Он уже не сильно удивился, когда Малфой с тихим рычанием начал его целовать. О, Гарри определенно нравился такой Малфой. И у них было еще около часа.

Сначала Драко сопротивлялся, пытался вырваться и грозился проклясть на ближайшие сто лет. Потом, оказавшись на коленях Поттера, он бормотал о том, какая Поттер свинья и что мантия помнется. Впрочем, он не угадал, мантия еще и порвалась. Но, переодеваясь спустя полчаса, он уже не вспоминал об этом, хотя с недовольным видом косился на усмехавшегося Поттера, чтобы Национальный Герой не расслаблялся.

Через полтора часа они прибыли на гору Карн Мор Дерг. Небольшое плато было огорожено горящими факелами. Гарри увидел несколько огромных кострищ, пока незажженных. Вокруг них прогуливались мужчины и женщины, одетые в темные одежды причудливых фасонов. Создавалось впечатление, что все собрались на фуршет на природе, однако вокруг витала такая насыщенная и густая магия, что сомнений не оставалось - это явно не фуршет.

\- Позорище, - снова пробормотал Драко, рассматривая людей.

Гарри осмотрел Драко: черная мантия, черные же брюки, рубашка и ботинки. И белый галстук.

\- Павлин.

\- Прокляну.

Если честно, они не знали, как быть и куда идти. Однако их самих нашли, не прошло и пяти минут.

\- Наследник Салазара Слизерина, разделивший самого себя с чистой кровью магического рода! - прогремело над поляной.

Мужчины и женщины, молодые девушки и юноши вдруг замерли и обернулись, глядя на Гарри и Драко. Толпа расступилась и из нее вышла женщина удивительной красоты. Ее возраст определить оказалось невозможно. Улыбка дарила ей двадцать пять лет, но взгляд холодных глаз - целую сотню. Она была прекрасна и изящна, как видение.

\- Меня зовут Моргана Савейри и это - мой Великий Шабаш, - она распростерла руки и мягко улыбнулась. - Добро пожаловать, Наследник и его супруг.

Драко был в легком шоке от происходящего, но при слове «супруг» скрипнул зубами.

\- Ни за что, - еле слышно пробормотал он. И когда моргнул, Моргана стояла за его спиной и держала за левую руку.

\- Ты уже принял перстень, - тихо засмеялась она, тронув за пальцы и задев кольцо. И опять ее не стало.

И снова она была перед ними. Женщина передвигалась так, словно не было понятий пространства и времени, и молодые люди просто не могли отследить эти движения.

\- Наконец-то мы можем поприветствовать единственного Наследника, - мягко сказала она, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Единственного? - не понял Гарри.

\- Теперь, да. Я рада, что вы пришли. В этом году будет особенный шабаш. Ну, а пока что… Развлекайтесь, мальчики, - она махнула юбками и исчезла. Все сразу вернулись к своим делам, но то и дело поглядывали в их сторону.

\- Очаровательно, - хмыкнул Драко, чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды. - Супруг. Надо же, какая глупость.

\- Но формально... - начал Гарри.

\- Заткнись, Поттер.

Гарри не среагировал и пробормотал:

\- И что нам делать?

Драко оглянулся. И заметил вдалеке большой навес темной ткани.

\- Пошли, - он схватил Поттера за руку и потащил в ту сторону.

Все оказалось очень официально: навес, шведский стол, плетеные кресла и столики, за которыми сидели и общались волшебники и волшебницы или, точнее, колдуны и колдуньи. Стоило им зайти под навес, к ним стали подходить и здороваться, пожимать руки.

\- Мистер Поттер!

\- Мистер Поттер, рада вас видеть!

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Малфой!

Гарри словно попал в прошлое, когда Хагрид впервые провел его в Дырявый Котел и маги и волшебники вот так же жали руку одиннадцатилетнему мальчику.

К ним подошел официант, одетый в черное, и проводил за свободный столик. Им предложили закуски, а затем подали бокалы.

\- Что это? - принюхался Гарри.

\- Вино, мистер Поттер.

Драко принюхался к аромату и нахмурился:

\- Это не просто вино. Что в нем?

\- Кровь дракона, сэр. Немного.

\- Но зачем?!

\- Она… расслабляет.

\- И где вы достали кровь первородного дракона? - Драко слышал о том, что кровь самых старых, древних драконов может иметь наркотическое свойство, но никогда не видел этому подтверждения в современном зельеварении.

\- На этот вопрос вам сможет ответить госпожа Моргана.

\- Вино подали всем? - уточнил Драко.

\- Да, мистер Малфой, - ответил официант и отошел.

Драко огляделся, а Гарри с сомнением посмотрел в бокал.

\- Так это можно пить? Или не нужно? - он чувствовал себя неуютно. Он снова впервые оказался среди удивительных людей, которые, казалось, знали о нем все, тогда как он даже не представлял, где оказался.

Драко хмыкнул.

\- Вино не отравлено. Вреда не будет. - И отпил из бокала.

\- Ты жив? – Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Нет, помер, - скривился Малфой. - Все нормально с этим вином.

В итоге по бокалу они все же выпили и им подали еще.

\- Странное мероприятие, - оглядывая прогуливающихся колдунов и ведьм, сказал Гарри. - Я совсем по-другому все представлял.

\- Дай угадаю: оргии и жертвоприношения?

\- Ну... Оргии, да, точно были, - поиграл бровями Поттер. Его взгляд странно блестел. Драко приблизился к нему и всмотрелся в зеленые глаза - неестественный блеск и расширенная радужка. В вине явно кровь старого дракона и наркотик медленно начал действовать. Наверное, и он сам сейчас выглядит не лучше.

\- Что? - не понял Гарри.

\- Красивый, - съязвил Драко. - Никак насмотреться не могу.

\- Ну, так давай поцелую. Это лучше.

\- Отвали! - Драко зашипел буквально змеей. - Мы на мероприятии! Веди себя прилично!

\- Ой, это же сам Наследник Слизерина!

Гарри и Драко повернули головы. Перед ними стояла девушка примерно того же возраста, что и они сами, слишком худая блондинка, одетая в черное платье с оранжевыми туфлями. Драко вспомнил про Луну и подумал, что дурацкий стиль Лавгуд, ныне Лонгботтом, явно ей идет, а вот на этой леди смотрится жутковато.

\- Эм... - многозначительно промычал Поттер.

\- Меня зовут Венди! - девушка уже уселась на свободный стул за столик и уставилась на Поттера большими глазами. - Такая честь, наконец, увидеть Наследника!

\- Наконец? - выгнул бровь Драко.

\- Честь? - вторил ему растерявшийся Гарри.

\- Конечно! Столько слухов, и вот наконец-то Наследник посетил...

\- Милая мисс Арно, не думаю, что вы сможете в полной мере объяснить молодым людям свои восторги, - прошелестело над столиком.

Все дружно вздрогнули: Моргана склонялась над Венди и шептала ей на ухо, но слышали это все: - Вас искала сестра.

\- О, простите, - Венди превратилась в раболепную девчонку и, склонив голову перед Морганой, очень быстро ушла.

Ведьма улыбнулась ей вслед, села на освободившееся место и посмотрела на Драко и Гарри.

\- Молодое поколение любит все либо преувеличивать, либо приукрашивать. Не доверяйте этому восхищению. Оно навеяно сказками.

\- Точно так же, как и история Мальчика-Который-Выжил, - спокойно заметил Драко.

Моргана посмотрела прямо в его глаза:

\- Сколько боли. Ваша семья, мистер Малфой, могла иметь многое, однако Люциус был слишком глуп и никогда не прислушивался к советам древней магии, сделав ставку на молодую глупую жажду власти.

\- Откуда вам это известно? Что вы знаете о моем отце?

\- Я знаю гораздо больше, чем вы оба думаете. Но сперва поговорим о том, почему вы все же здесь. - Она сделала знак официанту, и когда он принес вино, начала свой рассказ. - Великий шабаш - это ежегодное событие. Раз в год избранные темные маги собираются вместе, дабы отпраздновать наступление очередного года. Чтобы попасть в число избранных, необходимо обладать неординарными магическими способностями, знаниями, иметь соответствующую родословную и определенный склад характера. Это случается не так часто, всего несколько человек за поколение.

\- Почему я никогда не слышал о Великом шабаше? - спросил Гарри.

\- Ладно ты, почему я никогда не слышал! - возмутился Малфой, вспомнив о родословной.

\- Шабаш не стремится к популярности, хотя темных волшебников становится все меньше. В последнее время «темный маг» означает «злой маг».

\- А это не так? - спросил Гарри.

\- Не совсем так, - уклончиво ответила Моргана. - Темная магия не злая сама по себе. Она древняя, а тогда было другое время и другие ценности. Она сильная, поэтому ее так боятся и не обучают искусству владения. Только древние магические рода сохранили знания, которые передаются по наследству. У вас обоих совершенно изумительная судьба.

\- Изумительная? - фыркнул Гарри. - Ужасающая больше подходит.

\- С вашей точки зрения, может быть. Но, несмотря на то, что ваш род, мистер Поттер, давно забыл о традициях, а ваш род, мистер Малфой, сделал неверный выбор и едва полностью не утратил силу и знания, вы смогли обрести наследие одного из сильнейших магов своего времени. Именно вы.

\- Это произошло случайно, - дернул плечом Гарри.

\- Вы не настолько маггл, чтобы верить в эти сказки, мистер Поттер, не правда ли?

\- С таким же успехом Том Реддл мог найти их.

\- Мог. Но не нашел. А вы нашли. Хотя Люциус Малфой и Том Реддл могли бы стать вами. Но не стали.

\- Я не верю в судьбу, - снова фыркнул Гарри. Драко скосил на него взгляд, припомнив, что на зимних каникулах именно Поттер задвигал ему что-то про судьбу.

\- Тогда вам стоит больше читать, - улыбнулась Моргана. - Древние книги хранят много знаний о том, что такое Судьба и как она выделяет своих избранников.

\- Так что теперь? Мы - элита?

\- Вы и так были элитой, мистер Поттер. Вы и ваш супруг.

\- Я не его супруг! - возмутился Драко, снова услышав это обращение.

\- Ошибаетесь, мистер Малфой, - улыбнулась Моргана. – Вы - половина одного целого. И без этой половины вряд ли бы мистер Поттер обрел силу Салазара. О, у него была поистине великая сила.

\- Вы были знакомы?

\- Я была его женой.

\- Так вам же... Сколько вам лет?! - Драко ощутил как ему плохеет.

\- Женщине не задают подобные вопросы, - улыбнулась Моргана. – Вам ли не знать, мистер Малфой. Однако отвечу так: я обрела силу, которая дает мне право столько жить.

\- Силу?! - Гарри вдруг осенило. - Тогда почему вы не остановили Тома? Вы могли, я ведь прав?

\- Да. Но мне нельзя было этого делать. Это была ваша война, мистер Поттер. Хотите вы того или нет. Вы были рождены, чтобы пройти эту войну, и никто не мог вмешаться.

\- Но Дамблдор вмешался!

\- О, его место тоже было определено Судьбой и связано с вами, - ведьма допила вино. - Теперь вы - часть магического общества, каждый член которого обладает силой на порядок выше любого колдуна современности. Однако запомните: используйте эту силу с умом. То, что незримо, не может навредить. Со временем вы поймете. А сейчас я должна вас покинуть. Луна встает в точку силы и скоро начнется ритуал.

\- Слушай, Малфой, - сказал Гарри, потирая лоб, когда Моргана ушла, - в мэноре глубокое подземелье?

\- Глубокое. А тебе зачем?

\- У меня вдруг появилось странное желание спрятаться как можно глубже.

\- Вот как, Поттер?

\- Ага. Словно, я снова узнал, что я - крестраж.

\- Только в этот раз силы у тебя побольше. Успокойся, Поттер. Это не тайное общество.

\- Да? А очень похоже.

\- Нет. Я мало что знаю о Великом шабаше, но как я понимаю, это просто ритуал празднования года, силы и принятие к себе новых магов, а таких, как слышал сам, очень немного. Они просто хранят свои древние традиции и приобщают молодежь.

\- А я смотрю, тебе все нравится.

\- Конечно. Я тут неподалеку заметил заместителя министра магии Болгарии и одного писателя. Как ни крути, а элита.

\- Угу, и ты в своей тарелке.

\- Пошли. Я хочу увидеть сам ритуал, - Драко поднялся и, взяв Гарри за руку, потащил за собой.

Гарри даже удивился, но сжал пальцы Драко сильнее.

Волшебники, точнее, колдуны стали собираться вокруг костров. Среди трех из них, которые только начали зажигать, располагалось небольшое возвышение, на которое ступила Моргана.

\- Мои дети, возлюбленные и друзья! Сегодня мы собрались вновь, чтобы приветствовать дарованную нам силу! - Ее голос гремел, словно сталь, но вместе с тем обволакивал, точно пух. Драко, слушавший внимательно, ощутил, как по телу разливается тепло. В небо взвились костры зеленого пламени. - Мы вновь собрались, чтобы приветствовать жизнь и защитить ее! Настало время сеять! С нами Наследник Салазара Слизерина и его супруг, и с их помощью в Британии установится мир! Горите! - воскликнула она, и огонь вспыхнул сильнее, с гулким треском поедая дрова. - Очистите оставшуюся скверну! Пусть на пепле прошлого взойдет новое семя!

Гарри чувствовал, что внутри стало очень легко, мысли замедлили свой бег. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Драко, отмечая про себя его аристократический точеный профиль. Драко же внимательно смотрел и слушал. Ему не давала покоя мысль о драконьей крови. И вскоре он понял, для чего она нужна была тут.

Когда Моргана вновь воздела руки к небу, заиграла музыка – ритмичная, барабанная дробь с вплетением флейты и чего-то струнного. Дикое сочетание рождало странный ритм. Вскоре гости задвигались под эту музыку. Образовалось три круга вокруг костров.

Музыка и наркотик. Драко подозревал, что это было сделано специально. Но для чего?

\- О, тебя трудно обмануть, да, Мастер Зелий? - Моргана явилась перед ними словно из воздуха. Склонившись над Гарри, она легко поцеловала его в лоб, и этот невинный жест задел внутри Драко что-то темное и злое. - Не бойся, Супруг. Мне не нужен ни он, ни ты. Мне нужна сила. Этой ночью высвобождается магия, которая укрывает Британию и дает защиту.

\- Защиту?

\- Да. От Зла. Темный Лорд должен был родиться, и должен был быть побежден. А мы должны защитить то, что есть. - Она повернулась к Драко и шепнула ему на ухо: - Этой ночью возможно все. Загляни в себя, Драко Люциус Малфой. А сейчас... о, вы принесли Дары! Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Колдунья взяла молодых людей за руки и подошла к центральному костру.

\- Закройте глаза. Почувствуйте Дары Салазара и направьте их магию в этот огонь. Чтобы он горел ярче. Чтобы наши сердца пылали страстью и жаждой. Чтобы мы знали, кто мы есть! - Моргана воздела руки в небо.

Гарри стушевался. Но Драко... Он подошел к Поттеру, взял его за руку и повернул к себе.

\- Эти Дары смогут действовать, как нам нужно, только вместе, - он приблизился и поцеловал Гарри. Он просто ЗНАЛ, что нужно делать.

Толпа вокруг зашелестела, начали раздаваться слова и напевы на древнем языке, которого ни Гарри, ни Драко уже не знали. Но им это и не было нужно. Кольцо и медальон почувствовали друг друга и то, что их соединяет. Они стали нагреваться, а затем вокруг наследников стали мерцать искры, превращаясь в нити. Эти нити протянулись ко всем кострам и как только коснулись огня, он изменил свой цвет, став ярко-алым.

\- Свершилось! Сила Салазара Слизерина с нами! - запела Моргана. - Да благословенны будут его наследники! Да благословенна будет земля Британии!

Драко напоследок лизнул нижнюю губу Гарри и отстранился:

\- Кажется, мы помогли.

Гарри чувствовал себя пьяным.

Моргана снова оказалась перед ними, легко поцеловала в губы каждого и растворилась в воздухе, чтобы появиться среди других магов и колдунов. На этом шабаше было немало древних родов, древнее, чем Малфои, ведущих свое начало от Египта и Ливии, где по преданиям и зарождалась первая магия. Когда Моргана воздевала руки в небо, появлялись новые амулеты и артефакты, которые точно так же вливались в потоки огня и магии, и совсем скоро место шабаша гудело энергией и первородной магией. Она не была ни плохой, ни хорошей. Она была очень мощной.

\- Что за бред... - пробормотал Драко и повернулся к Гарри. - Столько магии... Но зачем?

Гарри моргал. А потом начал улыбаться.

\- Идем! - он схватил Драко за руку и потащил к ближе к огню. - Я хочу танцевать.

\- Это наркотик... - попытался сказать Драко, прежде чем волна легкости и веселья поглотила и его, и он перестал задумываться над тем, зачем Моргана высвобождает столько древней магии с помощью людей и артефактов. И только позже он поймет, что этот Шабаш - не просто ритуал, а защита, которая раз в год опускалась над всей Британией, даруя ей еще год.

Да, вероятно, виной всему был наркотик. Но древние ритуалы всегда проводились с использованием розничных опиумных веществ. К середине плясок Драко остался лишь в рубашке и брюках - от костров шел самый что ни на есть настоящий жар. Поттер же просто стащил толстовку и повязал ее вокруг бедер. Поначалу их движения были неуверенными, но, подсмотрев за остальными, они просто начали повторять за ними движения. Тела их наполнились легкостью и благодатью. Драко чувствовал, как тяжесть, что давила внутри столько лет, стала легче, а потом и вовсе исчезла, впервые.

А потом Гарри неожиданно увидел, как Драко улыбается. Сначала он даже решил, что ему почудилось, но улыбка не сходила с губ Малфоя - настоящая, какую никто и никогда не видел раньше - в этом Гарри был уверен.

\- Что? - прокричал Драко, делая какое-то сложное па.

\- Ничего! - радостно улыбнулся Гарри. - Все просто отлично!

Пляски были долгими и безумными. Наверное, вот так же древние люди танцевали вокруг костров. Сначала это удивило, но потом и этой мысли в голове не осталось.

В какой-то момент Драко, взглянув на Поттера, ощутил что-то странное внутри. Что-то темное, но вместе с тем жаркое и приятное. Темное возбуждение. Разве так бывает?.. Особо не думая, что делает, он схватил Гарри за руку и потащил прочь от костра.

\- Эй! Ты куда?! Там же так весело! - Гарри улыбался как идиот.

Драко не слушал его вопли и вел все дальше, пока они не оказались в темноте среди больших валунов и кустов.

\- А теперь заткнись, Поттер! - хрипло велел Драко, вдавливая его спиной в камень и жестко целуя.

Удивление Гарри было быстрым и испарилось, стоило ощутить во рту чужой язык. Он быстро поддался, включаясь в своеобразный танец языков, слыша в отдалении музыку, под которую двигался весь шабаш. Он хотел было прижать к себе Малфоя, но не смог, потому что чужие руки уже хозяйничали под футболкой, оглаживая кожу и хватаясь за бока.

Малфой кусался. Чертов слизеринец умудрился его укусить за губу, за ухо, а потом перешел к шее. Руки довольно ловко расправились с ремнем и пуговицей на джинсах, и уже через несколько мгновений Гарри ощутил на бедрах холодок ночного ветра, в то время как шустрые пальцы ласкали его стояк.

\- М-малфой... - пробормотал Гарри. – Ты... чего?

\- Заткнись пока я добрый, - грубовато велел Драко. Затем схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе спиной.

До Гарри начало доходить, что происходит.

\- Эй, Малфой!

\- Да замолчи ты уже, - Драко пинком заставил Гарри сильнее расставить ноги и ниже спустил его джинсы и трусы на бедра. А затем принялся расстегивать свои брюки.

Если Поттер и удивился, то никак это не выказал. Он расслабился и уперся руками в камень.

\- Жестокий ты, Малфой, - сообщил Гарри, обернувшись через плечо. - Но мне нравится.

Драко схватил его за шею и повернул лицом к камню. Чтобы не отвлекаться и не думать. Возбуждение было иррациональным, как и все остальное, что он чувствовал. В голове шумела кровь, он мало что осознавал. Только чувствовал желание, жажду и знал, что утолить ее сможет лишь с одним человеком.

Когда он расстегнул брюки и спустил их на бедра, то глубоко выдохнул, сконцентрировавшись на этом ощущении лишь на мгновение. Схватив Поттера за бедра, он огладил чужую задницу.

\- Смазку... - начал было Гарри, и тут же взвыл. Боль ощущалась даже сквозь наркотический дурман. И все равно эту боль он ощущал отстраненно. А вот член внутри и жаркое дыхание на загривке были яркими ощущениями, дарившими дивный букет эмоций. И сильнее всего Гарри чувствовал невероятную нежность и окрыляющую радость. Драко сам захотел сделать то, что он делал, причем матерился сквозь зубы, шипя не хуже змеи. Гарри даже умудрился хихикнуть, за что получил укус в шею, но возня Малфоя за спиной была слишком забавной, чтобы молчать. Первые фрикции не принесли никаких приятных ощущений, а вот потом... Гарри откинул голову и застонал, чувствуя, как внутри двигается член, приносят саднящее болезненное удовольствие.

А Драко вообще не думал. Он не мог. Краешком сознания он знал и понимал, что это наркотик и магия шабаша в огромном количестве побуждают его делать то, что он делал, и позже ему будет стыдно. Но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо.

Когда он прижался сильнее и замер внутри чужого тела, ему пришлось сильно зажмуриться, чтобы немного прийти в себя и не кончить.

\- Супруг, значит... Ладно. Только уж по всем правилам, - пробормотал он. И снова начал двигаться.

В отличие от самого Драко, Поттер не стеснялся. Он не сдерживался в выражении своих эмоций, а потому стонал громко и протяжно, не так, как раньше. Эти стоны заставляли кровь Драко бурлить, хотелось двигаться быстрее и быстрее с каждой секундой. Наверное, он это и делал, потому что стоны становились громче, протяжнее и в какой-то момент стали непрерывными. Одной рукой Поттер упирался в камень, а второй то хватал Драко за бедро, то за волосы, сжимая в пальцах светлые пряди. Драко это злило и будоражило, движения становились еще резче и отчаяннее.

Это было похоже на сумасшествие.

Они оба это знали.

И оба этим наслаждались.

И, наконец, их настигло острое удовольствие, яркой белой вспышкой среди ночи, костров и странной музыки.

Двинув бедрами в последний раз, Драко уперся лбом в спину Поттера и улыбнулся улыбкой сумасшедшего. Затем протянул руку и коснулся чужого члена, чувствуя на пальцах липкую влагу. Ему неожиданно понравилась мысль, что в заднице Поттера его сперма и будет там до тех пор, пока они не вернутся домой.

Стоило Малфою отпустить его и Гарри сполз на землю. Он сидел голой задницей на едва появившейся после зимы траве и упирался руками в землю. И молчал.

Драко упал рядом. Ему показалось, что оргазм вымыл часть наркотика из организма, потому что сейчас мыслил он яснее, чем когда притащил Поттера сюда. Шало дыша, он смотрел на спину перед собой, замечая легкий тремор мышц. Он хотел позвать Поттера, но тот заговорил первым:

\- Ну, ты даешь, Драко.

Ему должно было быть стыдно. Должно. Но вместо этого по телу разливалось сытое удовлетворение. Наконец, поняв, в чем дело, и что он только что сделал, Малфой с огромными глазами уставился на Поттера, потом прикусил губу и отчаянно заматерился. Про себя.

Гарри даже смотреть не нужно было, чтобы все понять. И даже магию использовать.

\- Брось. Это же... было хорошо, да.

\- Ты больной? - отчаянно прошептал Малфой. - Это же насилие!

\- Дурак ты, Драко, - Гарри бросил на него взгляд через плечо. - Насилие - оно насильно. А я вроде бы и не сопротивлялся.

\- Это драконья кровь...

Поттер вдруг тихо засмеялся и смеялся долго, Драко даже рядом присел, заглядывая в лицо, проверяя, все ли в порядке или Поттер уже умом тронулся.

\- Какая кровь, Драко. Я не настолько был не в себе, чтобы не понимать, что делаю.

\- Зато я, по-моему, не соображал... - буркнул он.

Гарри схватил его за шиворот и повалил на себя. А потом улыбнулся:

\- Ты соображал. Ведь ты хотел. И не кого-нибудь, а именно меня. Мне этого достаточно. И потом, ты был неплох.

\- Неплох?! - возмутился Драко.

\- Ладно-ладно, ты был великолепен!

\- То-то же...

Гарри поудобнее устроился на траве, обнял Драко и уставился в небо. Он краем уха слышал, как Драко накладывает на обоих согревающие чары и возится, устраиваясь удобнее.

\- Мне, правда, понравилось, - решил все же уточнить Гарри.

\- Ладно, - пробормотали ему куда-то в шею.

Гарри улыбнулся сам себе.

Спустя час они вернулись к кострам. Оказалось, что шабаш продолжается, правда, людей стало меньше. Кто-то танцевал под слышимую лишь ему одном музыку, кто-то праздновал, отовсюду слышались смех и пение.

\- Наслаждаетесь ночью, мальчики? - улыбаясь, поинтересовалась появившаяся рядом с ними Моргана.

Драко порозовел против воли, а Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Да, спасибо. Интересно у вас тут. А где остальные?

\- Предаются магии предков. Делают то, что им хочется. Кто-то любит. Кто-то охотится.

\- Охотится? На кого?

\- Кто на кого, - пожала плечами Моргана, присаживаясь рядом. - Кто ищет славы. Кто - врага. Но поутру каждый получает желаемое. Может, и вам как-нибудь поохотится? Раз уж с любовью вы разобрались.

\- Вы все знаете, да? - дружелюбно спросил Гарри.

\- Это все же мой шабаш. И потом, я вижу, как изменилась ваша магия.

\- И как же?

Моргана наклонилась и провела пальцами по щеке Драко:

\- Ты, наконец-то, принял свою Судьбу. И тебе она нравится.

Драко отвернулся:

\- Дело не в судьбе.

\- Если не в ней, то в любви.

Драко не выдержал. Он вскочил на ноги, буркнул:

\- Прошу прощения, - и отошел от шатра, скрывшись среди валунов.

Моргана откинулась на спинку стула и весело засмеялась:

\- Молодость так прекрасна!

\- Вы бы поосторожнее с такими словами, - попросил Гарри. - А то меня дома ждут скандалы.

\- И любовь, - Моргана поднялась и подошла к нему. Склонившись и поцеловав его в лоб, она сказала: - Думаю, для первого раза вам достаточно. Если захочешь мне написать или поговорить со мной, отправь сову для Морганы.

Он подняла Гарри, держа за руку, и толкнула в ту сторону, куда исчез Драко.

Малфой стоял за камнем, прислонившись к нему. Глаза его были закрыты. Гарри видел, что он хмурился.

\- Мне словно снова одиннадцать и я впервые попал в магический мир, - встав рядом, сказал Гарри. - Былого восторга уже нет, но интерес есть точно. Магический мир оказался сложнее, чем я думал, даже спустя столько лет. Мне нравится, - он посмотрел на Драко. Тот только кивнул в ответ. Гарри встал рядом с ним и внаглую засунул руку в его карман, сжал его пальцы и уставился в небо. - Мне понравилось. И ты понравился. Такой настоящий.

\- Заткнись, пока не ударил, - процедил сквозь зубы Драко.

\- Я переживу. Хочешь, ударь.

Драко повернулся и посмотрел на Поттера, как на безнадежного.

\- То, что случилось... Это кровь дракона. Наркотик.

\- Нет, Драко. То, что случилось, не только наркотик, но и твое желание. Наше желание. И еще раз скажу, было круто.

Драко вздохнул.

\- Пойдем домой? - предложил Гарри. - Нам тут больше делать нечего.

\- Уверен?

\- Да. Моргана сама сказала, что мы можем уйти. Хоть и хотел свалить я, но необходимо сейчас это тебе.

Драко был только рад покинуть шабаш в абсолютном смятении от всего случившегося.

 

***

 

Драко проснулся один. Поттера не было. Он огляделся и краем уха уловил приглушенный разговор в соседней комнате. Прислушался, но слов разобрать не сумел. Выбравшись из кровати, он накинул халат и пошел в гостиную.

\- ...красивая. Я, правда, не совсем понял, что это за магия, которая позволила ей жить чуть ли не со времен Мерлина, - говорил Поттер, обращаясь к портрету Снейпа. Нарисованный Снейп сидел за столом, сложив руки домиком перед собой и внимательно слушая. - Вообще, странное место. Темные волшебники. Правда, они совсем не похожи на Тома.

\- Том Реддл создал тьму сам, - отозвался Снейп. - Но по факту любая магия - это всего лишь сила.

\- Вот когда-то Том сказал мне то же самое.

\- Но он был прав. Магия - это сила, но как ей распоряжаться, решает уже сам волшебник.

\- Тогда чем отличается темная магия от светлой?

\- Методами достижения целей. Белой магии характерен гуманизм, а темной - эгоизм.

\- Времени девять утра. Вам чего не спится? - Драко зевнул и упал на диван.

\- Мы старались не шуметь, чтобы не будить тебя, - тепло улыбнулся Гарри, протянул руку и погладил Драко по голове. Тот даже не фыркнул. Гарри посчитал, что это добрый знак. - В общем, как я уже сказал, я не думал, что у нас так много темных волшебников. Совсем не похожих на Тома. И они совсем не хотят, чтобы о них узнали. Впрочем, их и так не найти. Ну, если только знать лично. Кофе хочешь, Драко?

\- Да, - ответил тот.

Гарри подсунул ему чашку.

Драко вскинул бровь:

\- А ты у нас сегодня за эльфа подрабатываешь?

\- Только ради тебя

Малфой фыркнул уже в чашку. Сделав первый глоток, он блаженно зажмурился. А потом понял, что он устал и не хочет сегодня вообще ничего делать. В лучшем случае, он будет лежать на этом диване и читать. А в идеальном, просто спать.

\- Ваш рассказ, мистер Поттер, чрезвычайно интересен, - заметил меж тем Снейп. - Защитные чары над островами от темных волшебников. Признаться, рассказанное вами противоречит всему, что я знал.

\- Я вообще об этом ничего не знал, - напомнил Гарри. - Но оказалось, что эти колдуны - милые люди. И почему-то все они знали меня, точно так же как когда-то все меня знали, когда одиннадцатилетний я оказался впервые в «Дырявом котле».

\- Ну, это-то как раз не удивительно. Эти темные маги скрывают от волшебного мира свою истинную суть, но это не значит, что они не читают «Пророк», не работают в магических структурах...

\- Да-да, замминистра Болгарии там тоже был! - напомнил Драко, отставляя почти не тронутую чашку кофе. Затем устроился удобнее, подложил под голову подушку и вытянул ноги, уложив пятки на коленях Поттера. - Вы продолжайте, я пока вздремну.

Гарри положил руку на ноги Драко на своих коленях, и этот жест казался естественным, словно он всегда так делал. Драко ничего на это не сказал, лишь пошевелил головой, укладывая удобнее.

Снейп так удивился, что так и замер - с вытянувшимся лицом. Драко уже сопел, когда Северус тихо сказал:

\- Никогда бы не подумал...

\- Что? - не понял Гарри.

\- Драко. Он... смирился.

Поттер улыбнулся:

\- Я бы назвал это иначе. Он просто перестал бегать от самого себя.

\- Это и настораживает, - Северус вздохнул и снова начал расспрашивать про шабаш.

Гарри охотно отвечал, укрыв ноги Драко пледом, но где-то через полчаса сам начал клевать носом.

Еще через полчаса в комнате царила тишина, а Снейп отправился к Дамблдору. По правде сказать, даже в нарисованном виде его уже тошнило от лимонных долек из мармелада, но он все же решил обсудить с бывшим директором шабаш.

Дамблдор с удовольствием его слушал, поедая лимонные дольки и пичкая ими Снейпа, хитро улыбался и смотрел в ответ поверх очков-полумесяцев.

\- Как я и говорил, мальчикам понравилось на Великом шабаше, - вынес он вердикт. - Как я и предрекал.

\- Да, как вы и предрекали, - Снейп начинал терять терпение. - Меня... удивляет, что вы об этом знали. Хотя, пожалуй, после всего, что было, мне не следует удивляться. Надеюсь, ваши интриги хотя бы не закончатся и их гибелью тоже, - горько добавил он. На мгновение ему показалось или улыбка Дамблдора померкла?

Но в следующую секунду старик солнечно улыбнулся и сказал:

\- У меня отличное предчувствие! Этим двоим суждено было испытать то, что они испытали, чтобы обрести покой.

\- Это рядом-то друг с другом? - Снейп был настроен скептически. – Когда-нибудь они друг друга покалечат.

 

***

 

Драко проснулся от того, что ему жарко. Разлепив глаза, он понял, что с одной стороны зажат спинкой дивана, а с другой Поттером, который спеленал его в плед и теперь счастливо обнимал во сне, пуская слюни на диванную подушку.

«И я заключил договор вот... с этим!» - мрачно подумал еще не проснувшийся до конца Драко.

На самом деле, Гарри не пускал слюни. Он лежал, склонив голову вниз, рот его был приоткрыт, очков не было. Вид одного из самых сильных волшебников был самым что ни на есть умиротворенным. Как бы Драко ни старался, а иногда он действительно старался, у него не получалось вывести Поттера из себя. Поттер прощал все его выходки, его пренебрежительное отношение, дарил подарки. Хотя ради приличия стоит отметить, что однажды Драко все уже удалось вывести Поттера из себя. Это стоило ему трех не слишком приятных дней и ночей в одиночестве. Поттер, похоже, имеет на него определенные виды, и отказываться не собирается. За последние девять месяцев, по крайней мере, отношение Поттера к нему не изменилось. Даже после вчерашнего. Драко мигом проснулся, когда вспомнил, что он сделал вчера. Ему было противно от самого себя. Но Поттер наоборот вел себя так, будто ничего экстраординарного не случилось.

Драко приподнял руку, привычно чувствуя защитные щиты, правда... Он несколько раз провел рукой сквозь щиты. Они явно стали толще. Гарри, не просыпаясь, поймал его за руку и прижал к себе. Драко только вздохнул, но послушно улегся обратно. Ему просто было лениво ругаться и будить этого придурка, да.

Он уже начал снова дремать, когда его шеи коснулись теплые губы, а чужая рука полезла под халат, оглаживая бедро.

\- Поттер, - тихо зашипел Драко.

\- О, «уровень-змейка»,- хрипло рассмеялся Гарри. - Жаль, ты не настоящая змея. Глядишь, я смог бы тебя укротить, - улыбаясь, добавил он на парсельтанге.

Драко слышал лишь пронизывающий до костей тихий шепот, от которого все тело покрывалось мурашками. После слияния, способность говорить со змеями ему не передалась.

\- Шкура василиска, - вдруг произнес Драко.

\- Что?

\- Ты обещал мне шкуру василиска. Летом. Уже весна. Мне нужна шкура, - отчеканил Драко, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на горячую ладонь на бедре.

\- Вот прямо сейчас? - ехидно уточнил Гарри.

\- Ну-у-у...- ладонь стала продвигаться еще выше и голос Драко упал на пару октав. - Завтра воскресенье... Смогу поставить пару экспериментов...

\- Ну, тогда я принесу ее тебе перед завтраком. Или сегодня вечером, - Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя дрожь чужого голоса. Уткнувшись носом Драко в шею, он принялся целовать теплую кожу.

Самого себя обманывать было бесполезно. Драко даже не пытался сопротивляться. И словно назло отчасти причиной тому было чувство вины.

Поттер свое обещание сдержал. И позже отправился в Тайную комнату. Правда, Драко пошел с ним, заявив, что едва ли профессор ЗоТИ знает, сколько именно шкуры нужно профессору Зелий для экспериментов. Поттер не возражал и никак не отреагировал. От комментариев о размере сумки для шкуры он тоже воздержался. И с равнодушным видом взирал на то, как Драко собирает кости и выдергивает пару клыков.

 

***

 

Авроры появились в Хогвартсе за несколько дней до выпускных экзаменов. Макгонагалл лично проводила двоих крепких мужчин с суровыми лицами в форменных мантиях к профессору Малфою. Драко несильно удивился, когда их увидел. Он догадывался, что это вопрос времени. Он догадывался, что они придут именно к нему. Не к Национальному Герою же, особенно после его личного знакомства с министром. А его не жалко пустить в расход. Драко знал, что дело в Дарах Слизерина.

\- Имейте в виду, меня это совсем не радует, - посчитала нужным заметить Минерва.

\- Мы отметим это в рапорте, директор Макгонагалл, - сухо ответил один из авторов.

\- Я сообщу профессору Поттеру, - заверила она Драко. - Уверена, что это недоразумение быстро разрешится.

Драко молча кивнул.

Гарри почувствовал, что Малфоя нет поблизости почти сразу. Оббегав кабинет, лабораторию и покои, он наткнулся на профессора Флитвика, который и сообщил ему, что час назад Драко забрали авроры. Гарри развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к директору.

\- Зачем аврорам понадобился Драко? - прямо с порога спросил он, ворвавшись в кабинет.

\- Боюсь, это связано с древними артефактами, профессор Поттер. Темномагическими артефактами.

\- Артефакты?

\- Так говорится в ордере, профессор Поттер. Вы что-то знаете об этом? - посмотрев взглядом Дамблдора, спросила директор.

Гарри помолчал с минуту и, наконец, ответил:

\- Да, директор. Я знаю, о чем идет речь. Вы не против, если я воспользуюсь камином? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы весь замок оглох от сигнальных чар, разрываемых аппарацией. Ну, вы помните, как это.

Директор смерила его взглядом и кивнула.

\- Ступайте, мистер Поттер.

В Министерстве очень удивились, увидев Гарри Поттера. Который сразу же направился к стойке администрации и рявкнул:

\- Где держат Драко Малфоя?

Казалось, замерли все вокруг. И любопытные, и администратор, и даже летающие в виде птичек записки под потолком.

\- Я... Не понимаю вас... – наконец, проблеяла девушка.

Гарри, разрываемый внезапной вспышкой злости, выдохнул и уже спокойнее потребовал:

\- Мне нужен министр Магии. Срочно.

\- Простите, но...

\- У Министра сейчас встреча, - раздалось сзади. - И желающие попасть к нему на аудиенцию записываются за два месяца.

Гарри обернулся. Это была, конечно же, не Амбридж, но женщина крайне на нее походила.

\- Меня зовут Элеонора Рузвельд, я замещаю Министра в его отсутствие. Если хотите пообщаться с ним лично, мистер Поттер...

\- Я не просто хочу, но и сделаю это, - процедил сквозь зубы Гарри. Злость разгоралась в нем все сильнее по мере того как проходили минуты, а он не мог увидеть Драко, зато перед ним стояла копия Амбридж восьмилетней давности.

Женщина вскинула брови:

\- Это похоже на угрозу, мистер Поттер.

\- Мне плевать, что вы видите в моих словах. Мне нужно поговорить с министром и не в ваших интересах меня сейчас останавливать.

\- Почему же?

Взгляд Гарри Поттера полыхнул ярким зеленым огнем. Он огляделся. Он и заместитель министра были в центре внимания. Что ж, пусть так. Ему уже давно некого бояться.

\- Выбирайте, Элеонора Рузвельд. Или я встречаюсь с министром сейчас, или я сам найду Драко Малфоя и мне все равно, насколько сильно при этом пострадает здание. Думаю, вы в курсе, что все мои походы в Министерство Магии плохо заканчивались для вас.

\- Мне придется позвать авроров, мистер Поттер, - строго сказала она и сделала знак находящимся по близости нескольким крепким мужчинам в форме.

Гарри вздохнул и коснулся груди там, где под одеждой висел медальон.

\- И что вы хотите, чтобы они сделали? - с безумной улыбкой спросил он. - Схватили меня? И увели? А еще лучше заперли где-нибудь в камере?

\- Вы не оставляете мне выбора, мистер Поттер.

Авроры подходили к нему все ближе. Защитные чары вокруг Гарри стали плотными, превратившись в кокон. Он не собирался сопротивляться. Авроры замерли в метре от него, не в состоянии преодолеть невидимый барьер, окружавший Гарри. Они щупали его руками, пытались разрушить магией, но все было без толку. Гарри же просто стоял, даже за палочкой не потянулся.

\- Если вы и дальше не хотите расписываться в собственной немощности перед столькими свидетелями, советую все же сопроводить меня к министру, - сказал Гарри, терпение которого истончалось.

Когда Рузвельд поняла, в чем дело, она поджала губы:

\- Это темная магия, мистер Поттер.

\- Вот именно. И меня зовут Гарри Поттер, а не Том Реддл. И я всего лишь хочу разъяснить недоразумение, из-за которого ваши авроры забрали моего друга.

\- Его здесь все равно нет.

Брови Гарри взметнулись вверх, когда нехорошая догадка коснулась сознания. А потом он потянулся мыслями к Драко. Тот был зол, но более или менее спокоен. Вокруг него витала магия, которую Гарри мог узнать всегда.

\- Он на пути в Азкабан, мистер Поттер.

Гарри скрипнул зубами и процедил:

\- У вас десять минут.

\- Вы забываетесь! - совсем как Амбридж, взвизгнула Рузвельд.

\- И вы все равно ничего не можете с этим поделать, - равнодушно пожал плечами Поттер - Меня интересует лишь Драко Малфой. Не стоит все усложнять.

\- Мистер Малфой задержан за хранение незаявленного темномагического артефакта и своей вины он не отрицал, - горделиво подняв носик, сообщила Рузвельд. - Учитывая, его прошлое...

\- О каком именно прошлом вы толкуете?

\- Вам ли не знать, что мистер Малфой - Пожиратель смерти!

\- Если вы не в курсе, Эленора Рузвельд, - не зная, мисс она или миссис, Гарри совершенно не хотел это выяснять и просто называл ее так, как она представилась, - Волдеморт или Том Реддл умер восемь лет назад. Все Пожиратели, которых удалось найти Аврорату, были осуждены. Или помилованы. Драко Малфой был помилован, с него были сняты все обвинения. К тому же министерство забрало больше, чем должно было по решению суда.

\- Это неправда! - возмутилась она. - Вы собираетесь обвинить Министерство Магии в том, что оно поступило несправедливо с пусть бывшим, но преступником?

Гарри буквально слышал, что Рузвельд говорила словно Амбридж: те же высокие нотки и писклявый голосок. Ему было противно.

\- Ваша предшественница научила меня, что я не должен лгать, - нехорошо усмехнулся он. - У министра Коплина осталась минута, чтобы появится здесь. В противном случае, я поищу его сам. И вряд ли кто-то из нынешних авроров сможет мне помешать.

\- Мистер Малфой получил серьезное обвинение. Министерство всего лишь благоразумно поступает.

\- Да что вы? А если скажем... у меня тоже есть такой артефакт?

Тут Эленора Рузвельд замялась и на секунду отвела взгляд. Гарри понял, что они знают и о втором Даре Салазара. Но хотели сделать все быстро и без шума. Малфоя бы забрали втихаря, к нему самому пришел бы министр и точно так же по-тихому попросил бы отдать медальон на хранение. В Азкабан из двоих отправился бы только один. Конец сказки. Дело закрыто.

\- Я спутал вам все планы? - улыбнулся Гарри. - Боитесь, что все узнают о появлении сильной темной магии?

Элеонора дернулась и прошипела:

\- Наша главная задача - это безопасность!

\- Да. Точно так же рассуждал Корнелиус Фадж, трясясь за свой пост. Именно поэтому возвращение Волдеморта было столь кровавым.

\- Мистер Поттер, я просил бы вас в будущем воздержаться от подобных заявлений, - за спиной Гарри раздался спокойный голос министра Коплина.

Потеряв к волшебнице всякий интерес, Гарри развернулся лицом к министру. Коплин взирал на него так же спокойно, как и в прошлый раз.

\- С удовольствием, министр, - спокойно произнес Гарри с легкой улыбкой. - Но только если вы в будущем воздержитесь от подобных поступков в отношении моего... законного супруга.

Коплин чуть кивнул, показывая, что Министерство в курсе связавшего их магического договора.

\- Пойдемте, мистер Поттер, - сказал министр. - Обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Верните Драко.

\- Только после того, как мы все обсудим.

Идя за министром, Гарри буквально чувствовал на себе взгляд замминистра магии, злой и презренный.

\- Мадам Рузвельд случайно не состоит в родстве с Долорес Амбридж? – спросил Гарри, когда они зашли в кабинет, вдвоем.

\- Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Но эта женщина - не фанатичка. В последней Войне она потеряла брата, - спокойно отозвался Коплин.

\- Я могу понять страх. Но не могу понять паранойю.

\- Да, Фадж был параноиком. Согласен. Однако...

\- Министр, верните Драко Малфоя.

\- При нем был артефакт такой темной силы, что мы еще не видели. И к слову, мы не смогли снять кольцо.

Гарри вскинул брови:

\- Почему?

\- Как приклеилось. Накладывали чары и не смогли. А вы можете снять медальон, мистер Поттер?

Гарри оценил слова министра. И кивнул:

\- Могу. Но не хочу.

\- Вы понимаете, что подтвердили только что наличие у себя темномагического артефакта? - на всякий случай спросил Коплин.

\- И что вы сделаете, министр? Объявите меня сумасшедшим? Попытаетесь посадить в Азкабан? Победителя Волдеморта? Как это будет выглядеть, министр? Особенно, когда те, кто меня знает, захотят добиться справедливости. А они смогут. И найдется много желающих им помочь. Война была слишком кровавой и многие запомнили действия Министерства.

Коплин внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Ни вы, ни ваше место меня не интересуют, - добавил Гарри. - Меня полностью устраивает место профессора ЗоТИ в Хогвартсе. И в Лондоне я бываю лишь для того, чтобы посетить Косую аллею или Гринготтс. Верните мне Драко, министр.

\- Честно говоря, - после недолгого молчания продолжил министр, сев з свой стол, - узнав об этом договоре, я был поражен. Насколько мне известно, вы доставили друг другу много неприятностей.

\- Верно. Но мы выросли. Все иначе. Он важен для меня. Думаю, вы меня понимаете. У вас ведь есть жена и дети?

\- Две дочери.

\- Ну, вот. А я планирую обзаводиться наследниками с Драко.

Министр закашлялся от изумления:

\- Что, простите, мистер Поттер? Вы же... оба мужчины.

\- Наследниками, министр. Не общими детьми, - нехотя пояснил Гарри. - Но в рамках договора, юридически мы оба будем их официальными родителями. Я пришел сюда не за этим, министр.

\- Да, вы правы. Ладно. Вы можете продемонстрировать мне медальон, мистер Поттер?

Гарри неспешно расстегнул мантию, пиджак, жилет и рубашку, обнажив грудь, на которой поблескивала змейка на цепочке. Коплин, не моргая, уставился на него.

\- Теперь я могу, наконец, забрать Драко или же мне самому прогуляться до Азкабана? Министр?

Коплин колебался. В отличие от своей помощницы, он понимал, почему Драко Малфой пошел с аврорами без сопротивления и тихо: потому что знал, что за ним придут, и знал разрушительную силу своего кольца. Такую же, как и в медальоне, что носил Гарри Поттера.

Отрывисто кивнув, Коплин поднялся из кресла и открыл дверь:

\- Доррис! Быстро напишите прошение в Азкабан об освобождении из-под стражи Драко Малфоя.

Закрыв дверь, мужчина снова сел за стол и задумчиво уставился на Гарри.

\- Мистер Поттер, почему вы не захотели стать аврором?

\- Потому что мне хватило Волдеморта, - ответил Гарри. - Я выполнил свой долг, избавил всех от Темного Лорда. И больше заниматься чем-то подобным не желаю. Наигрался, знаете ли. Мне всегда нравился Хогвартс и я нахожу весьма вдохновляющим каждый день видеть, что жизнь продолжается, что эти дети, которых мы учим, вырастут и станут кем-то.

\- А почему покинули магический мир сразу после войны?

\- Потому что мне было неприятно здесь находиться. А магглы меня не знают. Для них я просто парень. Вам никогда не хотелось стать невидимкой, министр?

\- Хотелось, - откинувшись в кресле, признался Коплин.

\- Тогда вы поймете мои мотивы. Те же мотивы привели меня в итоге в Хогвартс. И вы не возражали. Как не возражали против Драко, когда он стал профессором зелий. Это выдает в вас дальновидный ум, министр. А значит, мы сможем понять друг друга.

\- И все же жаль терять такой кадр в Аврорате.

\- У вас есть кадр в Хогвартсе.

\- Министерство старается не вмешиваться в дела школы. Так лучше для всех. В свое время директор Макгонагалл посодействовала назначению мистера Малфоя на пост преподавателя и в отличие от многих я до сих пор считаю, что он справляется с этой работой.

\- Более чем. Все же он - ученик Северуса Снейпа.

Коплин кивнул.

\- Что ж, мистер Поттер, думаю, вы можете вернуться в школу. Мистер Малфой прибудет к вечеру сегодняшнего дня.

\- Если вы не возражаете, министр, я отправлюсь в Азкабан за Драко.

\- Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Только воспользуйтесь каминной сетью.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Спасибо, министр, - сказал он и вышел за дверь.


	15. Chapter 15

Драко последние несколько часов пребывал в легкой прострации. Сурового вида авроры охраняли его в специальной камере временного содержания, пока оформлялись бумаги. Дементоры тут были всюду. Мрачность и безнадежность буквально пропитывали каждый камень в этом мрачном месте.

Тюрьма среди воды и дементоров.

Возможно, Беллатрисса стала еще более сумасшедшей, именно тут. Хотя она и так была двинутой.

\- Еще один Пожиратель, - усмехнулся аврор, глядя на Драко. - Сын от отца недалеко ушел.

Малфой стиснул кулаки. На детские провокации по поводу отца он уже не попадется. Последние четыре года его не трогали. До этого с периодичностью таскали в Аврорат, когда рейды возвращались с темномагической добычей.

Аврор продолжил отпускать шуточки, но Драко молча смотрел сквозь него. Не было смысла возмущаться, это их лишь раззадорит. Он уже это проходил и с тех пор поумнел.

Когда открылась дверь, он даже не отреагировал.

\- Драко Малфой!

Он поднялся и пошел на выход.

\- Вы свободны, - сказал ему мужчина средних лет, поджидавший в коридоре. - Ваша палочка. Вас ожидают.

\- Кто?

\- Гарри Поттер.

В комнате ожидания действительно сидел гриффиндорец.

\- Наконец-то, - привычно растягивая гласные, высокомерно сообщил Драко. - Я уж было думал, ты решил забить на договор.

\- Да, знаешь, была мысль оставить тебя тут на месяц-другой. Глядишь, подобрел бы, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко убрал палочку в карман брюк и буркнул:

\- Я тебе не жена! Пошли уже отсюда.

Он схватил Гарри за плечо, и они вернулись в Хогсмид.

\- Отвратное место, - отряхивая мантию от невидимой грязи, пробормотал Драко и резким шагом направился к Хогвартсу. - Весь день насмарку.

\- Зато они к нам больше не сунутся, - улыбаясь, сообщил Гарри, идя следом.

\- Уверен?

\- Процентов на девяносто пять, - кивнул он.

\- Это обнадеживает.

\- Министр теперь в курсе, что у нас будут дети, - между делом сообщил он. - Случайно вышло.

\- Я пока ни на что не соглашался.

\- Ты согласишься. Я найду аргументы, - пообещал Гарри.

\- То есть, ты уже все придумал?

\- Ага.

\- Может, поделишься?

\- Неа. Ты не в том настроении. Пара бутылок вина, пара оргазмов и вот тогда с тобой можно будет обсуждать детей.

\- Ну-ну. Как был самоуверенным идиотом, так и остался.

Гарри, шедший сзади, не мог видеть улыбку, которая тронула губы Малфоя. Но она была, спокойная и уверенная.

Как только они оказались в Хогвартсе, пришлось отчитаться перед Макгонагалл, включая историю про Дары Слизерина, а затем на них коршуном налетел переживавший Снейп. И неважно, что он всего лишь портрет.

После всего Драко отправился в ванную, налил себе воды и, добавив масло лаванды, улегся и закрыл глаза.

\- Уйди, - минут через пять буркнул он. - Дай отдохнуть. Азкабан, знаешь ли, не слишком приятное место.

Гарри на это фыркнул, отлепился от дверного косяка и подал Драко бокал с белым вином.

\- Скажи спасибо, что на тебя не нападала толпа дементоров, когда тебе было тринадцать, - тихо усмехнулся Гарри.

\- И ты их отогнал? - пригубив вино, спросил Драко, посмотрев на парня с легким интересом.

\- Ну... да, - Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке. - Собственно, в тот момент я и овладел заклинанием.

\- Особенный мальчик, Гарри Поттер, - хмыкнул Драко. - Когда-то я завидовал тебе.

\- А сейчас?

\- А сейчас я вырос, - Драко устроился удобнее и милостиво махнул рукой. - Присоединяйся. Места много.

Гарри дернул бровью, усмехнулся. Драко захотел побыть с ним. Сам. Это большой шаг вперед. Он быстро разделся и сел в большую ванную - напротив Драко.

\- В действительности, у меня не было выбора, - сказал он. - Ну, с Патронусом. Когда видишь, как ты и твой самый близкий родственник умирают... - он с легкой улыбкой неопределенно махнул рукой. И пояснил, увидев непонимающий взгляд: - Моховик времени.

Драко кивнул, давая понять, что знает, что это.

\- Я просто невезучий на такого рода... события, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Вот тут даже не поспоришь, - кивнул Малфой и протянул руку за бутылкой, которую Гарри поставил рядом с ванной со своей стороны.

Поттер взял бутылку и налил Драко еще вина. Но тот нахмурился, молча говоря, что мало и пришлось налить еще. А затем Драко чуть ли не залпом осушил бокал.

\- Эй, Драко, ты в порядке? - осторожно поинтересовался Гарри, глядя, как тот буквально накачивает себя алкоголем, что не в его правилах.

\- Да как сказать.

Драко вдруг поставил пустой бокал, приподнялся и в мгновение ока оказался на коленях Гарри. Сам он знал причину своему поведению, но озвучивать ее не торопился. Поэтому буркнул:

\- Ты можешь просто... не разговаривать?

Гарри понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул. Драко смерил его взглядом и, склонившись, поцеловал. Несмело, даже робко. Гарри не давил, он позволял себя целовать, отвечая. И Малфой осмелел. Его губы стали увереннее, а руки коснулись шеи и запутались в темных вихрах.

\- Я имел в виду только разговоры, - наконец, недовольно проворчал Драко.

Гарри вздохнул и признался, кладя руки под водой на бедра Драко:

\- Я не знаю, как себя вести, чтобы не спугнуть тебя, когда ты... сам чего-то хочешь. Хотя если честно, это выматывает.

Малфой слушал его молча. Затем пробормотал:

\- Просто... это все еще неловко.

\- Зато приятно. И никто не осудит. А те, кто осудят, могут хоть желчью изойти, - заявил Поттер и крепко поцеловал Драко. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддаться и теснее прижаться.

\- Такое чувство, что тебе плевать на весь мир, - пробормотал Драко, отстранившись.

\- Нет. Мне не плевать на тебя. На мою работу. Просто я живу, как хочу, и пытаюсь научить этому тебя, - Гарри говорил правду. Наверное, именно поэтому и терпел все выходки Малфоя. Просто понимал.

Драко отрывисто кивнул и пробормотал:

\- Пойдем в спальню.

Поттер бы упал от такого предложения, стой он сейчас. Но он только улыбнулся и кивнул.

В кровати было гораздо удобнее, хотя Гарри и в ванне бы с удовольствием потрахался, но сейчас он делал, как хотел Драко, потому что впервые Малфой сам чего-то захотел. Гарри плюхнулся на кровать первым, Драко замялся. Он стоял и разглядывал голого Поттера - стройные ноги, крепкие руки, плоский живот. Гарри поиграл бровями, потом приподнялся и уронил Драко на себя. Затем усмехнулся и полез целоваться, попутно лапая за задницу. Драко не сопротивлялся, наоборот, его руки тут же снова оказались в волосах Поттера.

Драко хотелось сейчас подумать над тем, почему он так поступает, но сил не было. Возможно, все дело в Азкабане.

Прикрыв глаза, он тихо выдохнул:

\- Делай... как хочешь...

\- А ты? - тут же спросил Гарри. - Как хочешь ты?

\- Не думать.

Гарри дернул бровью. Не думать. Не думать - это можно. Он перевернул их, нависнув над Драко. Серые глаза смотрели в ответ спокойно, с толикой ожидания и предвкушения. Гарри снова дернул бровями, усмехнулся и поцеловал его. Поцеловал страстно, крепко, оглаживая пальцами шею и грудь. Малфой раздвинул ноги, чтобы Гарри было удобнее лежать. Гарри с удовольствием чувствовал, что Драко нравится этот поцелуй.

Кроме того, в этот раз Поттер был до отвратительности нежным и Драко прикрыл глаза, начиная плавать в мерных спокойных ощущениях. Когда же чужие губы коснулись шрамов на груди и животе, Драко выгнулся и неожиданно для самого себя застонал. Как-то слишком уж неожиданной была эта ласка. Но Гарри этот звук очень понравился и он сосредоточил все внимание на им же когда-то оставленных шрамах, в то время как Драко приподнялся и, вцепившись одной рукой в волосы Поттера, внимательно за ним наблюдал, постанывая.

\- Что? Я такой красивый? - заметил этот взгляд Гарри.

Драко облизнул пересохшие губы и выдавил из себя:

\- Мне... нравится…

Гарри робко улыбнулся. Пожалуй, эти слова можно было расценивать как самое настоящее признание. Гарри усмехнулся и удвоил усилия. Когда его губы спустились ниже и коснулись члена, Драко шумно задышал. Ему хотелось упасть головой на кровать, но он продолжал смотреть, находя в этом созерцании особое удовольствие. Тем более что Поттер, как всегда, знал, что надо делать. Когда умелые губы обхватили член, Драко все же уронил голову на подушку и, совсем не стесняясь, застонал - чувственно и проникновенно. Гарри нравилось слышать эти звуки и даже пришлось пережать собственный член у основания, потому что возбуждение было сильным. Кончил Малфой с громким коротким вскриком.

Драко не успел отдышаться, как в него вошел твердый член. Он выгнулся, схватил Гарри за руки и подался на встречу. Гарри стиснул зубы, шумно выдохнул, подтянул Малфоя за бедра ближе и начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп.

Пожалуй, впоследствии Гарри поблагодарит Министерство за эту историю с Азкабаном. Потому что именно в этот момент произошел некий перелом. Драко не изменился в характере, нет, но он окончательно перестал стесняться своих желаний.

Схватив Поттера за волосы, он притянул его к себе и поцеловал так, что у Гарри искры из глаз посыпались. А затем стал подаваться навстречу и сжимать внутри себя чужой член.

\- Драко... - зашипел Гарри, резко останавливаясь. - Плохая... идея...

\- Да неужели? - хрипло усмехнулся он.

\- Да.

\- А по-моему, нет.

Гарри смерил его взглядом:

\- Ну, ладно, - и снова начал двигаться. А Малфой снова начал подаваться на встречу.

Северус Снейп, заглянувший в картину, порадовался, что его портрет висит не в спальне, ведь доносившиеся оттуда звуки заставляли его краснеть и бледнеть.

Кончая, Драко выгнулся и протяжно застонал, а потом укусил Гарри за шею, наградив шикарным синяком.

Тот от больше неожиданности зашипел, а затем шлепнул Драко по бедру:

\- Малфой, нам на работу утром!

\- Оденешь... с воротником... - пробормотал Драко, облизывая собственный укус. Идея оставить таких укусов еще парочку на теле Поттера вдруг показалась крайне привлекательной.

«Это все Азкабан. Определенно», - думал он.

Гарри резко толкнулся и вышел. Драко зашипел и мстительно прищурился. Гарри улегся на спину и прикрыл глаза. Драко молчал недолго.

\- Так что ты придумал? Насчет детей?

Гарри вздохнул, повернул голову и посмотрел на Малфоя.

\- Сначала ты слушаешь меня, не перебивая, а потом высказываешь свое мнение, договорились?

Драко кивнул.

\- Мы воспользуемся маггловской технологией. Когда женщина не может забеременеть, при помощи специальных средств медики соединяют генетический материал женщины и мужчины и помещают внутрь нее. Через девять месяцев рождается ребенок. Соответственно, непосредственного участия не требуется. Все, что потребуется от тебя, подрочить в стаканчик. Найдем двух чистокровных волшебниц из небогатых родов, например, за океаном. Это будет обычный контракт: мы получаем детей, они получают деньги. И все.

Гарри ожидал бурных протестов и уже приготовился к ним, когда Драко, поднявшись с постели, пошел в гостиную. Гарри в полумраке только залюбовался бледной задницей и мутной каплей, стекавшей по задней части левого бедра.

Вернулся Малфой с новой бутылкой. Откупорил ее, налил себе пару глотков и лег обратно, устроившись на подушках.

\- Чистокровный небогатый род?

\- Если ты хочешь.

\- А деньги?

\- У меня они есть.

\- Но их нет у меня, а наследник, я так понимаю, будет моим, и ты с ним кровного родства иметь не будешь.

Гарри этого тоже ожидал. И знал, что нужно как-то уговорить. Малфой гордый и финансовую помощь мог и не принять, несмотря на договор.

\- И что? Ты - мой супруг, - Гарри продемонстрировал татуировку на запястье. - Мы женаты. И кровное родство значения не имеет.

\- Имеет.

\- Нет. Не имеет. Это будут наши дети. Твои и мои. Точка.

Драко поджал губы и затих. Затем допил вино и, сдвинув брови, решительно заявил:

\- Хорошо. Но завтра мы идем в министерство.

\- Зачем? - не понял Гарри.

\- Заключать официальный брак. Как полагается.

\- Ладно, но церемонию перенесем на конец июня, - согласился слегка обалдевший Гарри.

\- Какую церемонию? - Малфой напрягся.

\- Заключения брака, - невозмутимо ответил Гарри. - Ты же сам хочешь, чтобы все было официально. Устроим прием в мэноре, пригласим гостей...

Малфой сначала покраснел, а потом побелел.

\- Нет! - рявкнул он вдруг.

Гарри вскинул брови:

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы все обсуждали церемонию вступления в брак Национального Героя и Пожирателя Смерти.

\- Да брось, все не так уж...

\- Я сказал, нет, - отрезал Драко и прищурился, глядя на Гарри. - Не в моих правилах просить. Сейчас я прошу. Это касается только нас, а не гостей и прессы.

\- Ладно. Просто пригласим Луну и Невилла. Ну, может, Джорджа. Кричер приготовит вкусную еду. Посидим, попьем вина... Как тебе такой вариант?

\- Грейнджер, - усмехнулся Драко.

Гарри знал это, вот просто знал.

\- Почему ты так за Рона не переживаешь?

Хотел бы Драко знать сам. Возможно, все было просто - с Грейнджер их связывал Поттер и ненависть, которую они, благодаря этому придурку, пытаются перешагнуть. Поэтому просто пожал плечами.

Гарри кивнул:

\- Договорились.

\- Да? - удивился Драко.

\- Ага, - зевнул Гарри, перевернулся на живот и обнялся с подушкой.

Драко же спать явно перехотел. День был слишком насыщенным событиями и мыслями. А вот теперь он осознавал, что пойдет даже на предложение Поттера - маггловскую процедуру - ради возможности иметь наследника. Гордость ворчала, но это был способ продолжить род Малфоев и, возможно, исправить многие ошибки.

\- О, нет, - прошипел перевозбужденный роем мыслей в голове Драко. - Спать ты не будешь!

Он заставил Гарри перевернуться на спину и уселся на его бедрах сверху, ухмыляясь слегка сумасшедше.

Гарри вздохнул и положил руки ему на бедра.

\- Я смотрю, ты начинаешь входить во вкус, - улыбнулся он. - Мне нравится.

\- Неужели?

\- Ага. Это приятно, когда тебя хотят. И мне нравится, что тебе все-таки нравится со мной трахаться. Хотя я никогда в этом не сомневался.

\- Вот как?

\- Да. Ты так сладко стонешь подо мной, что у меня тормоза отказывают.

Драко все еще стеснялся подобного. Но и хотелось тоже. Тем более что они уже почти десять месяцев вместе.

\- Но ты можешь не комментировать все?

\- Я могу молча наслаждаться. Но мне не хочется. Мне нравится то, что мы делаем в этой постели, и я хочу говорить об этом.

\- Поттер!

\- Ладно-ладно, постараюсь, - Гарри улыбнулся и притянул Драко к себе. Тот подался вперед и ответил на поцелуй, в то время как рука добралась до чужого члена и принялась неспешно ласкать.

Гарри улыбался, но молчал, хотя пара-тройка пошлых комментариев была готова сорваться с языка. Происходящее сейчас было важнее его слов. Он сжал пальцами бедро Драко, показывая, подстегивая. Молча. Судя по усилившимся манипуляциям, Драко был ему благодарен.

Северус Снейп, опять вернувшийся в картину, вновь услышал стоны, доносившиеся из спальни. Покачав головой и вздохнув, он вернулся в картину, висящую в кабинете директора.

\- Северус, чаю? - тут же предложил директор Дамблдор.

\- Благодарю, - кисло улыбнулся он. Перспективы были так себе: или слушать стоны развлекающейся молодежи или давиться мармеладом с чаем.

\- Надеюсь, Гарри и Драко уладили все с Министерством? - любезно осведомился Дамблдор, пододвигая к Снейпу чашку с чаем.

Тот сделал глоток и спросил:

\- Вы ведь предугадали, что все так и выйдет?

Дамблдор долго молчал, а потом сказал:

\- Я надеялся.

\- Вы надеялись, - растягивая гласные, повторил Северус.

\- Я знаю, что вы думаете, Северус.

\- Вот как? - Снейп выгнул бровь и сделал глоток из белой чашки.

\- Я уже был стар, когда вы появились в Хогвартсе одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, - напомнил Дамблдор. - Ничего не случается просто так. То, что должно случиться, всегда случается, как бы мы не противились этому.

 

***

 

Гарри надел обычную рубашку, а потому на шею пришлось наложить косметические маскировочные чары, в которых Малфой оказался вдруг силен. Гарри не стал спрашивать, зачем ему это понадобилось. Встать пришлось пораньше, чтобы успеть к началу занятий или хотя бы не сильно задержаться. Вся процедура не должна была занять много времени, ведь магический договор между ними уже был, и нужно было лишь убедиться, что Министерство договор зарегистрировало, правда, Драко хотел заключить обычный брачный договор. Чтобы все было, как полагается. Гарри надеялся, что все обойдется, но зря.

Стоило им оказаться в Министерстве и заявить о цели своего визита, из ниоткуда появилась Элеонора Рузвельд.

\- Мистер Поттер. Мистер Малфой, - по ее тону было понятно, что она не слишком рада видеть их обоих.

\- Простой договор, Элеонора Рузвельд, - спокойно сказал Гарри. - Надеюсь, для этого не потребуется вызывать сюда министра.

\- Министр не занимается брачными договорами.

\- Вот и славно.

\- Однако...

\- Да кто бы сомневался... - еле слышно пробормотал Драко.

Рузвельд бросила на него уничижительный взгляд и продолжила.

\- Процедура довольно стандартна. Вы должны заполнить заявление, его рассмотрят и пригласят вас подписать готовые договора через месяц.

Гарри буквально видел, как Драко злится. Малфою был важен этот договор. Он боялся, что второй раз может и не решиться на такое, и даже не нужно прибегать к окклюменции, чтобы понять это.

\- Давайте, я вам кое-что разъясню, - вкрадчиво начал Драко, подойдя к Элеоноре Рузвельд чуть ли не вплотную, склонившись и начав шептать на ухо. - Я не хотел огласки этого события, потому что пресса тут же пронюхает и набросится на небывалую новость: Национальный Герой решил связать себя узами брака с Пожирателем Смерти. Однако если эта простая процедура не свершится сегодня и сейчас, я перешагну через свое желание и предам огласке все сам, но выверну так, что Министерство окажется по уши в дерьме. И можете мне поверить, Малфои умеют говорить и увещевать. Я вас оболью грязью в лучших традициях Риты Скиттер так, что отмываться от скандала будете ближайший год. Поэтому выбирайте: или сами все сделаете, или с помощью Министра.

Драко сделал шаг назад и скучающе уставился на фонтан позади Рузвельд.

Гарри глянул на Драко и усмехнулся. Потом посмотрел на заместителя министра. Элеонора Рузвельд сначала побелела, потом позеленела и поджала губы.

\- Вам стоит прислушаться к его словам. Малфои всегда были в Министерстве и всегда добивались своего. И будет лучше, если все случится сейчас и без лишнего шума.

\- Вы позволяете себе слишком много, - процедила она.

\- Ну, я спас всех вас и имею право на маленькие слабости, особенно когда эти слабости никому не вредят. Или все же стоит позвать министра?

Элеонора Рузвельд раздумывала недолго.

\- Следуйте за мной.

За полчаса вопрос был улажен. Они почти не опоздали к началу занятий.

Вечером пришлось заглянуть к директору и продемонстрировать бумаги об изменениях, как сотрудникам школы.

\- Что?! - раздалось с картины. Гарри и Драко повернули головы: нарисованный Северус Снейп смотрел на своего племянника и бывшего ученика как на дементоров - с ужасом. - Вы еще и на бумаге заключили брачный союз?!

\- А что такого? Ты отсутствовал в картинах, рассказать не успели, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Впервые в жизни он что-то пропустил, - еле слышно фыркнула Макгонагалл. Со своим шоком она уже справилась и взирала теперь даже с легким любопытством, планируя потом все обязательно обсудить с портретом Дамблдора.

\- Драко? - Снейп воззрился на крестника. - Ты хорошо подумал?

\- Нет, - ответил Малфой. - Но все равно считаю, что поступил правильно. На будущее.

\- На будущее? Какое будущее?

\- Узнаем, когда оно наступит, - ответил Драко, посмотрел на Поттера и губы его изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке. Поттер заметил и усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Гарри, - Макгонагалл обратилась к Поттеру. - Вы счастливы?

\- Да, директор, - с улыбкой отозвался тот, приятно согретый такой теплотой в голосе уже старой женщины.

Она поднялась из-за стола, подошла и обняла его. А потом и Драко.

\- Я так рада за вас, мальчики. Вы достойны счастья как никто.

Северус от такого заявления аж закашлялся:

\- Это безрассудно в вашем возрасте.

Гарри обернулся к портрету, подмигнул Дамблдору и спросил:

\- А так ли важна рассудительность в любви?

Малфой, не стесняясь директора, отвесил ему подзатыльник, поджал губы и фыркнул, но взял за руку.

 

Четырнадцать лет спустя.

 

Новый учебный год обещал стать особенным. И не только потому, что Гарри Поттер сумел убедить Попечительский совет назначить новым директором Хогвартса Драко Малфоя вместо себя, но и потому что среди первокурсников, ожидавших в очереди на распределение, были их дети - дети Гарри и дети Драко. Гарри стоял у стула, на котором лежала старая Распределяющая шляпа, и держал в руках длинный пергамент с именами новых студентов.

Потребовалось время, но найти двух чистокровных ведьм, согласившихся выносить наследников, им удалось. Для Гарри нашлась миловидная веселая кареглазая брюнетка, а для Драко - спокойная блондинка с бледно-голубыми глазами. Малфой стоически пережил визиты в маггловскую клинику и был каждый раз за это вознагражден. Больше всех появлению наследников радовался Кричер. Со старым эльфом произошла совершенно удивительная история. Вернувшись в мэнор тем летом, после заключения брачного договора, они вдруг обнаружили Кричера очень помолодевшим, прям очень. Как, впрочем, преобразился и сам дом, и его территории.

\- Это еще что такое, - пробормотал Драко, заходя в главные двери. Дом совершенно изменился: чистый, светлый и словно дышавший свежим летним воздухом.

Перед ними возник Кричер и радостно завопил:

\- Хозяева вернулись! Наступило лето! Хозяин Драко, хозяин Гарри, я заберу ваши сумки.

Драко чуть свою не выронил, рассмотрев эльфа повнимательнее.

\- Что за боггарт? Кричер?

Но эльф уже исчез, подхватив сумки. Драко посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Ты это видел?

\- Видел, - подтвердил Поттер. - Кричер очень помолодел. Прям совсем омолодился. Разве это возможно?

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь?

\- Я размышляю вслух. Может, это магия?

\- А что, кроме нее?

Они так до конца и не выяснили, что послужило причиной такого изменения внешности домового эльфа.

Узнав, что его хозяева ожидают появления на свет наследников, Кричер обрадовался пуще прежнего, и принялся готовить детские, точнее одну большую детскую, в которой почему-то оказалось целых пять кроватей. На вопрос, зачем столько кроватей, эльф отвечал, что количество кроватей равно числу наследников. Гарри и Драко переглядывались, но и только. Вскоре они узнали, что детей будет действительно пятеро - близнецы у Драко и тройняшки у Гарри. Кричер оказался прав.

Разумеется, следующий месяц Драко психовал.

Наследники - это уже большое событие, и они планировали, что будет двое всего, но когда в августе прилетели совы с известием о том, что детей будет пятеро, у Драко, как выразился Гарри тогда, поехала крыша. Слизеринец метался по дому, постоянно ходил из комнаты в комнату, что-то бормотал и смотрел на все огромными глазами.

\- Хозяин Гарри, а с хозяином Драко все хорошо? - как-то раз спросил Кричер.

Гарри усмехнулся:

\- Это моральная подготовка. Ты был прав, Кричер, детей будет пятеро. Драко слегка... взволнован предстоящими событиями.

Драко был так взволнован, что на неделю закрылся у себя в комнате и наотрез отказывался пускать туда Гарри. Тот, как когда-то обещал, не трогал его там, и спал в своей комнате. А потом Драко пришел и буквально совершил акт насилия над законным мужем. Впрочем, тот оценил и сообщил что «это было круто». Драко его попытался искусать.

Роды проходили в Мунго, потому что оставлять волшебниц в маггловской клинике было не слишком разумно. Им удалось добиться абсолютной конфиденциальности, чтобы «Пророк» не прознал ни о чем раньше времени. Драко был на удивление собран и спокоен, пока они сидели в комнате для посетителей. Смирился. Только впивался пальцами в колено Гарри. Тот стоически терпел, хоть и было больно.

Спустя три часа родились близнецы Драко. Как только медсестра сообщила об этом, они оба рванули в палату.

Над роженицей еще хлопотали, когда Драко бросился к специальной кроватке, где лежали уже спеленатые младенцы.

\- Можете их взять на руки, - улыбнулась девушка-медсестра и осторожно взяла первого младенца, чтобы передать Гарри.

Но тот покачал головой и отошел в сторону. Ребенка принял Драко. Когда оба ребенка оказались в его руках, Гарри впервые в жизни увидел, как Драко искренне улыбается, пока из глаз текут слезы. В тот день его жизнь полностью изменилась, сделав круг, развернувшись к прошлому и стерев все.

В тот день Драко стал отцом.

Спустя еще несколько часов родились тройняшки Гарри. Тут уже Драко пришлось ему помочь, потому что удержать троих младенцев двумя руками было проблематично. Гарри улыбался, как идиот, широченной улыбкой, глядя на такого же довольного Малфоя.

С выбором няни проблем не возникло, хотя Драко опасался, что они будут. Но... Сначала Поттер смеялся, потом напомнил, что воспитанием чистокровных волшебников должны заниматься чистокровные, а потом выяснял, как так получилось, что Драко готов подпустить к детям магглорожденную. Но Драко был непреклонен, говорил, что предрассудки предрассудками, но Гермиона Грейнджер - одна из самых умных волшебниц и отлично подойдет на роль няни. Пятерых детей. А Кричер ей поможет. Гарри не спорил. Более того, он вполне сносно общался с Грейнджер, даже если они так и не стали друзьями не разлей вода, какими были когда-то. Но, кажется, это устроило всех.

Гермиона переехала жить в мэнор, занималась написанием своей книги, сотрудничала с научным журналом и занималась литературными исследованиями. И воспитывала пятерых детей, пока их родители были заняты в школе.

Церемонию бракосочетания они так и не провели. Драко на тот момент был слишком шальным от новостей о пятерых детях, потом приезжала Гермиона и так все и забылось.

Крестную для двойни Малфой выбирал долго. И в итоге пришел к выводу, что Макгонагалл, к тому времени отошедшая от дел и поселившаяся в Хогсмиде - лучшая кандидатура. Разумеется, друзьями они не были, однако она была старой и мудрой волшебницей.

Гарри в крестные выбрал Джорджа Уизли. Драко промолчал. И даже когда трое маленьких Поттеров, поддерживаемые крестным и собственным отцом, хулиганили, из-за чего мэнор постоянно подвергался косметическому ремонту, Драко молчал. Несмотря на то, что мальчишки росли настоящими хулиганами, они росли добрыми и постоянно баловали родителей подарками, зачастую приобретенными в лавке все того же Джорджа Уизли.

На семилетие все пятеро получили детские метлы. И все пятеро, что неудивительно, весьма уверенно держались в воздухе и с удовольствием играли в квиддич, ловя тот самый снитч, за которым в свое время гонялись их отцы.

А с течением лет Драко начал подозревать, что Хогвартс еще нахлебается с этими проказниками. И верховодить этой семейной шайкой будет его дочь Колумба Малфой. Потому что характер она переняла явно у всех Поттеров - громкий, взрывной и местами бестолковый. Однако единственная черта, которую она унаследовала у Драко, была совершенно противоположной: девочка читала. Она читала вместе с Гермионой, которая подсовывала ей различную литературу, за обедом и ужином, в парке и гостиной, даже в ванной. И в эти моменты из хулиганки она превращалась в самого Драко - спокойная, сосредоточенная, смотревшая в книгу красивыми серыми глазами. Драко был доволен.

И вот, по прошествии одиннадцати лет, спустя все проблемы и скандалы, пятеро Малфоев-Поттеров оказались в кучке перепуганных первогодок в ожидании распределения на факультет. Правда, Колумба уже с кем-то из Слизерина поссорилась и теперь показывала язык студенту второго курса Эвису Броуди. Ее распределение не волновало. Она, как и ее брат Серпенс, была уверена, что попадет на Слизерин. К слову, тот уже о чем-то шептался со студентом третьего курса на краю стола факультета.

\- Да что ж такое, - пробормотал Драко. Нормальные дети должны волноваться. Хоть как-то! А эти...

Тройняшки Поттера, судя по мордашкам, планировали побег к Хагриду. Он им просто в размерах нравился, Драко был уверен. И уже знал, где их потом ловить.

\- Гены не исправить.

Серпенс, как и всякий Малфой, отправился на Слизерин, Шляпа даже не раздумывала, как когда-то с Драко. С Колумбой Шляпа думала дольше. Услышав, что ее отправили на Гриффиндор, девочка даже на отцов посмотрела - сначала на Гарри, а потом и на Драко, сидевшего на месте директора. Личико ее было удивленным. Как и лицо Драко, хотя он это тщательно скрывал маской невозмутимости. А вот с сыновьями Поттера неожиданностей не было. Старший из троих, Джеймс, которому достались карие глаза матери, отправился на Гриффиндор. Колумба в этот момент посветлела лицом, а Драко, наоборот, напрягся. Средний сын, Альбус, отправился на Слизерин. И это тоже ничего хорошего не предвещало: связка Серпенс-Альбус могла доставить не меньше неприятностей. А младший, Корвин, предсказуемо отправился на Равенкло. Учитывая, что Корвин любил проводить время с тетей Луной, Драко никогда не сомневался, на каком факультете он окажется.

Как только дети заняли места за столами факультетов, Драко выдохнул. Однако самое сложное только начиналось. Новая работа и дети, только что поступившие в школу.

Драко Малфой на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и поднялся со своего места, чтобы начать вступительную речь. Ее он обдумывал три недели, исписал ни один пергамент, даже поругался с попытавшейся помочь Гермионой.

И сейчас, сжав в кулаке очередной лист, просто поднес его к свече и поджег. А затем посмотрел на собравшихся.

\- Этот год особенный. Не только для студентов первого курса, которые впервые оказались в этих стенах, и не только для семикурсников, которые учатся в Хогвартсе в последний раз. Этот год сложен и для меня. Стать директором этой школы – большая честь. Это мое искупление. - Драко вышел вперед, практически к столам и оглядел учеников. - До меня директорами этой школы были… Альбус Дамблдор. Один из лучших директоров, которых я знал. И на мне частично лежит вина за те события, что случились во время Войны. После его смерти этот пост заняла Минерва Макгонагалл - выдающаяся волшебница и сильный духом человек. А сейчас перед вами стою я. Я должен искупить ради себя и своих детей то, что случилось в прошлом. И я должен стать директором, достойным занимать столь высокий пост после Дамблдора и Макгонагалл. И мне нужна ваша помощь.

Помните: в вашем сердце может быть очень много разных чувств. Любовь, смятение, дружба и счастье, которые соседствуют с обидами, горем и разочарованием. Прислушивайтесь к себе каждый раз, совершая какой-то поступок. Ради того, чтобы потом вам не пришлось искупать грехи.

И... Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! - Драко чуть улыбнулся и пошел к своему месту за столом.

Гарри улыбнулся и легонько покачал головой. Малфой - всегда Малфой. Что ни говори, но выступить эффектно - это семейная черта.

Драко подошел к своему месту и сказал:

\- Да начнется пир! - и сел.

Большой зал наполнился гомоном - студенты набросились на еду.

Гарри в последний раз оглядел детей и тоже занял свое место.

\- Я не перестарался? - тихо поинтересовался у него Драко.

\- Нет, в самый раз, - заверил его Гарри. - Вон, даже Хагрида проняло.

Драко глянул на великана - тот вытирал глаза.

\- Ну, Хагрид у нас вообще впечатлительный.

\- Это уж точно.

\- И присматривай за своими. Они на Рубеуса как на кусок торта смотрят.

\- Да?

\- Ага. Ты им все уши прожужжал про него и свой первый год.

\- Эй! Я был счастлив тогда и просто делился впечатлениями.

\- Да-да. Теперь сам их будешь после отбоя отлавливать.

\- Вместе с твоей дочерью. А гениальные планы им будет составлять тихий скромный Серпенс.

\- Я тебя ударю.

\- В спальне чуть позже.

Драко скрипнул зубами.

С Поттером так всегда стало. Все свои вопросы и споры они решали в спальне, даже усиленные заглушающие и запирающие чары пришлось поставить на двери. Поттер весьма изощренно умел успокаивать, а Малфой точно так же выплескивать накопившиеся эмоции. По итогу оба были довольны, хотя Драко долгое время не мог понять, почему Поттер позволяет ему делать с собой такие вещи, а потом еще и говорить, что было круто.

В год рождения наследников Моргана, лично посетившая Малфой-мэнор, тайно, разумеется, посмотрела на спящих младенцев, подарила каждому ребенку благословение древней магии и с явным облегчением сообщила, что эти дети будут выдающимися волшебниками, но и только. Наследниками Слизерина они не стали, хотя и являются потомками, а потому медальон и кольцо останутся в семьях лишь как реликвия, но и только. Гарри тогда тоже вздохнул с облегчением, он совсем не хотел своим детям собственной судьбы. На Шабаше в тот год Моргана долго беседовала с Драко, пока Поттер общался с другими темными волшебниками, и говорила, что любовь порой позволяет творить удивительные, страшные вещи.

Драко был с ней согласен. А еще считал, что им в конечном итоге повезло. Учитывая прошлое и детство, у каждого из них был шанс стать вторым Темным Лордом с обретенной темной магией. Но вместо этого они направили все свои разочарования и боль в иное русло, создав семью. Драко возможно никогда не признается Поттеру в любви, никогда не скажет тех самых слов, но он каждый день мысленно благодарит судьбу, особенно глядя, как его дочь и тройняшки Поттера затевают очередную каверзу, пока Серпенс сосредоточенно копается в книгах в поисках очередной загадки вселенной.

\- Драко. Эй, Драко...

\- Что? - буркнул он, оторвавшись от своих размышлений.

\- Перестать ты так пялиться на Колумбу. Сегодня только первый ее день в Хогвартсе. Не устроит она проблем.

\- Да что ты? Расскажи это Невиллу, которому пришлось чинить все свои теплицы через два часа пребывания в гостях этой ведьмочки.

\- Это было три года назад.

\- Вот именно!

Гарри хмыкнул и нашел взглядом всех пятерых отпрысков. Похоже, Драко был прав. Колумба слишком заговорчески шепталась с Джеймсом и оба поглядывали на стол Слизерина и Равенкло.

Гарри сразу после ужина ушел. Скрытый мантией-невидимкой он ждал, сидя на холме, с которого отлично просматривалась дорога к домику Хагрида и сам домик. Спустя час он увидел пять маленьких фигур, крадущихся к хижине на краю леса.

«Драко!», - позвал Гарри мысленно.

«Я оказался прав?»

«Да. Жду тебя у хижины».

Когда Драко подошел, Гарри скинул мантию-невидимку. Он усмехнулся, притянул к себе Малфоя и поцеловал. Драко не сопротивлялся, но первым разорвал поцелуй. У двери хижины, поправив мантию, он постучал и нацепил на лицо самую суровую маску. Гарри последовал его примеру.

\- А я им говорил, - улыбнулся Хагрид, открывая дверь.

Пятеро шкодников сидели за большим столом и смотрели на родителей с видом провинившихся сусликов.

\- Как вы узнали?! - возмутился Джеймс.

\- Мы даже не разговаривали об этом в коридоре, - спокойно заметил Серпенс. - И вряд ли вы воспользовались окклюменцией.

\- Я сейчас ремнем воспользуюсь, - пообещал Драко. - Отбой был полчаса назад.

\- Да, но нам захотелось поздороваться с Хагридом! - возмутилась Колумба.

Драко вздохнул:

\- Минус десять баллов с каждого. Гарри, твоя очередь.

\- Это нечестно! С Гриффиндора и Слизерина больше баллов снимется! - воскликнул Джеймс.

\- Все претензии к Распределяющей шляпе, - пожал плечами Гарри. - В Хогвартсе существуют правила, которым подчиняются все ученики без исключения. Вы должны быть в своих комнатах. Минус десять баллов с каждого и неделю отработок.

Судя по лицам детей, они этого совсем не ожидали от Гарри.

Драко мысленно ухмыльнулся. Их чудесным отпрыскам еще только предстояло узнать, во что превращается Поттер в стенах Хогвартса. Кажется, портрет Северуса до сих пор иногда брюзжит от зависти.

\- Марш все по кроватям! - велел Драко.- Иначе еще пятьдесят баллов сниму!

Дети с понурыми личиками покинули хижину Хагрида.

\- Прости за них, - сказал Драко, повернувшись к Рубеусу.

Тот улыбнулся добродушной улыбкой:

\- Этого стоило ждать от ваших детей. Или напомнить вам о том, куда вы лазили каждый год?

\- Пожалуй, откажусь, - хмыкнул Драко и посмотрел на Гарри, который стоял в дверях и провожал взглядом бредущих к замку детей. - Нам пора. До завтра.

Распрощавшись с Хагридом, мужчины двинулись следом за своими детьми и проследили, чтобы те пошли в стороны своих факультетов.

\- Это будет тяжелый год, - вздохнул Драко.

\- Возможно, ты прав, - с улыбкой сказал Гарри.

\- Тебя это, как всегда, веселит.

\- Ну, не плакать же. Они привыкнут. И все наладится.

Драко не ответил. Просто расхохотался.

\- Они привыкнут?! Поттер, молись, чтобы Хогвартс устоял!

\- Эй, наши дети не настолько плохи!

\- А я и не спорю! Только советую карту Мародеров держать подальше от любопытных носов. Джордж уже им проболтался про нее.

\- Мерлин...

\- Вот- вот.

Наконец, они достигли своих комнат, и Драко пошел в душ. Нужно было отдохнуть. Завтра в восемь утра собрание, а затем у него сразу три урока зелий. Профессора на замену найти пока не удалось, поэтому ему пришлось пойти на совмещение.

Когда он вышел из ванной, Гарри рассказывал Снейпу о распределении.

\- ...а Корвин отправился на Равенко.

\- Неудивительно, - отозвался Снейп.

\- Соглашусь. Но три факультета уже лишились в общей сложности ста баллов.

\- Яблоки от яблонь, Поттер, - фыркнул Снейп.

\- Мы были не на столько...

\- Да, я более чем уверен, что ваши дети вас превзойдут, - фыркнул Северус.

\- Я спать. А вы можете и дальше обсуждать то, о чем я говорил еще девять лет назад, когда они научились ходить и мэнор чудом устоял, - Драко зевнул и ушел в спальню, где упал на кровать.

\- Прости, Северус. Надо успокоить дракона, пока он не превратился в огнедышащего, - распрощался Гарри и пошел в спальню.

\- Я все слышал, - сразу заявил Драко.

\- Ты - настоящий Мастер Зелий. Слух как у летучей мыши, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- И где тут связь?

\- Связь прямая.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я тупой?

\- Я?! Не хочу, - тут же открестился Гарри. - Я разговаривать вообще не слишком хочу сейчас. А вот трахнуть тебя хочу очень. И если ты вздумал поупражняться в остроумии, я воспользуюсь твоей идеей относительно ремня и всыплю по первое число.

Драко оскалился. Гарри расхохотался.

Северус Снейп посчитал за лучшее покинуть эту картину.

Дамблдор предложил чаю. Северус согласился. За чаепитием он рассказал последние новости из жизни Малфоев-Поттеров. Дамблдор молчал и хитро улыбался.

\- И почему у меня ощущение, что вы с самого начала знали, что все так и будет, еще тогда, когда отправили Гарри Поттера к его маггловским родственникам, - обращаясь больше к себе, чем Дамблдору, произнес Северус.

\- Лимонную дольку, Северус?

 

 

Post Scriptum

Гермиона сидела и исправляла последнюю главу. Часы показывали уже десятый час вечера. В доме было очень тихо и пусто. С отъездом большой шумной семьи в Хогвартс она осталась в доме совершенно одна. Как-то непривычно даже.

Молодая женщина пересела из-за стола на диван и огляделась.

Джеймс снова разбросал вещи и забыл захватить свои книги, которые теперь валялись по всему кабинету, а Колумба забыла свою любимую заколдованную колоду карт, хотя грозилась подсунуть ее профессору Трелони, потому что при правильном колдовстве эта карта может везде показывать черного Грима. Гермиона смолчала, но идея ей нравилась. Уехали только утром, а уже стало тихо и скучно. За одиннадцать лет она слишком привыкла к шуму в этом доме, а теперь даже заколдованные доспехи больше не выглядывают из-за угла.

\- Миледи, - со щелчком появился Кричер.

Гарри и Драко очень долго втолковывали упрямому эльфу, что «грязнокровка» в этом доме больше не употребляется.

\- Да? - Гермиона оторвалась от своих размышлений.

\- В гостиной посетитель.

Она вскинула брови:

\- Так поздно? Кто?

\- Мистер Рональд Уизли. Желает вас видеть.

Гермиона изумленно уставилась на эльфа. С Роном она не виделась уже несколько лет точно.

\- Хорошо. Я сейчас приду.

Когда эльф исчез, Гермиона с недоумением посмотрела в зеркало, стоявшее возле камина, и вздохнула. Не зря Драко говорил, что Рон еще объявится:

«Не так-то просто избавиться от прошлого. Иногда это все, что у нас есть. И другого тебе уже не нужно».

Возможно, поэтому он уже пятнадцать лет терпит Гарри. Любит его, хоть никогда и не признается.

Возможно... все будет хорошо.

Поправив волосы, Гермиона фыркнула своим мыслям, с улыбкой посмотрела на большое семейное фото на каминной полке, и вышла из кабинета.

—КОНЕЦ—


End file.
